Beyond the Veil
by Nicogen
Summary: Naruto thought nothing was worse that going back to school. That was until he found himself engaged to an alien princess. Now he has to deal with the Akatsuki who some how have a foot hold in this world. But peolple from outer space! At least he has the Pervy Sage. "Stop writing about me you pervert!" "I can't help it kid you're life is gold!" "Lala why are you naked...Again!"
1. Prologue

Hello it seems I'm having another idea attack, winch is causing me writers block for my other stories namely Hulk second coming. God I want to work on it. :….( But I have a mild case of OCD once an idea gets in my head, damn thing won't go away!

And I know this really different than what I usually write, seeing as I'm mainly a halo writer.

Lately I've been on an anime kick and have been watching To Love-ru. And the funny thing is I only know of the series because of this wonderful site.

So I decided to make a cross between To Love-ru and my all time favorite anime Naruto (All Hail Jiraiya-sama!) DBZ doesn't top the list seeing as it falls into King Status

I might try to make a To Love-ru/Halo where Rito is the son a Spartan 4 or Chief. But that will take some miracle seeing as I have no idea how to make him MC's kid without him becoming an arrogant prick.

But anyway I'm rambling.

**Note! This story was inspired by **_**When Two Realms Meet**_** by **_**Gavedin**_** seeing as I'm doing the same thing with having Jiraiya in the story with Naruto. I got a funny scene in mind where he peeps on Golden Darkness, she beats the crap out of him and he says with swirly eyes "She's like a petite Tsunade" and passes out.**

But enough of that, on with the story. I do not own To Love-ru or Naruto. :…(

Beyond the Veil

Prologue

In a dark and large nine figures stood on the fingers of a large grotesque statue. Each person wore a black coat with red clouds on it.

"Jiraiya and the nine tails jinchuriki have gone to ground" Said a hunched over figure.

"This sets our plans back quite a bit, Jiraiya and the nine tails will be impossible to find given Jiraiya's status as a spymaster." Said another with eyes that had three rings in them.

"Yes from what contact say they will be gone for roughly three years." Sated the hunched figure who then glanced at a figure with red eyes that stared back. "The exact same time for Orochimaru's Body possession jutsu is able to be used."

"Hehe," Laughed a large blue skinned man "Would you look at that Itachi, looks like your brother in the mix once again"

Itachi simply stared at the shark-like man not saying a word.

"Not surprising that someone form the leaf screwing up our plans again UN." Said a blonde man.

"Enough." Said the ringed eye man. "Now because of the nine tails going into hiding, we cannot go after the other jinchuriki until the he returns else he will just remain hidden. "We should use this time instead to gather intelligence and funds for our organization." He stated.

"Good" said impatient voice that belongs to a hooded figure with red and green eyes. "This gives me a chance for me to go back beyond the Veil and manage my project."

"What the fuck are you talking about Kakuzu?!" said a loud figure next to him.

"Yes," said the ringed eye man "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't think all this time I just went around collecting bounties like I am now?" Kakuzu asked.

"Actually we did" stated the only female among the group.

"Really" He said "I'm over a hundred of years old I get bored and curious." Kakuzu stated making everyone including Pain sweat drop.

"**So**, what have you **been doing**?" asked a half black and half white figure.

"When I went beyond the Veil I found another would where no one used ninjustu." Kakuzu said.

"No one?" asked the hunched figure.

"No one." Kakuzu said. "When I went there I found out the most powerful people on the planet weren't the strongest, but instead the richest." He said making go wide eye.

"So that's why you're so greedy UN." Nodded Deidara.

Kakuzu glared at the blonde, "Anyway when I was over there I would take numerous orphans and trained them in our ways building an army of sorts." This peaked Pain's interest but he let the man continue.

"Once I believed I had enough men I began a hostile takeover of the criminal underground of the similar of Japan." He said. "Once I controlled the underbelly of Japan I used the money to make a corporate empire one that I might add is very successful." He chuckled. "Any major rivals would _mysteriously_ have accidents or were bought out."

"And why are you back here?" Asked Kisame.

"While Shinobi in my employ were able to ninjustu the quality was greatly lacking, their hearts just weren't good enough to sustain me." The immortal said with a growl. "About every ten years I would have to return here in order to_ Hunt _for new hearts."

"And your army what is the level of their strength?" Asked Pain.

Kakuzu stared at Pain already know what he had planned, "Ranging from low chunin to low jonin."

"And their numbers?" Asked Konan.

Kakuzu smirked behind his mask "across the globe almost about Ten thousand."

"Then it is decided" Said Pain getting everyone's attention "Kakuzu your new mission is to prepare your army to invade in three years time." He said getting a nod. "By then the nine tails should resurface and we can begin the capturing of the jinchuriki once done will use your army to conquer the nations."

"I understand Leader-sama" Kakuzu said smirking he planned on using he forces in this way from the beginning it was the reason he joined the Akatsuki. It presented an excellent opportunity. Even if the Akatsuki somehow failed he would just fade into the shadows and begin anew.

"But," Pain started making the immortal narrow his eyes. "I would like you to take Sasori, Itachi, Kisame Deidara and finally Hidan with you." He said. "While I have no doubt that you have taught your disciples well I think some new blood would be welcomed into the mix."

"Sasori!" Said Pain

"Yes Leader-sama" Sasori responded.

"You are to build an information network beyond the Veil as I believe it will be useful when we turn our attention to the rest of the world." He said getting a nod from Sasori.

"Deidara you will be teaching the army the art of explosion." Pain said.

Deidara grinned he was more than happy to spread his teachings.

"Kisame you are to teach them the art of swordsmanship." He said getting a shark toothy grin as a reply.

"Itachi your to teach them as many justu as you are able." Only getting a stare in return.

"Hidan I believe it is time Jashin-sama got some new followers" Pain said getting a joker like laugh for an answer.

"You all have your assignment," He got nods "Good now go and show the world the power of the Akatsuki."

Once everyone had left Pain and Konan turned to a figure hidden in the shadows. "An interesting development wouldn't you say Madara-sama" said Pain.

"Yes," said an orange masked figure "the nine tales going into hiding was a blessing in disguise, now we have time to train this new army." The figure leaned against a wall as Pain and Konan left to perform other duties. "You better you use your time wisely Naruto Uzumaki otherwise all you would accomplish is making your enemy stronger." He said staring at the statue.

Elsewhere…..

"Achoo" sneezed a blonde hair blue, eyed boy eating a cup of instant ramen.

"Hey Pervy Sage I'm too sick to go to school," He said fake sniffling.

"Shut up brat!" Yelled a white haired man. "You never been sick a day in your life so deal with it you're going to school."

"OH COME ON! I'm smart enough I don't need to go to school" Naruto said glaring at the toad sage.

"Oh yeah what's a parallelogram?" Jiraiya asked.

"A pair of what?!" Naruto said confused.

"You're going to school," said Jiraiya said throwing him a uniform.

"What kind of uniform is this there's no orange!" the blonde shouted putting it on.

Jiraiya frowned as he open the door "Boy I swear by the end of this trip I will break you of that damn color."

"No you won't orange is awesome!" Naruto shouted as he and the man walked down the street

"Yeah if you're a retarded orangutan missing his balls." Jiraiya deadpanned causing all those nearby to sweat drop.

"Screw you, go peep on someone you old pervert!" the blonde snapped making all the women glare at the man.

"Why you ungrateful little brat." He said bopping the boy on the head.

"Ow you fucking jerk" Naruto said tackling the man to the ground.

The two rolled on the ground pulling at each other's faces and hair. Finally Jiraiya manage to toss the boy off of him, but ended up sending him flying at a black hair brown eye girl sending them both to the ground.

Yui Kotegawa didn't know what happen. She was just walking to school just like every day when this man and boy just started arguing and wrestling on the ground. She was about to continue on her way when all of the sudden the blonde boy was sent flying RIGHT AT HER! Once she regained her bearings she heard the white hair man giggling and saw him scribbling in a note book saying this is GOLD!

"Hey Naruto I didn't know you had it in you!" He shouted

Yui looked around wondering where the boy went, when she found herself sitting on something hard. She looked down and saw mop of blonde hair sticking out of her skirt.

"Owww." Said Naruto his voice making Yui moan from the sudden action. Jiraiya's pen started to go into over drive his hand becoming a blur.

Then Yui realized exactly she what she was sitting on and shot up screaming.

"I'M SORRY!" shouted Naruto his nose bleeding from what happened.

Yui started to tremble making him think she was going to cry.

"Hey are you ok?" he said reaching out to grab her shoulder. Unfortunately or fortunately if you were a pervert of a sage, Naruto tripped and his hand ended up grabbing the poor girl's breast.

"Y-y-y-you! Beast!" She yelled swinging her bag at his head sending him flying through a fence.

As the poor girl ran off Jiraiya was on the ground laughing his ever loving ass off.

"How does it feel now my little pervert Ha ha." He laughed.

"Shut up!" Yelled Naruto.

From that moment Naruto knew his life was never going to be the same ever again.

…

In an office a bald man in a white suit was smoking a cigar looking over some reports when his secretary called him. "Mr. Toagama you have a visitor."

"Tell them I'm busy" He said resuming his work.

"Sir he not going to wait." She said.

"Then call security!" Toagama shouted.

Then all of a sudden the doors were blasted off their hinges sending them flying out the widow down 50 stories.

"Kakuzu-sama" Toagama gulped "You're back." He said only for a hand to reach across the room and hold by the neck out the window.

"Toagama your services are no longer necessary." Kakuzu said letting the man drop.

"Aaahhhh!" Toagama screamed as was sent to his doom.

Kakuzu walk across the room and sat in the chair. He spun around facing the skyline of Tokyo and snapped his fingers. Ten figures jumped from the shadows kneeling before their one true master. The ninja were wearing some unique type of armor that was strong but light. Their faces were covered by a skull like masks the eyes glowing red making them look freighting.

"Gather the elite we have much work to do." Kakuzu said.

"Hai lord Kakuzu" The ten of them said in prefect unison as they cloak becoming invisible to the naked eye.

Little did the people of Japan know that their world was just about to get more dangerous.

…

And done, there's what I have planned.

So if you would be so kind REVIEW!


	2. The last two years with you

Wow I didn't think this story would have hit it off as well as it did. I mean I checked my phone at work around 11 the first day and I already had like 12 follows and favorites, including about 2 favorite authors. I'm flattered I really am.

And thanks to all of you who did I'm going to try my best to pump out chapters as I can.

And no FinalKindomHearts I won't make it where every time Naruto falls on a girl. I will try to limit to just Yui and Lala. Don't get me wrong there will be a lot of perverted moments with the other girls it wouldn't be To Love-ru without them. I plan on having the moments with Yui and Naruto be a comic bit where he accidently does something _shameless_ and Yui starts scolding him making it a back and forth between the two.

And yes this will be a harem fic

Lala and Yui are confirmed for it.

But enough of the idea on to what you came for. I don't own Naruto or To Love-ru

Beyond the Veil

Chapter 1-The last two years with you.

…..

Two and a half years later

A boy named Rito yuuki was in the school hallway, standing behind a wall his head peaking out as he stared a cute girl with bluish hair.

_ "Haruna~chan" _the boy thought with a blush on his face. The poor boy had like said girl ever since middle school but could never work up the nerve to tell the girl his feelings. They were now in high school and all he could do was stutter out a hello and a goodbye as he ran off.

"Stalking Haruna-chan again Rito." Said right next to his ear making the boy jump and turn around and look at the tall figure with a mop of blonde hair that fell to his shoulders.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki one of Rito's best friends and the strongest guy school and the High king of pranks. Rito had known Naruto since second year of middle and guy had always been something mystery. The girls with the exception of few, had crushes on him given how he was muscular. This fact proven time and time again when Risa Momioka and Mio Sawada would feel boy, Risa would tease him and whisper in his ear (_If we were alone I take you now)_and then bite it.

"Naruto!" Rito shouted. "How many times have I told you not to do that!?" He said.

"Hmm go question" The blonde said holding his chin in thought. "I say almost around three hundred now."

Rito sweat dropped not believing that his whiskered friend had kept track.

"Man Rito if don't get your act together, I'm going to lock both you and Haruna-chan in a closest till you get the balls and man up." Naruto said staring the orange hair boy in the eye.

"Y-y-you wouldn't dare!" Rito stutter as he back against the wall.

"I would Rito and that's a promise." He said glaring at the poor young man. "And you know when I make a promise..."

"Gulp, Y-you keep it." Rito said shaking.

"Good then we have an understanding," He glanced down the hall "Now if you excuse I got to run."

"Why?" asked the orange hair boy.

**BOOM! **An explosion occurred down the hall.

"UZUMAKI!" Yelled the voice of the class prefect, Yui Kotegawa.

"You have one week Rito boy yo, before I take matters out of yours hands and into mine" The whiskered prankster said opening a window on the second floor. "Now must I go before she catches me and takes me pot of gold!" he said jumping out the window causing everyone to scream out in shock.

Yui got to the window and screamed "NARUTO YOU CRAZY GREMLIN!" She then rushed down stairs hoping to catch the blonde bustard.

Once she was gone Naruto pulled himself up from the ledge and climb back inside much to the relief of everyone.

"Ha I can't believe she fell for that" He shouted not realizing that Yui was only standing at the top of the stairs having learned some of his tricks.

"GOT YOU!" she shouted.

"Well would you look at that, she's learning!" he said smirking at Rito. "Remember Rito one week" he said holding up a finger.

"You're not getting away this time!" Yui said charging at the ninja.

"Meep, Meep" Naruto said sounding like the roadrunner before sprinting away Yui hot on his heels.

"Come back here." She said.

"No chance Yui-chan" he said.

"Don't call me chan you animal!" She said running after him down the hall, him laughing all the way.

….

Sometime later.

Naruto was walking home after losing Yui and then stealthy making sure she got home safely as the streets got dangerous after dark.

"Man, Yui-chan is getting better at chasing me, took me five minutes to lose her." Naruto said to himself. Of course he could have lost her easily using a justu but that would ruin his cover.

Naruto and Jiraiya had been staying in Japan for about two years on what Jiraiya calls an expedition. The trip had three goals. One to keep Naruto hidden from the Akatsuki, and to train him. Two make a guide for ninja who traveled outside the Veil. Three, to give Jiraiya access to a limitless amount of untapped research material.

After a month wandering around the country Jiraiya had decided to enroll him into school in order to give him a proper education. Naruto protested saying he already had a proper education Jiraiya only frown and said to him.

_Flashback….two years ago_

"With the exception of Iruka no one at that academy taught you anything, going to school here is the chance to correct the damage they did to you." He said crouching, becoming eye level with him.

"This is your second chance Naruto, a chance to show those idiots that they are wrong about you!" Jiraiya grabbed onto his shoulders. "You are not a dead last. A dead last couldn't complete the Rasengan in a week. A dead last couldn't face Orochimaru and still be standing before me!" He look at his Godson, the kid had so much potential he just had to make him see it!

The words Jiraiya got to so much that he felt tears coming to his eyes. Finally someone accepted him, truly accepted him.

"Naruto look at me" The sage said making the kid look up at him with tear stain eyes. "I know for a fact that you are meant to follow in the Fourth's footsteps. No you are meant to surpass him!" he shouted making the boy go wide eyed. "Naruto I truly believe you are destined to become Hokage." He said to him. "Now for the rest of this trip are you going listen to me and give me your best from here on out."

"I promise I will Jiraiya-sensei just as long as you promise when we're training you give me your best, which means no sneaking off to go peep, you got me!" Naruto said staring down the man.

"HA kid I know I'm going to hate it, but I promise and I are a man of my word." The sage said holding out his fist receiving a pump in return.

_Flashback end…_

And the pervy sage did indeed keep his promise just like Naruto did in kind. Whenever they trained Naruto would work himself to exhaustion and immediately passing out in seconds. When practicing taijutus he would work his limbs till they bleed. Ninjustu were practice over and till HE suffered from chakra exhaustion. He could now do the Rasengan in each hand.

His chakra control was still something to be desired but he got it to a point where he could expel all but the strongest genjustu. He somehow by accident manage to make a weaker form of Tsunade's super strength something that Jiraiya discovered first hand, that was one hell of a month!

His justu repertoire grew by a lot. He now had a number of elemental justu mostly wind and lighting, he had a few of the other but nothing to be noted. Naruto had even managed to learn Jiraiya's hair based justu, his natural spiky hair becoming in his word "Even more badass!" something the sage couldn't help but grin to.

While ramen was still his favorite thing to eat, the sage had by some miracle convinced the blonde to limit himself to eat just once a week. He had been put on a very well made diet plan made by Tsunade herself. Thanks to this diet Naruto had a monstrous grow spurt become a head taller than almost everyone in the school.

His workout schedule, while not Gai and Lee status was not something to scoff at, as by the end of it all Naruto's body was pure muscle with not a single amount of baby fat.

This of course left many women teenage and adult alike drooling at the sight of him. Hell after one school break Naruto had to _**literally**_ fight off Risa for the first week back, afraid that she was going to rape him in front of god and everybody.

The pervy sage had yelled at him and said "Why the fuck are you fighting her off?! Just take her to your room and do it damnit. I'll even leave you alone for a weak I won't care, just get laid!"

Naruto just simply shivered and said "Normally I agree with you, but the look in her eyes tells me that I wouldn't be able to leave the room for the whole week!"

"Oh so she's that type of girl" Jiraiya would say holding his chin giggling. "Okay you defiantly got to wait till she works it out of her system." He said nodding sagely.

Naruto deadpanned and had said "That might be your only useful piece of perverted advice Pervy Sage."

Yeah almost every girl had a crush on him. But there was one person that was immune to passive charms he had somehow acquired (or so he thought). And that was Yui Kotegawa the class prefect since middle school. The two of them had a very unique relationship if you could call it that. Naruto being a prankster and her being a part of the discipline committee the two of them were natural enemies. He would pull pranks and she would try to stop him. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see them at each other throats. She would always lecture him on his shameless behavior and he would do all he could to try convince her to live a little.

And of course there the incidents that would happen between the two. For some reason (_see a hidden Jiraiya using chakra strings_) that would cause the two to be in perverted positions. There was this one time when Naruto was going to do a prank that involved a spray can of whipped cream. He was running in the hall when all of a sudden a rolling mop bucket. Rolled into his path (_See Jiraiya getting payback for busting a peeping session_) and he ended up flying into the girls' locker room and directly at Yui. (_Who was the only one in there and was completely naked at the time_). And all of a sudden started to spray Yui and gave her a complete set of whip cream bra and panties (_Masterly crafted by Jiraiya-sama_). Yui in a fit of womanly rage crammed the can down his mouth and sprayed it down his throat.

"Eat it you vile animal!" she yelled at him. But just before she yelled "eat" the rest of her class walk in on the sight of Naruto on his knees with Yui standing over him covered in a whipped cream bra and panties yelling "EAT IT" with the can in her hand the entire time. Needless to say the _EAT IT_ rumor spread faster than you could say "Believe it".

Yui didn't talk to Naruto for a whole month after that. Instead of yelling at him, she would just slap the ever living shit out of him. To get things back to semi-normal Naruto didn't pull any pranks for two weeks causing the girl to think he planned something big. When she interrogated him, he told her it was his way of saying sorry.

After that the two had a friend/rival thing going as the incidents stopped (_Jiraiya took pity on the two). _When a troublesome student, like a bully was causing Yui problems Naruto would prank the ever living hell out of them.

Then there was the incident that changed their relationship forever.

Flashback two weeks ago….

Yui was having a bad day first the Principal went on other pervert attack this time going after her making her run for her life. Then Uzumaki goes and inching powder in the baseball uniform having targeted it captain stating that he was an arrogant prick.

"God what am I going to do with that boy" She said as walk to her destination a supply room.

"Alright you four I will not tolerate skipping it's time for you to go back to class!" she shouted pointing at four figures in the dark with death metal music playing in the back ground. "And turn that garbage off its disruptive and distasteful." She said pointing a stereo in the corner.

"You stupid worthless bitch this _**garbage**_ as you call it, is Jashin-sama's holy gospel turned into sweat music!" said a man as he stepped out of the shadows.

His clothes were all black having spikes on various parts. His face was full pricings. On his hand he had a tattoo that was of a triangle in a circle.

"Should we teach her a lesson?" Said a large boy. This attire consisted of a black and blood red scheme on his shirt was a picture of a skeletal being ripping out the heart of a person there chest cavity spilling blood on some kind of altar, the same triangle circle combo on it.

"Maybe we should sacrifice her to Jashin-sama for her insolent mouth the little whore ha-ha." Said a small hunched over figure in a hoodie that had chains attached to the arms, its form twitching every few seconds.

"Yes, maybe we should, Jashin-sama would love a whore sacrifice." The fourth person said walking out into the light. The people held a book the tile being _The art of Slaughter. _The book's cover was simply a severed head. He was wear a long black trench and had skeletal design the sleeves hanging over his hands. His shoes were a heavy pair of combats that had steel on the toes. And like the first he had the same tattoo but instead it was on his forehead his brown hair covering half of it.

"_Crap!" _Thought Yui as she stared at the four thugs. They were Jashinist they were vile savage. Roughly around a year ago a new gang/cult sprang up across Japan. A series of brutal murders soon follow across the country. The Jashin Brotherhood was a bunch skull wearing thugs responsible for a number of fire bombings and starting riots all in the name of their god.

"Well what do you think little bitch!" said the first "Should we sacrifice you to Jashin-sama, or maybe have a little fun before you go." He said perversely licking his lips. He put left hand against her cheek. "What do you say?" he asked.

His answer was a swift kick in the balls "Don't you dare touch me you filthy savage!" Yui yelled catching the attention of a nearby girl who ran to the nearest class.

"Why you little HEATHEN WHORE!" yelled the punk as he punch the girl had in the face knocking her to the ground.

Yui face exploded in pain, tears coming to her eyes as she sat on the ground.

"Now you little bitch we're going to show you the errors of you ways, and teach you some humility," he sneer pulling out a crow bar. "NOW REPET FOR YOUR SINS!" he yelled swinging at her head.

Yui closed her eyes waiting for the blow to connect; only the blow never came. See open her eyes and saw none other than Uzumaki Naruto stand over her his right forearm blocking the blow.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…" The words left her mouth before she knew it.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" spat the crowbar wielding psycho.

Naruto just glare at the asshole and said "I someone who's going to beat the shit out of you for hurting my friend."

He punk snorted "I like to see you try."

Naruto just grinned sadistically before disappearing in burst of speed and burying an enhanced fist deep in the gut of the psycho making him fall to his knees. "G-g-get him" he manage to say before passing out.

The twitchy one swung his arms sending his chains at the blonde hoping catch him the face. Naruto simply side step the chains as they were easy to read. He grabbed them as they pass him and swung them sending their owner crashing into the wall. Naruto then pulled the guy towards him bringing up his foot causing the guy to receive a foot to the face knocking him out.

The large boy starting to swing wildly at the blonde ninja trying to grab but he just kept dodging. Naruto finally stopped allowing the thug to throw a punch only to have his fist caught in his grasp. "Let go of me you Demon" he said glaring. Naruto narrowed his eye and crushed the bastard's hand breaking several bones. "Ahh!" He screamed before Naruto jumped up drop kick him in the face (_Gai style_) into a wall knocking him out.

The last guy just stared at him not really paying attention, when he pulled out a sawed off shotgun out of his sleeves. Before he could fire it, Naruto rushed him grabbed his arm pointed it at the windows where it fire threw the glass. The jinchuriki then twisted his arm behind him and swiftly brought his knee and elbow into it shattering the bone and causing him to drop the gun. Once disarm Naruto put him in a choke hold a made pass out from lack of air.

Once he made such all the punks were taken care of by the now arriving teachers he made his to Yui who was being helped up by a teacher.

"Are you alright Yui-chan?" he asked sincerely.

"Other than my eye if fine Uzumaki-san." She sated holding a hand to her now black eye.

"Let me see that." He said gently pulling her hand down showing swollen eye. "Man that looks really bad we need to get that checked out."

"I can go myself; you should head back to class." Yui said trying to save face before she stumbled and held onto the wall.

"Here let me take you the nurse's office," Naruto said scooping her up bridle style making her blush.

"Don't get any funny ideas Uzumaki." She said trying to give him a stern look before wincing because of her eye.

"Hey! Do you think so little of me?" He whined.

"You're joking right?" the black hair asked crocking her good eyebrow at him.

"Forget I asked" he sweats dropped setting her down letting her stand in front of the nurse's door.

As Yui opened the door to the nurse's office Naruto said "Hey Yui-chan if you need me to I'll walk you home after school if you want."

"N-n-no thank you Uzumaki-san I think I'll manage" the girl said stuttering with a blush.

"Alright if you say so Yui-chan" he said with a frown walking away.

"Stop calling me chan we are not that familiar!" the girl shouted.

"Whatever you say _Yui~chan" _he said way over his shoulders.

…

Meanwhile in the police cruiser the Jashinist with the trench coat was digging at his broken arm having not been restrained because of it, the police thinking he was now harmless. Out of two sword tattoos he dug out two five inch spikes. He handed one of spikes to his partner that was directly behind the driver. He held up his hand and counted down to three, and then the both of them launch themselves at the cops stabbing them in the neck threw the divider. The car went out of control and flew off the bridge crashing to the rocks below.

After the crash was over the trench coat woke a few feet away having been sent flying out a window. When he made his way back to the crash he found his partners on the ground in broken heaps, one of them having been stabbed through gut by a jagged piece of metal. When he got to the nearest corpse he got down on one knee, snapped his broken arm into place and then slapped the corpse across the face and shouted "Come on you fucking idiots wake the fuck up!"

After a few seconds the corpses started move.

"OW! Why the fuck did you have to slap ME!" shouted the one with pricings as he stood up his neck at a broken angle. He took his head with both hands put his head back in align with a sickening _**SNAP! **_

"Because you barely did anything in the fight!" snapped trench coat as he walk over to the large teen, which was struggling to pry himself off a spike.

"Fuck you, that guy wasn't normal!" Pricings spat.

"We'll be ready next time, now get over here and help me get this idiot up." Trench said grabbing on to an arm.

"Alright I'm coming" Sighed Pricings as he grabbed the other arm and pulled hard.

"GAHHH! Oh by Jashin's blade that fucking hurt!" Yelled the large teen who then grabbed his shirt and whined "Oh man I liked this shirt!"

"Oh stop your fucking bitching and help me find my damn arm." Said the twitchy one, walking all over the place looking for his left arm. He found it a few seconds later being peck at by some seagulls.

"Yaw!" He yelled at the birds grabbing his arm and swung it at the flying rats. "You're not getting this chicken wing you white shitting fucks." He said back handing a bird with his severed arm.

"Alright calm the fuck down and let's get out of here before the cops get here" Trench said after pocketing the wallets of the two dead cops.

"So when are we going to be getting pay back on that fucking blonde and his whore?" Asked the large teen.

"As soon as our injuries our completely heal, then we will make him pay for underestimating the Brotherhood of Jashin." Trench said holding up his fist.

Flashback end…..

Ever since that incident Yui and Naruto were no longer at each other's throats. The two were now often seen eating lunch together and laughing. Naruto limited himself to simply small pranks like whoopee cushions and like today smoke bombs. Yui now only gave the blonde a simply minute long lecture on behavior. And unknown to Yui Naruto would always watch her from the shadows making sure she got home safely each night.

As the blonde made his way up to his door the blonde couldn't help but smile. No matter how much the two fought, nor how many times she hit him the girl had manage to become one of his precious people.

"Hey brat you finally back form walking Yui-chan home." Jiraiya said going over some papers on the coffee table.

The notes in question were surprisingly not actually for his porno books, they were in fact reports from his new established contact from across Japan. The reports contained info on the Brotherhood of Jashin. Jiraiya didn't consider it a coincidence when they appeared shortly after they arrive, in his mind there was no such thing. Jashinism was a religion back in the Elemental Nations no way this was a coincidence.

Jiraiya had a bad feeling about this gang/cult as when digging up info on the Akatsuki there were rumors that one of their was a Jashinist. This made him think that the Jashinist here in Japan stem from the Akatsuki. This was something that Jiraiya feared. That would mean instead of running away to get away from a few hornets, he had inertly throw Naruto into a fucking hornet's nest. And this also meant that the Akatsuki are building an army. And because of easily accessible transport system in world they could have multiple bases scattered across the globe.

This was bad. Very very bad. This meant the Akatsuki could by their time building their numbers and enhance them with the technology of the modern world. And once they invaded what will happen, could only be described in one word and was a _**MASSACRE.**_ The Jashinist while simple cannon fodder were just the tip of the iceberg. An iceberg that he was afraid was too much for the two of them to handle.

But he put the worry to the side for now as the kid was giving him a look.

"So Naruto how did it go with you and Yui?" he said grinning perversely "Did you get any action?" he giggled.

"Nothing happened you old perv!" Naruto shouted. "We're just friends

"Hey! I may be a pervert but I'm not that old! It's just the hair damnit!" the sage cried.

"You're in denial," the blonde stated.

"Well yeah, you're in denial about having a crush on Yui!" Jiraiya said making the fifteen year go red.

"N-n-no I don't" denied Naruto.

"Ha you're not fooling anyone kid." Laughed Jiraiya who then grinned "You should really just ask her out already seeing as you seen her naked so many times."

"Those were accidents!" the teenager shouted.

"Yeah and if you just asked her out she wouldn't be get as mad." His teacher said "Sure she still yell at you but she wouldn't slap you as much since you be her boyfriend." He said grinning. "You should go for it kid it might just work out." He said seriously.

"And what if it doesn't," Naruto said with a sad tone "What will happen once she learns about this" he said putting his hand on his stomach.

Jiraiya frowned "You shouldn't let that seal prevent you from seeking happiness Naruto."

"I know but- what- hrrr I'm going to go take a bath," said Naruto as he head for the stairs.

As he headed for the bathroom Jiraiya said to him seriously "Naruto you should give her a chance." He then went back to his work.

….

Naruto sat in the warm and sighed. Maybe Pervy Sage was right maybe he should ask Yui out. He knew that if he didn't he be asking himself later what if. He sat their quietly thinking on the decision when all of a sudden the water in front of him started to bubble. Then a small boom occur follow by a cloud of smoke. On instinct he put his hand forward to brace himself for something when his hand touched something soft.

As the smoke cleared he found his hands grabbing onto a pair of breast.

"Ah escape successful" sigh a beautiful pink haired girl. She blinked and looked at the blonde in front of her and said happily "Hi!"

"Ah hi" he said his hands still on her breast his inner pervert taking control of his hands in his dazed state.

"I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke form the planet Deviluke." She said happily. "Pervy Sage!"Naruto shouted. "What you damn brat!?" Jiraiya shouted/asked back. "Why is there a naked girl in the bathtub with me!?" The blonde yelled. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto looked at the happy bubbly girl in front of him watching her spade like tale swing back and forth, and couldn't help wonder what the hell was going to happen next!

… Please read and review!


	3. Princess in the bathtub

Okay I seriously considering just putting my other stories on hold base on the reactions I'm getting for Beyond the Veil.

…

And I have a feeling I should state this so the question doesn't get asked later on. The Jashinist while are tougher than normal human can still die. If decapitated they will die. Their healing factors aren't as good as Hidan's as their injuries have to take some time to heal. What happen to the Jashinist in the last chapter was basically them gluing their bones back together. If they got into a fight right after their injuries would break again from one blow.

And no they can't do the blood transformation like Hidan. Hidan believes that technique is reserved only for a High priest like himself. If I decided if they get a similar technique they only be able to cause pain and that's it.

And the Jashinist will not know any justu they are just shock troopers for the army, they're just cannon fodder. They're just a bunch of street thugs who now have a taste of immortality.

…..

Okay on to the harem situation I will have

Lala Deviluke

Yui Kotegawa

Yami aka Golden Darkness

Risa Momioka

Saki Tenjouin

Oc Rouge Female Urban Veil ninja

Oc Female Jashinist Heretic

**No Hinata**

**No Sakura**

**If you want to read a fic with those pairings just good to the non-crossover section.**

Mikan Yuuki -I have to put some thought into it, as I feel she is too young.

Yami isn't too young as she states that she is Twenty Four and made herself look older in an OVA episode.

Ren/Run won't have any serious relationship till they split into two separate beings Naruto would just be too weirded out.

Note may add more over time.

…..

OH and just to let people know I put up some pictures that I think fit with the story on my profile.

And if anyone got any name ideas for the four Jashinist, write it in the review I just can't think of anything, and I just don't want to kill them off just yet.

…..

But onto the story – I don't own Naruto or To Love ru

Chapter 2 Princess in the bathtub

Naruto's brain was on shut down mode as he stared at the naked girl in front of him, his hands still on her perfectly shaped breast that were soft as pillows…. _"OH GOD THE PERVY SAGE HAD DONE IT, HE'S CORRUPTED ME! Baa-chan going to kill us both, brings us back, and then kill us again!" _ he screamed in his head.

….Back in Konoha

"Ahcoo!" Sneezed Tsunade.

"Are you alright Lady Tsunade?" Asked her assistant Shizune.

"Yeah I'm okay but for some reason I feel like beating the shit out of Jiraiya" Tsunade said with a growl making everyone in the office sweat drop.

….Back in Japan

Naruto so used to violent female reactions (Sakura, Tsunade, Yui, Ino, mother fucking ANKO!) put his hands over his face and said "I'm sorry please don't hit me!"

"Huh why would I hit you?" she said tilting her head to the side.

"What, you're not mad?" Naruto said stepping out of the tub and grabbing two towels giving the girl one.

"Why would I be mad?" she said drying her hair giving Naruto a good view of her breast. "Hey what that under your towel it's getting bigger and Oh." She said making the boy put his hands over his junk.

"Giggle" was heard behind the door as Jiraiya was writing in his notebook.

"Prevy Sage go away!" yelled the blonde.

"Why should I ya damn brat?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because, I'm only wearing a towel!" Naruto stated.

"Oh god I don't want to see that I'm out of here" the white haired man said walking down the stair to continue his work.

Naruto open the door stuck his head out making sure he left. "Damn pervert" he said heading to his room seeing that the pink haired had walked in there.

"So your name is Lala Deviluke?" he asked getting some fresh clothes, changing into right in front of her seeing since she didn't give a damn why should he.

"Yep" she said happily. "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and you're form the planet Deviluke, so you're an alien?" he asked.

"Bingo, you're on a roll," Lala said with a smile.

"Alright prove it," Naruto said crossing his arm and cocking an eyebrow as she threw her towel off.

She turned around bent over and moved her hair to the side (_If the sage had walked in, he never hear the end of it_) to reveal a long black tail with a spade at the end of it.

"See humans don't tail right." she said.

"Noooo, not normally." He said tilting his head to the side getting a better view. Hey, he may not be a perv like Jiraiya but that didn't mean he was going to look away from a free show! And she sure as hell didn't mind!

"See told you I was an alien," she smiled.

"Okay I believe you." The blonde stated. "And how exactly did you end up in naked in my bathtub?" he said with a crocked eyebrow.

"Oh with Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun right here" the tailed girl said pointing to a rabbit like bracelet on her arm. "It's a short range teleporter I made for emergencies, but you can't set the designation." She said pouting. "And it can't transport nonliving things such as clothes." Her face got serious "I had to use to escape my pursuers."

"Wait you're being chased" the ninja said going to his closet arming himself with a set of kunai.

"Yes they wanted to take me against my will" she said crossing her arms.

"Great, this is just great" Naruto mumbled as he went to close the blinds when all of a sudden a small creature flew through the window screaming, "**LALA-SAMA**!"

The creature had bat like wings and had swirls for eyes. If Naruto had any doubts that Lala was an alien they were now crushed by the appearance of the thing in front of him.

"Peke, I've missed you" The bubblegum hair girl said hugging the thing.

"**Lala-sama who's the human staring at us like an idiot**?"asked Peke making Naruto gain a tick mark on his head.

"Let's see you keep a straight face after seeing whatever you are flying through the window!" shouted Naruto. "And what exactly are you?!" he asked making Lala laugh.

"This is Peke my all costume robot that I made she can transform into any kind of clothing." Lala answered. "Here I'll show you, Peke" she said.

"**Hai, Lala-sama**" Peke said becoming a ball of light before the light grew arms that wrapped around Lala making her moan when they squeezed certain areas. Once done her outfit was a skin tight suit that looked like a human size Peke, and had a large hat that looked like her head.

"Ta-da!" Lala said spinning around.

"**It's not too tight, is it Lala-sama**?" asked the robot not wanting to disappoint her creator.

"No, Peke. It's perfect like always" her creator praised making the eyes on the hat to smile. "So what do you Naruto-kun does it look good?" she said striking a pose making her boobs bounce.

"It does look cute" admitted the demon container as the outfit did fit her child like personality.

"**So Lala-sama what do you plan to do?" **her hat asked still slightly freaking Naruto out.

"That's a good question" Lala answered putting her finger against her cheek in thought.

"Well if it's alright with Ero-sennin you can stay here until you figure out what you're going to do" Naruto said shrugging.

"Really! Thank you Naruto-kun" the alien said hugging the ninja, her strength making the poor boy squirm.

"_Holy shit! It feels like Baa-chan has me in a bear hug!" _ Inwardly cursed the blonde.

Once the girl let him go the boy hunched over catching his breath. All of a sudden he became tense as he grabbed Lala and put her behind him a kunai in his hands.

"Naruto-kun what wrong?" the girl asked. Her answer came in the form of two large guys in suits jumping in the room.

"Found you at last," said one with red slicked back hair a thin scar going down his left eye.

"Peke?" Lala said her face becoming angry

"**Yes Lala-sama?"** asked the shape shifter.

"Didn't I say not to be followed" the girl stated.

"**UMM."** Sweats drop the bot.

"You stupid Robot!" Lala shouted.

"This time we're going to tie you up make sure you don't get away." Said one of the thugs with short dirty blonde hair.

"Lala-chan stay behind me I swear to protect you with my life I promise and I keep promises." Said Naruto causing the girl to blush form such action.

"Okay kid had over the girl and no one gets hurt." Sneer the red head.

"No chance in hell" the ninja said with conviction shocking the girl even more. They just meet and he says he was going to protect her!

"Naruto-kun" she whispered.

"Alright we try playing nice" said the blonde thug as he went to swing at the boy only for his arm to be grabbed and received a headbutt to the nose for his trouble knocking him to the ground.

"Ah fuck! What's your face made of?!" Naruto cursed holding his forehead.

The other thug took this as an opportunity to strike only for the door to burst as he was tackled and throw back out the window.

"Run you stupid brat!" shouted Jiraiya.

"Right! Come on Lala-chan" said blonde as he scooped up the girl bridal style get a small eep! From the girl.

"After them!" shouted the dirty blonde thug as he jumped after the two holding his bleeding nose, his partner right behind him.

"_Shit where to go that will allow me to run at full speed to lose them?" _thought the whiskered teen as he jumped on the roof tops the thugs right behind him.

"There!"He shouted as he jumped towards a park. As he landed a truck was thrown ahead of him blocking his path.

"Shit!" he cursed as he had to stop as not to run into it.

"You have nowhere to run now" said a newly arrived person in large bone like armor, a cape flowing behind him.

"Zastin!" shouted Lala as Naruto put her down and got in front of her.

"Lala-sama please stop this foolishness and come back home, the King is worried." Pleaded Zastin.

"I don't care if daddy is worried I'm tired of sitting in those stupid engagement sessions" Shouted Lala.

"Wait, hold up you're a Princess?!" ask Naruto getting a nod from now said Princess.

"Yes Lala-sama is the first daughter to Gid Lucion Deviluke King of the universe" stated the knight seeing that the boy didn't really know what was going on.

"Sigh, of course she is" face palmed the nine tales' container. Inside his head a chibi Naruto was standing next to a chalk board that was being held by a chibi Lala, the words **Naruto's idiot moments **on it**.** His chibi walked up the board and made a mark.

"Good so you understand, so would you kindly stand aside so we may the Princess" Zastin said.

Naruto look at the girl as she took a step back. "Sigh, Damnit!" he cursed. "I'm sorry but I can't do that seeing as the girl doesn't want to." Chibi added another mark.

"_Naruto-kun."_ Said Lala in her head.

"Fine then you leave me no choice" Said Zastin taking out a handle. He pressed a button and a large green blade made out of light popped.

This time chibi Naruto shouted "_**Fuck this! I'm done**_!" and he stormed off screen followed by chibi Lala who had a question mark over her head.

All of a sudden Lala stepped forward pulling out a cellphone like device and said "Naruto-kun let me handle this go Go-Go Vacuum-kun!" she press a button summoning a metal octopus like machine that started sucking up everything in sight.

"Oh god its one of Lala-sama's inventions" Yelled one of the guys in a suit as he and his friends were sucked into the machine.

The machine keep on sucking up everything in sight making Naruto use charka too sick to the ground.

"Lala-chan turn it off!" He yelled at the girl.

"Hmm how do I turn it off again?" Lala said to herself holding a finger to her chin.

"What!" shouted the ninja as the machine bucked wildly dents appearing on its haul. "Get down!" shouted Naruto as he pulled the girl down shielding her with his body.

The machine exploded sending shrapnel everywhere. A piece found itself buried in Naruto's shoulder. "Shit!" he screamed making Lala go wide eyed.

Once the chaos was over the two of them stood up. "Oh no Naruto your back!" cried Lala as tears came to her eyes seeing as she brought her new friend pain.

"Its fine." Said Naruto as he grab the piece of metal and ripped it out of his body "FUCK!" He screamed throwing the thing in frustration.

"Naruto-kun!" Lala screamed as she went to apply pressure to his wound only to be shocked as she saw it already starting to heal.

"It's okay I heal pretty fast." He said making the girl stare at him for a few seconds.

"Why would do that?" she asked seriously "Why would you risk your life for a person you just met!?" she screamed grabbing on to his shoulders.

"Ha ha" he laughed. "I made a promise to you that I protect you with my life" he smiled as he put his hand behind his neck and rubbed it. "Plus when I was a little kid I always wanted to save a princess." he said chuckling.

Lala couldn't believe that the boy in front of her was real. The boy in front of her was kind, he strong for a human; his bravery was questionable given that he took a piece of shrapnel for her. And unlike her suitors he actually cared about her feelings. Sure he was rough around the edges, but then again so was her father. And most importantly he was a man of his word.

"_Daddy would approve," _Lala said in her head as she grabbed his face and said "Naruto-kun" to him getting his attention as he was pulling more bits out his body.

"Yes Lala-chan, shit!" he answered pulling another piece out of his forearm. He looked at her when all of a sudden the girl kissed him on the lips!

Her lips were soft and tasted very sweet; the texture was delicate fitting for a princess. No wonder Jiraiya was crazy about women this was amazing! "_Oh god I can feel myself falling to the power of the Pervert side." _He thought. In his head a chibi Jiraiya in a dark cloak said "_**Yes boy embrace the power of the Pervert!" "Jiraiya!" **_yelled a chibi Tsunade grabbing him by the neck. "_**Run boy while you still can!" **_he then screamed as he and Tsunade disappear in a cloud of smoke and fist his head poking out every few seconds crying for help.

Once they parted the girls greenish eyes stared into his blue ones and she said, "Marry me Naruto-kun"

"What!" shouted the blonde in shock.

"WHAT!" Shouted Zastin as he pulled himself out of some debris. "Lala-sama you can't be serious!"

"He meets several requirements Zastin!" Lala said putting her foot down. "Daddy would approve!" she stated taking on a stern face.

"But … you ….. He …..Fine" the white hair knight gave up. Once the Princess made up her mind only her father could convince her and like she said his King would approve. "I'll deliver the message to your father." He sighs.

"Wait don't I get a say in this!" Yelled Naruto he didn't want to get married. He got a sword pointed in face for his protest.

"Are you really turning down a proposal from the Princess, the King would destroy both you and this planet for such an insult!" said the Knight.

"But what if I like someone else already," pleaded the blonde thinking of Yui. To his surprise the Princess didn't become sad instead she chirped happily "That's ok I don't mind sharing."

Naruto's mind went to shut down mode as he had a nose bleed. Inside his mind chibi Naruto sat in front of a slot machine. He pulled the lever on the side, the pictures spun until all three slots stopped on Lala's face. The machine blinked wildly as it said the words JACKPOT. Chibi was then lost in a tide of bra and panties as the machine spew out a wave. Chibi held a sigh that said "_**Fuck yeah!"**_ he stood there for a few minutes just staring off into space making Zastin and Lala worried.

"Ha! Ha! Looks like you broke him" Laughed Jiraiya standing behind Zastin a kunai to the bodyguard's throat.

"_Oh by the King I never noticed him behind me!" _gulped Zastin. He then felt the power rolling off the man in waves, this man was not to be underestimated.

The sage removed the blade from the knight's throat as he got in front his apprentice. He snapped his fingers in front of his face. Nothing happened. He took out some smelling salts and put it under his nose. Still nothing. "Alright let's try something else" he said pulling out a scroll that said ramen. He unrolled it put some energy in it and a bowl of steaming ramen popped out. He put the bowl under his nose. STILL NOTHING! "Holy shit!" Jiraiya shouted "That usually works, he must be really out of it!" He held his chin in thought. "Alright if this doesn't work he's dead" He pulled out another scroll did the same as before. Instead of ramen it was a bottle of Saki.

This time when he stuck the bottle under his nose the blonde snatched it out of his hands and chugged. "HAHAHA, look whose growing up!" the Sage

After Naruto emptied the bottle he threw it on the ground shattering it and shouted "Let's see you save an alien Princess. Have her propose to you. THEN SAY IT'S OKAY TO HAVE A FUCKING HAREM AND NOT COME OUT AGED!" He pointed at his master who was struggling to breath he was laughing so hard.

"Shut up you damn pervert….burp oh I don't feel so good BLAGRAG!" he threw up on the ground.

"Hehe Earthlings are so funny" giggled the Princess her bodyguard holding a hand to his mouth stifling a laugh.

Once Jiraiya caught his breath he started writing in his notebook giggling the whole time. "This will be my best work yet!"

Please read and review.


	4. Ch 3 The Hangover

Okay I'm officially dedicated to Beyond the Veil. I can't get rid of the ideas I got so much planned. Some you may love and some you may hate. Hmm probably need to get a Beta reader to pitch Ideas to…. Worry about that later.

And I know that Chapter two may seem short. Well that was because I had work to go to work and I wanted to put out a chapter before I did, so I was short on time. And the preview chapter was posting of ideas while they were fresh.

**Note those ideas are subject to change but future chapters will bear elements of the previews.**

The Five Hearts Organization (name of Kakuzu's company) scene was basically the introduction for the upcoming Saki falls for Naruto chapter. Naruto will save her from Gure, making the Akatsuki learn that they are not the only ninjas in Japan. **But they will not know that Naruto is in Japan they find that out during the Wrath of Jashin arc. Why well you'll just have to see.**

And speaking of the Wrath of Jashin I may change it to where Mikan is the one that gets kidnapped, seeing that the Jashinist need a virgin sacrifice, and Mikan will be willing to wait to have sex she will still be in harem but I personally feel that she is too young for that. And also might make it her, because she made Yami open up who's to say she can't do the same for Maigo.

And just so you know my Naruto isn't exactly cannon. He has had a darker past like getting beaten by drunk villagers and having to dig in the trash for food. It's kinda why he is a little cynical and cruses a lot. Jiraiya over the years got Naruto to come out of his stupid persona. And the sage managed to get him over his crush over Sakura. And he will have a scar from his fight with Sasuke since fatal wounds scar for him.

**LIGHT LEMON WARNING!** **Key fucking word assholes Light! No sex just a heavy make out session so FUCK OFF!**

Anyways, on with the story.

I don't own To Love ru or Naruto. Damnit!

Chapter three – The Hangover.

Naruto awoke as his alarm blared in his room and unfortunately for the clock Naruto had a hangover from chugging the bottles of Saki he had last night. He grab the poor device crushed it in his hands and threw it across the room into a trash can.

"Fuck" he said rubbing his forehead. He laid back down to get his bearings as he had sat up too fast. As he laid his head down he heard a light snoring next to him. He turned his head and found a naked pink haired girl sleeping next to him.

"What the fuck?" he said to himself slight confused. Slowly he started to play the events in his head until he fell asleep in his bed that night.

"That's right I'm engaged now" he said holding head.

….Flashback last night

After the confusion at the park Jiraiya had wisely suggested that the discussion concerning his apparent engagement back at their place as everyone could hear the sirens getting louder in the distance.

Once there Jiraiya had begun the painful process of taking out any remain shrapnel that still remained inside the blonde. To dull the pain Jiraiya had gotten Naruto another bottle he immediately started drinking at a much slower pace than earlier.

"Sigh, Lala-chan you should go back with Zastin" Naruto said taking another drink from the bottle.

Lala face started to get sad "Why?" she asked with a frown.

"You ran away from home and your father's obviously worried about you if he sent people to find you." He said wincing from a piece being took out of his back.

"But I don't want to be forced to marry someone!" she shouted "If I'm going to marry someone I want it to be my choice!"

"I can respect that and should talk to your dad about that as that what families do when they have disagreements at least I think that's what they do." Naruto said looking sad as he took another drink.

"What do you mean that's what you think they do?" Asked Zastin already having a feeling of what the answer was.

"I'm orphan trash been on my own since the orphanage kick me out at the age of four." The blonde said taking a big swing of Saki.

Jiraiya smacked him in the back of the head and said sternly "You're not trash!" getting a small smile from the blonde

"You're an orphan" said Lala "But aren't you?" she asked looking at the white hair sage.

"I'm not his father" stated Jiraiya with a sober look on his face remembering his beloved student wishing he could take his place. He should have been in the village to see his godson's birth instead he was out following a lead on Orochimaru, the lead was a dead end. If he could turn back the clock he would have instead gone to see Naruto born and perhaps prevented Kushina's seal from breaking, or at the very least token Minato's place.

"Yeah I've only know this pervert for about two years" said Naruto pointing his thumb at the man who then ripped out a piece of metal causing him to curse and glare at the man.

"So that's why you want me to go back" said Lala who had tears coming to her eyes. He wanted her to go back and be with her family something he never had.

"Yeah, I want you to be with the people who love, family's something you shouldn't take for granted." He face took a sadder look as he looks to the ground grabbing another bottle. "And besides if you stayed here with me you just be hated just like me."

"Why would you say something like that about yourself?" Cried Lala.

"Because in my home village everyone looks at me with hate!" Shouted Naruto standing up.

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Jiraiya.

"It's for her own good, this is the best way to convince her!" snapped Naruto he flip the chair around and sat back down he sighed and said. "On the day I was born a Giant nine tale fox demon a creature powerful enough to destroy mountains, attack the village killing hundreds nothing was able stop it as it destroyed everything in sight. And just when all hope seemed lost the Leader of the village the Fourth Hokage fought the demon and then sealed it away into the only child born that day." He said putting his hand on his stomach shocking both Lala and Zastin.

"The sealing didn't come without a price as it cost the Fourth his life. The Fourth's wish was for the village to see the child as a hero but due to their anger of losing their loved one all they saw was a demon. Seeing this the reinstated Third Hokage made a law that the younger generation was never to be told the truth of the child as to give him a chance at a normal life." He said. Lala was starting to tear up.

He took another drink "The Third may have had made the law of not teaching them the truth but he couldn't stop them from teach their children to hate the child. He grew up alone without family or friends; all he had was the kind old Third Hokage who visited once in a while. But the Third had a village to run and protect as the attack had left it weakened. Then the people at the orphanage kicked him out not wanting the _demon_ to 'corrupt' the other children. For two months he had to dig in the trash just to survive as no one cared for him and the Third had no idea what was going on. During those two months the child was beaten by the angry villagers but they never killed thinking that they might release the Demon. After two months the Third had finally learned he found the child beaten sleeping in a dumpster using a trash bag as a blanket." Tears were creeping into his eyes remembering the pain.

"The Third gave the boy an apartment along with a monthly allowance for him to survive on as that was all the hateful civilian council would allow. But the pain didn't stop there as every year on his birthday a small mob would gather a go on annual Fox hunt. His birthday present was a trip to the hospitable. The whole time they beat him they call him Demon, Monster, Abomination and Murderer!" He would have continue but Lala shouted.

"No! You're not! You're not a Demon." She flung herself at him crying on his shoulder.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki the nicest and bravest man I know!" she held herself up and looked into his sadden eyes. "I don't care if you have a Demon inside of you!" she hugged him. "You're a person not a demon and don't you think otherwise you hear me!" she shouted at him making his eyes go wide.

"Lala-chan" he whispered. "I'm sorry I said all that it's just I don't want there to be a chance that you receive that hate, you're a kind soul that doesn't deserve that kind of treatment." He said wiping away a tear on her cheek. "You deserve to have happiness and I know you won't find that with me." He sighed "And I know your father wouldn't want me as his son-in-law."

"No actually daddy would just want you more" Lala said to the blonde shocking him and Jiraiya.

"What?" said Naruto.

"Yeah, Daddy would put you on top of his list given all that you went through." She said shyly. "And the fact that you try to push me away for my own good, by telling such a personal secret I want to you to be my husband more than ever!"

"But I don't love you or even know anything about each other." Naruto stated.

"That's okay, I'll do anything to make you fall in love with me!" the alien Princess said happily.

"Wow brat, you go and play your ace in the hole to get rid of the girl and you only make her fall for you more." Said the sage holding his chin. "Actually gives me an idea for a new story about a noble warrior who refuses to open his heart because of his dark power; he saves a beautiful young maiden who falls in love with him. He tries to push her away in order to protect her only to have fall for him more. I'll call it Icha Icha the Dark Warrior and the Maiden it will be a hit." He said already writing.

"Don't fucking dare you damn pervert!" shouted Naruto as he lunged for Jiraiya's notebook only for the man to dodge.

"Oh hey look I messed one" Jiraiya said grabbing the last piece of shrapnel.

"Oh no" said a scared Naruto. **RRRIIIPPP!**

"Yaaaaa!" screamed Naruto as his wound squirted blood and he rolled on the kitchen floor comically making everyone laugh.

"It's not funny it fucking hurts!" he yelled making them laugh harder.

"Hehehe while I enjoyed the show and listed Naruto-dono's tragic tale I head back to my ship and make a report to the king and then get some sleep," said Zastin said heading for the door. When he was transported to the ship he asked one of his men seriously "Did you get all of that?"

"Yes commander" said the red head

"Good make sure to send it with my report when I send it I'm sure the King will want to hear this." Zastin stated as he went to write said report.

Back in the house….

"Yes, Zastin is right it's getting late and Naruto you're going to need to all the sleep you can to work off the coming hangover ya damn light weight" said Jiraiya throwing his apprentice over his shoulder.

"Hey I thought I did very well for my first time, hiccup!" complained Naruto.

"Yeah and just like a first time the hangover is going to rock your world." The Sage laughed at his coming misery."Come Lala I'll show you to the guess room once I put this drunken idiot in his bed."

"Oh I can't sleep with Naruto-kun?" questioned Lala innocently.

"Hehe, oh normally I would be ok with it but I don't know what he'll do to you in his drunken state." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Mmm what would he do?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Ha, you'll figure it out later" the sage said putting his student on his bed and then escorted the girl to the guest room.

"Okay if you say so" the girl pouted going to bed.

Jiraiya closed the door, he walk to his room and sighed. The kid had more problems then he had let on. He never knew that he went through so much pain and misery. He thought the old man was taking care of him, that at least what his contacts in the village had said. Heads were going to roll when he got back! If he had known the truth he would've taken the boy with him a lot sooner.

He had failed Minato and Kushina, he had failed Naruto. The most he could do now was train the boy and make him strong for the challenges that were now ahead of him. Maybe it was time he told the boy the truth about his parents. Sure the boy would probable hate him but he deserved to know. He needed to know that his parents loved him. That he was more like his mother than he knew. That the man he saw as his hero was his father.

Jiraiya got to his room and saw the papers that were lying on his desk. The paper was a progress report on Naruto's training and facts about the outside world. He sat at his desk and grabbed a new sheet of paper. This paper would now be a report on what just happen tonight and telling Tsunade that he was going to tell Naruto the truth of his parentage. Once done with that paper he started writing what he feared was going on in Japan. He had nothing concrete yet but wrote that he would send word as soon as he did.

He just hoped he was wrong about the Akatsuki being in Japan, not when the boy may have a chance for happiness now that Lala was here. "_Heck he might have a chance for more, given what Lala said about sharing" _he grinned. Naruto's life sure might have been complicated but it sure hell was funny.

_End flashback….._

"Oh god I can't actually believe I'm engaged to a hot alien Princess, that is not only okay with me having a demon inside me but says she doesn't mind sharing!" he said holding his head.

Yeah he was happy is inner pervert wouldn't allow him to turn away such an opportunity, but he wasn't so sure how the hell he was going to explain this to Yui let alone Tsunade of all people. Yeah he still wanted to ask Yui even though he was now engaged. For the last two weeks all he could think about was the black hair brown eyed beauty. And thanks to Lala being okay with it he didn't have to worry about breaking either girls heart something he definitely didn't want to do. He liked Yui too much even though he was sure if she liked him back, and Lala was really the sweetest person he had ever met.

"_How the hell am I going to convince Yui to go out with me, I know she's not that type of girl" _He held his head and moaned "_but first I have to deal with fucking hangover"_

"Hey Lala-chan it's time to get up" he said pushing on her shoulder gently.

"Hmm? Oh good morning Naruto-kun did you sleep well?" she asked stretching pushing her naked breast forward giving Naruto a good view.

"Umm yeah" said Naruto holding his nose. "Lala-chan?" he asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun." Answered the girl.

"Why are you in my bed?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Isn't it normal for couples to sleep in the same bed?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah I guess, but why are you naked?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that's because Peke needs to recharge her batteries and she can't do that in dress mode." Lala said like it was common knowledge.

"**I need to sleep to recharge them**" stated the robot sleeping on the foot of the bed.

"I kinda figured that but why aren't you wearing any sleep ware" he asks.

"Peke's the only form of clothing that I own." She said honestly.

"We are so buying clothes come this weekend." Sighed Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! Hurry up and take a shower breakfast is almost…." Jiraiya said poking his head in the boy room only to see Lala naked on Naruto's bed.

"Thata boy!" he gave the blonde thumbs up only to receive a foot to the face as he was kicked into the hallway.

"We didn't do anything you pervert" Naruto said walking down the hall only to be pinned to the floor.

"You're a disappointment boy! How can you have a naked girl in your bed and not do a fucking thing! Have I not taught you anything!" said Jiraiya slapping him in the back of the head to make his hangover worse.

"I not a damn pervert like you, you fuck! Now get the hell off of me, before I take your sack off!" shouted the boy his eyes turning red.

"Whoa boy, don't threaten a fellow man's junk that's breaking guy code." Jiraiya said letting the boy up as he slammed the door to the bath room.

…..

Once done everyone was done with taking a shower everyone sat in the dining room eating breakfast. Naruto was wearing the school uniform without the jacket his shoes a pair of black steel toe shoes. When he kicks someone he wants it to hurt!

Lala of course was wearing her Peke outfit. Peke having not scanned any earth clothing, that's was all she had as everything else were formal dresses.

Jiraiya on the other hand was wearing a dark blue hoodie and a pair of pants his footwear a simple pair of Nikes.

"So what's everyone doing today?" Lala asked looking at the two.

"Well I have to go meet a contact of mine out of town, who says he has some information for me and Naruto is going to school and I guess you'll be wanting to go with him am I right." Jiraiya said getting a frown and a nod from Naruto and Lala.

"What's school?" asked Lala.

"It's a place where kids go to learn, you know stuff like math, history, and science." Stated Jiraiya figuring since the girl was royalty that she had private tutors.

"Oh and Naruto is going why?" Asked Lala thinking he was smart enough since most Deviluke men were more of the fighting type.

"Because he's a dumbass" Jiraiya deadpanned causing Naruto to gain a tick mark.

"Hey fuck you!" growled Naruto "You know those bastards back home didn't care!"

"No, you could have gone to Iruka anytime instead of pulling dumbass pranks you nimrod!" Jiraiya stated making the blonde grumble.

"Who's Iruka?" asked Lala making Naruto smile remembering the dedicated teacher.

"Iruka was the only teacher in the academy who put aside his hate for me and actually got to know me as a person. The man is dedicated when it comes to teaching making sure that everyone understood the what his was teaching before moving on to the next subject. He is also the first person who told me I wasn't a demon when I first found out about it. If he hadn't told me that, I don't know what would have happen to me." Stated the blonde with a faraway look before shaking his head.

"He sounds like a good person" smiled Lala getting one back from the blonde.

"Well I guess if you're going to my school we're going to have buy you a uniform so you can go" said Naruto sighing and holding his chin.

"I'll take the girl to get her fitted and enroll her seeing as I'm now her guardian." Jiraiya said shrugging. "I don't have to leave till two anyways."

"Don't you try anything you damn perv I'll ask Lala and Peke to tell me all that happened." Said Naruto glaring at his perverted sensei.

"Don't worry boy I don't go after married women, its part of my code." The pervert waved at the blonde.

"You better or else I'll tell baa-chan what you been doing with the computer." His student threatens.

"Hey! I was curious damnit!" cried Jiraiya. "Everyone was talking about it and I wanted to know what it was about!"

"Yeah and guess what I don't give a fuck, you're disgusting." Naruto glared. It's never a good thing when you get on the computer to do your school work and you find two girls doing something unspeakable with a cup. He was never going straight home after a half day ever again!

"OKAY! I PROMISE! I WON'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR! JUST DON'T TELL TUSNADE-HIME!" pleaded the grown ass man on his knees crying.

"You better not or you'll be sorry" grinned Naruto. It was good to have blackmail.

"Alright, Lala-chan lets go now otherwise I going to have a panic attack" Jiraiya said grabbing the girl's shoulder and disappearing in a swirl of wind.

"AHH!" she screamed as they disappeared.

Naruto chuckled as he walks out of the house.

…Later in school

Naruto open the door to the classroom rubbing his temple as he stepped thru the door way only to feel a chill up his back as he heard a voice say seductively "NAAARRRUUUTTTOOO~KKKKUUUUNNNN"

Naruto turned around slowly making a creaking noise as he looked at the person standing behind him in the doorway. There stood Risa Momioka her form shadowed, only her teeth and eyes being visible. Her eyes flashing unholy like a demon as she lunged at the poor boy.

"RISA-CHAN NOOOOOO!" He screamed trying to get away as he was tackled to the ground disappearing in a cloud of dust as the girl attacked him. Everyone in the class room sweat dropped as they saw the various sexual poses the two wound up in, as sometimes they forced each other to standstills.

Finally the cloud dissipated revealing a shirtless Naruto his muscular torso being rubbed down with Risa's hands and her straddling his crotch grinding her hips back and forth making him moan.

"Oh Naruto-kun how I have been missing King Dong, how is he? Can he come out to play?" Risa said moving her hands slowly done his chest and to his pants.

"W-w-wait Risa-chan think about what you're doing!" Naruto tried to reason. "_God damn hangover gave the girl a chance to get the jump on me." _He growled in his head, damn fox didn't get rid of it just to make him suffer. Guess you have to make your entertainment when you can.

"Oh I have thought about it **LONG AND HARD**" Risa grinding hips again purring as she leaned forward kissing him on the chest right where his scar from Sasuke was. The scar had always been a mystery to everyone and when anyone asked he always get angry and say "**It none of your damn/fucking business"** he would say depending if it was a girl or guy.

"I decided what I'm going to do you Naruto Uzumaki and what I'm going to is" she got right next to his ear and said "Tease You!" making everyone in the room to fall over.

"Hehehe" the girl giggled as she got off the boy letting him stand up, his hands over his crotch.

Naruto's eyebrow started to twitch "YOU THINK THATS FUNNY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO FUCKING RAPE ME!" he screamed.

"Ha silly boy if I was going to do that you, I would have done it when you passed that janitor closet five minutes ago." She said making everyone in the room take a step back from her.

"That's it, I'm never hanging out with you after dark ever again!" he said grabbing a chair as during his sexual scuffle his shirt was perfectly unbuttoned and thrown on a ceiling fan.

In his head all he could see was a chibi Naruto tied to a bed in a hotel and a Chibi Risa flicking a whip in a dominatrix outfit. The worse part of the daydream was that chibi Naruto had a face that looked like he was all for it, the little bastard was smiling. He shook his head getting the thought out grabbing his shirt. The sage was really getting to him.

"Ah come on Naruto~kun" she whined "Mio-chan, Haruna-chan, and me were going to see a movie this weekend and you know we would be safer with you there." She pleaded thinking about the Jashinist thugs roaming the streets at night. People had started to go missing and it was starting to worry people.

Naruto sigh and then get an idea at the same time.

"Alright which one were you guys going to see?" he asked now actually curious.

"That new Zombie movie called Warm Bodies" she said.

"The Zombie/Comedy told from the Zombie's point of view?" Naruto said putting on his shirt.

"Yeah the one where the Zombie starts regaining his mind" Risa said nodding.

"Alright fine can I bring Rito,Saruyama, Mikan-chan and two others with us" he asked getting a shaking Rito who said "Y-y-yeah sounds like fun" slowly looking at Haruna nervously, having already figure out what the blonde had planned. "_Maybe I can finally work up the nerve to ask her out." _He thought sighing.

Risa grinned at the blonde having seen the way Rito was acting. She always thought he and Haruna would be a good match perhaps this weekend would be just the right push.

"I'm fine with Rito-kun and I would love to have Mikan-chan to come with us, but Saruyama-kun better not try anything." The girl said holding up her fist.

"_That's hypocritical coming from her after what she just did" _Everyone thought sweat dropping.

"Don't worry me and Rito will keep him in line, right Rito." The whiskered teen said getting a nervous nod from his friend.

"Umm who are the other two that you are bringing with us?" Haruna asked wondering.

"Oh just this friend of mine that's new in town and this could be a good way for her to make friends." Stated Naruto peaking everyone interest's.

"Who's this friend of yours Naruto-kun" asked Risa grinning. If she's Naruto's friend then the girl was bound to be hot! Most of the girls Naruto knew were. Oh she couldn't wait to have a new pair of breast to play with!

"Just a new transfer student that I met yesterday, she should actually be here any minute." Said Naruto when all of a sudden Saruyama and Mio slammed open the door panting. "Looks like she's here judging by the look on monkey boy's face." stated the blonde. "What's up Saru?" he asked grinning already knowing the answer.

Saruyama responded saying a word with each breath as he was still panting "Hot…..girl….pink hair…big boobs….asking for you….already…. you bastard!" he shouted at the end. It was no secret Saruyama was jealous of Naruto as he often tried attacking his friend out of frustration.

"Yep that's Lala-chan alright." Naruto said standing up and walking to the door dodging a swipe from Saru and a grope from Mio once today was enough. His friends stood there just looking at him. "Well" He said "Don't you want to meet her?" he asked getting all his friends to stand up.

"Hey Naruto-kun who's the other person coming with us to the movies?" Risa following the boy down the hall along with everyone else since if she didn't ask now they never know till then.

"Yui-chan and yes Saur you're coming too," Naruto said seeing the boy about to shout before getting a nod.

"Yui!" shouted Rito "as in Yui Kotegawa the girl from the discipline committee aka your arch rival!"

"Yeah duh!" deadpanned the blonde. "Where have you been for the last two weeks?" he asked.

"Um trying to do what we talked about yesterday" Rito said bashfully getting a roll of the eyes from everyone in their group except Haruna.

"Yeah that reminds me how did you two become buddies all of a sudden anyways?" ask Saruyama "I mean really, before I got sick two weeks ago you two were always arguing about something." He said getting nods "the next week after getting over my cold I swear if I didn't know any better. I would have thought you two were going out!" he said getting everyone to look at Naruto.

"Wow Saru-kun way to keep up with the gossip!" said Mio. "You mean you don't know what happen two weeks ago?" she asked.

"No I was sick then," Saru stated "all I know is that when Rito came to give me my homework he was more nervous than usual."

"Rito-kun you idiot!" shouted Risa as they head down the stairs "How could you not tell him something so important!"

"What the fuck happened?!" asked Saruyama he had to know now.

"Umm Naruto-kun saved Yui-chan from a group of Jashinist gang members." Said Haruna. The girl remember that day she was scared for Yui and Naruto as she saw the whole thing.

"What the hell Rito! That's need to know shit!" Saur snapped at his friend who was cringing.

"Yeah one of them even had a gun of all things" said Mio making Naruto growl loudly remembering the son of a bitch.

"A Gun! The fuck Rito!" cried Surayama why did all the awesome things happen when he wasn't around.

"Yeah Naruto-kun broke the guy's arm in one blow, it was amazing!" Said Mio with a small smile.

"I hope that fucker's arm gets infected and falls off." He growled as he and his posse made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"So I guess that's how you and Yui became friends," said Risa "I thought it was because of that one incident in the girls locker room involving the whipped cream." She teased making Naruto, Rito, and Haruna blush and making Srauyama and Mio get nose bleeds.

"T-t-that was an accident!" stuttered the whiskered boy.

"Then why were her whip cream bra and panties masterly crafted?"Risa asked as she had seen the event happen.

"Umm I decided to go for broke" Naruto said trying to save some face.

"Yeah and I'm not a horny girl" deadpanned Risa making everyone in the hall sweat drop.

"Jesus girl, I'm going to start carrying a spray bottle if you keep this shit up."Naruto said making a spraying motion with his hands.

"If you do just let me take off my sweater first so I and Yui can have a wet t-shirt contest, I know you like to see that." Risa flirted making the boy face palm.

"I swear Yui and I are just friends," the ninja protested "_For now..." _he said in his head.

"Why shouldn't I be surprised to find you here Uzumaki-kun?" Said Yui who was on patrol, joining the group as she heard them talking about her only for Risa and Mio to attack her and molest her making Haruna cover herself and blush, and all three boys to stare with far away looks, boy will be boys after all ha ha. "Stop it!" Yui said slapping the girls' hands away and covering herself, and making the other three girls smile as she immediately went behind Naruto for protection.

"Oh hey Yui-chan what are you doing here?" asked Naruto getting out his boob staring daze and slapping his friends, knocking them out of their trance getting a "Ow" and "Hey!" in protest.

"I came to break up this mess of a crowd who are blocking access in the hallway." Said Yui looking at said crowd of boys that were gathering around a single pinked hair figure. "Naruto-Kun where are you?" it asked.

"Oh hey Yui-chan since you're here would you like to go to the movies with all of us this weekend?" Naruto asked giving the girl a smile.

"I don't know Uzumaki-kun" Yui said eyeing Risa and Mio.

"Aww come on Yui-chan please" Naruto said using the puppy dog eyed justu.

"F-f-fine I'll go if you do something about this troublesome crowd." Yui said blushing looking away from the boy and staring at the crowd before slapping Risa's and Mio's hand away again.

"No problem Yui-chan," Naruto said before shouting "OH MY GOD MIKADO SENSAI'S SHIRT JUST FELL OFF AS SHE WAS WALKING ACROSS THE FIELD!" making everyone in the group sweat drop not believing that would work.

But to their shock all of a sudden like the parting of the Red Sea all the boys headed for the window trying to get a look hoping to get a look at the bombshell of a nurse, leaving a lone pinked haired girl looking confused as she didn't understand what the hell just happened (not that anyone could blame her).

"Yo Lala-chan!" called Naruto waving at the alien girl.

Said alien then cried happily "Naruto-kun I finally made it to school!" she then flung herself at the boy pressing her assets into the boy's chest making him have a happy look on his face.

"I can see that" said the boy smiling as he set the girl down.

"Uzumaki-kun who's this girl causing problems already?" Yui asked getting an uneasy feeling in her stomach from seeing the girl act so familiar with the blonde.

"This is Lala Deviluke a friend I met last night." Stated Naruto.

"I'm also Naruto-kun's fiancé nice to meet you all!" Lala said making Naruto face palm and everyone in the hall (including the mob at the window) jaws dropped.

"FIANCE!?" everyone shouted.

"God damnit Lala-chan!" shouted Naruto "I didn't tell anyone that yet!" he said shocking everyone as they thought she was joking around.

Yui on the other hand, had a glazed looked in her eyes.

Flashback few days ago….

For the last two weeks she had been confused regarding her feeling about Naruto. Whenever the two ate lunch together and talked she felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She asked her older brother why she felt like this and he laughed and said "You have a crush Yui-chan. A big one, judging by the look on your face." He had said.

A crush on Naruto Uzumaki! How could she like that guy with his wild golden hair, mischievous bright smile that could light up a room, his savage whisker mark making him look all so cute…Oh my god she had a crush on the blonde idiot!

She couldn't believe it she tried to tell herself it was just hero worship, but it wasn't she just couldn't stop thinking about the wild blonde.

Present…

For the last few days she had been trying to build up the nerve to talk to the blonde about her feelings but she was too sacred of being rejected and making herself look like an idiot.

And now it seemed she had lost her chance to be with the blonde as now he was engaged! Engaged!

"NOOO!" Screamed Risa and Mio at the ceiling. "That means Naruto-kun is off the market!" screamed Risa now she never have a chance to conquer King Dong!

"Oh don't worry it's like I told Naruto-kun last night I don't mind sharing" Lala said happily shocking everyone silent.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted. The guys along with Risa and Mio getting nose bleeds. Haruna had a massive blush on her face not believing such a thing was possible.

Yui though had small tears coming to her eyes that she quickly snuffed out when she thought no one was looking. She still had a chance! Sure she was mad about this harem thing, but she looked at the blonde and imagined not being able to be with him and she felt her heart stop. It hurt; it hurt a lot thinking of not being with Naruto.

Yui was about to take a step forward and tell Naruto that they needed to talk in private, only for a swarm of boys (including Saruyama) to gather in front of the blonde. All the boys' face looked stern and serious like they were about to attack any second. But to the surprise of everyone all the boys got to their hands and knees and shouted "Please teach us you ways Naruto-sama!" "Please or you get dentition!" The last one came from the principal who was kicked in the face by Naruto sending him flying down the hall like a bowling ball knocking every one of the boys down.

"Dear god you all are freaking hopeless!" shouted Naruto "Get out of my sight before I lose my shit!" he glared demonically at them "Saruyama get your ass back here, ya idiot!" He yelled at his stupid friend who ran with the rest of the lemmings. "I swear it seems that it's only me and Rito who actually think with their brains." Naruto sighed getting a shrug from Rito.

"Ha those guys were funny Naruto-kun" Lala laughed causing everyone to chuckle.

"No they're fucking idiots!" Naruto said getting nods from everyone even Saruyama who was smacked in the back of the head by Mio who shouted "Saru-kun you're the biggest one!" making the boy sit in the corner with a anime rain cloud over his head.

"Naruto you're getting married when and how?!" Asked Rito, now getting over the excitement.

"Oh I saved this girl last night from some asshole Jashinists who wanted to do less then noble things to dear Lala-chan," Naruto said coming up with a believable story as the Jashinist were always the prefect scapegoats.

"Wait last night? Does that mean you were involved in the commotion at the park?" Asked Yui.

"Umm yeah," The boy said rubbing his neck. "One of the assholes hijacked a fuel truck and another didn't know how to aim." He said getting shocked looks from his friends. Just who the hell were they friends with!?

"And you're getting married why?" asked Risa trying to figure out why someone would want to get married all of a sudden.

"Oh that's because Lala-chan is of Noble blood from a country in Europe and since I saved her I'm now in an arranged marriage" Naruto said using some of skills in lying that he got from Jiraiya. If you tell some of the truth everyone will believe the lies.

"So wait she's a princess?" asked Rito getting nods from Naruto and Lala. "Oh god I bet Jiraiya laughed his ass off when he learned about that" he stated having met the man and knowing what his profession was.

"He couldn't stand he was laughing so hard while writing in his damn book." Grumbled Naruto. "Speaking of which that perverted man do anything to you Lala-chan?" he looked at the girl questioning her.

"Umm no not to me, but I did hear some screams come from in the changing rooms while I was at the check out." Lala said getting sweat drops from everyone. The man had no shame!

"Damnit I knew I should have known the man would have peaked at the other women there" said the ninja, "fucking pervert at least he's not as bad as the principal. At least Jiraiya didn't chase down girls and rub himself on them." He said getting agreeing nods from everyone except Lala who didn't know about the principal's history.

"Speaking of the pervert goblin, how did Jiraiya convince him to enroll you into school?" the blonde.

"Oh Jiraiya-sama just gave him this orange color book something called Icha Icha High School Daze first edition" said Lala making everyone fall over. "He said he autographed it and the principal starting kissing his feet and said "I'll do anything for you Jiraiya-sama!" "Is Jiraiya-sama an author Naruto-kun?" Lala asked.

"Are you kidding?" Saruyama asked "Jiraiya-sama is the greatest author the world has ever seen!" he yelled "I have every one of his books and I'm going to watch the stores looking for Icha Icha High School Daze!" he shouted before getting bashed over the head by Naruto's fist.

"My god I swear you're worse than that pervert sometimes Saru!" he said holding up a steaming fist. He remembered that book as it was based on the shit that happened between him and Yui. He knew once Saru read the book he would tease the shit out of him and Yui. _"Oh god" _he thought if Yui ever found out about what was in the book she accuse him of doing perverted stuff just to get research material for Jiraiya's books.

He could see the scenario now. Chibi Saru was reading said book chibi Yui snatches it out of his hands skims it to see what he was reading then see a familiar event in the book and goes into full blown Tsunade rage mode, she'd grab a pair of scissors and yells "**I'm going to castrate you, you blonde bastard!**" At a chibi Naruto huddled in the corner crying and cursing Jiraiya. OH god, now he saw why Jiraiya acted like a little girl sometimes, it was horrify!

"Yo Saur I need to talk to you for a second!" Naruto called.

"You not gonna hit me again are you?" Sauryama asked wined picking himself off the floor.

"That depends on you." Said Naruto putting his arm over the now frightened boy's shoulder and walking away from everybody. "Saru I know you are going to get that book regardless of what I say" he got a nod from Saru. "Yeah I thought so, sigh alright the new book is based off the shit that happens between me and Yui." He said getting a shocked look from his friend.

"Wait you mean even the…." Saur made a circle with a hand and stuck a finger in the hole.

"NO! Not that!" shouted Naruto getting looks from everyone that was talking to Lala trying to get to know her. "No I mean when you buy the book you are to never have it anywhere near Yui." His face grew pale "If she was to learn of what's written in that book she would kill me," His face then grew scary "And if she kills me I'm taking you with me Saruyama!"

"Gulp, I understand she won't find out" Saruyama said his body shaking "_I have to pee really badly!" _ He said in his head. "Umm see you guys later in class later I really got to pee" He said to his friends running off sacred out of his mind.

"Okay see you later Saur and remember what we talked about!" Naruto called after the friend he just threatened.

"Now that nonsense is over…." Risa began before exploding "How the hell do you manage to get a fiancé who is not only a princess but says you can have a fucking HAREM!

"I don't know!" Naruto said shrugging "It shocked me too, I was frozen for a few minutes before the Pervy Sage stuck a bottle of Saki under my nose, turns out I really needed it as I chugged that bottle along with two more!" he said shocking his friends.

"Uzumaki-kun how you do such a thing!" Yui shouted "Not only is it bad for you to drink alcohol so quickly, bad you're underage!" she said poking him in the chest.

"Hey let's see you take that type of news and not want to fucking drink!" Naruto shouted at the girl.

"And speaking of such news don't you have no shame are you actually thinking of doing such a thing!" she yelled back.

"Why do you care it's not like you want to be in it!" he yelled leaning down getting right in her face.

"O-o-of course not! Who want to be with an underdeveloped caveman?!" she asked back pressing her forehead into his.

The two of them keep throwing insults back and forth just arguing like an old married couple before they were both slapped on the backs by Rito making their lips connect.

Flashback….a few moments ago with Rito and the others.

"O-o-of course not! Who want to be with an underdeveloped caveman?!" was heard by the group of friends.

"Sigh, there they go again" said Rito sighing getting the same reaction from Risa, Mio, and Haruna.

"Man why don't those two just go and kiss each other already?" asked Risa tilting her head to the side and supported it with her hand.

"Hmm Naruto-Kun and Yui-chan like each other?" Asked Lala getting looks for everyone even Rito!

"Yeah they've had a sort of love/hate thing going on for years now." Said Mio.

"The two of them have argued like this before, but as you can probably tell they haven't said anything really hurtful or overly mean to one another." Haruna said pointing at the two.

"Workaholic!"Said Naruto "Barbarian!" said Yui.

"I'm an idiot when it comes to girls and I can still tell the two like each other" sated Rito cursing his luck not being able to confess to Haruna.

"You're not an idiot when comes to girls you know what to do" comforted Risa "you just can't work your mouth when talking to them about certain things" she tease getting a blush from the boy and a confused look from Haruna.

"Oh so they're arguing like an elderly couple?" Lala asked getting nods. "So this was the girl Jiraiya-sama was talking about, I approve" she said happily shocking the group.

"Wait you weren't kidding about the sharing thing?!" asked Rito who was resisting the urge to beg Naruto to teach him.

"Yeah Naruto is too much for me to handle alone" said the alien princess pouting.

"Ah" realized Risa "So you saw the great and powerful King Dong" she smiled getting blushes from her classmates. They remembered that event, during gym class a jealous guy thought he could embarrasses Naruto by pantsing him underwear included only to shock everyone as he had what Risa had called ever since a King Dong.

"King Dong? Oh you mean Titian-kun." Lala said making Risa and Mio smile wider.

"Oh nice nickname" complimented Risa.

"Thanks, fits don't it" the girl smiled.

"Okay I'm done!" shouted Rito who had enough of the girls talking about Naruto's junk. "I am ending their argument so we don't get in trouble for skipping." "_And also I feeling kinda sick right now_" He said to himself walking over to the two. He meant to grab the two's shoulders and separate them but instead he add to much pressure and the two's face end up colliding.

….Present

**SMOOCH!** Yui's and Naruto's lips connected making the two go wide eyed.

"_OH DEAR GOD LORD IN HEAVEN! I'M A FUCKING DEAD MAN!" _Thought Rito staring at the two as their lips were still connected. "_Brace yourself Rito for the ass kicking of life time!" _He said to himself crying inwardly. He turned around and face the girls, got into a fetal position and closed his eyes.

But the pain never came "Huh?" he asked opening his eyes to see Risa, Mio, and Haruna with their jaws dropped. Lala on the other hand was squealing happily something that sounded like "Harem sisters!"

"What?" the orange hair boy asked turning around to find a surprising sight that left him in the same state as his friends.

**LIGHT LEMON WARNING!** **Key fucking word assholes Light! No sex just a heavy make out session so FUCK OFF!**

There pressed against the wall was Yui and Naruto in full make out mode their mouths moving in extreme motions their tongues battling for dominance. Yui moaned as Naruto rubbed his hand on her upper right leg that was wrapped around his waist. Naruto moaned in kind as the girl moved her right hand into his pants and grabbed his member. He moved his right hand and put it under her shirt and bra and gently grabbed her left breast and lightly squeezed getting a loud scream from the girl making people stick their heads out into the hall.

"SHIT!" shouted Risa as she went to separate the two she yelled at her friends "Just don't stand there like idiots we got to separate these two before they go from PG-13 to full blown Adult only!"

The group did all they could to separate the two but they just wouldn't let go. They would swipe sometime as their minds had become clouded by hormones. Even Lala couldn't do anything with her superior strength as Naruto was subconsciously channeling some of the Kyuubi's chakra making his actions more feral.

When the two looked like they were about to do it on the floor the all of a sudden they were shot with a taser making the two collapse on the ground.

"Ha, wow never thought I have to use this for something like this in the school of all things." Said the voice of a woman holding the taser. The voice belonged to none other than the school's resident nurse Ryouko Mikado. "Jesus Zastin was right; the boy can be a monster when he wants to be" The woman said holding her chin. "Alright you girl with the pink hair help me take these two to the infirmary so they can sleep off the after effects" she said to Lala picking up Yui as she was lighter.

"But shouldn't I be the one to help?" asked Rito as he knew Naruto was going to heavy given his muscle mass, and thinking Lala was a normal human girl he should be the one to carry him.

"No that will be alright as the girl here is stronger than she looks" said Mikado her point proven as Lala easily threw the boy over her shoulder crushing Rito's inner worth.

As the Mikado and Lala were walking down the hall the girl said to the nurse seriously "You're not from earth either are you sensei."

"No I'm not Princess Lala Satalin Deviluke" said the nurse.

"And I'm guessing from the way you just handled things you know Naruto-kun isn't exactly a normal human." Lala stated.

"Yes your bodyguard informed me about the boy when he came to give me your medical history in case of a medical emergency." The bombshell women said opening the door to the infirmary and setting the girl down. "I've seen the boy fight as I was there during a fight with a local gang two weeks ago, the boy reflexes are off the charts only being comparable with a Typhor of Progasi. His strength is beyond what any normal human should be capable of. And I have the personal account of Zastin-kun about the boy's healing factor; something of that caliber should not be possible for any species." The alien doctor said listing off the boy's abilities. "All in all Miss Deivluke you found the perfect candidate to take your father's throne." She said getting a smile from the girl. "I'm mean really you came to a planet who population is made of mostly basic beings and you manage to snag the one who is almost stronger than your species." She sated.

"The boy is to the human race what your father is to the Deivlukeans, a being that only appears every thousand of generations." Mikado sated. "And the boy couldn't have been around at a better time." She said getting a confused look from the princess.

"What do you mean by that?" the girl asked.

"It's one of the reasons I'm here" the nurse said "Humanity is about ready to join the Galactic stage of civilization." She stated. "It's not known to the public but a human company is about to complete the first human made hyper drive." This shocked Lala as any species that manages to make a hyper drive were consider ready for Galactic integration, she thought they would be ready till 50 years from now but in fact it was closer to five!

"So you're here to…" Lala started.

"To see if humanity is truly ready for the next step." Mikado finished" "Earth is reaching a turning point in its life, one that will bring peace or utter destruction" she looked down at the sleeping boy "And it seems your fiancé is at the center of it him being the full potential humans can reach. And given that he just so happens to be engaged to the heir of the universe this means Earth's turning point is going to be a very bloody one." The woman said seriously, too many factors were converging at once for it to be a simply one.

…in a large tower in Tokyo.

"So Dr. Fumiyoko is the device almost ready for deployment" Said a figure sitting in the shadows smoking to a screen the video of a balding man.

"Yes sir it is we just have to get a few more part to get in operational." Fumiyoko said to the man.

"Good the Americans are getting little impatient as their ship is almost complete and I hate to put them behind schedule as they have been very generous to us, I hate to waste their time and money along with ours Doctor do you understand" The man said sounding menacing at the end.

"Y-y-yes sir" the doctor said nervously.

"Good, now I let you get back to your work" the man in the shadows said cutting the feed. "Now Sasori how is the acquiring of the Tajo account going." Asked the man leaning forward revealing himself to be Kakuzu the newly appointed CEO of the Five Hearts Organization after Hoshi Toagama suddenly committed suicide.

"It seems the Tajo account has changed their minds after the Tenjouin Group brought froth some false information that ruined our image regarding the use of their product." Said Sasori scrolling through the data his operatives sent him.

"GRRR the Tenjouin Group they've been a thorn in my side for the last forty years now." Kakuzu growled knocking a glass onto the ground shattering it.

"This insult will not go unpunished!" he stood up and look at the cityscape out his window. "Sasori would you kindly find me something that I can use to make Ryuuga Tenjouin suffer for daring to cross me?" Kakuzu asked his associate.

"Hmm I'll see what I can dig up in my spare time" Sasori said tapping away at his data pad he had an information network to run, he can find the information Kakuzu needs once he was done with the more important matters like his own personal project.

…

Okay finally done with chapter three sorry it took me so long but I made up for it by making this chapter extra long.

To get some quick questions out of the way Risa's and Naruto's plans are actually apart of the plot as I plan on having Four certain thugs rear their hateful head out of the shadows and along with some friends namely a certain Jashinist who is going to watch the show from afar.

This will be Naruto first hint that thing aren't exactly normal in Japan.

Preview

Naruto braced himself as the last or Jashinist psycho rushed him his buddies lying in broken heaps on the ground as they had their limbs broken. The scumbag pulled a knife out hoping to stab the blonde in the gut only to be kicked hard in the chest and sent flying down the alley and impaled on a rusty pipe.

"Shit!" cursed Naruto he didn't want to kill the son of a bitch he just trying to protect his friends.

"It's okay Naruto-kun it was self defense" comforted Lala putting her hand on his shoulder.

Just when everyone thought it was time to get out of while they still could the body on the pipe twitched violently before cursing "You mother fuckers I'll get you for this!" he said taking himself off the pipe a hole being seen through his being.

"What the Fuck!" shouted Saruyama as several of the Jashinist thugs picked themselves off the ground snapping their bones back in place sickeningly.

**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!** **SNAP! SNAP! **The thugs picked themselves off the ground one by one.

"Oh my god this can't be happening this it's a dream just a bad dream" cried Haruna who fainted falling to the ground being caught by Rito before she fell.

"What the hell are they?" He shouted**.**

"You want to know what we are boy," said a twitchy Jashinist as he climb up on a trash can. "WE ARE YOUR DEATH!" he swung his chains only for them to be smacked to the side by Naruto hand.

"This changes thing looks like I'm going have to even the odds" He said putting his fingers in a T shape.

A large thug snorted "What the hell do think putting your fingers together going to do you…?" **Poof! **"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL!" he yells utterly surprised.

"All right boys!" Naruto shouted to his clones "Let's have are self some fun!" he shouted drop kicking a Jashinist.

There a preview for the next chapter now I bide you adieu until next time!

Please fav and review!


	5. The Reveal

Okay finally now I can get to the gritty part of this story. This chapter is going to go over the episode where Rito, Lala, Mikan, and Haruna go to the aquarium but the chapter won't end there as I plan for the To Love-ru gang to go to the movies. And after the movies that where they get jumped by the Jashinist.

So let me clarify first part of the chapter Comedy. Second part Action and Violence.

And I had someone asked about the hyper drive. The reason I did that was more as a plot device and I wanted to write a reasonable excuse why Ryoko Mikado was on earth and was a school nurse (I don't know her real reason for being on earth as I haven't read the Manga and only seen 26 episodes of To Love ru.)

I made her being in a school a way to evaluate the generation that will be a part of galactic society, when humanity is integrated there'll be a projection of how humanity will affect the universe, the good and the bad.

AND NO THE AKATSUKI WILL NOT BE IN SPACE AND AFFECT THE REST OF THE UNIVERSE!

They are Earth's problem only.

Like I said the Hyper drive is a plot device and will have some play later on but that will be further in like way further in like maybe in May if I keep the rate at which I keep posting chapters.

I'm mean I've haven't been on my Xbox or watched TV in like two weeks! My friends online thought I fucking died.

The only reason I got on recently was to play Dead Space 3. Great game by the way guys it's worth the money…..Damnit can feel an idea creeping its way into my head already!

But anyway onto info about the story.

This chapter will be the revealing of Naruto's abilities to his friends, and the making everyone realize that something is going on in the shadows of the world. And Naruto will reveal what he is and that he is being hunted down.

And in the future I am going write a chapter that is solely dedicated to showing you what the Akatsuki have been up to besides Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori. And I will not leave a cliffhanger chapter before it that way I won't get bitched at.

But anyway I bet you're sick and tired of the rambling let's move onto what you came for!

Harem list…. Note more may be add over time.

Lala Deviluke

Yui Kotegawa

Yami aka Golden Darkness

Risa Momioka

Saki Tenjouin

Oc Rouge Female Urban Veil ninja-still unnamed

Oc Female Jashinist Heretic-Maigo Tamashi (Means- Lost child, Soul)

Mikan Yuuki- the relationship will be more brother and sister act at the beginning but I plan in time for it to become more intimate. So don't be disappointed Mikan-chan fans! Just give me time!

Oshizu Murasame- like one of the reviewers said this be funny as fuck. I have a scene in mind during her introduction where Naruto screams like a little girl and Rito deadpans and says "Really Dude?" While attracted to the ceiling Naruto snaps back "Shut the fuck up I'm afraid of ghost!" Oshizu floats up and says innocently "I'm not that scary am I?" Little girl scream followed by Naruto digging his way thru the ceiling to the roof and he goes running all the way to his house. "Haha he's pretty cute" Laughs Oshizu.

Mio Sawada I don't know whether to put her in the harem or do something else with her….

**No Hinata**

**No Sakura**

**If you want to read a fic with those pairings just good to the non-crossover section.**

I don't own To Love ru or Naruto. If I did Naruto wouldn't be a punching bag and in To Love-ru a little more action.

Chapter 4-The Reveal.

Sainan high school- infirmary.

Naruto opened his eyes slowing he looked in the room and surveyed his surroundings. "_The Infirmary? How did I get here?" _he thought then remembered "_Oh that's right I got tased…. again!" _he shouted in his head. "_Man it's like the night club incident all over again"_ he thought to himself remembering the incident

He remembered the last time he got tased. He was hanging out with Risa and Mio at a night club that he bullshitted their way in. Mio and Risa had for some god forsaken decided to feel up this extra busty woman at the club. The woman got pissed off whipped out a taser and went for the most likely culprit. Risa and Mio being innocent looking girls she never suspected them so that left only person who was near enough. HIM. The woman caught him in neck by surprise as he didn't know what the hell was going on.

All he remembers was asking the woman "What?" before getting kicked in the balls and getting zapped! A few minutes later he woke up in the alley with Risa and Mio standing over apologizing saying they didn't mean to cause him trouble. They still weren't allowed in that club as the three of them had their faces posted on the bouncers' clip broads. Jiraiya laughed his ass off after hearing that story. It took Risa and Mio a full three months to convince Naruto to hang out with them again after that shit.

"Man what fuck happen back there?" he asked himself sitting up.

"I believe it had something to do with your symbiote" Said the voice of Ryoko Mikado surprising the boy.

"S-s-symbiote what's that Mikado sensei?" the boy said trying to cover his ass. "_How in the hell does she know about the Kyuubi" _he thought panicking.

"Relax" she said to the boy "Zastin is the one who told me about your condition" she said making the boy snarl.

"Oh I am so kicking the shit out of that bastard the next time I see him!" Naruto growled

…..Meanwhile in a spaceship in orbit.

"Brrrrrr" shivered Zastin.

"Are you alright commander Zastin?" asked his dirty blonde underling.

"I don't know why, but something tells me I better be on guard the next time I go to Earth." Zastin stated rubbing his arms.

…..Back on Earth.

"I'm assuming that he wasn't suppose to tell anyone that." Said the bombshell doctor.

"I never told him not to, but it was pretty much implied." sighed the boy holding his head.

"Ah don't worry about it too much as I'm pretty sure I'm the only one he told." Mikado she said hoping to make the boy calm down. "And it not like I'm normal anyways" she said showing her ears.

"Makes me feel a little better but I'm still going to kick his ass." Naruto said getting a nod from the woman.

"That's between you and but I'll tell you now your secret is safe with me" she said. "And besides there's this thing called Doctor Patient confidentiality" she shrugged.

"Yeah that still doesn't make me feel better about him telling you, why did he tell you anyway?" the boy asked.

"Well since I'm going to be Lala-chan's doctor in case of emergencies so he told me about you in case your tenant caused some unforeseen complications." Mikado said. "That way if there was some sort of anomaly present during an examination I know where it came from and can treat her properly."

"Why would there be an anomaly present" the boy asked confused.

"Well we figure with two teenagers living under the same roof the two of might become a little intimate." The doctor stated making a blush come to Naruto's face. "Thankfully while I examined you and Yui-chan I can safely say that you won't cause any of your girlfriends any harm when you do the deed." She said winking making him sigh in relief and turn away in embarrassment.

"Wait where is Yui-chan?" asked the boy looking for the girl.

"Oh she's sleeping across the room" Mikado said moving the curtain showing the sleeping girl with Lala sitting beside her. "She should be waking up any moment." She said.

…With Yui and Lala

Yui slowly open her eyes expecting to find herself in her room as she believed what happened was a dream of some sorts, except she wasn't in her room and the pink hair from the _dream_ was sitting over her.

"Wakey wakey Yui- chan" Lala said.

"Wait you're the girl form my dream!" Yui shouted getting a confused look from the alien girl.

"Dream? What dream Yui-chan?" Lala asked the black hair girl

"Oh no if that wasn't a dream that means," she paused.

Wait for it….. "I made out with Naruto-kun!" shouted Yui blushing making Lala laugh.

"You sure did Yui-neechan" the pink haired girl giggled.

"Neechan? Why are you calling me that?" Yui asked slightly irritated "Were not that familiar." She stated.

"Why would I not call you that Yui-neechan?" Lala asked sincerely "We're going to be harem sisters after all so why wouldn't I call you nee-chan?"

"H-h-harem sisters!" Yui yelled.

"Why of course don't you like Naruto-kun too?" Lala asked sincerely making the girl blush.

"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about" the brown eyed girl denied.

"It's okay Yui-neechan like I said earlier I'm okay with sharing," Lala smiled "and besides Naruto-kun likes you too." She said shocking the girl.

"He likes me too?" Yui asked hopefully.

"Yes he does, in fact he tried to get out of our arranged marriage by stating that he already liked someone." Said Lala making a smile come Yui's face. "And from what Jiraiya-sama told me it's you."

"It's true Yui-chan I've was actually thinking of asking you out when Lala-chan came out of nowhere." Said Naruto walking over to the now stunned girl.

"Naruto-kun," the girl said gently.

"Ever since those thugs hurt you two weeks ago I couldn't get you out of my head," the boy said. "And I know this might seem creepy but I've been following you home everyday making sure you got home safely each night." He said getting a shocked look from the girl. "I didn't want you getting hurt." He said rubbing his neck nervously. "_Oh crap she's going to think I'm a stalker!" _he shouted to himself.

"You were protecting me?" asked Yui innocently.

"Yes" the blonde said nervously.

"Thank you" Yui said sincerely. "Ever since that incident two weeks ago I've been afraid to even go out and buy groceries." she launched herself and hugged the boy. "But I guess I've been acting silly when you were right there protecting me!" she cried in his chest letting her fear go seeing that with Naruto in her life she didn't need to be afraid anymore!

Naruto stroked the girl's hair gently "Shh it's all right Yui-chan I promise I won't anyone hurt you ever again and when Naruto Uzumaki makes a promise…" he started.

"He keeps it!" Lala finished happily.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Yui said putting her head on his shoulder. "The truth is I've liked you too and when I found out you were engaged it made my heart hurt," she said making a sad look come to Naruto and Lala. More so to Lala as she almost caused this girl emotionally pain. If she wasn't okay with sharing then Yui would have been left heartbroken. Lala made a silent promise that she would do whatever she could to make it up to the girl.

Yui wrapped her arms his neck pressing her breast into his chest, "But when Lala-chan said she didn't mind sharing it made me realize that I didn't care about you having a harem," Yui said kissing him on the cheek "I want to be with you no matter what, even if I have to share you with other women." She kissed him again this time on lips sending the boy into a happy daze.

"WOW!" Naruto said getting out of his stupor. "My luck is amazing! Maybe I should start gambling." He said to himself before Yui cracked him in the head with a clipboard. "Ow what was that for?" he whined looking at his now second girlfriend.

"You are not taking up gambling do you hear me Naruto Uzumaki!" the girl said sternly.

"Why not?" he asked whined "With my devil's luck we be loaded!" "Ow!" he yelled getting cracked in the head again.

"Gambling is disgraceful and only leads to problems" Yui lectured her new boyfriend. "I will not have you shame yourself by doing such a thing you hear me!" she yelled at him.

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted "I be great at it and I'm a sneaking son of a bitch they never know I was cheating!" CRACK! "FUCK!" He yells grabbing his head.

"Stop cursing you simpleton!" Yui shouted at him.

"Harpy!" he snapped back.

Crack! "Stupid caveman!" she said cracking him again.

"Stop it with the fucking clipboard woman!" he said trying to grab the clipboard only for Yui dodge and crack him again.

"Then stop cursing you vulgar tongue idiot!" she said cracking him in the head again.

"God damnit!" Crack! "Fucking stop!" Naruto yelled. Crack! Crack!

….With Lala and Mikado

Crack! "Ummm….?" Crack! "Should we stop them Princess Lala?"Crack! Mikado asked the princess who was sitting there laughing as her harem sister was cracking their boyfriend in the head repeatedly every time he cursed.

Lala looked at the nurse smiling and said in between Naruto getting hit in the head "No," Crack! "This is one of the reasons," Crack! "Why I approved of Yui-neechan" Crack! "As she'll be able to keep Naruto-kun in line" Crack! "When he takes daddy's throne." Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! "Besides its funny!" she said laughing making the woman sweat drop.

"Be that as it may, I don't think my poor clipboard can take much more." The alien doctor said her point proven when the thing snapped in half and was sent flying against a wall.

"OWW! Fine no gambling and I'll try to keep the cussing down." Naruto said his head full of bumps. "Just Stop Hitting Me!" he said crying. "_Now I know how Pervy Sage feels like when Baa-chan beats the shit out of him!" _he thought having a better understanding of his sensei.

…Meanwhile on a train…

"Oh that poor boy" Jiraiya said all of a sudden feeling sorry for his student.

…..In Konoha….

Tsunade looked up from her work and all of a sudden starting laughing making everyone in the office get scared thinking that the paper work finally got to their Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade, are you all right?" asked Shizune concerned by the look on her mentors face.

"I'm better than all right I don't know why but something tells me, that the next time I see Naruto he'll be a little more respectful." Tsunade said grinning making everyone curious.

…..back in the school.

"Man Yui-chan what the hell!" whined Naruto as he and the two girls walked to their class room "Why did you hit me so much?" He asked rubbing his sore head.

"It was to teach you not to take up gambling and hitting you was the only way to make sure it got through your thick skull." Snapped Yui opening the door to the class getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah I got that but why did you hit me so MUCH!" he said making everyone cock an eyebrow. Yui never got physical before.

"Because no one can teach you a damn thing you moron!" she shouted making the teacher huddle in the corner and say to himself "I'm worthless" with a storm cloud over his head.

"Oh I didn't mean you can't teach him sensei it just when my boyfriend gets bad ideas in his head you have to, as I just recently discovered beat it out of him." Yui said realizing that she just called Naruto her boyfriend in front of the whole class.

The whole class gasped not believing that Yui Kotegawa the Disciplinary Queen and Naruto Uzumaki the Prankster King of all people were now boyfriend and girlfriend.

"What the Hell!" shouted Saruyama "When the hell did this happen?"

"After you left" Naruto said bluntly.

"That's it I give up" said Saruyama slamming his head on his desk. Way did all the interesting things happen whenever he was gone?

"My my Naruto-kun operates fast!" said Risa to Mio, and Haruna.

Mio nodded while Haruna said "Guess all it took was for Rito-kun to try to break up one of their fights."

Rito on the other hand was cheering in his head "Yes! Yes! This means I'm not a dead man!" If it was because of him that the two of them got together then they would thank him instead of trying to kill him! He was so happy he was crying unknowingly scoring a point in Haruna's book of **what makes Rito-kun perfect** as she thought he was crying because of the romantic scene he accidently made.

"Alright everyone settle down" the teacher said trying to restore order in the class but failing. "Yui-chan could you be a dear?" he asked the girl who nodded.

"Naruto-kun" Yui said to her boyfriend who inhaled deeply.

He shouted Iruka style "SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN!" making everyone do just that even Lala who now sat on the floor confused wondering how he just did that.

…..At the ninja academy.

"Sensei what's wrong?" Konohamaru asked Iruka who had tears coming from his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong Konohamaru-kun just one of my students doing me proud" Iruka said wiping away his tears of joy.

…Back in Japan.

"Thank you Yui-chan and Naruto-kun" said the teacher getting nods from the two who then went to sit down but not before Naruto stood Lala up.

Naruto and Yui sat in their seats the two of them next to each other so Yui could stop Naruto from pulling pranks. Hell not even two seconds in his seat the blonde bastard already had a straw and a piece of paper to make spit balls out of!

Yui not having any of it took out a dictionary and brought it down on his skull making a load WHAM!

"Oooowww!" he moaned loudly. "Shut up!" snapped Yui bringing the book back down on his head making everyone sweat drop. Yes this would reduce the number of pranks Naruto pulled but it would also reduce his head into paste!

"Alright class I know this may seem a bit sudden but we have a new student joining our class today," the teacher not even noticing Naruto getting the shit beat out of him by his girlfriend. Many students guessed he was excepting it to happen sooner than later.

"You may introduce yourself" the teacher said to Lala who smiled happily her tail swinging in the air.

"She's so cute!" said a random male student.

"Look at that tail what is that some sort of cosplay accessory." Said a girl.

"Who cares it cute!" said a boy.

"You think she's single?" said another.

"I hope so!" shouted a boy.

"Hi I'm Lala Deviluke, I'm Naruto-kun's fiancé and Yui-neechan's harem sister" Lala said making Naruto and his friends face palm. Why did she have to announce that?

"Fiancé!" shouted some of the students.

"HAREM SISTER!" shouted the boys who turn their eyes slowly towards the blonde with jealousy. They stood up getting to attack the boy before he shouted venomously. "**SIT THE FUCK DOWN!"**

…in Naruto's seal.

The Nine Tale Fox started to laugh its ass off.

"**That's right Kit show them who the Alpha is, hahaha!"**

…back in the class room.

All the boys immediately sat down shaking in fear. During their jealous fit they forgot who exactly they were targeting. They all knew Naruto would destroy them in a matter of seconds!

WHAM! "Stop cussing!" Yui yelled at him hitting over the head again.

"Ow!" Naruto whined with tears in his eyes. "_Really going to tone down on the cursing I don't think my head can take any more trauma!" _he thought to himself.

"Wow Naruto not even a day with this harem thing and you already have another girl." Said Risa smiling. "Are you by any chance thinking of picking up another girl?" she flirted.

"No not today I don't think I can handle another girl right now," Naruto said his head buried into the desk. "I'm still adjusting to Lala-chan's craziness not to mention Yui-chan's sudden bullshit violence streak." WHAM! "Seeee!" he whined.

"Oh that's too bad I was hoping to jump into a group session with the three of you" Risa pouted.

This caused all the boys in the classroom to get massive nosebleeds and pass out with prevented looks on their faces. Well except Naruto who just passed out from getting knocked in the head.

….fast forward to the weekend.

For the rest of the week the routine went by like this for Naruto. Wake up to a naked Lala next to him, nothing wrong with that as the girl pretty much had moved into his room. Kick the door hitting the Pervy Sage in the face who was sitting behind it trying to get research material. Take a shower; keep Lala from trying to take one with him. Get dressed, eat breakfast. Argue with Jiraiya about his sex life, sometimes fighting said pervert.

After that he and Lala would walk down the street to Yui's house where he would have to dodge a sneak attack from Yui's protective older brother. The two of them would wrestle until Yui walked out with a broom or umbrella (depending on the weather) and smack them both.

Then the three of them would walk to school and see Rito try and fail repeatedly confess to Haruna. Comfort said poor boy then remind him of the time limit that ended this weekend, and laugh as the poor boy freaked out.

Once at school Naruto would either dodge a sneak attack from Risa and Mio or fight off a mob of jealous guys that Sauryama gather up and then humiliate said stupid boy by hanging him from the flag pole in nothing but his underwear.

Deal with something that Lala invented, example inanimate object animator aka Up and Move-kun. Who knew a water fountain knew Kung Fu?

Then after that get the shit beat out of him by Yui for trying to pull a prank causing him to cuss making the girl beat him more.

Finally the weekend rolled around making Lala happy as this was the time Naruto said he'd take her shopping and also that they would go see a Move-y with their friends. Naruto was glad because this meant he could be around Yui without having to worry about her _Dictionary of Fucking Pain_. The last time he saw that book; the thing's cover was worn out and covered in his blood.

The girl promised that it was only in school that she would hit him unless he used some of the fouler curse words or did something really stupid, like gamble.

"_Man that girl can be sweet at times but she sure can be violent when she wants to be_." Thought Naruto as he and Lala went up to Yui's home before Naruto felt a pair of eyes on him and moved to the left causing a figure to fly by him and collide with a wall.

"Sigh, are we really going to do this every day?" Naruto asked the man on the ground.

The guy was none other than Yuu Kotegawa Yui's older brother. He was blonde like Naruto only having a darker shade and his hair was much tamer. He was about a few inches taller than the younger boy. While he was usually easy going the guy was always trying to surprise attack Naruto, to as he said keep his senses sharp so Naruto could protect his little sister.

"Not until I sure you're strong enough to protect my sister from any harm!" Yuu said lunging at the boy only to be side stepped again.

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted "I protected her from those four Jashinist thugs almost three weeks ago didn't I!" he shouted dodging again.

"Yes you did and as a man I must thank you, but I won't deem you worthy enough until you can beat me!" Yuu said this wrapping his arms around the boy and throwing them both to the ground. While the two rolled on the ground Lala simply stepped over the two wrestling men seeing that this was a daily routine. She went to the door and rung the door bell with a special code that she and Yui came up with that told Yui to smack the both of the boys. She rung it once, paused, rung it fast two times, paused and rung it longer once. Yui instantly appeared behind the door armed with a broom.

"Alright you two that's enough!" Yui said waiting for the two to stop only to sweat drop as the two ignored her.

Currently Yuu had Naruto in a headlock and was giving him a noogie to the side of the head.

"Say uncle, say it!" Yuu said gridding his fist into Naruto's head.

"Never! You jackass!" Naruto said flipping his girlfriend's brother over his shoulder and into his apartment. "Ha take that you fucker this means the score is 15-2 in my favor!" Naruto shouted only to get wacked over the head by Yui's broom handle.

"OWW! Why Yui-chan why?" he said whining.

"What did I say about cussing?" Yui said with putting the broom handle on her shoulder.

"Not to use the B word, the F word, the S word, and I don't know why you had to tell me as you know I'd never say it, the C word." Naruto said rubbing his head getting which gained a tick mark from hearing his girlfriend's brother laughing at him.

"Haha that's what you get you punk!" laughed Yuu sitting on the floor only to get hit twice by Yui's beating stick.

"And you!" Yui said sticking the tip of the stick in Yuu's face "What did I say about attacking my boyfriend!" She looked at him sternly and said "Well?"

"To not to do it." Yuu said looking down. After the first few times of his attack on Naruto, Yui had sat down her brother and gave him quite the tongue lashing. It obviously hadn't worked as Yuu and Naruto always got into some sort of spat. Yui always had to break up the fights that her brother and boyfriend had, it was so annoying!

"Are we done with this nonsense?" Yui asked the two boys getting a quiet (yeah) from them. "Louder!" she commanded.

"Yeah we're done with this nonsense!"The two boys said getting a nod from the girl.

"Good, now Naruto-kun what are our plans for today?" Yui asked sweetly.

"_Geez talk about bipolar_" the two blonde boys thought at the same time.

Naruto shook those thought from his head else he suffer his girlfriend's wrath…again.

"Um well since the movies don't start till 7:30p.m. Risa-chan said for everyone to meet at the ice cream shop and then we all go from there." Naruto said getting an agreeing nod from Yui, but a confused look from Lala.

"What's ice cream?" asked the alien girl getting looks from the Kotegawas and a look of understanding from Naruto.

"What kind of girl doesn't know about ice cream?" Yuu asked since he didn't know about Lala being foreign or to be more precise an alien.

"Lala-chan you mean you never had ice cream before?" Yui asked the alien girl.

"No we don't have it where I'm from" pouted Lala.

"And where is it that you're from?" asked Yuu out of curiosity.

"Oh Lala-chan here is from a small country in Europe haha" Naruto quickly said using the convenient cover story.

"Deivluke is not small Naruto-kun it's a …..ohh" Lala tired to say it was a planet before moaning from Naruto grabbing her tail.

"A collection of islands I know, I was just messing with you" Naruto said finishing for her and squeezed her tail reminding her to keep secret the fact she was an alien. "_So her tail is sensitive huh? File that away for further uses haha."_ he said in his head.

"So you never had ice cream before Lala-chan?" Yui asked Lala again getting a sad nod from the girl. "Well we can't have that." She said grabbing the girl's hand and taking her down the stairs "Come on Naruto-kun you're buying" over her shoulder to the blonde ninja.

"No you mean Jiraiya is paying" Naruto said pulling out a credit card. The card was a gift from the sage as a sort of congratulations present for managing to get two girlfriends in two days. Thanks to the success of the Icha Icha series Naruto, Jiraiya, Lala, and to an extent Yui didn't have to worry about money, there was a lot of perverts out there!

Flashback an hour ago…..

Jiraiya had said to Naruto "You are lucky to get one girlfriend kid, let alone two, so you might as well spoil them." He said smiling handing him the card. "So here you go brat, you made me proud!"

"Thanks sensei!" Naruto said hugging the man.

"Ha I should be thanking you boy, you and those girls are going to be great material." Jiraiya said smiling.

"Man if you weren't right about that I might beat the shit out of you." Naruto said grinning when the man was right he was right.

"Ha" the sage laughed "Brat you are hundred years away from even attempting that."

The blonde snorted "more like next month" he said walking out the door with a smiling Lala.

Jiraiya smiled at his student as he walked down the street with his girlfriend to pick up his other girlfriend. "_You may right about that Naruto, but I know you'll want to fight me for a completely different reason." _The legendary ninja thought looking down at the letter on the coffee table. The letter was Tsunade's response to his letter stating that she had a few teams on standby if his suspicions proved true. It also expressed her approval on telling Naruto the truth about his parentage. They both agree he was ready to learn the truth.

"Sigh, I hope he goes easy on me" he said heading to the kitchen.

Knock. Knock. "Hmm?" he said to himself heading to the front door. Why was there someone at their house? No one knew where they lived besides Naruto's and Lala's friends and they were all meeting at the shopping center. So who was at the door?

He opens the door and looked at the person standing before him. "Ah Zastin" he said in realization "I was wondering who was at the door"

"Greeting Jiraiya-sama is Naruto-dono and Lady Lala present at the moment?" the Royal Knight asked respectfully. He wouldn't admit to anyone. But the man before him was, besides his King the only man he was afraid of.

When he had the chance to look into the sage's eyes he saw something that sent chills down his spine. While the man acted goofy and perverted. He had the eyes of veteran, a veteran that would kill him in a second if he even dared to harm his student.

This is why Zastin jumped a little when Jiraiya spoke.

"No they're not here," the sage said plainly "In fact you just missed them by a few minutes."

"Drat," huffed the Knight, "I shall pursue them at once" He said turning around to track down his princess and her fiancé only to go stiff when he felt the sage's hand clamp onto his shoulder.

"Now just a second Sir Dumbass!" Jiraiya said pulling the shaking man into the house. "What in the hell are thinking going outside dress like that!" he shouted.

"This is the armor of a Royal Deviluke Knight meant to shield me from harm as I in turn shield Lala-sama." Zastin stated before getting smacked upside the head by Jiraiya.

"Idiot!" Jiraiya glared at the man. "Don't you realize if you go up to Lala-chan wearing that and screaming calling her a Princess that all you are doing is putting a target on her back!" he shouted crossing his arms and looking at the shocked man sternly.

"I know you are here to protect her from harm that comes from space but you are forgetting the threats that are on Earth" Jiraiya said making the younger man go wide eyed. "Earth has its very own brand criminals and terrorist that would love nothing more than hold the girl hostage or to unspeakable things to her body!" he said making the Knight's face contort into a snarl no one would touch Lala-sama on his watch!

"And that's all without mentioning what they would do to her if they found out if she was an alien." The white haired sage said seriously. "I know for a fact that a certain snake faced traitor would kill hundreds just to get a drop of that sweet girl's blood!" he growled at the end thinking of his former best firend.

Zastin sat on the couch in the living room and hung his head in shame. How could forget such important facts? In his haste to protect the Princess he himself had become a danger to her safety. If he was before the King he would had slit his own throat for the shame he committed.

"Hey don't look so down Zastin" Jiraiya said trying to cheer up the young man. "Two years ago, you probably could have gotten away walking around like that." He said making Zastin look up at him confused.

"And why is that Jiraiya-sama?" he asked.

"Because everything used to be a lot simpler." Jiraiya said frowning. "Two years ago a new cult/gang sprang up causing havoc to the streets at night." He stated. "But if they were just another simple gang of thugs they would have steered clear of both you and Lala given your strong stature." He said getting a nod from Zastin. "But the Jashinist aren't normal, they would only go after you and the girl faster and harder. They have no fear. I've seen a riot that they caused in the Red light district that got so bad that the cops had to use lethal force! I remember they shot this one maniac armed with a homemade flamethrower, in the head!" he said shocking the Knight.

"But the psychos didn't falter" Jiraiya said. "They just looked at the guy with his brains splattered on the ground and laughed and said (what a dumbass! Ha ha!) Before they tore the weapon off his back." He said. "The cops had no choice. In order to protect the innocent they kill every single last one of those fuckers but not without loses of their own, 23 good men and women died that night." Jiraiya sigh sadly.

This information shocked the Deviluke Royal bodyguard. A street gang was so dangerous that the law enforcements had to resort to such extremes. And what made him worry more was that he had almost put Lala in their crosshairs. He shot up and looked the sage in the eyes and said "Jiraiya-sama may I please borrow some clothes so that I'm may draw less attention while protecting Lala-sama?!"

He got wacked over the head by the sage's fist knocking him to the ground. "Calm down you raving idiot!" Shouted the ninja. "The girl is in the safest place she can be right now so chill the fuck out!" he said sitting down in his easy chair.

"And where is that Jiraiya-sama?" Zastin asked as he needed to know so he could be there in a moment's notice.

Jiraiya only smiled and said "With my student of course!" he laughed at the look on the Knight's face.

…With Naruto and company.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" screamed Lala in pain. She held her head hoping the dreadful pain would go away! It hurt so much she was in tears! And all the group before her did was point and laugh at her suffering.

"Hahaha oh my god that was priceless haha!" laughed Risa holding her gut.

"Hehe I know right!" said Naruto wiping away a tear "I can't believe she drank that milkshake so fast!"

"It's not funny!" pouted Lala.

"Poor Lala-chan" said Haruna putting a scoop of ice cream in her mouth.

"It's really her own fault for listening to Saruyama" sighed Mikan doing the same and shaking her head.

"Oh sorry Lala-chan it was so tempting and besides you look so cute" Saruyama grinned before getting smacked in the back of the head by Yui.

"She does indeed look cute but it was still shameless to do so." Yui said before getting her breasts squeezed by Mio and Risa.

"Oh my Yui-chan, don't tell me you're going bi-sexual on us" said Mio making everyone in the ice cream parlor snap their heads in their direction as Yui slapped away their hands away.

"_Holy shit! That be fucking awesome!" _Naruto shouted in his head. All he could see was a chibi Naruto under the covers of a bed smiling at a chibi Yui and Lala making out on the foot of the bed, moaning and groping each other. His chibi then held up a sign that said **Make this Happen! **

Yui turned and leaned into Naruto and whispered "I may have thought about it a little this week."

Naruto's brain temporally shutdown and he collapse. His head landing in Lala's lap who proceeded to stroke the blonde's whiskers making him purr loudly like a cat. Yui having a love for cats instantly joined Lala and stroked his other cheek making him purr louder.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS SO CUTE!" squealed all girls in the parlor at the same time.

Saruyama trying to gain some attention took some whip cream and drew a pair of whiskers on his face. "Meow" he said to a few girls rubbing against their legs like a cat.

"SHUT UP YOU MANGY STRAY!" they said slapping him at the same time.

"You should have known better Saru," said Rito shaking his head.

"Shut up!" cried Saru.

"Uh what happen?" asked Naruto waking up from his lust induced coma only to be greeted by the site of a crowd of girls that was staring at him like zombies. "Oh no!" he said standing up and taking a step towards the exit making the female mod take a step with him. "Oh, don't fucking tell me!" he shouted.

"Get the cutie!" shouted a random girl.

"FUCKING FAN-GIRLS!" he screamed sprinting for the exit.

"Oh poor Naruto-kun" said Risa shaking her head. She may act like that sometimes but she was never a part of a mob the human body could only take so much, Naruto was wise to run.

Buzz! Buzz! Rang Haruna's cellphone "Umm oh I got a text from Naruto-kun saying he'll meet us at the clothing store in 5 minutes." Haruna said closing her phone after reading the message.

"Why did he text you Haruna-chan?" asked Risa folding her arms.

"I think it's because Naruto-kun enter our first names into his phone only, and my name was the first in alphabetical order." Haruna said getting nods from everyone.

"Ah he must have been texting on the fly" Reasoned Yui. "Alright lets clean up and get out of here before the slow ones come back and tale us." She said to her friends as they cleaned up never noticing a hooded figure stand up and hide behind a corner.

…..with the figure

He flipped out a phone called a number. "Yes?" said a voice from the phone. "Arechi it's me Dai Tokai, I found the blonde bastard and his little whore in the shopping district." The now revealed Dai Tokai said with a snarl.

"Good tail them till while I gather the others" the voice said "But don't do anything until they are out of public sight, we don't need a repeat of the Red Light incident!" Arechi said to his associate. "I for one don't want to see Father Hidan blow a gasket because you were too stupid to keep out of sight!" he said sternly.

"Yeah yeah I get it, I not Yama you fucking pansy" the pricings covered boy said looking at the group of friends as they walked down the street laughing his eyes narrowing on the form of the twelve year old Mikan. "Hey Arechi" he asked the trench coat wear thug on the line.

"Yeah what is it?" Arechi asked getting irritated seeing that he had a number of calls to make.

"Is it our turn to provide a sacrifice for the Ritual?" Dai Tokai asked.

"No, our district's is next month, why?" Arechi asked curiously.

"The whore is traveling with a group of friends, and one of them looks to be only twelve." Dai stated.

"Hmm little girl probably hasn't even kissed anyone yet" Arechi mused to himself before cursing "Shit that means I going to have to call _**Her." **_His voice having a hint of distain when saying her.

"Ah fuck, I really don't want to deal with Father Hidan's chosen." Cursed the hooded.

"I got no choice in the fucking matter." Arechi said hanging up the phone.

"Damnit" snarled Dai Tokai putting his phone in his pocket. "I really don't want to deal with that bitch Maigo Tamashi." He growled before quickly ducking behind cover when he spots Naruto catching up with his friends.

"There you are Naruto Uzumaki" the boy said to himself disappearing into the shadows.

…With Naruto and the gang.

"Hey wait up!" yelled Naruto running up to his friends out of breath. "Woo good god now I know what an Uchiha feels like" He said to himself. It took him five full minutes using speed, bull shiting skills, justu and a dose of dumb luck to lose that mob of hormone crazed women.

"Dear lord, Naruto what happen to you?" Rito asked his friend who looked to be in a piss poor state.

Naruto's hair was more of a mess than usual; his shirt was a mangled mess as the women clawed at his torso. His pants were in a worse condition having been ripped apart into a pair of shorts that was being held up by a belt that was on its last leg. His shoes thankfully were still on.

Naruto shivered and said "You don't want to know." He twitched a little just thinking about.

"Hmm I guess we're going to buy you new clothes" Yui said holding the credit card from earlier.

"Thank god I gave that to you otherwise I may had lost the damn thing" Naruto said sighing as his girlfriends dragged him into the store.

After a few minutes of explain to the owners of the store why Naruto looked like he did, all the girls had a hay day dressing up the blonde ninja. His shirt was a basic sleeveless black t-shirt nothing really special other than it made the First's necklace stick out. The pants were a pair of simple dark blue jeans with a chain hanging off the right side. His belt was black its stitching done in orange, he took off the belt buckle from his old pair of pants and put it on belt. The buckle in fact was his old forehead protector that had been modified to become a belt buckle.

And the newest addition to his wardrobe something that Lala picked out. It was a zipable hoodie that was half dark orange and half black (Basically Naruto's jacket in hoodie form) that when turned inside out was dark blue and black ( because blue doesn't stick out so Naruto will turn his hoodie inside out when he needs to be stealthy).

"Looking good Naruto-kun" whistled Risa at Naruto making him blush.

"You really think so" he said taking off his jacket to put the orange on the outside. While he twist the jacket orange side out he exposed his muscular arms to the air making the girls go red in the face especially Mikan.

While not as crazy as some fan girls little Mikan had crush on the blonde often going red in the face whenever the ninja was around. Heck there was this one time during the summer when Naruto came over her and Rito's house as Naruto had started to drag both Rito and Saruyama to workout with him. Rito had to agree to it to build up his confidence, and Saruyama agreed to get girls as most of them loved muscles. The two boys while not muscular like their friend they weren't the weak string beans they were in middle school. Heck the only reason the two of them were still single was because Saruyama was a perverted idiot and Rito only had eyes for Haruna but just couldn't get the words out of his mouth. That whole summer it wasn't an uncommon sight to see the three boys running around town and lifting weights at the gym. And it was really common to see Naruto jogging down to Rito's house during the summer.

And that one time Naruto had stopped by after finishing a full speed run to their house Mikan saw a sight she hope she never forget. When Mikan had answered the door she almost collapsed on the stop as the blonde was shirtless his body beaded in sweat. Oh the girl was in such a daze that when Naruto put his forehead to hers to see if she was running a fever. Once she got out of daze she saw Naruto face was touching hers the poor girl had passed out scaring the oblivious boy. When Rito finally came down the stairs ready for the workout the three boys had planned. Rito only sighed seeing his sister on the floor and carried her up the stairs and put her in her room.

Yeah it was easy to say the girl had a crush on the boy even though he was clueless about her feelings. Sure the boy said she was cute and even kissed her on the forehead sometimes, but she knew the boy only saw her as the little sister he never had. She looked at the older girls with a look of jealousy and then at her own chest and sighed, if only she was only a few years older. Perhaps then the blonde would notice her more as a woman than the kid sister of his friend.

"Hmm? Are you alright Mikan-chan?" asked Lala seeing the look on the girls face. She was wondering why the girl looked so sad. Everyone was having so much fun.

"Oh it's nothing Lala-chan just some preteen drama going on in my life." Mikan sighed uncomfortably to the pinkette. She didn't hate the princess, in fact Mikan found the girl to be pleasant to be around. It was just plain awkward talking to the girl when she was thinking about Naruto.

"Are you sure you seem a little down Mikan-chan" said the voice of Naruto who suddenly appeared in front of her making the girl jump.

"N-n-no I fine Naruto-kun" Mikan said going red in the face.

"Hmm?" the blonde said putting his hand on her forehead checking her temperature making the girl nervous. "Well I guess you're alright" he said moving his hand away.

"Yeah see I'm alright hehe oh hey Lala-chan didn't you say you needed some clothes!" The young brunette said quickly grabbing the alien's hand and dragging her to the women's section of the store.

"Okay?" said Naruto confused getting shaking heads from his friends.

"_What an oblivious idiot_." They all thought at the same time.

A few minutes later the gang was walking around the entertainment section of the shopping enjoying all the sights and junk food that the street vendors were selling. The group had fun running around getting into funny situations most of them involving the clumsy Rito. Who was then teased as he one time tripped and was face to crotch with an embarrassed Haruna, who on reflex slapped the poor boy making his two friends laugh and hold their guts before they were smacked upside the head by Yui and Mio. Haruna of course apologized to Rito explaining it was on reflex that the boy got slapped.

Then Naruto beat the shit out of a fucking Mime of all things.

"Huh the hell is that?" Naruto asked pointing at a guy that was dressed in black and white. It make up done in the typical Mime fashion. The was mimicking Naruto and pointing at him it's jaw moving up and down making the same motion as Naruto.

"Oh that's a mime," Yui said informing her boyfriend "A sort of French street performer that doesn't make noise. Their act involves mimicry and acting like they are trapped in a glass box." She said with the mime copying her moments and then acting like he was trapped in a box by pounding in the air.

"Well you I got to admit it does attract attention" Naruto said holding his chin the mime doing the same. "Ha, alright lets how well you can keep up." Naruto said doing some quick poses and running around the whole time the mime copying him perfectly. "Hmm alright let's see you do this" he said flipping and doing a one handed handstand and then doing started doing pushups one handed his feet pointed to the sky.

"Wow" said someone in the crowd seeing Naruto pushing himself up and down.

"Mommy look at that guy!" said a little boy pointing holding his mom's hand. "Oh that is amazing" his mother said looking at Naruto who then switched hands.

"Okay Naruto-kun I think you proven your point" Said Yui standing between the Naruto and the mime who was frowning before he looked at Yui butt and slowly reach for it with a perverse grin on his face.

"Besides we don't need a repeat of what happen at ice cream PARLOR!" Yui screamed at the end when the mime grabbed her butt and then _tried_ to run away. ("_The secret word today boys and girls is the word__** tired**__ can you remember that." Said a chibi Kyuubi dressed like Peewee Herman. "Every time someone __**tries **__something that we all know is not going to work I want you to yell __**they are fucked!" **__shouted the Peewee Kyuubi "Can you do that?" it asked "Alright than __**Ha! Ha! **__Then on with the ass kicking! __**HA! HA!" **__it laughed making a demonic Peewee laugh.)_

Before the mime could jet, a vice like grip grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

"Now where do you think you're going **you fucking clown**?" Naruto asked his voice becoming deeper as he subconsciously channeled the Kyuubi's chakra, his whisker marks becoming thicker and his eye turning a blood red.

The mime in fear _tried_ kicking Naruto in the balls hoping to get away. (_"Aaaaahhh! He's fucked!" shouted Peewee Kyuubi_.)

Again the mime failed as his leg was punched making the mime land on his face as the blow sent his leg flying back. The mime flipped onto his and _tired_ to kick off the pissed off blonde that now had him pinned to the ground. (_"Aaaaahhh! He is fucked!" shouted Peewee Kyuubi_.)

"So you're not supposed to talk are you?" Naruto said menacingly as his he stomped his foot into the mime's gut. "I wonder if I can make you scream an apology to my girlfriend ha ha." He laughed cracking his knuckles as he descended upon the stupid bastard.

One ass kicking later…..

"AH oh god please stop I'm sorry! I'm sorry I grabbed your girlfriend's ass! Just please stop hurting me!" cried the high pitched voice of the mime as he laid on the ground in a fetal position.

"Fine you pansy ass piece of fucking shit!" Naruto snorted hocking a loogie onto the mime's face "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind fucker" he yelled stomping the ground making the mime get up and ran with a yellow stain on his pants.

Once the mime was gone Naruto snorted and spat on the ground "Piece of shit." He said walking over to his friends before getting a series of smacks from Yui for being so brutal.

"Man, Naruto can be scary when he's mad." Said a slightly paled Rito.

"Yeah no kidding I kind of feel sorry for the mime," said Saruyama "I mean really he used to have a normal voice but once Naruto got done with him it went up three octaves!" he shouted

"That was horrifying!" said a slightly shaking Mikan.

"Please if you want to see horrifying just imagine if that guy had hurt Yui." Risa said "Remember three weeks ago when those psycho Jashinist freaks hurt her?" she asked getting nods from the three. "Well one of them hit Yui in her face, oh that guy got destroyed." She said. "Naruto punched him the gut so hard I heard he not only pissed himself, he also puked and shit himself. Ha ha" she laughed at the Jashin thug's pain not knowing he was shaking from anger in an alley.

"Oh then Daddy is really going to like you Naruto-kun!" Lala cheered happily.

"Really Lala-chan your father is going to be okay with you marrying a Barbarian?" asked Yui getting a Oi from Naruto for the barbarian comment.

"Oh yes he will," Lala said smiling "In fact he may consider Naruto-kun the son he never had given his brutality." She said getting weird looks from everyone. "Daddy himself has killed people for even looking perversely at me or my sisters. He even castrated a husband candidate who did something vulgar in his presence, with his bare hands!" she said making Naruto pale.

"Wait does that mean he's going to do that to me!?" he asked scared. Lala's farther sounded like a Tsunade combine with Anko, with a dash of Ibiki!

"Hmm? Oh he wouldn't do that to you since we're getting married, he may be a little disappointed that we haven't done more than kiss" the princess said said pouting.

"Rrrreeeeaaaallllllllly?"Naruto asked like a perverted Doctor Cox. "_I haven't done anything because I thought I get in trouble if I done anything haha, going to change that sometime this weekend." _He thought before his mind went to chibi land.

Once again a Cloaked Jiraiya appeared in his mind, "_Yes boy_ _feel the perverted energies flow throughout your being and let them guide you to happiness!" _ Darth Pervy Sage said handing chibi Naruto a key that went to the door down the hall. "_No Naruto-kun, don't do it!" _cried Tsunade who ran down the hall to stop him only to get force groped by Darth Pervy Sage. "_You are too late Hime!" _cackled Jiraiya "_HE IS MINE! AND NOW SO ARE YOU!"_ He laughed undoing her cloak.

Chibi reached the door not hearing nor caring, about the blissful moans coming from chibi Jiraiya and Tsunade. All the little guy cared about were the laughs coming from behind the large door. He stuck the key in the lock and turned it. The Naruto in his mind dechibied and standing before him were both Lala and Yui in sexy laundry motioning to him seductively with their fingers _come here. _Mindscape Naruto took a few steps forward before hearing from the Yui in front of him. "Come on Naruto-kun hurry up" and then from the Lala. "Yeah come on Naruto-kun we're going to the aquarium."

"Aquarium?" Naruto said as his day dream ended.

"Hey Naruto you there man?" asked Rito snapping his fingers in front of the blonde's face.

"Huh oh yeah I just zoned out there for a second" said Naruto shaking the cobwebs out of his skull.

"Man you really need to work on that" said Rito getting a look from his blonde friend.

"Says the guy who gets steam coming out his ears when I say, **Haruna-chan in a bikini smothered in honey**." Naruto said who then laughed his ass off when Rito's head exploded when steam came out of it.

"Shut up!" shouted Rito who was now holding his nose trying to contain the nosebleed he now had.

"Ha ha oh man," laughed the blonde before becoming semi serious. "But seriously Rito you need to just confess to Haruna-chan already." He said with a stern face.

"Sigh, I know I'm just waiting for the right timing." Rito said looking longingly at Haruna who was being drag by Lala to look at the fish.

Naruto smacked the boy upside the head before saying "screw timing, if you keep waiting until you work up the damn nerve Haruna-chan is going to already be married!" he shouted at Rito. "Do you want to be alone for the rest of your life always asking yourself what if?" he asked the boy whose face was starting to look determined.

"You're right I won't wait anymore" the boy said with conviction "I'm going to tell Haruna-chan how I feel! I'm going to tell her that I like her and want to go out with her!" He shouted running off to find the girl he loved.

"Sniff sniff they grow up so fast" faked cried Naruto who then turned around and looked at the fish behind him.

"That was sweet of you Naruto-kun," said Yui putting her hand on his shoulder and then standing on her tiptoes giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey I figure since he accidently helped us get together I thought I returned the favor" Naruto said shrugging.

"Oh you mean you didn't just go ahead and kiss me." Yui teased faking shocked.

"No, I didn't but if I known that would've worked I would have just done it anyways." The ninja laughed. "In fact thanks to Rito my plans were accelerated by a week." He said smiling at the girl. "I actually planned to ask you sometime today if you would go out with me ha ha" he laughed again at his luck.

"So I guess I should be thanking Rito-kun when he gets back from trying to ask Haruna-chan out." Yui said sincerely.

"Who said anything about trying" Naruto said grinning showing his phone that had Haruna as the last call. "When I smacked him earlier I whipped out my phone and called Haruna-chan." He said smiling "She should have heard everything."

"Naruto how could you?" Yui asked smacking his arm but still smiling.

"I knew the poor guy would chicken out at the last second or something fubar would happen before he could get the chance. This way he confessed to Haruna-chan before anything could interfere." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head smiling.

"Oh Naruto-kun the boy is going to be so upset with you." Yui giggled.

"Meh he'll be thanking me by the end of the day" her boyfriend said shrugging before looking around confused. "Hey where Lala-chan and the others?" he asked not seeing any of his friends.

"Hmm I don't know really?" Yui said putting her finger to her lips thinking "I think Lala-chan went running off somewhere and Mikan-chan and the others went after her." She said before getting freaked out as Naruto's face became pale.

"W-w-wait Lala-chan ran off by herself!?" he screamed frightening his girlfriend.

"Hey what's the matter?" she asked.

A BOOM! Was her answer as Rito went by carrying Haruna bridal style sprinting and yelling "FUCKING RUN!" Behind him was a wave of water and fish.

"Yahoo Naruto-kun this is fun!" Lala said riding the wave butt ass naked on top of a fucking shark!

"God damnit Lala-chan!" Naruto yelled picking Yui up bridal style also and ran catching up to Rito and Haruna.

"Rito what the hell happen?" he asked his friend who looked at him with a sneer.

"I don't really know you interfering bastard!" Rito said angrily.

"Hey don't be so mad," said Naruto to his friend "I got you the girl of your dreams didn't I?" he asked

"Yeah you did, but I'm still mad at your interfering ass!" the orange haired boy shouted turning a corner.

"Ha Ha you know you love me" the blonde laughed.

"Suck a dick!" Rito shouted before getting lightly smacked by Haruna.

"Watch your language Rito-kun," Haruna said sternly "I won't have my boyfriend using such words." She said blushing at the end.

"Boyfriend!?" Rito asked looking at the girl in his arms shocked. Haruna nodded shyly. "Ha ha ha Haruna-chan called me her boyfriend, this the best day of my life!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he picked up speed. Naruto's training was really starting to pay off!

"Ha ha I knew you thank me Rito!" Naruto laughed dodging a blowfish.

"I'm still mad at you, bas-" glare from Haruna "Um you jerk!" Rito shouted side stepping a school of fish.

"Yeah yeah I hear ya carrot top." Said Naruto getting a glare from Rito. "Eyes forward we're almost at the exit!" Naruto said as he and Rito sprinted for the doors.

"Ahhhhh!' they both yell drop kicking the doors open.

Once outside the two boys stopped and caught their breath loudly making people look at them weird.

"Whew," breathed Naruto "Alright those doors should hold the bulk of the wave." The blonde reasoned.

"Naruto-kun!" called the voice of Lala as she and the shark hit the doorway making the wave spill out onto the streets!"

"Fuck I forgot about the Shark!" the demon container cursed bracing himself as he couldn't run as the shark with snapping jaws was heading for Yui, Rito and Haruna.

SNAP! Went the aquatic predator's jaw as it tried to devour Naruto with its maw. To its shock along with everyone's on the street Naruto knocked some teeth out of the shark's mouth and grabbed the shark's jaw and held the creature's mouth open by the empty sockets.

"_Oh thank God I learned to enhance my strength with charka!" _Naruto shouted in his head as he firmly held the shark's mouth open.

"Sniff. Sniff. Oh my fucking God this thing's breath smells like shit!" the blonde cursed making everyone present sweatdrop. The shark gasping to breath did the only thing it could do and let out a gaseous burp making Naruto go green in the face. "Oh dear lord!" Naruto screamed letting go of the shark's mouth and then quickly punching it hard in the nose sending it flying.

"Hahaha" laughed Lala as she flew up into the air.

"I got you Lala-chan" said Naruto catching the alien girl in his arms.

"That was fun hehe" giggled Lala naked in Naruto's arms. "Can we do that again?" she asked.

"NO!" everyone shouted at the girl.

About an hour later….

"Sigh, how many places does that make that we been banned from?" Naruto asked a completely dry Risa, who along with Mio, Saruyama, and Mikan hadn't been caught in the tide.

"Hmm let's see" Risa said putting her finger to her cheek trying to remember. "The count so far is 1 night club thanks to me, you and Mio-chan. Saruyama-kun is banned from 3 laundry stores for peeping. Rito is banned from that grocery store thanks to that incident involving the maple syrup." She said making Saru beam with pride and Rito to hang his head in shame.

"I still want to know why those four women were wearing nothing but bikinis in a grocery store." Said Naruto holding his chin. "I mean really it was freaking December!" he said throwing up his arms. "_I guess that's just Rito's luck!" _thought to himself_._ "Sigh what else, I know there's more?" he said rubbing.

"Well Mio-chan and I can't go to that one Victoria's Secret without supervision anymore because of our habits." Risa said as Mio and she rubbed their necks. "You on the other hand Naruto, you have been kicked out of oh let's see the bowling alley, the batting cages, The Tenjouin Group football stadium for beating the crap out of that perverted hotdog vendor." She and the others smacked their foreheads on that one.

Snort "Bastard had it coming" Naruto said unapologeticly. "Continue." He said waving his hand.

"Hmm, oh ha ha you're banned from that restaurant because you wouldn't stop coming to take the Banzi 50 bowl ramen challenge everyday!" Risa said making all their friends except Lala bust a gut.

"Ha fools should have known better than to challenge the Ramen eating King!" shouted Naruto hold up a fist.

"What?" asked Lala confused.

"Don't worry about it Lala-chan you'll know soon enough" Mikan said patting the girl on the head getting an Okay from the alien girl as they stepped into a ramen shop.

"What it will be kids?" asked a man holding onto a notepad.

"Hmm I think I'll start off with a bowl of shrimp ramen, two orders of beef ramen, two orders of chicken and then four orders of miso ramen." Said Naruto holding his chin.

The man behind the counter smiled and said "We'll get right on that sir" only to be stopped when he heard.

"Wait dude my friends haven't order yet." Naruto said shocking the man.

…45 minutes later.

"Please come again!" said the staff of the shop a stack of 30 empty bowls in front of them.

"Aww, that hit the spot!" Naruto said patting his stomach.

"No matter how many times I see Naruto do that it never stops being amazing." Sated Rito looking at the grinning blonde.

"Yeah, well every time I see him do that, I feel like going on a diet!" shouted Yui. "Naruto-kun how can you eat so much and not get fat!?" she asked her boyfriend.

"I have a really good metabolism." The blonde said shrugging.

"Metabolism my ass!" shouted Risa "Come on Naruto~kun what your secret?" she begged.

"Hehe sorry Risa-chan trade secret hehe" Naruto teased the girl making her glare daggers at him.

"Wow Naruto-kun," said Lala amazed "The only other person I've seen eat like that is Daddy!" the girl said shocked. Her fiancé and father were getting more and more similar each day! The girl gave a small smile at this fact as this meant that Naruto and her father may get along just great!

"Man I feel sorry for your cooks then since they have to do that on a daily bases." Naruto said sincerely.

"Oh don't feel bad the chefs have weekly rotations" Lala said smiling.

"Phew, good for them" said Naruto as they walked up to the movie theater.

"Next!" called the person manning the ticket booth.

"Yes I would like eight tickets to Warm Bodies" Naruto said to the ticketer since given his height he passed for an eighteen year old even though he was fifteen.

"Yeah here you go" sighed the guy in the booth as he obliviously wished he was with his friends than at work.

…..Roughly two hours later.

**(Note I haven't yet seen Warm Bodies but I thought it might be a good movie for Naruto and the gang to see. But when I finally do see the movie I may or may not add in some accurate dialog about the movie.)**

"Oh man that was great!" shouted Naruto as he and his friends exited out the back of the movie theater into an alley.

They had to exit out the because apparently a toilet had sprung a leak and was all over the theater's lobby making them exit out the back in order to prevent an accident. At least that's what the guy who worked at the movies said as he held his head where he hit the ground when he slipped in the supposed water puddle.

"Ha ha no kidding, I love at the beginning when R was like 'I don't want to live this way, I'm lonely, and I'm lost. No, I mean really lost I never been in this part of the airport before.' Haha" Laughed Risa.

"Ha ha and when R and M were first trying to talk to each other it sounded like Naruto-kun, Rito-kun and Saruyama-kun in the morning when none of them had enough sleep!" Laughed Haruna.

"Humph" said Naruto. "Meh" said Rito. "RRRRA" said Saruyama to the both of them making them squint at him.

"Haha aha" Everyone laughed at the boys antics.

All of a sudden Naruto became very tense.

"Hey Naruto-kun what's the matter ahhh!" Yelled Mikan as Naruto threw her behind him and catching a knife in mid air.

"Haha nice catch you blonde bastard!" snarl the hooded form of Dai Tokai as spent out from the shadows and flanked by twenty of his fellow Jashinist. "It is time to pay you back for what you did to us Uzumaki!" the piercing faced boy spat.

"Hmm? I'm sorry did you say something" Naruto asked mimicking his masked sensei.

"That's fucking it!" shouted a large dark skinned Jashin thug "Numachi!" he yelled at a small twitchy figure who put a pair of chains in his hands.

"Gotcha Yama" Numachi said as the large thug pulled on the chains whipping Numachi spinning towards Naruto. "Get ready for the whiplash bitches!" yelled the twitchy gremlin as he spun around his chains swishing thru the air.

Naruto not panicking at all threw the capture knife which went through a link of Numachi's chain and embedded itself deep into a wall pinning the chain.

"Ah fuck!" cursed Numachi as he stopped spinning and dislocated his right arm. In frustration he swung his other chain at a shocked Risa only to once again for his weapon to be grabbed by Naruto.

"Ra!" yelled Yama as he charge at the blonde only to find himself wrapped in Numachi's chain that was wrapped around a fire escape.

"Ahhh! Screamed the small boy in pain as every time Yama moved he pulled on twitchy boy's arm.

"Be careful you dumbass brute else you might pull off your buddy's arm" said Naruto cheekily. Now that these two were subdued the other Jashinist had to maneuver around the two else they risk injuring the chain wielder further.

"Bring it you Mother Fuckers" Naruto taunted pulling Yama forward making the small Jashinist shout in pain as he was lifted into the air.

"Kill that fucking son of a bitch!" commanded Dai Tokai.

"Rito! Saru! Get ready!" Naruto called to his friends as the mob rushed them. "You got to protect the girls from the ones who get pass me!" he shouted as he threw a trash can at the thugs knocking some over and scattering the others. And then started to rapidly throw punches into the face of a thug knocking his teeth into his mouth before getting punched in the face knocking him out.

"Right!" called the two boys understanding their jobs as men. While the two of them might not be brawlers like their friend they knew some self-defense skills, skills that were taught to them by Naruto in case they ever got picked on by bullies.

These skills definitely came in handy when one of the Jashinist got pass Naruto as he smashed a thug's chin into a brick wall breaking the jaw bone, and then quickly snapping another leg as he went for a kick to the blonde's head.

"Yaaa" yelled the thug as he lunged for Saruyama who dodged and kicked him hard in nuts sending him to his knees, where Rito threw an elbow at his temple knocking the sad sap out.

"Nice job guys!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed the downed thug by the legs and swung the bastard like a club sending him flying at other thug who crashed hard against a dumpster cracking a few ribs.

"Naruto-kun!" screamed Mikan as Dai Tokai tried swinging a bat at Naruto's head.

Naturally the ninja caught the weapon and then turned it against its former master as he flipped over the guy and choked him with the thing and threw him over his shoulder, sending him flying at another thug sending them to the ground.

"AAHHH!" yelled Dai Tokai as he quickly got up and rush the blonde with a large knife before Naruto smashed his kneecap with the bat making him fall to the ground screaming before Naruto bashed him in the side of the face and pocketed his knife.

Naruto then started to bob and weave between the remaining thugs either knocking them out or breaking one of their limbs. On the last thug he bashed them over the head snapping the already cracked bat in half sending splinters of wood all over the place.

"Ha looks like you're all done ya weak little bitches" Naruto laughed taunted bond Yama and Numachi.

"RAHHAAH!" roar Yama as he finally had enough of blonde's mouth as he trashed around trying to break free of Numachi's chains.

"Yama you fucking moron, stop!" Numachi yelled at Yama as he felt a muscle being pulled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yama roared forcing an arm free and started pulling on the chain.

"FUCK!" cried Numachi as his left arm snapped backward making Naruto's friends scream in horror. "STOP YAMA!" the small boy begged as he saw his arm starting to bleed from his stitches where he reattached his arm.

"I SAID!" Yama yelled grabbing the chain with his now freed second arm, making Naruto's group go pale. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The large teen roared pulled hard on the chain.

"AAHHHHHH!" screamed Numachi as his arm was tore from his body causing blood to spray from the stump. He hit the ground with a hard PLOP as he landed in a puddle of his own blood and said "You're a fucking bastard Yama!" he then passed out from blood loss face down in the bloody puddle.

"Snort, fucking weakling" said Yama as gathered the chain in his hands.

"You monster!" cried Lala as she went to attack the monstrous thug only to be held back by the other girls.

"Lala-chan no!" shouted Risa wrapping her arms around the surprisingly strong girl.

"Lala-chan please stop it!" pleaded Haruna she grabbed the girl's arm. "You'll just get yourself hurt!"

"Besides" said Yui calmly standing before the struggling girls "you'll just be wasting your energy."

"Why's that Yui-neechan?!" asked the alien princess calming down a little.

"The answer is easy" said the black haired girl smirking looking back at the girls "the stupid bastard really pissed Naruto-kun off." She said giggling now they see what Naruto was truly capable of. Heck, she had never seen her boyfriend this pissed off before.

…with Naruto and Yama.

"What a bunch of loud Cunts" said Yama looking at the girls not even noticing Naruto's hand twitch to the knife handle. "It's going to be a lot of fun shutting them up." He said looking at them perversely. "He he, especially the little brunette." he licked his lips looking at Mikan, making the girl stand behind her brother, shaking in fear.

"**YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" **yelled Naruto at the top of lungs as he pulled out the knife and ran at the vile bastard, his eyes a blazing red as he stabbed him in the kidneys.

"Ah! You bastard" the large boy said trying to punch the demonic looking boy in the head before the blonde kicked off, him hitting a wall and flew back, kicking him in the gut sending him flying back crashing into a dumpster that crumpled from the blow.

Yama turned around, grabbed the trash container and threw it at the blonde who quickly bent backwards letting the dumpster smash behind him.

"No way he's human" Said Saruyama staring at the fight in shock getting nods from Rito and the girls.

"Just fucking stand still you asshole!" Yama shouted at the blonde now swinging Numachi's chain sending the severed arm flying at the ninja who caught it in mid air and tossed toward its owner.

"**HOW ABOUT I MAKE YOU SCREAM LIKE THE LITTLE SHIT THAT YOU ARE!"** Naruto roared, grabbing the chain and ripped it out of Yama's hands breaking some fingers on each hand.

"Fuck you!" yelled Yama as he ran at the blonde; he swung his arm hitting the blonde straight on.

Only to be shocked when he felt his fist hit nothing but air as the Naruto in front of him was an afterimage. Suddenly Naruto appear at his side and the blonde started to throw Kyuubi charka enhanced punches into his side making the organs inside liquefy.

"**RARRAW!**" yelled Naruto kicking Yama one last time in the chest 300 hundred style sending the thug flying towards a rusty metal pipe.

Yama was impaled on the pipe with a wet sucking noise as it came out the front of his chest, blood seeping throughout his shirt.

"**OH shit **I didn't mean t-to k-k-kil-l-l him!" Naruto stuttered after realizing that he just killed someone. Yeah the guy was a son of bitch but that still didn't make it feel any better.

"Hey Naruto are you all right man?" asked Rito putting his hand on his friend's shoulder all the while staring at Yama's dead 'corpse'.

"Yeah I'm alright but I just, I just…." Naruto choked on the word in his mouth.

"It's alright Naruto-kun" said Yui wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's left side.

"Yui-neechan is right Naruto-kun; you did what you did to protect us." Lala said kissing him on the cheek holding his right side.

"You have nothing to feel sorry about for man, the bastard had it coming!" shouted Saruyama spitting on Yama's shirt.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" shouted Yama "I fucking liked this shirt!" he shouted pulling himself off the pipe showing a hole clear all the way to his back.

"What the Fuck!" shouted Saruyama as several of the Jashinist thugs picked themselves off the ground snapping their bones back in place sickeningly.

**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!** **SNAP! SNAP! **The thugs picked themselves off the ground one by one.

"Oh my god this can't be happening this it's a dream just a bad dream" cried Haruna who started to tremble before Rito held the girl close to his chest calming her down "What the hell are they?" He shouted as his friends started to huttle behind Naruto**.**

"Hahaha you sacred boy?" Laughed Dai Tokai snapping his knee into place. "You should be haha!" he laughed picking himself off the ground. "We are the Brotherhood of Jashin and we are immortal!" He shouted taking a grenade out his pocket. "I can't say the same for your sorry asses HAHA" the piercing faced boy said tossing the grenade in front of them smiling.

"Aw shit!" Yelled Naruto going through a quick set of hand signs, "Needle Jizo!" he shouted as his blonde hair grew encasing him and his friends.

**BOOM!**

"hahaha" Laughed all the Jashinist after their explosions.

"Serves those fuckers right" said Yama before a chain smacked him across the face busting his lip and knocking him to the ground. "What hell Numachi?" he asked his angry twitchy friend. "What was that for!" he asked only to get kicked the face.

"Don't give me that shit!" Yelled Numachi, stomping on the larger boy neck. "You fucking ripped of my arm you asshole!" he shouted swinging the mangled limb in his face. "Do you know how long this going to take to fully heal!" he yelled kicking Yama again. "A month and a half you mother fucker! I'm out of commission for a mother fucking month!" he yelled kicking the large boy multiple times.

"HAHA" laughed the Jashinists as the small twitchy kid started to stomp on the larger boy.

"Wait," said a random thug as he heard some whispering "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Asked another.

"I don't know sounded like whispering." Said the first thug.

"Ha sounds like one of them is still alive!" said the other thug said back.

"Go check it out!" Commanded Dai Tokai "If it the one of those guys kill them, if it's a girl" he grinned "bring her here so we may have some fun." He said making the others laugh.

"HA I hope it's that pink haired bitch see looks like fun!" Said one of the Jashinist.

"Please, you'll have more fun if it's that little girl" he smirked and licked his lip "If so funny to see their face just as your about to blow your load!" he laughed "It a combination between horror and pleasure, oh and the screams they make it get me so hard!" he said making a vulgar thrust.

"Haha, you're so twisted man!" the other thug said laughing.

"Not as twisted this little whore is going to be once we're done with her" said the thug as the smoke cleared showing a large yellow bush of some kind.

"The fuck is that?" shouted a thug towards his partner.

"How the fuck should I know man," the other shouted "I never finished high school.

"NEEDLE HELL!" shouted the bush as it shot hundreds of needles at the Jashinist stabbing them in various parts of their bodies.

"Ah" shouted a thug when a needle priced his eye ball into his brain killing him instantly.

"What the fuck!" shouted the other thug before a kunai pierced his skull making him fall to the ground.

"What the hell!?" shouted Dai Tokai "How!? How the fuck are you still alive!?" he asked yelling at the blonde and his friends as Naruto's hair receded to his shoulders.

"This changes things," Naruto said as his face became serious "Looks like I'm going have to even the odds" He said putting his fingers in a T shape.

Yama snorted "What the hell do think putting your fingers together going to do you…?" **Poof! **"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL!" he yells utterly surprised.

"Alright boys!" Naruto shouted towards his clones as his friends' jaws dropped to the ground. "Let's go buck wild!" he shouted drop kicking Dai Tokai ripping a piercing out.

"_What in the fucking world!" _thought Rito and the others at the same time except Lala who looked in awe "Daddy is definitely going to love you Naruto-kun!" she shouted as her fiancé's clones pinned Dai Tokai to the ground and started ripping out his piercings.

"Ah you bastard!" shouted Dai when Naruto ripped out the studs in his eyebrow.

"Shut the fuck up you sonabitch!" the blonde said getting a good hold of the Jashinist his earrings and ripped them off, making the boy yell out in pain as he covered his ears leaving his face exposed letting the ninja unleash a devastating barrage of punches to the thug until he was knocked out cold.

"Alright let's finish this!" Yelled the blonde to his clones as he threw Dai Tokai on a pile of either knocked out or broken limbs thugs.

"Right boss!" the clones cheered freaking out their friends as they still looked shell shocked.

Naruto and his copies formed a circle around the moan thugs. They formed a pattern of half of the Narutos holding their arms and pointing toward the pile, while the others turned right and held a hand to their mouth and suck in some air.

"Shockwave!" shouted the Narutos pointing at pile shooting lighting at the thugs.

"Great breakthrough!" shouted the Narutos with a hand to their mouths making a large gust of wind that combined with the lighting making a small electric tornado sucking the thugs up and shocking, making them scream in pain.

"Naruto Uzumaki style- Thunderstorm!" The Narutos shouted at once as the tornado reached its apex and threw the Jashinists all over the alley making them collide with the walls with loud 'smacks'!"

"Naruto-kun what was that?!" asked Yui shocked seeing her boyfriend use such amazing powers.

"I'll explain back at my house!" Naruto said as he and his clones picked up his friends as he heard sirens in the distance.

"What the hell are you anyways Naruto some kind of wizard!" shouted Rito as the ninja and his clones roof jumped to Naruto's home.

"Yeah does that make Jiraiya a master wizard and you his apprentice?"Asked Mikan in wonder, was the boy she had a crush on a wizard in training. Would that mean he fought against Dragon like in the fairy tales!

"That would explain why you call him 'Pervy Sage' all the time'" reasoned Haruna getting looks of realization on everyone's face. "_That makes perfect sense." _Thought everyone, they were always wondering why Naruto called his guardian a sage even though the man didn't look over 50.

"Haha, Yes I am the old prevs apprentice but no, we're not wizards."Naruto said laughing wizards that was a good one, although when you see someone make copies of himself, and then make a lighting tornado out of thin air he supposed wizard was a logical choice.

"Well if you aren't a wizard then what the hell are you, ya blonde bastard" Saruyama yelled getting jealous that his friend could do magic.

"Ha easy we're NINJAS!" Naruto yelled jumping over the highway making his friends scream out of fright.

…On top of a building near the Alley.

"What fuck happen here?" Arechi said looking at the police cars and ambulances carry off his associates.

"Hmm it seems like your boys failed Arechi." said a pretty purple haired teenage girl who wore a black cloak and corset along purple dress that went to her ankles down to her black stilettos boots. Her cleavage was exposed showing the symbol of Jashin tattooed on her left c-cup breast. Her makeup done in a Goth style, tear streaks going down her white as snow skin. Her luscious lips purple, from her lipstick. She had a piercing in the corner of mouth one that undoubtedly matched the one in her tongue. All in all in the girl was a beauty.

"How?" Arechi asked "It was only one fucking guy and a small group of his friends there's no way the guy could take down twenty of us." He said.

"The twenty of _you_," said the girl "Don't compare the rest of the brotherhood to your useless lot." She said sternly narrowing her eyes at the boy.

"Shut the hell up Maigo!" Shouted the trench wearing boy at the now identified Maigo "You maybe one of the elites but you're nothing but Father Hidan's personal fuck toy!" the boy said going to grab for the girl only to get stabbed thru the gut by the largest blade of Maigo's scythe that she pulled out her cloak

The girl looked at the boy angrily as she lean in and said "Now listen here boy and listen well!" she growled. "If you ever speak to me again like that again, I'm going to castrate you and shove a spike up your worthless asshole!" she snarled twisting the blade before ripping it out.

"I going to give you one more chance Arechi" the girl said bring the blade of her scythe to her hand."You have one month to grab the girl from the one you're trying to get revenge on." Maigo said gently wiping the blood off her blade and bringing it to her mouth. "If you even try fooling me by grabbing a random girl"… she paused as her skin become black with white markings on her body making her look like a walking skeleton. "I'll make you wish you wish you were never born." The girl said before jumping off the building. When she landed, she smacked against the ground hard hitting it with enough force to break every bone in her body. But amazingly the girl stood up and walked away with not even a scratch on her body.

_**CRACK! SNAP! CRACK! SNAP! CRACK! SNAP! CRACK! SNAP! CRACK! SNAP! CRACK! SNAP!**_

"AAAAHHHAHHHH!" screamed Arechi in pain as every bone in his snapped or cracked sending un-measureable amounts of pain throughout his body. "MAIGO YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he yelled as painfully laid on the ground waiting for his bones to knit back together.

Back with Naruto.

After roof hopping for about an hour Naruto and his friends finally made it the front of his house.

"Phew finally made it." Naruto said having his clones disappear after setting everyone down.

"Yeah thank god," said a slightly green Rito. Oh he was not good with heights.

"Oh quit your belly aching" said Naruto reaching for his front door.

Before Naruto even touch the door knob the door swung open revealing a pissed off Jiraiya who clamped down hard on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hehe, how it going sen-SEI!?" Naruto said screaming at the end as the sage threw Naruto into the house and against the living room wall.

The teens outside just stood there shocked after seeing the sage throw their friend into the house like he was a ragdoll of all things.

"Well just don't stand there, get inside!" commanded Jiraiya making everyone almost stumble over else they suffer the man's wrath.

"Ow what the fuck was that for Pervy Sage?!" Naruto asked before the man grabbed him by the face and thrown onto a chair.

"Shut up ya little idiot!" the man shouted making the boy stayed silent; shocking his friends as they never thought they see the boy stay quiet. "Now tell me exactly why you thought it be reasonable for you to expose yourself?!" Jiraiya said glaring at his student. "Well, I'm fucking waiting!" he shouted.

"I had no choice alright!" shouted the blonde. "We got jumped by some Jashinist cultist." He said waiting for Jiraiya to snap at him but the let him continue "The same ones from three weeks ago only this time they didn't come alone. I defeated them easily no problem really although I had to break a few arms and legs." He said before his face grew angry.

"But there was this one guy who I tied up so that whenever he moves he hurts his friend." Naruto stated. "But the bastard didn't care he just broke free and willing tore off the guy's arm!" he shouted getting angry. "When he said that he was going to have fun raping Lala-chan and the girls I lost it! I let him influence me and I killed the son of a bitch!" he yelled making Jiraiya go wide eyed and the others except Lala to look confused. "_Who influence Naruto?"_They thought.

"But the fucker didn't stay dead!" Naruto shouted making Jiraiya to look at his student. "The guy was impaled on a large metal pipe, and he pulled himself off and he had a hole that you see all the way thru!" he said making his friends go pale as they remembered the large thug. "And then the rest of them woke up and started to snap their limbs back together." He said not seeing his masters eyes narrow.

"When they started to rise back up I thought I somehow feel asleep watching the Zombie movie we saw and that I was dreaming. That was until I remembered that all the dreams I been having lately involved nothing but hot naked women and the girls still had their clothes on" He said making Jiraiya grin as the boy was starting to see things his way, the boy's friends on the other hand sweat dropped not believing he thought about that in the middle of fight.

"Then one of those psychos those a fucking grenade of all thing making me use the Needle Jizo jutsu, thank you again for teacher that sensei." Naruto said getting a nod from the sage. "Then after killing two of the thugs using Needle hell I bum rushed the rest of them with shadow clones and then used my Thunderstorm Jutsu knocking out all of them." He stated.

Jiraiya sighed "Alright I understand." "But now this only confirms what I feared." The Sage said looking serious. "Naruto it appears the Akatsuki are in Japan." He said shocking his student.

"Wait they followed us!" shouted Naruto.

"No I they would have attack us as soon as I bought this house." Said the Sage. "They came here not even knowing we passed the Veil." he said confusing the teens.

"Wait what's the Akatsuki and what Veil are you talking about?" asked Rito not understanding what the two of them were talking about.

"You didn't tell them yet did you." Jiraiya said.

"I thought it would be best to ask you first before I mucked anything up" the blonde said shrugging.

"Wow, I actually managed to beat the stupid out of you!" Jiraiya said grinning when the blonde said "Fuck off!"

"Well I guess I should start with the Veil as it will help simplify things." He said taking a deep breath. "The Veil I guess is comparable to the Bermuda triangle seeing that sometimes ships and planes will go missing in it never to be seen again." He said making the teens go wide eyed.

"But the people are seen again by the inhabitants of the continent hidden beyond the Veil. A continent that me and this chuckle head are from." He said smacking his student upside the head.

"But wait how come nobody ever heard of this hidden continent or this magical Veil?"Asked Yui.

"Well the Veil produces an illusion that makes those not from the continent steer clear of it by constantly making them adjust their heading completely bypassing it. When people do crash on the island they are usually the ones that don't even bother to check their instruments." The sage sated.

"How can something like that make an illusion that can cover an entire continent?" Yui asked again.

"Because the illusion was made by powerful demon." Said Jiraiya sated.

"Yeah right you expect me to believe that demons are real," snorted Saruyama "What's next you're going to tell me they are such things as aliens." He laughed making Naruto, Jiraiya and Lala to laugh a little bit.

"Well," started Naruto slowly looking at Lala who was wagging her tail making everyone jaws drop.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me," said Risa making everyone sweat drop.

"One story at a time damnit!" said the Sage not wanting to start on another subject. "While no one knows the details there once was a Giant ten tailed demon, called the Juubi a being of pure madness and destruction."

"The creature used to roam the earth causing nothing but death where ever it went, until a single man known as the Sage of Six Paths challenged the demon in battle. The Sage was the founder of ninjutsu the ability to harness one charka or inner energy and transform it and use in for different things, such as Naruto's clones or to shoot lighting from one's hand." Jiraiya explained.

"Wait so can anyone use ninjutus?" asked Saruyama hoping to be able to have something akin to super powers.

"Ha I'm sorry to say no as you need to start young in order to perform Jutsu." The sage stated.

"Fucking typical!" Saru yelled throwing up his arms.

"Well even if you did manage to use Jutus you wouldn't be as strong as people from the elemental nations" the sage said.

"Selective breeding" stated Mio.

"Yep" the sage said simply. "Anyways onto the story boys and girls" Jiraiya said ignoring the looks the teens gave him. "Sage couldn't defeat the demon using normal means so instead the Sage sealed the demon inside his body which I think resulted in the Veil's creation." Jiraiya theorized.

"After a few decades years the sage grew old and before his time came he spilt the demon into nine lesser demons." The ninja said shocking the teens.

Jiraiya then went off and listed the demons "The Ichibi a one tail raccoon. The Nibi a two tail cat. The Sanbi a three tailed turtle. The Yonbi a four giant ape. The Gobi a dolphin horse hybrid with five tails." He paused "Hey don't look at me that way, it's a demon all logic is throw out the window!" he said as everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Anyway there's the Rokubi a six tailed slug. The Nanabi is a seven winged beetle."

"Wait, how can a bug fly with an uneven amount of wing?" asked Rito.

"I don't know, but I think the wings are on its ass, again demon, logic thrown out the window." Jiraiya said shrugging. "Let's see then there is the Hachibi, an ox and octopus hybrid, again….." he started.

"Out the window." Said everyone.

"Yeah," the sage said rubbing his neck "and then finally there is the most powerful, the Kyuubi a nine tailed Fox.

"Damn Fox" growled Naruto making everyone look at him curiously.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Yui.

"It's up to you brat" Jiraiya said seating back in lazy boy.

Lala walked over to her fiancé and grabbed his hand for support. "It okay Naruto-kun they your friends they'll understand." She said reassuringly.

"Yeah but what if they don't. What if they reject me?" Naruto asked her "What if she rejects me?" he said whispering.

"She won't Naruto-kun she loves you too much to be like them." Lala said kissing him on the cheek. "Just as I do." She said making him feel warm inside.

"Lala-chan" Naruto said to the girl.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Thank you I needed that." He said making the girl smile.

"This isn't going to be easy for me, so please bear with me." Naruto said to his friends. He took a deep breath. "On the day I was born the Fox attack the village I lived in, it's the reason why I'm an orphan." He said shocking his friends.

"When it attacked the village it killed hundreds nothing was able stop it as it destroyed everything in sight. And just when all hope seemed lost the Leader of the village the Fourth Hokage fought the demon and then sealed it away into the only child born that day." He said putting his hand on his stomach shocking the teens.

"Naruto-kun you don't mean?" asked Yui silently.

"Yes Yui-chan the Hokage sealed the demon inside me in order to save the village from destruction." He said fearing what her reaction would be. _"This is it she going to yell at me and say she never wants to see me again!" _he thought.

"Yui-chan I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore," he said looking down at the ground. "I understand if none of you want to see me again." He looking at the people he considers precious.

"Just know that our time together was the happiest time in my life." He said going to walk towards his room before he heard footsteps a felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yui-chan?" he said looking at the girl before she pulled him forward and kissed him on the lips.

"You're such an idiot sometimes Naruto-kun." The girl said hugging him press herself into his chest. "There no way you could be a demon not with the kind heart you have." She said hugging him tighter. "I love you Naruto-kun and nothing will ever change that." She kissed him again.

"Yui-chan" Naruto said wrapping his arms around the girl. He felt more pairs of arms wrap around him.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki one of the best friends of my idiot brother." Mikan said hugging his left arm.

"You're the one of kindest boys in school." Said Haruna putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're too fun to be around to be a demon Naruto-kun" putting a hand on his other shoulder.

Naruto felt another person wrap around his back and then jumped a little he felt a pair of hands rub his stomach, "I've been pursuing King Dong for too long," said Risa "I won't let something little like a demon inside you stop me from conquering him!" she laughed at the end.

"You know where I stand Naruto-kun!" said Lala hugging his right arm making him smile.

"If it wasn't for you I still be single," said Rito giving him thumbs up.

"MAN WHY DOES EVERYTHING AWESOME HAPPEN TO YOU!" cried Saruyama. "I mean really, you get to have multiple girls, you're strong, you're a ninja, and now you have a powerful demon inside you! This is bullshit! What's next? When you marry Lala you become next in line for king of the universe?" he screamed.

"Umm?" said Lala, Jiraiya and Naruto at the same time.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" Saruyama yelled as he cried tears of unfair bullshit!

"I sorry man I'm just that lucky" said Naruto "Why do think I want to gamble. Ow! Where the fuck did you keep that!" Yelled Naruto as Yui randomly pulled out her trusty Dictionary of Fucking Pain!

"It's like superman it knows when it's needed," Yui said after she got the book from Haruna's bag "now hold still while I hit you for cursing!"

"Oh come on it's my fucking house!" Wham! "Ow! Fucking stop!" Wham! Wham! "Alright I get it, no more using the f word, now stop hitting me!" Naruto cried making everyone laugh.

"Ha ha alright while this has been a fun night I think it's time for you all to get out of my house!" Jiraiya said making a shoeing motion.

"Alright you guys heard the grumpy pervert." Naruto said sighing "Do any of you guys want escort?" Naruto asked putting his hand in a t symbol.

"No we all should be okay as the cops patrol this neighborhood," said Rito "Hey Haruna-chan let me walk you home" called running after the girl.

"Alright if you're all sure" called Naruto to his friends before turning around to see Yui still in the house.

"Girl what are you still doing here?" asked Jiraiya his pervert senses tingling as his hand moved on its own looking for his notepad.

"Umm I was wondering if I could spend the night here." Yui asked nervously.

"What?" shouted/asked Naruto, "What about your parents, hell what about your freaking brother!" he shouted. "I personally am all for it." he said getting a thumbs up from the sage. "Don't you think they be against you staying the night at your boyfriends house?" he asked.

"I'll just tell them I'm spending the night with Lala-chan." Yui said bluntly. "They still don't know that she lives with you." She said shrugging.

"Hahaha oh my god brat," laughed the white hair "Have I told you that you're my greatest student ever!" he praised. "Oh if the Hime was here she gut me like a fish for showing you my ways HAHA!" he said smacking his knee. The sage grabbed his notepad and started to rapidly write in it, "It's alright Yui-chan with me, but it's up to you to convince your parents." He said already have two paragraphs done.

After a long winded conversation Yui had finally convince her parents to let her spend the night.

After every one took a shower it was time for, something Naruto was more than happy to do as he was mental exhausted.

"Um Lala-chan why are you naked?" Naruto heard Yui say in the hallway.

"Oh I always sleep in the nude Yui-neechan." Lala giggled.

"Alright but why are you exactly heading for Naruto-kun room?" Yui said making Naruto freeze. "_Oh shit!" _he thought.

"Because married couples always sleep together." Lala said like it was common knowledge.

"Sigh I guess I'm going to join." Yui said fully aware Naruto was listening in.

"What!?" Naruto shouted opening the door.

"Don't look at me that way we boyfriend and girlfriend!" Yui said while wearing one of his shirts. "Besides Lala says you can have multiple wives," she said looking away shyly. "So I should sleep in your bed like any other couple." She said blushing.

In chibi land chibi Naruto was standing before a blackboard with the words '_**Operation Threesome' **_written up top. Chibi walk up to the board and made a check mark on the board under a section that said '_**Step 1 convince Yui-chan to sleep in your bed along with Lala-chan'. **_Chibi then turned around and gave Naruto a thumbs up and said "_We're the third of the way there Boss! Now you just got to get complete Step 2 and get her naked, then we can precede with Step 3 the penetration!" _it laughed perversely.

"Oh I have got to be dreaming" said Naruto as he and the girls laid down Lala grabbing his right arm and Yui grabbing his left.

"Oh it's very real Naruto-kun" said Yui kissing him on the cheek.

"You're a lucky man Naruto-kun." Lala giggled.

"I love you both" Naruto said holding the girls tightly to him.

"We love you too Naruto-kun" the girls said kissing on the cheeks before falling asleep embracing each other's warmth.

Down stair…..

"Lucky brat." Said Jiraiya writing another letter to Tsunade tell her that his fears had come turn that he had found the Akatsuki's nest and that they were going to need back for the foreseeable future.

Knock. Knock. Went the front door.

"Hmm I wonder who could that be," Jiraiya said sarcastically already know who was at the door.

"Hello Zastin how are you this evening?" Jiraiya said to the Devilukean Knight.

"I fine Jiraiya-sama are Naruto-dono and Lala-sama available?" he asked.

"No actually their not," Jiraiya said seriously "They've had a rough night and need all the sleep they can get." He said.

"Sigh I guess the King's message can wait till tomorrow" sigh the Knight.

"Yeah you don't want to wait up Naruto when he is so blissfully sleeping" the Sage shivered the last time he woke up Naruto with some food the boy drop kicked him the nuts.

"Very well I shall return in the morning" Zastin said before being beam to his ship.

"Sigh, why can't your life be normal boy?" The sage asked looking up stairs.

…..

Alright done.

Sorry it took me so long but as you can see I made up for it by making this chapter extra long.

Yeah so Yui and the gang know that Naruto and Jiraiya are ninjas and that Lala is an alien.

And the Kyuubi/Peewee Herman bit….I have no fucking clue where that came from.

And I do plan on having some Leaf ninja come to Japan. Who they will be I will be decided later as I'll wait to hear your suggestions.

….

Please favorite and Review until next time!


	6. What are you prepared to become?

Oh Right on to chapter 5! So glad I had Naruto revealing that he a Ninja. Now he doesn't have to go pussy footing around Yui and the others. So there will be plenty of Ninja trick goodness.

And before we get to the story I have a few things to say

…..

First off I put a poll on my profile asking you whether or not I should have a Fem Kyuubi

It just a simply yes and no.

Input is also welcomed.

…..

I had someone tell me to calm down on the cursing and my answer to that is.

I will a little bit key word _little._ I'll do my best to do so but no promises.

I can barely censor myself! In school I was the kid that cursed so much that the teachers just stop trying to punish me for it. HA HA!

Besides the story is rated M for a reason. If you don't like cussing well to bad!

…

To those who may be offended about the Jashinist describing how they wanted to rape the girls.

I apologize to those who may be disgusted with such vulgar speech and actions. The scene was written to make you see how mentally unhinged the core of the Jashinists are. It was to solidify them as vile scumbags. It was to make them to look darker, so again I'm sorry to those who didn't like it.

I know there are worse things written on this site but I felt it had to be said.

**So please note, there will not be any scenes of rape! **

(PLEASE NOTE, I DON'T CONDONE SUCH THINGS!) I really need to stop watching Law and Order SVU…

….

Sex scenes I'm sorry to say there won't be any. I don't want the Admins to delete my story! If I do make lemons they will be put on a separate story like FreedomGuard did for one of his stories.

(IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO FREEDOMGUARD IS SHAME ON YOU!)

….

And to answer someone else's question. – Does Yui have to hit Naruto so much?

Was it really too much?... Okay now that I think about it I may have done that a little too much.

I did it as a comedy bit that was a convenient way to lessen the cussing that also doubles as a way to make people get the giggles.

….

And no Yui will not become like Sakura!

She is hitting him to discipline him. Not because she thinks he annoying like Sakura.

She is doing this because no one has taught him how to properly act.

You got to remember that Naruto is an orphan meaning he had no one to discipline him regularly until Iruka, and by then there was only so much the man could do. Jiraiya while a pervert was the only true parental figure in his life.

Hell before I knew he was Naruto's godfather I thought the sage was his grandfather! Same spiky hair and sense of humor!

And Naruto, while he won't admit it is a little pervert like Jiraiya.

He peeked on women in the hot springs to do _research_ for his Sexy Justus just as Jiraiya does research for his books.

It's no wonder why the two formed such a strong student teacher bond!

When the Sage died by Pain's hand and Naruto learned of it he was devastated he couldn't even eat ramen. He went emo for a few days before Iruka snapped him out of it.

Ahhhh! Rambling again!

…

Okay I have had many people ask me about Momo and Nana…

Let me introduce them damnit! I am trying to stick to the canon timeline for To Love ru as much as I can.

I'm not going to randomly insert them!

I FUCKING HATE WHEN SOMEONE HAS A CHARACTER FROM A SERIES JUST SUDDENLY SHOW UP WITH NO MOTHER FUCKING EXPLANATION AS TO FUCKING WHY THEY ARE THERE!

Hell I remember this one _**OLD**_ story where Nana was the main girl and all of a fucking sudden Momo shows up and just _instantly _falls in love with Naruto. No dialog was even exchange! Fucking pisses me off!

FUCK!

Okay I'm done…

….

Okay had some people ask for Tearju Lunatique to be in the Harem? Not only does it fall into the rant above.

But you want me to put Tearju in the harem? Tearju Lunatique, as in Yami's creator/mother?

**GROSS! You want me to make it so mother and daughter end up sucking the same dick!? WTF!**

Fuck it reminds me of this one episode of Nip Tuck where this mother daughter team was sucking one of the doctors' dicks and the doctor was going thru some issues and having problems.

The daughter was like 'Mom he's not going up!' the mom says 'Let me show you how to do it right'.

Man even the sex crazed doctor was like FUCK THIS IS CREEPY! And fucking walks out! Hell I wouldn't be surprised if the two just continued without him! Basically the girl would be sticking her face at where she fucking came from!

NO that is just creepy! Fuck you all on that note!

…

Sisters are an entirely different thing. Twins are especially awesome.

I know hypocritical, but twins are just to fucking awesome!

….

Ryouko Mikado? Let me think about it.

…..

Shizuka? Damnit I kind of forgot about her. 'Sweatdrops in corner' that would be funny, seeing Naruto get pissed at Jiraiya for being so damn careless.

Man if I did that would mean I would have to make a logical reason for her to go there so I don't make myself look like a jackass given my rants above.

Fuck it, I'll leave it up to a poll seeing as I won't have to deal with it for about a maybe 10 chapters from now depending on their sizes and content.

…..

And like I said last chapter I plan on having some leaf ninja come to Japan.

I'll make a poll for once the fem Kyuubi one is done.

None of the ninjas will affect the harem.

…..

Okay enough ranting. On to the story.

I don't own Naruto or To Love ru.

Do we need to say this every Fucking time? Kinda redundant after awhile if you asked me.

Harem list…

Lala Deviluke

Yui Kotegawa

Yami aka Golden Darkness

Risa Momioka

Saki Tenjouin

Oc Rouge Female Urban Veil ninja-still unnamed

Oc Female Jashinist Heretic-Maigo Tamashi (Means- Lost child, Soul)

Mikan Yuuki

Oshizu Murasame- got to get to her intro first.

Momo Veila Deviluke - going to take some time.

Nana Aster Deviluke- going to take some time.

**No Hinata**

**No Sakura**

**If you want to read a fic with those pairings just good to the non-crossover section.**

OH BY THE WAY DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO DO THE SAKI CHAPTER NEXT OR DO THE SHAPESHIFTING ALIEN FIRST?

SO WE CAN GET HIS WEAK ASS OUT OF THE WAY.

PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS!

Chapter 5-What are you prepared to become?

"Huh where am I?" Asked Naruto as he found himself in a large sewer of some kind. "Don't tell me!" he said turning around see a large gate in front of him. "Oh god damnit!" he yelled once he realized where he was.

"**So we meet again kit."** Said the Kyuubi behind its cage, looking down at its host.

"Why the fuck am I here damn Fox?!" Naruto shouted at the demon.

"**YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH KIT BEFORE I MAKE YOU STERILE!" **The Fox demon roared.

"YOU CAN'T DO A DAMN THING!" Naruto shouted. Inwardly he was terrified, yeah he didn't want to be a father right now but that didn't mean he never would want to be.

"**Ha, your right I can't," **the demon chuckled.** "But it sure was funny to see your face haha" **it laughed.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "You mother…" he started before the Fox interrupted.

"**Enough, down to business." **It said sitting down and summoned an orb that had Naruto's memories. **"I see that you been having some fun while on this trip." **The Fox said going through Naruto's memories.

"Yeah what of it?" the blonde asked knowing that the Fox was catching up on current events.

"**What would you do to make sure that your happiness stayed protected?" **the Demon asked.** "To ensure that your mates stayed safe." **It said looking down at him.

"Anything." Naruto said without hesitation.

"**Even if it meant becoming a mindless beast!" **The Kyuubi said sternly.

"Yes! Just as long as they stayed safe." Naruto said with conviction.

"**FOOL!" **The Fox roared. **"Yes you ensure their safety from the threat, but you would only become a threat to them!" **

"No, you mean you'll be a threat to them" Naruto said pointing at the demon.

"**Ha ha, you really have no idea what happens when you use my power do you?" **Kyuubi asked laughing.

"Yeah I know you try to take control!" Naruto said angrily at the Demon.

"**No, you're wrong kit." **Kyuubi said plainly **"It's not me that's trying to take the reins out of your hands." **It's said.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto shouted "If it's not you then who is it?" he asked looking around for this supposed third person.

"**Your instincts." **The Fox said simply making the boy look at him weird.

"Yeah right how could my instincts take control?" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"**Because my charka makes them stronger" **Kyubbi said. **"When you were fighting the large thug in the alley did you not feel the urge to kill getting stronger with each blow you landed on him?" **it asked.

"Yeah because you were influencing my actions!" Naruto said matter factually.

"**Fool, thanks to this accursed seal I can't do more than heal you and pull you into your own mind to talk to you." ** Kyuubi said pointing out facts.

"But those times….." the blonde said confused remembering the one time he almost killed Jiraiya with a Kyuubi enhanced Rasengan.

"**It's nothing but your instincts taking a hold of your body being fuel by hate and anger repressed from when you were a child." **The Demon stated. **"During this state neither of us is in control and you violently lash out at your target until it is no longer a threat."** It said.

"Okay that's simple just tell everyone to stay out my way when I go all, well, you." Naruto said shrugging at the end.

"**That won't work boy you need to learn control or else you may end up harming those you love!" **The fox shouted. **"I give you a scenario; say during an incident where you kill an opponent in one shot but your still in these animal like state fueled by, hmm, let's say, given your training prior.," **The Demon paused in thought **"About four tails of my power and you're not going to power down anytime soon."**

"Well since I'll have no reason to fight I'll be passive right?" Naruto said. "Right?" he asked seeing the Kyuubi shake its head.

"**If only it was that simple kit" **the Nine Tales said soberly. **"True your urge to kill will lessen but you'll still have your instincts running rampant." **It pointed out. **"And say you have one of your mates near you, another urge will take control." **It said.

"And that would be?" Naruto said with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"**Lust," **the Demon said making the boy's eyes go wide **"Without control your lust will drive you to take one of your mates and use her to satisfy your sexual needs!" **it said scaring the boy. **"But given the cloak and uncontrollable power you would kill her within a minute." **It said.

"I won't let that happen!" Naruto shouted "I would never harm Lala-chan, Yui-chan, or anyone else!" he yelled.

"**And the best way to do that is to learn control."** The Fox said simply.

"I've been doing that for the last two years and nothing's worked!" Naruto shouted. "How can I get control of your chakra and not harm my friends?" he asked the Demon.

"**There are several ways to gain control," **the Demon started.** "You could keep on doing what you're doing now and try to build up a tolerance to my charka, but that would take time. Time we don't have with the Akatsuki hunting me down and my kin for some god forsaken reason." **It said holding its chin.

"**A for sure way you could remove the seal and try to remove my charka from my mind and purify it, so you wouldn't suffer from my repressed anger." **Kyuubi said getting a look from the ninja. **"But without the proper key that scenario will turn into a cluster fuck for all parties involved." **It said. **"Without the key the seal will activate a failsafe and send me into rage killing you and because of the Reaper's seal me as well." **The Fox said shocking the blonde.

"_Okay, note to self don't touch the seal without the Key ever!" _Naruto thought. If Kyuubi said not to remove the seal then there must definitely be a key! _"But the question is where?" _he thought.

"Is there another option?" He asked.

"**Yes there is," **the Fox said before sighing and looking its host in the eyes. **"You become a Half-Demon."**

"Half-Demon!" Naruto shouted "Oh hell fucking no!" he shouted "Fuck this I'm out!" he said turning around.

"**Now just hear me out you fucking brat!" **Kyuubi shouted making Naruto turn his head back.

"I won't turn into a demon!" he said. "If I went back a Half-Demon I would only be proving everyone back at the village right that I'm nothing but a monster!" he shouted. "That I'm an inhuman freak!"

"**So does that make your mate Lala a freak?" **The Demon questioned.

"What?" Naruto asked shocked.

"**Your mate Lala,"** The Kyuubi started. **"She may look human but she is an alien or as you but it an inhuman freak." **It said looking down at him.

"Lala-chan's case is different!" Naruto said.

"**Is it?" **Kyuubi said **"One look at the girl's tail and those ignorant villagers will think the very same thing about her, that she's a monster!" **it said. **"If you had children with her would you think of them as freaks?" **It asked.

"No, I could never do that!" the boy said.

"**Then why is it so hard to become a Half-Demon?" **Kyuubi asked. **"Sure the villagers will think of you as a monster, but since when has their** **opinions mattered."** It said. **"To ensure the safety of your loved ones you said you'd do anything." **The fox said reminding him. **"Becoming a Half-demon will ensure you have the power to protect them until you can control all of my power." **It stated.

"**By becoming a half-demon you could withstand more of my power before your inner beast takes a hold." **The Demon said.

"Man I don't know how I could deal with being part Demon." Naruto said. "I mean it would be hard to accept it."

"**It's a decision that's not to be made lightly;" **Kyuubi agreed **"Once you do there is no turning back. But it's better to have the body of a monster than a mind of one." **It said wisely.

"I guess you're right," Naruto agreed before sighing "So what will I become some sort of Fox/human hybrid?" he asked thinking he have fox ears and a tail.

"**Ha no," **Kyuubi laughed **"Each transformation is unique to the being's soul, what you'll become is unknown." **It stated. **"True you may have some Fox like traits but you won't get anything ridiculous like fox ears or tails" **it said snickering.

"Well what traits do you think I'll get" The blonde asked.

"**Hmm enhanced senses are definitely going to take place there's no deigning that,"** Kyuubi said holding it's chin. **"Your eyes like normal will become silted but they'll still be blue."**

"Kind of figured that" the ninja said getting a nod from Kyuubi. "What else?" he asked.

"**Your canines will become more fang like, so I suggest being careful when you smile for a class pictures."** Kyuubi said listing off what would become of the ninja. **"Your hands and feet will gain claws making your kicks and punches deadlier" **it said.

"Ah man and I just bought a new pair of shoes!" Naruto cried.

"**Oh shut up you dolt! The claws will be retractable!" **the fox yelled making Naruto sigh in relief. **"Stupid humans and your clothing it's so much easier just to walk around naked" **it huffed.

"Says a creature with fur," deadpanned Naruto making the Demon sweat drop at its own stupidity.

"**Right, anyways your ears will become more like that busty nurse's at your school,"** it said making Naruto touch his ears and imagining some points on them.

"Hmm don't see much problem with that, as some humans have that too" Naruto stated. "I'm sure Mikado Sensei has used that excuse plenty of times." He said shrugging.

**(I actually know a guy with such ears. Guy was born with them. Some people are born out there like that. It's probably where the Myth of elves came from.)**

"**Right, and now to the change you probably knew was going to happen, your strength will dramatically increase making you strong enough to punch twenty foot craters in the ground." **The Demon said. **"And that's without you enhancing it with charka."**

"_Wow! The most I can do with charka is about 5!" _Naruto thought. _"What would I be able to do with twenty being my starting point?" _

"Fine how do we make this happen?" Naruto said looking up at the demon that was now smiling.

"**First we make a deal." **It said grinning.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"**Access to your senses," **the demon said. **"I'm tired of just looking at this cesspool of a sewer that you call a mind!"**

"That's it?" Naruto asked.

"**I have been sealed for almost about 80 years I want to see how the world has changed in all that time." **The fox said simply **"This my best option to avoid going crazy from boredom." **It sated.

"Wait 80 years!?" shouted/Naruto asked. "You don't mean?" he said.

"**Ha you didn't think you were my first host now did you?" **the Fox asked.

"There were more before me?!" Naruto asked.

"**Yes the first was the wife of the first Hokage."** The demon said.

"Baa-chan's Baa-chan!?" He asked shocked. Now he understood why Tsunade care for him so much, her beloved grandmother was the Kyuubi's first host.

"And the second?" he asked making the Kyuubi go wide eyed.

"**You don't know?!" **it asked surprise as the memory viewing could only tell it so much.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked curious.

"**You mean you don't know the events concerning you birth?"** the Kyuubi asked curious.

"What's my birth got to do with them?" Naruto asked.

"**It not important right now as we're running out of time!" **the Kyuubi said sensing its hold on the boy diminishing. **"Grab my claw so we can start on the transformation process." **It said making the boy do just that.

"This is going to hurt isn't?" Naruto asked nervously.

"**A little just as it starts it, the transformation should take a full year to become complete." **Kyuubi stated. **"Although using my power will temporary change you to your full combat form and accelerate it a little." **The Kyuubi said. **"Other than that you'll just feel some aches and pains every now and then."**

"**Now to begin!" **The fox said flexing its power. **"Oh and kit I lied about it hurting a little."**

"OH FUCK!" Naruto said feeling his body explode in pain. His head and body felt like it was on fire!

"**Hahaha!" **The fox laughed as the boy laid face down in a smoking crumpled mess.

"Fuck you!" Naruto said sitting up and looking at his reflection in the water. Like the Kyuubi said the process was slow but his eyes were already silted and he could feel his mouth ache a little. He checks all around and saw no other changes but he figured that would change by the end of the month.

"**Hahaha. Oh that was great!" **Kyuubi laughed. **"The look on your face was priceless. You were like OH SHIT! HAHAHA" **it bellowed.

"The hell was that for?!" Naruto shouted at the Fox.

"**I'm sorry kit, but when you're stuck inside a seal you got to make your own entertainment haha!" **it chuckled.

"Bastard." Naruto cursed at the Fox making it chuckle again.

"**Ha-ha, you'll thank me in the end, brat." **It laughed before flicking an ear. **"Hmm it seems like our time is up brat, time for you to get up." **It said looking at the boy as the shadows started to appear.

"Wait! What about your second host!?"Naruto asked.

"**Asked the sage about her!" **The Fox shouted lying down. **"Then you'll find out just how much she means to you!" **It shouted at the boy as he disappears. As the Kyuubi slowly closed its eyes feeling tired from changing the boy **"Soon your kit will know all about you Kushina." **it said. **"And then he and I will hunt down the man who denied your chance for Motherhood."** It growled at the end.

…

"I'll find out just how much she means to me?" said Naruto to himself as he woke up in his bed. He tried to sit up only to hear to moans in protest. He looked to his right and as usual the beautiful form of Lala had his arm in a vice like grip, his hand was in a spot where he wasn't going to remove it for a while.

"_Looks like Kyuubi's work is already taking affect"_ he thought while turning his head to the left and saw Yui blissfully sleeping with her head on his chest. The girl looked so cute as she adjusted herself.

"Good god how did I get this lucky" he said aloud before looking at the clock seeing that it was only 5 in the morning.

Naruto yawned happy that he could sleep for a few hours. He readjusted his left hand and stuck it down Yui's panties, grabbing her ass and rubbed it getting a happy moan from the girl as she nuzzled against him smiling. His right hand he kept where it was but moved his fingers getting a happy giggle from the alien princess.

"Hehe oh Naruto-kun," Lala said kissing his arm.

"Oh yeah, life is good" Naruto said going to sleep with a smile on his face all the while moving his hands.

In the morning…..

Ring! Ring! Ri-crush! That was the fate of yet another of Naruto's alarm clocks as he grabbed it and crushed it. He tossed the clock into his trash can before lying back down in his bed. He laid there for a few seconds before realizing two things were missing from his bed or to be more accurate two girls were missing from his bed. He sat up and took a sniff in the air before smelling bacon and eggs.

"Hmm seem it's about time for breakfast" he said to himself as he stood up and stretched. He yawned putting his right hand over his mouth before an unusual scent reach his nose.

"Sniff sniff, what is that?" he asked taking another sniff, "Wait. Is that what I think it is?" he said. He then remembers exactly where his hand was. "Oh hell yeah!" he chuckled as he open the door to the bathroom to take a shower.

…. Few minute later.

"Oh man who is cooking?" Naruto asked wearing his casual wear as it was still the weekend "That smells great!" he shouted walking down the stair before stopping seeing all his friends in the house.

"Umm is this some sort of intervention about my ramen addiction?" he asked getting huge sweatdrops from everyone.

"_The bad part about that statement is that might actually happen one day." _Everyone thought.

"No" said Mio "We're just here to hear Lala-chan's background story." She said.

"Oh good" Naruto said sitting down and fixing himself a plate of food. "You all would just be wasting your breath." He said plainly taking a bite of eggs. "Who cooked?" he asked taking another bite "I know it's not the Pervy Sage seeing that nothing is slightly brunt," he said getting a glare from his master.

"And it's not Mikan-chan as there would be some paprika in it." he said getting a blush from said girl.

"Yui-neechan is the one who cooked Naruto-kun!" Lala said wagging her tail.

"Really?" the blonde said looking at a blushing Yui and giving her a thumbs up "It's pretty good Yui-chan!" he said smiling and then taking another bite.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Yui said shyly.

Knock. Knock. The door went once again. "That's probably Zastin again" said the sage standing up to answer the door only for his student to put his hand shoulder "Please allow me sensei." Naruto said politely making the sage go wide eyed.

As his student walked to the front door he looked straight at Lala and asked "Lala-chan what did Zastin do?"

"What do you mean Jiraiya-sama?" the princess asked.

"I mean why does Naruto looks like he going to rip Zastin a new one." Jiraiya said seriously.

"Oh!" Lala said remembering. "Zastin told Mikado Sensei, who is also an alien by the way about the Kyuubi." She said shocking the teens and making the sage smack his forehead.

"Dumbass." The sage said looking up. "DUCK!" he yelled making everyone do so as Zastin was sent flying over them and into a wall. The white haired man was lodged head first into the wall and hunched over motionless before he started to panic.

"MMM! MMM!" said the knight trying to pull his head out of the drywall until Naruto stomped over and yanked the man out.

"I'M SORRY NARUTO-SAMA!" Zastin cried as Naruto threw him to the ground.

A few seconds earlier…

"Please allow me sensei." Naruto said to his sensei before walking over to the door with an evil look on his face as he cracked his knuckles. _"I'm going to enjoy this." _ He thought as his hand grabbed the door knob.

"Ah hello Naruto-sama it's good to see you this morning." Zastin said before something in the back of his mind told him to run.

"Yes it is isn't it?" Naruto said clamping an arm onto Zastin's shoulders making the man go pale in the face. "So any particular reason you told someone my secret without my approval ZASTIN!?" Naruto said channeling some chakra and adding some pressure to his grip.

"Hmm I forGOOOOOT!" the knight said shrugging at the begining before screaming at the end as he was sent sailing through the air flying over the living room table and into a wall where his head was stuck in the wall. _"My goodness Lala-sama sure knows how to pick them!"_ he thought.

"I'M SORRY!" he yelled trying to get out of the wall before Naruto pulled him out. "I'M SORRY NARUTO-SAMA" he cried as Naruto threw him to the ground.

Present….

"Oh you're going to be sorry once I'm done with you" Naruto said grinning like a sadist as he lunged at the knight disappearing in a cloud of dust, fists, blood, and cries for help.

Few minutes later….

"Say it!" Naruto shouted at the knight as he pressed his foot on Zastin's head and pulled on his tail. (Like what Isaac Clarke does to Necromorph leapers from Dead Space.)

"Never" said Zastin.

"Say it or rip it off!" Naruto yelled pulling hard on the Knight's tail.

"ALRIGHT!" Zastin yelled "I LOVE MASTURBATING TO OLD PEOPLE PORN!" Cried Zastin on the ground.

"There, was that so hard?" said Naruto letting go of his tail.

"Yes!" cried Zastin picking himself off the floor.

"Good wouldn't want to make it easy for you haha!" Naruto laughed holding a tape recorder. He put said blackmailing device in his pocket and went back to the table getting blank stares from everyone.

"What?" he asked now getting sweatdrops from them.

"Dude, remind me never to tell a secret about you, ever!" shouted Saruyama at the blonde who just sat down and enjoyed the rest of his meal.

"That would be easy just keep my name out of your mouth." Naruto said bluntly. "Sooo wrinkled skin lover" he said to a glaring Zastin "Why are you here again?" Naruto asked not even caring that the man's hand was twitching to his sword.

"I bring a message from Lala-sama's father, the King." Zastin said officially.

"Daddy sent a message?" Lala said happily she want to hear what her father thought of Naruto.

"Yes Lala-sama" said Zastin as he pulled out a ball like device that floated and produced a projection.

"_**Hello Naruto Uzumaki, I am Lala-chan's father, King **__**Gid Lucion Deviluke,**__**" **_said a deep and powerful voice belonging to a shadowed figure with the only thing visible was his trident like tail. _**"When I heard that my daughter was marring a weak human, I was outraged and was about to set out to destroy you!" **_he said shocking everybody except Naruto who had a snarl on his face. Something that surprised and impressed Lala and Zastin.

"_The King is going to love his 'don't fuck with me!' attitude,"_ thought the Royal Knight.

"_**But then I heard the story of your tragic life."**_ Gid said making those that didn't know about it look at the boy who was getting a sad and angry look on his face. _**"You grew up alone with no one to show you the way; instead you forged your own path. As a child you were beaten within an inch of your life, but still you pushed on taking every beating letting it make you stronger each time you got up." **_Gid said making the boy's friends looked shocked.

"_**You have a massive and dangerous beast inside that makes people aim all their hate and anger at you, yet you never let it taint you." **_The king said before pausing. _**"And then you are presented with an automatic way to elevate yourself by marrying my daughter, instead you try to push her away in order to protect her from experiencing your pain." **_Gid said surprised and impressed. _**"You intrigue me Naruto Uzumaki."**_He said surprising everyone and making Lala jump in joy.

"_**And about this 'Demon' inside you,"**_ he said pausing making everyone slightly sacred_**" Lala-chan was right, it puts you at the top of my candidate list haha"**_ Gid said laughing.

Lala threw herself at Naruto kissing him on the cheek as he sighed in relief.

"_**But be warned," **_Gid said making Naruto shout. "There always a fucking but! "_**The other suitors will not be happy when they learn that Lala-chan is engaged." **_

"_**They will no doubt come to the Earth or send assassins to eliminate you and take Lala-chan away to convince her to marry them."**_ The King said making Naruto go to the nearest wall and smack his head against it freaking out his friends and for Jiraiya to join him. "YOU BAKA!" shouted the sage hitting his head against the wall.

"_**And be warned if either of these happens I will destroy you along with the Earth! Until I see you in person possible Son-in-Law." **_Gid said making the device shut off.

"Oh that is just great, the fate of the Earth depends on whether out not you get hitched!" shouted Jiraiya sitting in his lazy boy and summoning a bottle of sake. "Well its official, the Hime is going to fucking kill me!" he said chugging the bottle. "And because of my alcohol tolerance I've got to leave the house to even get drunk, that just great!" he yelled in frustration.

"The hell when Naruto's luck runs out this shit happen!" shouted Saruyama looking at Naruto "Yui-chan's right you shouldn't gamble because it leads to things like this." He said getting nods from everyone.

"Great now I not only got to worry about the Akatsuki but god damn assassins from SPACE!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"You said that they followed you yesterday," said Rito "Who are they?" he asked nervously.

"The Akatsuki is an organization of highly dangers criminals wanted from every village from the crimes they committed" stated Jiraiya as he went through his memory.

"How d-dangerous are they?" asked Haruna nervously.

"Well one of them is one of the strongest swordsmen that the nations have ever seen; the man has enough charka as a one of the tailed beast." Jiraiya said shocking Naruto and the others.

"You mean that shark looking freak with the living sword!" Naruto shouted. _"And I attacked that guy with no strategy! What the fuck was wrong with me?" _he asked himself.

"A Living sword!" Saruyama said amazed.

"Yeah the thing almost took a bite out of my ass!" Naruto said hold his behind remembering the incident.

"Man and you say there are guys just as strong and as dangerous?" asked Risa wide eyed.

"Yeah one of them even murdered his whole family just to test his power." Naruto said shivering as he thought of Itachi Uchiha.

"His whole family?!" Mikan asked horrified.

"All except his younger brother who was left scarred after Itachi made him relive the murders again and again," Naruto stated "He was friend of mine until he succumbed to the madness that Itachi made." He said saddening his friends.

"Sasuke Uchiha was my best friend until a bastard by the name of Orochimaru, a man who just murdered a man who I thought as my grandfather, poisoned his mind and made him leave the village." Naruto said removing his shirt to show his scar.

"Sasuke was the one who made this scar." Naruto said pointing to the wound. "If it wasn't for the Kyuubi, I would be dead." He said making the others go pale.

"And the worst part about it is that Orochimaru used to be a part of the Akatsuki before they kicked him out and made him run for his life." The blonde said shocking them.

"And you said these people are after you Naruto-kun?!" Yui said afraid for her boyfriend.

"Why?!" asked Lala outraged at the thought of someone taking her Naruto-kun away.

Naruto put his hand on his stomach and said "Because of old fuzz-but here. We don't know why but the Akatsuki are after it and the other nine tailed beast. But whatever it is, it can't be good given its members," he said seriously.

"And you said that they may be in Japan!?" asked a frightened Rito. _"Why does have to happen just as I manage to confess my feeling to Haruna-chan!" _he cried in his head.

"At least one of them," Jiraiya said seriously. "We've been lucky that they haven't discovered us." The sage said folding his hands together.

"What are they doing here Sensei?"Naruto asked with seriousness.

"If I had to guess," the sage said pausing "That they are building an army." He said holding his chin.

"An army!" shouted Naruto "You mean to tell me we're neck deep in Akatsuki territory! Oh you're right baa-chan is going to kill you!" he shouted pointing at the man who looked scared out of his mind.

"Wait an army you don't mean the Jashinist do you!?" screamed Risa as she had a fear of them. To know that they were backed by a super villain organization scared her even more.

"I'm afraid so Risa-chan" said Jiraiya feeling sorry for the girl. "And I fear they are just the tip of the iceberg." He said soberly. "From my contacts across the country I have heard rumor of assassins in the shadows killing from the lowest drug dealer to the highest politician." He said shocking everyone.

"You mean Japan has it very own Ninjas!" Saruyama said excited and frighten at the same time.

"No more likely a member of the Akatsuki went passed the veil and made himself his own little shadow empire and just now integrated it into the Akatsuki's forces" Jiraiya said seriously.

"So we're most likely in the middle of a hidden ninja village." Naruto said paling.

"Yes." Jiraiya said simply.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Naruto screamed. "You got to be fucking me with a rusty katana!" he shouted. "How in the world, do you manage to land us in the one country that the Akatsuki sent up a base in?!" he asked frantically.

Wham!

"Calm down!" yelled Yui hitting him on the top of the head.

"Ow!" Naruto said sitting up, "Thank you Yui-chan I actually needed that." He said rubbing his head.

"You're welcome." The girl said kissing him on the cheek.

"So we're actually deep in enemy territory?" Zastin asked cautiously as he walked to the window and pushed the curtain to the side looking out the window.

"Yes" stated Jiraiya knowing what the man was going to ask.

"And because Lala-sama is marrying Naruto-sama his enemies became our enemies?" the Royal bodyguard asked putting his hand on his sword.

"Yes, they have," Jiraiya said answering him.

"And they are more than likely to attack Lala-sama to get to Naruto-sama." Zastin said grabbing the handle.

"Most likely." The sage said looking the man in the eye as Zastin walked over to him.

"And one of these men is more than likely the strongest swordsman on the planet." Zastin said grinning with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh no," said Lala seeing the look in her body guard's eyes.

"Oh no? What do you mean oh no!?" Naruto said freaking out and looking for the nearest exit. _"If something makes Lala look scared then it's going to be hell for me!"_ Naruto said slowly getting up and tiptoeing to the back door.

He was about half way down the hall before a large metal sword was thrown in front of him. He turned around slowly and saw an armorless Zastin standing at the end of the hallway grinning like a mad man holding a large claymore sword.

"Defend yourself!" yelled the knight kicking the boy in the chest sending him towards the door.

Amazingly in midflight the blonde grabbed the sword on the floor, did a flip and rushed out the door.

While everyone was paying attention to the fight Jiraiya quickly activated the privacy seals around the house.

"What the hell Zastin!" Naruto said holding the sword firmly but with no stance.

"No talking! Just fight!" Zastin said swinging his blade down vertically.

"Shit!" Naruto said holding the blade up to block it horizontally.

When the blade connected, Naruto felt his whole body vibrate as he was forced to one knee.

"That's a horrible angle to hold that blade!" Zastin said spinning around, swinging his sword and caught Naruto's blade on its underside ripping it out of the boy's hands and backhanding him in the face.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Zastin said to the sage.

"Gotcha" said the Sage summoning a katana and throwing the blade to his student.

"What the hell Pervy sage!" Naruto shouted catching the blade. The blonde on reflex alone blocked Zastin's blade at an angle making it slide over his shoulder making a small cut in it.

"Consider it a crash course in swordsmanship!" hollered the sage grinning.

"You mean this is just a fucking test!" Naruto shouted pushing Zastin's blade up and quickly jumping as the knight swung at his feet before getting punched in the face.

"Yes I want to see how good with a blade you were, Naruto-sama" Zastin said going for a stab that Naruto blocked making a shower of sparks.

"Well you can see my skills are shit!"Naruto shouted going for a strike at the Knight who easily blocked it with a bored look on his face before he swung his sword hitting Naruto with the blunt side of the blade knocking him to the ground.

Zastin sighed "Yes I can see that, as your skills with a blade are worse that a green private's."

"Shut up!" Naruto said as he got back up and swung wildly in frustration only for the Knight to block them easily.

"Pathetic!" shouted Zastin swinging his blade fast and hard forcing the blonde to block as he was sent flying flipping onto the ground over and over before ending face down in the ground. "How do you expect to protect Lala-sama from an amateur swordsman let alone the master swordsman that is after you?!" he shouted at the boy.

….With Lala and the others a few minutes earlier….

"Lala-chan, please tell him to stop!" Yui said shaking the girl.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." said Lala quietly.

"Why not?!" asked/protested Risa.

"Because it's a fight between men" said Rito simply looking at the fight.

"But Zastin could kill him!" shouted Haruna.

"He not going to kill him, girl, he's just testing him" Jiraiya said crossing his arm as he studied the fight.

"Testing him! He's beating the crap out of him!" shouted Mikan throwing her small fist at the sage not even making a dent in him.

"Yes so he can see how much he can stand before he breaks," Saruyama said seriously shocking the girls.

"But why?!" Shouted Yui.

"Zastin wants to see if Naruto-kun has what it takes to protect me." Lala said speaking up as Naruto was knocked to the ground and flip over again and again "To see if he has the will to never give up." She said before hearing Jiraiya laugh loudly.

"Ha Naruto giving up, that's a good one!" the sage chuckled. "See he's already getting….up" he said quietly seeing his student get up looking different than before. "What did you do you baka!" the sage shouted.

…..A few seconds earlier with Naruto and Zastin….

"Pathetic!" shouted Zastin at the downed boy as he lay on the ground. "How do you expect to protect Lala-sama from an amateur swordsman let alone the master swordsman that is after you?!" he shouted at the boy.

"Hmpth I guess the villagers were right about you," Zastin said grinning as he saw the boy twitch. "You're nothing but worthless trash that won't amount to anything haha" he mocked.

"I guess Lala-sama will be forced to marry someone who is more worthy," Zastin said and smililing as he felt the boy flex his power, kicking up some dirt. "Of course she won't be happy, but that's what happens when your royalty." He said.

"Shut up." Naruto said picking himself up off the ground a little.

"Hmm I didn't quite hear you," Zastin mocked cleaning out his ears. "And I bet we'll have to forcibly remove Lala-sama's memories of you once we destroy Earth, the girl won't like it but it will be for her own good," he said grinning.

"I SAID **SHUT UP!" **Naruto roared as the Kyuubi's chakra exploded around him causing temporary changes to his body.

Naruto's body expanded as he grew in height, becoming about seven feet tall. His skin bulged with muscle and turned an ash gray. Naruto's shoes burst as claws shot out of his feet and hands. His hair turned white and reached to the middle of his back. On his arm and shoulders black spikes grew making his appearance look that much more menacing. And finally out of his head grew two sets of horns giving his head a crown like appearance.

"**Amazing."**Naruto said flex his arms and hand before looking at the blade in his right hand.

"**Now where were we?" **said the demonized Naruto as he rushed the Knight who was grinning happily.

"You were showing me just how strong you can be!" Zastin said blocking the katana. He had to duck as Naruto swiped at his head. "Yes show me the fight inside you!" he said swinging the blade.

"**Fine I'll show you," **Naruto said channeling charka to his feet and stomped on the ground making small tremors.

With the others…..

"Holy shit!" shouted Saruyama. "He looks bad ass!"He said amazed.

"Jiraiya-sama is that what usually happen when Naruto-kun uses Kyuubi's power?" Lala asked amazed.

"No it isn't" the sage said with narrowed eyes "Normally a red cloak forms around him protecting him from harm, but after a while it tears at his skin." He said "I don't know what this is, but it looks like he has better control." He said holding his chin.

"So it's a good thing?" Yui asked hopefully as she worried for the blonde.

"Let's hope so" said the sage walking toward the fight with a piece of paper in his hands.

…With the fight…..

Boom! Slash! Clang! Clang! Clang! "Yaaaaa!" "**GRRRRR!" **Went Zastin and Naruto as the two traded blows sending sparks in the air.

"Yes, this is what I want to see!" Zastin said dodging a kick to his feet. "Outside of combat you are kind to Lala-sama, but if someone threatens her you become a mighty beast, hell bent on crushing your opponent!" he yelled swing his blade sending more sparks flying. "You never give up like a true warrior should!" he shouted blocking a blow to his kidney. "I approve of you and so shall the King!" he said kicking Naruto in the chest sending him skidding back.

"**I don't need anyone's approval!" **Naruto said, subconsciously sending chakra to his left arm making his veins on his arm glow orange. In the palm of his hand a dark orange ball formed.

"**Okay this new"** Naruto said looking at the ball. This made Zastin pause as he was curious about it too. **"I was trying to make a Rasengan" **he said holding the fire Rasengan up. He put more charka into his arm and the ball floated a little. **"Hmm I wonder?" **he said aiming his arm at a tree. He pumped a large amount of charka and the ball was sent flying towards the tree. Once the ball collided with the tree it exploded in a fiery explosion taking it out along with part of the fence it was next to.

"**Holy crap!"**Naruto shouted **"That was fucking awesome!" **he said looking at the aftermath of the new Rasengan.

"It sure was brat." He heard Jiraiya say as the sage walked over to him. "You managed to do two things by accident that the Fourth had been trying to do for years!" Jiraiya said looking at the smoking sight before dousing it with a water justu.

"**And what would that be Pervy Sage." **Naruto said confused cocking his head to the side making the sage sigh in relief.

"_So it's still him in control, thank goodness" _the sage said in relief as he putting the piece of paper away.

"One making the Rasengan throwable," Jiraiya said getting a nod from his student. "And the second thing was adding an element to it." he said walking to the site of destruction.

"**Wow I didn't plan **for that to happen" Naruto said transforming back. Everything thing pretty much went back to factory setting except his eyes, ears and teeth. His nails thankfully were just pointed and not claws like before. So all in all Naruto just looked feral, something that made everyone sigh in relief. Well except Lala who pouted.

"So what are you going to call it?" the Sage asked going thru some hand seals and activating a repair seal on the fence.

"AAAA I guess Hellfire Rasengan" Naruto said shrugging.

"Wait you mean that was an accident!" Yelled Rito. _"What would have happen if he actually focused on making it!" _was the thought going through everyone's heads.

"Hehe yeah" Naruto said rubbing his neck before Jiraiya bashed the top of his skull with his fist. "Ow what was that for you old pervert!" yelled Naruto before getting hit in the head again.

"What did you do Naruto!?" shouted the sage. "Why did you transform!" he said grabbing the boy and shaking him.

"I had the Kyuubi transform me into a Half-Demon," Naruto said shocking everyone.

"WHY!" asked the Sage. "What possible reason would you do that for?"

"I did it to protect everyone!" Naruto shouted.

"How does turning yourself into a Demon protect everyone?!" Jiraiya shouted.

"By changing myself I gain better control over Kyuubi's charka." Naruto said looking his master in the eye. "Like the fox said it's better to have the body of a monster then the mind of one." He said making the sage get a frown on his face. "You remember the last time I used too much of its power." He said quietly.

"Yes" the sage said opening his shirt and showing the scar on his chest.

"I almost killed you, one of my precious people, I won't let that happen again ever!" Naruto said making a fist. "This was the best way."

"But you're no longer human." Yui said throwing herself at him.

"I would give up my very soul to protect you and everyone, Yui-chan." The boy said holding her close. "I grew up having no one close to my heart." He said looking down at her. "Now that I have people in my life that I love I would sacrifice my humanity to ensure you all stay away from harm" he kissed her on the forehead.

"You know the council is not going like this Naruto" sated the sage.

"To hell with the council and all those villagers if they don't like it they can kiss my ass!" the blonde shouted.

"Besides, once Naruto-kun and I get married, Earths laws will have no hold over him," Lala said glomping onto the ninja.

"Is there really a down side to marrying you?" Naruto asked hugging the girl.

"Nope hehe" giggled the princess.

"They're definitely not going to like that," Jiraiya said "Danzo will more than likely send his assassins after you." He warned.

"Please, if that old crippled can't even take over one village, how does he think he'll be able to harm a Galactic Empire?" asked Naruto getting a shrug from the sage.

"I don't know Danzo in my opinion has been stupid like that" the sage said. _"I mean really, he thinks he can be Hokage at his age? The Daimyo would never pick someone older than him!" _the sage thought before looking at Naruto who was talking with his friends. _"And if things are taking the path that I think they are the villages won't even be answering to the Daimyos anytime soon." _He thought._ "Perhaps I am witnessing the beginning of the prophecy!" _Jiraiya thought to himself.

"Man this is just ridiculous!" Screamed Saruyama "Now you can turn into a badass demon!" he yelled pulling on his hair. "What next now? Are you getting sword lessons from Zastin!" he said pointing at the Knight who said.

"Well….." Zastin started.

"Don't fucking say it!" Saru shouted. "This sucks!" he cried to himself in the corner.

"Umm, anyways what's this about lesson?" Naruto asked the Knight that was wrapping a wound on his arm.

"I plan to tech you the style of the Deviluke royal guard." Zastin said making sure the wrap was secure. "That's of course if Jiraiya-sama is okay with that?" the he asked looking over to the man that was holding his chin in thought.

"That's an excellent idea Zastin" the sage said making the younger man sigh in relief "Teaching the brat an alien style would mean that no one on earth would be able to counter it!" he said in excitement. He thought it might have been great for the boy to learn to use a weapon, but the only problem was that he had no one to teach the boy. But with Zastin being a royal bodyguard, he would make the prefect teacher.

"That's prefect!" shouted Lala "Zastin is the greatest swordsmen on Deviluke, he make a great teacher!" Lala stated making the man sniffle.

"Thank you Lala-sama, your words bring me such happiness." He said wiping away some tears.

Naruto stood respectfully before the knight and respectfully bow "Please teach me Zastin-sensei." He asked sincerely. "I want to be as strong as I can be to protect Lala-chan and everyone I care about." He pleaded.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter" said Zastin walking over and holding out his hand which was grabbed by Naruto's. "Be warned I will not be an easy teacher to deal with, you're protecting Lala-sama so I will not accept any complaints from you." He said squeezing Naruto hand hard.

"Ha just as long you don't try throwing me off a cliff you won't hear a peep out of me" Naruto said grinning.

"Why would I throw you off a cliff?" asked Zastin.

"No reason" Naruto said looking at a certain sage who just whistled.

And… done.

Sorry if this seems short I just wanted to post something. But the chapter before was longer because I took two weeks to get my ass into gear. This chapter I started on just as I published the one before.

…

So yeah I made Naruto into a half Demon and as you can see I didn't take 'LETS MAKE NARUTO A FOX HYBRID.' It has been done so many times it gets old. I decided to make him look more like a Devil that you would see on a heavy metal cover, although I guess it's more similar to a Disturbed album cover.

Anyways if you want to see what he looks like in his Demon form just search "Audio Active Music – Cryptic" or go to my profile and copy and paste the link to you address bar.

And no, Naruto will not somehow end up stuck in that form. It is like a Devil trigger form Devil May Cry. The form is for combat proposes.

While not in combat Naruto will have silted eyes, fang canine teeth, pointed ears, and sharp nails. These are things that can be easily waved off as a medical condition.

…

And as you can see Naruto is going to get lesson from Zastin learning a totally alien style. (By the way does anyone know if Zastin has a sword style with a name, if not suggestion for names are welcomed.)

And I made it where Zastin want to fight Kisame Hoshigaki like really badly. Since he is the greatest swordsman on Deviluke he doesn't many challenges. So naturally we he learns of a powerful swordsman that may or may not harm his princess he gets excited.

…..

And no the Hellfire Rasengan will not be as powerful as the Rasengan Shuriken. It will although be easier to fire rapidly.

The Rasengan Shuriken will be comparable to a Cero from Bleach while the Hellfire Rasengan is comparable to a Bala.

Now if you don't know what Bleach is 'you can go suck a fat baby's dick!' - Ralphie May

…

Until next time. I love you guys, I'm out!

Please fav and review.


	7. Ch 6 You think you scare me?

1, 2, 3, 4, 5,…..6! Is Here!

Alight I see that you guys like the last chapter. And it official Beyond the Veil now has more views then Halo Prototypes my first story that I made three years ago. That's amazing! Beyond the Veil has been out for only One month!

Yeah sure Halo Prototypes' quality was substandard but in later chapters I got better.

And Beyond the Veil has benefit greatly from it.

…

The votes are in. And it looks like most of you want a Fem Kyuubi!

Alright just need to plan now!

…..

Okay onto answering some questions- politely.

No rants this time!

…..

You know what fuck it! There will be lemons!

'Horny teenagers cheering in the background'

You're welcome.

Although it will be short given that it's towards the end of Naruto's and Lala's session.

…..

To TeiKEY-SaMa,

Kyuubi is still a chakra being just a demonic chakra being. Like Jiraiya said in chapter 4 it's a demon all logic is throw out the window. So it can be a chakra being and a Demon at the same time.

And Naruto will still get the sealed hatred form/ tailed beast mode.

When Naruto marries Lala he is inheriting the throne of a guy who can destroy a planet.

So at the end of it all Naruto will be Overpowered!

…

And yes Naruto will have sage mode!

Sage mode is something I absolutely love. No way am I writing a story without it.

….

And Naruto later on will be able to use his Demon form, Tail beast mode, and Sage mode all at the same time!

Overpowered I know, but remember Gid can destroy a planet!

…..

To The codexkeeper,

Yes Kyuubi will be in the harem. For now Kyuubi will still be in the seal. When she finally gets out of the seal I thing I'll make it where she sacrifices most of her power, leaving herself with about one tail's worth of charka.

The fox had been sealed for about 80 something years, she'll willingly give up her power in order to have some freedom.

….

About the Hellfire Rasengan this answers questions from both, The codexkeeper, and TeiKEY-SaMa.

The Hellfire Rasengan was made from Youkai that Naruto accidently channeled instead of charka.

He'll still be able to use it in his human form but it won't be as powerful as when he is in Demon mode.

…..

To Arai kaji,

Black feathered wings hmmm? Thinking. Thinking. Hell why not. Black feathered wings would give him a connection to Yami who has white wings. Ha funny seen in mind, where the two of them fight in mid air, homeless guy with a sign that says 'THE WORLD ENDS TODAY!' And the guy sees them and goes "I was right! Hahaha….Oh no I was right!" and starts running sending everyone in a panic "I wish I was wrong!"

…

To Challenger,

I thought about using Ichigo's Hollow form, but that has been beaten to death so many times. And Dante's devil Triggers has been done more than that.

…..

To FinalKingdomHearts,

Oh yeah definitely going to do that once she gets into the story!

…..

Let's see, is there anything else that needs to be addressed.

(Checks computer for any recent reviews.)

Nope any worthwhile questions have been answered.

….

Okay I decided to get Ghi Blee's worthless ass out of the way now, as he is unimportant. Out of all of Lala's suitors I dislike Ghi Blee the most as he a big fucking poser who blew it by going "Please don't hit me!" Although now that I think about it all of Lala suitors are lame. Except Rito.

…

Rito is my favorite character out all the harem anime I've seen. Unlike some characters who are just average Joes who all of a sudden get women after him, and they are just so weak and lame and cower beyond belief.

Rito is like a boss pushes pass his fear and actually tired attacking a King Kong sized ape to save Haruna! With only an axe that looked like it would break apart after ten blows! Hell he did that with all the suitors. It's no wonder he got so many girls after him!

So that's why I had Rito get with Haruna right off the bat as a sort of reward for his courage.

….

And I will defiantly be doing the Saki chapter next! I know you guys are going to love that chapter once it's up. Especially you guys that saw the preview when it was still up.

And for the guys who don't know, you that do know please don't leave anything about in the reviews. Let's leave that a surprise lol.

…..

Okay onto the story!

Harem list…..

Lala Deviluke

Yui Kotegawa

Yami aka Golden Darkness

Risa Momioka

Saki Tenjouin

Oc Rouge Female Urban Veil ninja-still unnamed- although I'm thing of making her Latina, nice round butt included. Kakuzu takes orphans from across the world so I thought why not. Now I just got to think of a good Latina name…. Isabella Bea!

Oc Female Jashinist Heretic-Maigo Tamashi (Means- Lost child, Soul)

Mikan Yuuki

Oshizu Murasame

Momo Veila Deviluke

Nana Aster Deviluke-

**No Hinata**

**No Sakura**

**If you want to read a fic with those pairings just good to the non-crossover section.**

…..

Chapter 6- You think you scare me?

….. A few days later.

"Commander Zastin!" shouted the redheaded underling of Zastin "We've detected an unidentified spaceship. It will soon be in the Earth's atmosphere." He said.

"So they're starting to show up" Zastin said holding his chin.

"What shall we do commander?" asked the blonde hair underling.

"Nothing" Said Zastin sitting in his chair and opening up a certain orange book.

"Nothing?" asked the red head. "But what about Lady Lala?!" he asked/shouted.

"She is in perfectly capable hands Maul" sated Zastin "After all I wouldn't be training him if he was a weakling." He said before flipping a page in the book and giggled "Jiraiya-sama you are a genius!"

….

"Achoo!" sneezed Naruto in the middle of biology class.

"Hmm you okay Naruto-kun?" asked Lala who sat next to him. "You're not getting sick are you?" she said pressing her forehead next to his, making the boy blush a little.

"No I fine Lala-chan," the blonde said politely making the girl sit back down "Beside I haven't been sick a day in my life thanks to my 'condition'" he stated at the end making quotation marks in the air.

"Really?" asked Lala amazed.

Naruto then felt a pair of arms wrap around him and slip something into his pocket, "Why yes, Naruto-kun has always been a **big and healthy** boy." a voice said lustfully.

"Good afternoon to you as well Risa-chan!" Naruto yelped as the girl bit his earlobe.

"You could make it a good afternoon for me, if you made me feel like I was at a rodeo and let me ride you reverse cow girl style." She whispered in his ear, as she put one of her hands in his pocket grabbed a certain organ, making the boy jump from the sudden contact.

"The hell, Risa-chan!" Naruto said slapping away the girl's hand.

"Oh my!" said Risa with shock "I didn't think it was possible but King Dong got bigger!" she waved herself off as she went red in the face.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Yui-neechan!" Lala said. "She is going to be so excited!" she said as she went over to said girl.

"Great, now Yui-chan is going to get on to me for do something shameless!" Naruto groaned. "Did you have to joke about that Risa-chan?" he asked the girl who was still red in the face.

"I wasn't joking." The girl said drooling as she looked at his lap making the boy blink and looked down.

"_I thought I was imagining things!" _he thought to himself.

…..Meanwhile in the hallway.

A large lizard looking creature by the name of Ghi Blee peeked his head through the window of the class room door.

"**So this is Lala-chan's fiancé, fshooo" **the creature said to itself. **"Who is this other girl grabbing onto him, fshooo?" **it asked looking at Risa as she was grabbing at Naruto's pants.

"Just let me have it already!" he heard the girl say. "Not in class god damnit!" Lala's fiancé said.

"**Huh? What is this Lala-chan is not getting mad, fshooo?" **the alien said as it saw Lala now sitting next to the two and actually cheer the other girl on "Go Risa-neechan go!"

"**She actually is ok with him having another girl, jealousy!" **he said to himself….. (Someone was dropped on their damn head.)

"**I can't forgive that bastard!" **said Ghi Blee to himself. 'Once again'

"What are you doing in that costume" said the voice of a small pudgy man. _"The only people allowed to wear costumes are the young beautiful girls!" _the little perverted gremlin thought. (Does anyone know where he was during the animal café episode?)

"**Huh!?" **Ghi Blee said confused.

"Hmm it's very well made," the principal said to the alien thinking he was wearing a costume. 'Technically he is' _"Hmm I wonder if I can convince him to make some costume for the cute girls!' _thought the man.

"**Who are you?" **said Ghi Blee stepping closer to the man.

"I'm this School's principal." Sated the midget.

"**Principal? I see**!" said Ghi Blee** "I can use your form to my advantage, fshooo."** He said to the man as his form changed shape becoming an exact replica of the man before him scaring the poor guy.

"**Giboshee!" **said the alien knocking the man out with a ray of some kind. The laughing alien then dragged the stubby man to a secluded spot so that he can start his plan.

…..Back in the class room.

"Alright class calm down" the teacher said. "Thank you, now class begin dissecting your frogs"

"Just to make sure these are frog not toads?" Naruto asked wanting to make sure it was a frog. He really didn't want to get bitch slapped by the Chief Toad, he seen that done to Jiraiya, no way in hell was it going to happen to him.

"Um yeah, these are frogs not toads, why do you ask Uzumaki-san?" the teacher asked.

"Well toads are sacred to my guardian, so he be mortified if this was a toad." Naruto said honestly.

"Oh I see." The teacher nodded, it made sense when he thought about it as some families believed certain animals were sacred.

As everyone was about to begin dissecting their amphibians Lala said "Naruto what does he mean by 'dissect?'"

"We're going to open up this frog's stomach." Naruto said now that he knew it was a frog, no bitch slapping for him.

"Why?" asked Lala as she didn't understand.

"To learn more about how a body works as frog have similar anatomy as humans." He answered easily, as he had to do this in the ninja academy. He actually did well in that class, mainly because Iruka was the supervisor.

"Learn more?" asked Lala as the tone of her voice changed. "I rather learn more about you Nar-u-to-kun." She said sexily.

"Now?" said Naruto getting up from his seat nervously. He knew that tone of voice. Horny Lala had surfaced.

….

Ever since his transformation Lala had become way _friendlier. _He didn't know why but lately Lala would act like she was in heat! He guessed that Lala had an attraction to power, physical power.

When he went to bed that first night after practicing sword stances with Zastin, Lala jumped him. She ripped off his pants and underwear, and sucked him like a vacuum cleaner! From there, nature took its course. He never heard anyone scream so loud!

The two of them fucked so hard, that the next day both of them walked with a limp more so Lala who had to be carried around school for the next two days. When they went down stairs Jiraiya had a big grin on his as he had a stack of twenty papers in front of him, and a banner that said 'Welcome to Manhood Naruto!' Surprisingly Naruto didn't drop kick the sage. He now knew why his master acted the way he did.

From then on Naruto and Lala had wild and loud sex almost every night. And Naruto also noticed that Lala would always talk to Yui and each time the girl would go wide eyed and blush. Something told the blonde ninja to tell Zastin that he would be busy this weekend, _very busy._

….Present

"Now Lala-chan you got to remember that we're in school" the boy said holding his hands up and taking a step.

"Oh I know Naruto-kun" said Horny Lala as she put her breast against his hands. "I just want to dissect you!" she said happily as she held a pair of tweezers.

"Yeah I know what you mean by dissect!" Naruto said running out of the room and down the hall Lala right on his heels. What people didn't know was that the two of them were going to have themselves some adult fun on the roof.

…. Around lunch time….

The 'principal' walked into the classroom that Risa and everyone was having lunch. He scanned the room until his head stopped on the figure of the blonde girl.

"You girl!" the 'principal' called but only getting the attention of Saruyama "Momioka-chan" called Saru getting the girls attention. "The principal wants you he said."

"Yes" said Risa.

"I need to talk to you girl." The 'principal' said seriously.

"Okay." Said the dirty blonde haired girl. _"Oh no this has got to be about me almost jacking off Naruto-kun in biology class!" _she inwardly screamed. She knew she may have gone too far that time.

"Good follow me" said the 'principal' walking out of the room with Risa right behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWith Naruto and Lalaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WARNING LEMON!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OH GOD YES!" screamed Lala as she rode on top of Naruto bucking her hips.

"Man you been getting more and wild Lala-chan" Naruto said flipping her over and taking her doggy style. "I mean really in school?" he said thrusting deep into the pinkette getting a loud scream from the girl.

"I sorry Naruto-kun, it's just when Risa-neechan said you got bigger I just had to see for mySELF!" she scream as Naruto thrusted and smacked her ass.

"And that's another thing since when have you called Risa-chan, neechan?" he asked grabbing her tail and tickled her at its base making the girl squirm.

"AH OH BY THE POWER OF A SUPERNOVA!" screamed Lala as she had an orgasm. "Well Yui-neechan and I had a talk and we both agree that it might a good idea to have another girl in the harem and Risa-neechan is obliviously willing." She said removing herself off her fiancé and grabbed his member and started jacking it.

"Why?" Naruto asked as Lala took his member into her mouth. _"Oh god she give good head!"_ he shouted inside his head.

Lala with her mouth full just pointed at the dick in her mouth.

"Oh." said Naruto as he grabbed the girl's head and started thrusting making the girl moan when he finally blew.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lemon end!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah well looks like I don't have to worry about lunch" Lala said satisfied as she wiped the excess off of her and lick it off her hand.

"Ha well I glad your satisfied." Said Naruto buttoning up his pants.

"I just want to know why you won't leave it inside" Lala pouted as she dress herself.

"Because I really don't want to piss off your father by getting you pregnant before we're married" Naruto said paling.

"Well we better hurry up and get married as I want to give you a family as soon as I can!" the girl said hugging him.

"Lala-chan." Naruto said quietly as held the girl.

"You grew up without a family Naruto-kun; I just want you to know what it feels like." Lala said holding him close. "And I know you'll make a good father!" said the princess as she kissed his cheek.

"Lala-chan I…." Naruto started before his phone rang. "Sigh, way to ruin the mood Risa-chan" he said answering his phone. "Yeah Risa-chan, are the teachers looking for me and Lala-chan?" He asked.

"**No but I'm looking for you, fshoo" **said a voice on the phone.

"Who is this!?" demanded Naruto.

"**Someone that you stole from you bastard! Fshooo" **said the voice.

"And what was that you fucking bitch!?" snarled the blonde as his finger nails became claws.

"**Why Princess Lala-chan!" **Snapped the voice.

"She doesn't belong to anyone you fucker!" growled the Half Demon.

"**Oh is that so well I guess I'll take this girl then, hahaha fshooo!" **cackled the voice as it sent a text.

Naruto's phone beeped as a text was received showing a passed out Risa wrapped up in a bunch of tentacles.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" roared Naruto as his rage was building making all his teeth become sharp.

"**Hahaha," **laughed Ghi Blee **"If you want this girl back in one piece then you'll bring the Princess and come alone, if you can find me hahahaha.**

"I'll be there deadman!" Naruto said hanging up took something out of his pocket and looked at a bracelet that was on his wrist.

The bracelet was a gift from Lala, which like Peke could swap the clothing he wore only it also had combat armor in it as well. The device could only have four clothing options at a time, but in exchange the battery life was three time as long. In it he had school wear, the clothes he got over the weekend, a pair of trunks, and finally a set of feetless leg armor, (like Zastin's) for when he went all Demon.

He pressed the Deviluke symbol and twisted it four times. And unlike Peke the change was instant as it was use for combat. He changed for sheer fact that he hadn't quite perfected his transformation and could feel himself about to change.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" asked Lala seeing her fiancé get upset.

"One of your suitors decided to be stupid and kidnap Risa-chan." Naruto said the shocked girl.

Naruto took the item that was still in hands and brought it up, making Lala cock an eyebrow.

"Is that? A pair of Risa-neechan's panties?" she asked tiling her head.

"Yep!" said Naruto smirking as he brought the pair of black panties and took a big whiff.

Naruto shivered as he took in her scent. The girl had played with herself before giving them to him.

He shook his head, "I've got her scent" he said scooping up the pink haired girl getting an "Eep!" as he picked her up. He snapped his head to the right as he got next to the railing on the roof. He looked down and saw the P.E. storage shed. He growled as he jumped off the building.

…In the shed.

Ghi Blee laughed perversely as he removed an article of clothing off of Risa.

"**This girl isn't half bad she about as good looking as Lala-chan fshooo"** he said as he examined her. (_Well with the women you call wife anything be hot! You fucking piece of SHIT!... I really don't like Ghi Blee.)_

He giggle some more as he pressed a button making the tentacles holding the girl move around and touch her in perverted places making her moan from the contact.

"**HO HO what is this," he **said finding a surprise** "This girl isn't wearing any panties hahaha fshooo!" **he chuckled happily about to hit the button again.

**BOOM! **

"**What the hell was that?!" **he jumped turning around. He was about to continue before the door to the shed was kicked in sending it off its hinges.

"FOUND YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" yelled Naruto as he walked into the shed.

"Wait?" Naruto said seeing the Principal standing in front of him. "HUH?!" he said cocking an eyebrow.

"**You were fast Naruto Uzumaki. You should have taken your time, fshooo"** Ghi Blee said looking over at the hanging Risa.

"Risa-chan!" Naruto shouted when saw the girl. The tentacles started to move around and molest the poor girl. "You let her go, or else I going to tear off your head and shove it up your ass!" Naruto warned.

"**Oh really?" **said Ghi Blee as he changed back to his '_original_' form. **"Ghiblee" **he said coming to his full height. To this Naruto simply cocked an eyebrow. "_Okay and that's suppose to scare me?" _he thought.

"**My name is Ghi Blee." **Ghi Blee said like it was important **"Naruto Uzumaki, I want you to stay away from Lala-chan, fshooo" **he threatened.

"Sigh, of course you do." Said Naruto with a bored look.

"**I am the one who will marry Lala-chan and become King Deviluke's heir, fshooo." **Ghi Blee said like he had a chance as he flicked out his long tongue. **"I swear it will not be you, Naruto, fshooo." **He mocked

"_This guy is a retard!" _Naruto thought to himself. _"Where the hell is Lala chan?"_ he thought as the girl was supposed to provide a distraction.

"**Naruto Uzumaki, break off your engagement to Lala-chan, or else, fshooo" **the alien said as his eye twisted around and he pressed a button making the tentacles tear off Risa's clothes. **"If you don't retract your offer, next time will be a lot worse." **He said flicking his tongue.

"You're actually retarded aren't you?" Naruto asked honestly as he felt his anger bulid. "You think Lala-chan will actually marry you?"

"**You seem to have gotten the wrong idea; Lala-chan's going to marry me because I decided she will hehehe!" **Ghi Blee laughed.

"So women are nothing but toys to you!" Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

"**Hehehe You make it sound like I'm a bad person" **laughed Ghi Blee.

"OH I GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU!" roared Naruto scaring the crap out of Ghi Blee. (Way to work your bluff dumb shit!)

"Naruto-kun I'm done!" called Lala as she had removed Risa during the conversation.

"**What the?!" **asked Ghi Blee in surprise.

"Ghi Blee what are you doing here? I've told you tons of times that I hate you!" Lala said holding done the bottom of her eye with her middle finger, and stuck out her tongue.

"_Really Lala-chan? You're that childish?" _Naruto thought sweatdropping.

"**I don't mind." **Stated Ghi Blee flicking his tongue. **"I like how it feels, fshooo" **he said before his body expanded and grew spikes.

"And apparently you have a small dick also," Naruto said not even fazed by his sized, once so fight Gaara in full bijuu mode there is little that can scare you.

"**Why you little bastard!" **Roared the alien. **"Lala-chan I'll give you a final warning, marry me or I make everyone experience HELL!" **he said growing bigger.

"Hahahaha" Laughed Naruto "Hell that's funny!" Naruto said forcing his transformation exploding in Demonic power.

Ghi Blee afraid for his life started shaking. **"So this is Lala-chan's fiancé's true form!" **he shouted seeing Naruto's Devilish form.

Lala on the other hand was shivering from excitement as her loins became soaked. _"I'm getting horny again!" _ she thought putting her hand down her pants

"**What's the matter, pissant I thought you were going to show me hell!" **Naruto said as his eyes glowed red. He picked up a cinderblock meant to hold cover down for the pool during fall.

"**Fine I guess I'll show you!" **he said crushing the block in an instant sending chunks flying.

"**I-I'm Sorry!" **screamed Ghi Blee as Naruto took a step forward. (WAY TO KEEP UP YOUR BLUFF DUMBSHIT!)

"**The fuuuccck?" **Naruto said stumbling a little.

"**UMMM I said I won't forgive you even if you say 'I'm sorry'" **Ghi Blee said arching his back and laughing. (Oh yeah dumbass he totally bought that! The princess is so yours! 'Flips off the dumb shit!')

Once the 'victorious' alien was done laughing he opened his eyes. Only to see the Demonic face of one Naruto Uzumaki an inch from his. **"Boo!" **whispered the Half Demon.

"**AAAAAAHHHHH" **screamed Ghi Blee as he step back slipped on a ball and cracked hit his head on the ground knocking him out. He reverted to small buck tooth worthless excuse for an alien.-(I really don't like him!)

"**Umm am I missing something?" **Naruto said picking up the gremlin by both legs.

"That's Ghi Blee's ture form, he's a Balke_**."**_ Said Lala carrying Risa over her shoulder

"_**A very physically weak alien race that has excellent mimicry abilities" **_(mimicry skill not acting) said Peak in hair clip form.

"**Wait you were here the entire time!"** Naruto said shocked **"Wait does that mean…..?" **he started.

"_**You organics are so disgusting! Those were reproductive fluids NOT FOOD!"**_ screamed the costume robot. _** "I feel so dirty" **_Peke said shivering.

"Sorry **we **forgot" said Lala and Naruto as they rubbed their necks. "I'm sorry Peke" said Lala going to touch the hair clip.

"_**DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THOSE HANDS!" **_Peke screeched _**"THEY ARE STILL COVERED IN BABY COMPOUND!"**_ she scream making Lala jerk her hands away.

At this point even the now awake Ghi Blee was sweat dropping.

"Darling what are you doing here?" asked a fat female version of Ghi Blee.

"Honey!" screamed Ghi Blee.

"**Oh dear lord their breeding!" **Naruto said shaking the small alien around.

"Yes, keep shaking his worthless ass!"Yelled the female Balke.

Naruto more than happy to oblige, shook Ghi Blee more making the green alien greener. **"You puke, you die!" **he threatens making the small alien cover his mouth.

"Who are you?"Asked Lala as she walked over inwardly laughing as Naruto stop shaking the alien put his fist an inch from his face shook him again and repeated the process over and over.

"I'm his wife!" the Balke said shocking the two teens

"Ghi Blee has a wife?" asked Lala making Naruto increase his speed. "AAHH!" screamed Ghi Blee as he was shook.

"Not only does he have a wife, but kids too!" said the Balke grinning as Naruto started changing directions.

"Daddy!" said a little alien kid coming around the corner.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-y s-s-s-s-son!" yelled Ghi Blee as twirled.

"**Damn your pathetic!" **Naruto said with no remorse.

"He has more!" said the Balke.

"More children!?" sweat dropped Lala and everyone making Naruto stop for a second.

"Children and wives." Said the Balke sending Naruto into over drive as more women and children came around the corner.

"H-H-H-E-E-E-L-L-L-P-P-P M-M-M-E-E-E!"begged Ghi Blee as he became a blur.

"**Lala-chan, please do something before I scar these kids for life." **Said Naruto making sonic booms with Ghi Blee's body.

"Umm it might be too late for that Naruto-kun" said Lala as the kids were shaking and then went still as their mother told them not to become like their father. "Hmm let's see ah, Mister Flush wrap-kun" she said summoning a duck looking toilet.

"**Where do you come up with this shit?" **Naruto said sweatdroping and looking at the toilet.

"Hmm I don't know I went through a nonstop building phase when my sister Momo got this huge bush that was actually from Earth by the way." Lala said holding her chin. "She didn't know the real name but she called it Mary Jane." She said making Naruto's jaw drop to the floor, this explained a lot! "And one time one time an invention I was working on exploded and caught Mary Jane on fire. I can't really remember much after that, only which I came out of it four days later, I had about a hundred new machines I didn't know how to work." Lala said scratching her head making Peke yell if Lala's hand neared her.

"_That had to be some good Weed man!" _shouted Naruto in his head. _"Note to self when I meet this Momo asked her if she remembers where she got the Weed!" _he said making a mental note. Oh how he missed the Red light district, stupid Inu for always preventing him from going back.

"**Anyways, you!" ** Naruto said poking Ghi Blee in the stomach with his claw.

"Y-yes" said the alien submissively.

"**Turn into that!" **Naruto said pointing at a basketball.

"Huh why?" the little shit asked.

"**What? You want me to continue this shit!" **Naruto said twirling the Balke around.

"Alright! I'll do it!" Ghi Blee said turning into a basketball.

Naruto for the hell of it start to dribble the alien turned ball, threw him against a few walls and then slammed him down into the bowl of the toilet.

The other aliens not wanting the same treatment jumped into the toilet with no protest.

"**Whew thank god that insanity is over" **Naruto said scathing his back. **"Man I always feel so stiff when I transform" **Naruto said stretching. **"Hey Lala-chan can you take care of Risa-chan, I really need to work this shit out!" **he said scathing never noticing something fall off his back.

"Umm, sure no problem Naruto-Kun." Lala said picking up the items off the ground. She looked at the boy as he jumped into the air going to work out his kinks and then back down at the things in her hand.

…. A few minutes later

In the infirmary Risa open her eyes with a few grunts. She noticed Lala sitting next to her smiling. "Hmm Lala-chan how did I get here?" she asked.

"You passed out of exhaustion Risa-neechan." Lala explained.

"Hmm I do remember falling down." Risa said holding her head. "Did you bring me here?" she asked.

"Yep but it was Naruto-kun that found you." Lala chirped.

"Why didn't he bring me himself?" the blonde asked confused.

"Oh some bully was picking on some girl and Naruto went and taught them a lesson." Lala said hold some black feathers and wave herself off.

…In space

"Ah, Earth is actually a beautiful planet" said Zastin as he laid in a large bath. All of a sudden the water in front of him started to bubble. "Hmm what's that?" he asked looking at the water before a sphere smacked him under the chin and sent him fly out off the bath.

"What in the hell?" he yelled holding his chinas the ball ricochet around the bathroom. All of a sudden more objects start to pop out of the water.

"Honey whatever you do don't change shape!" called the female Balke.

"WASN'T …PLANNING …ON …IT!" screamed Ghi Blee as he sailed though the air.

"Why do I have a feeling Lala-sama and Naruto-sama are involved in this?" asked Zastin as he saw the group of alien chase after the ball.

…And done

Yaaa chapter 6 done!

Yeah I know short but I just updated so no lip!

Please fav and review


	8. Ch 7 Rescue of the Corporate Princess

Alright onto Saki! This chapter is going to take a radical shift from what it was in the anime.

I love that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. It brings a smile to my face knowing I made you guys laugh.

I know the lemon could have been better but it was sort of done last minute. It was my first shot at trying to make one.

This chapter is going to have some comedy but it will be serious once we get to the competition that Saki throws in order to one up Lala.

And Naruto will have his first fight with one of the Akatsuki's Tech Ninjas- or Veil Ninjas as I like to call them, since they come from beyond the Veil.

During this encounter Naruto at first will get his ass handed to him, as he has never dealt with someone armed with guns who actually knew what he was doing. The Veil Ninjas are weak when it comes to jutsu especially ninjutsu, but they know this. They supplement their skills with advanced tech. From simple shock grenades, to high tech plasma cannons. They use a wide variety of equipment.

Sadly while over the years the hidden villages ninjas have become glorified mercs with powers and sometime forego stealth for frontal assault. But the Veil Ninjas' master is Kakuzu a man who has been around since the founding of the villages and has kept to stealth. If he didn't he wouldn't have survived for so long. So while the tech may change, the Veil Ninjas have been taught that stealth is their greatest weapon not some powerful technique.

(Note if any of you are offended by the next paragraph sorry :(

The Veil Ninjas have been around since before World War 2 and yet have not been discovered (by the public) in all that time. And it wouldn't be surprising if Kakuzu knew a certain German dictator *cough* Hitler *cough*. They have operated in the shadows eliminating many high profile targets throughout the decades, *cough* John F. Kennedy *cough* Martin Luther King Junior *cough*.

And speaking of WW2 their might have been another reason why the Nukes were dropped. (See key operation centers of Kakuzu's)

….

And as you can see I'm a believer of making connections to everything.

Here's another connection I have thought about. Has anyone noticed that the Uzumaki symbol and the Deviluke symbol are very similar?

And that some Ninja bloodlines seem very ALIEN! (Hint Kyouko Kirisaki is able to make fiery explosions whenever she wants!)

….

I can't stop the ideas! I need help! :'( It is starting to actually kinda hurt!

Harem list…..

Lala Deviluke

Yui Kotegawa

Yami aka Golden Darkness

Risa Momioka

Saki Tenjouin

Oc Rouge Female Urban Veil ninja -Isabella Bea-sexy Latina ninja, (say that three times fast) with a Day of the Dead theme.

Oc Female Jashinist Heretic-Maigo Tamashi (Means- Lost child, Soul)

Mikan Yuuki

Oshizu Murasame

Momo Veila Deviluke

Nana Aster Deviluke

Ryouko Mikado – by popular demand. At first she'll just do her typical teasing.

**No Hinata**

**No Sakura**

**If you want to read a fic with those pairings just good to the non-crossover section.**

Rin Kujou- not in harem but I got something planned.

Aya Fujisaki- not in harem but I got something planned.

….

I don't own Naruto and To Love ru…..Still don't see the point of stating that!

…

Chapter 7 – Rescue of the Corporate Princess.

A few days later.

…..In a large building.

Sitting in his office of a large tower in Tokyo the immortal Kakuzu was looking at a set of pictures that were lying on his desk. He looked at them and examined a picture, his face showing less than noble intent.

"So this is Ryuuga Tenjouin's child Miss Saki Tenjouin" Kakuzu said to a young looking red head man who was tapping away at a data pad.

"Yes the Tenjouin Group's heir is currently in her second year at Sainan High school and is the spokeswoman of the local mall. It seems her father has left her in charge of it as a sort of early training program for when she inherits the company." Sated Sasori, staring intently at the camera feed of a large metallic figure as it twitched every now and then. "_Soon my masterpiece will be complete and I will have made the greatest work of everlasting puppetry art." _He thought to himself.

"It's a shame really; she seems to be to be a nice girl. Too bad she has to die." Kakuzu said his voice sounding sarcastic showing that he really didn't give a damn. "Her father really shouldn't have taken the Tajo account from us using under handed tactics" he said looking at newspaper now in his hand. "Now his beloved daughter is going to pay the price for his interference." He said putting the paper down.

"Gure!" He said gruffly making a person in a gray stealth suit appear immediately in front of him kneeling.

"Yes Lord Kakuzu" Gure said to his master.

"Your assignment, one Miss Saki Tenjouin." His said handing him a file. "Her father has greatly angered me and I wish to teach him a lesson that he will never forget." He said putting hands together.

Gure read the file intently memorizing every detail about his target. "What are your parameters for this mission Lord Kakuzu?" he asked his master who held his chin in thought.

"I want you to make it public if you can, if not possible send a clear message to Mr. Ryuuga Tenjouin." Kakuzu said as his eyes took an evil gleam to them. "Take the girl and hang her in front of her school with the message **'You should have never have crossed us Ryuuga Tenjouin', **painted on the wallthat way the man can't cover it up or pass it off as a suicide." He said to his subordinate/servant/slave.

"It will be done Lord Kakuzu!" the man said as he cloaked. _"I wonder if she'll scream like her mother?" _he thought as he left to begin his mission.

Once his servant was gone, Kakuza turned to window and said "You should have learned your lesson the first time Ryuuga, when I had your wife killed nine years ago."

…At Sainan high.

" Aya-chan, how are you this morning?" said a girl by the name of Rin Kujou. Rin was a brown hair girl, with a serious face. A fact proven as she carried a wooden sword on her person. She was the personal bodyguard of her best friend, one Saki Tenjouin. Her family served Saki's for generations with undying loyalty. Rin was more loyal as she and Saki had been best friends since they were toddlers.

"I doing good this morning, Rin-chan" said a bluish haired girl named Aya Fujisaki. The girl wore glasses which only made her look cuter. While not strong like her friend Rin the girl made up for by being fairly smart, as she was good at gathering information that Saki would kindly ask for. Something that made Saki's father approve of their friendship.

"Where's Saki-sama?" asked Aya, looking down the road.

"She should be here any second" said Rin looking at her watch. And right on queue a fancy car pulled up to the school. "Ah right on time as usual" Rin said as she and Aya ran up to the car.

As the driver stepped of the car to open the door everyone was wondering who was in the car. Their questions were answer as a beautiful golden hair and eyed girl step out of the car.

"Good morning Saki-sama" said Rin and Aya bowing. "Good morning" said Saki running her hand in hair her form sparkling as the morning dew from the car flew into the air.

"Who's that?" asked a freshmen boy.

"She the richest girl in school, Saki Tenjouin sempai!" answered a boy next to him. "Oh?!" said the freshmen amazed.

"Hehe everyone is admiring my beauty." Said Saki to her friends.

…on the roof.

Unknown to everyone in the school Gure was on the roof aiming a sniper at the unsuspecting girl's head.

"Hehe everyone is admiring my beauty." He heard the girl say through his head set.

"And soon they will be admiring it while you're on the ground." He said pulling the chamber bolt on his gun.

All of sudden he held his ears in pain as a load voice screamed "CALL IT THE FUCK OFF, LALA-CHAN!"

"What in the hell!" said Gure as he went to the scope to see who just yelled. "Nani!?" he asked confused seeing a blonde boy being chased by a metal dog. "Did one of Sasori-sama's toys get loose?" he said going back to his target only to see her gone, as she had went inside. "Damnit!" he said hitting the concrete roof.

…a few seconds earlier.

"CALL IT THE FUCK OFF, LALA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto as he ran pass Saki and her friends kicking up their skirts from the gust of wind he made. He was running because a large black Metal Doberman pinscher with three heads was right on his ass, snapping all three of its jaws.

(YEAH I CHANGED THE ROBOT DOG WANT TO FIGHT ABOUT IT!)

"Hold on, wait for me Naruto-kun!" called Lala, running after the two.

"SCREW THAT, CALL IT OFF FIRST!" yelled Naruto jumping over the dog and changing directions.

"I forgot how to turn it off!" Lala said.

"YOU BETTER START MAKING INSTRUCTION MANUALS, DAMNIT!" Naruto yelled kicking one of the dog's heads.

This only pissed the robot off as all three sets of its teeth revved up and became like chainsaws.

'**VROOM! VROOM! VROOOMMMMMM!' **Went its mouths.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled Naruto climbing up a tree. _"Why does this shit always happen to me?" _he asked as the three headed dog's teeth started sawing thru the tree taking a foot off it every five seconds. _"Is it because Lala-chan gives such great blow jobs, and the universe is balancing my luck so I can get more?!"_ he thought holding his chin. _"If that's the case, keep on doing it!" _he thought as the dog decreased the tree's height by half. The bad luck was worth is as Lala gave _awesome _blow jobs.

….while the tree was being chopped down.

"Oh wow it's the new transfer student!" said a random horny teen.

"She's so cute" said another as Lala tried commanding the dog to stop.

"Aya-chan, who is that?" asked Saki as she never seen the pink hair girl before.

"Yes ma'am," said Aya as she went through her memory. "She's a transfer student named Lala, the lower grade students have been raving about her lately."

"Hmm, it seems she's pretty popular." Saki stated before continuing inside. "But even so, I'm number one! I Saki Tenjouin, am unrivaled!

….Back with Naruto and Lala

Lala at the last second had managed to convince the three head monster that Naruto wasn't a threat allowing the blonde to get off the tree (that was once 20 foot but is now FIVE!) When he got on the ground Naruto felt a faint plus of charka come from the roof.

"Huh?" said Naruto looking at the exact spot Gure once was. _"Is the Pervy Sage peeping on the girls here again?" _he thought scratching his ear._ "But it can't be him, he's out meeting one of his contacts."_

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" asked Lala.

"It's nothing." Naruto said simply as he, Lala and the metal Demon dog walked into the school.

….A little later.

Saki and her friends were walking down the hallway to get to another class, with everyone clearing the way to let them through.

"Hmm?" said Saki stopping as she saw Lala and Naruto down the hall buying some lunch.

"Sigh, here's lunch Lala-chan" said an irritated Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Lala said happily.

"Man, because of your invention shredding our lunch, I had to spend my ramen money on these sandwiches!" Naruto said in frustration. "What the hell is this damn thing anyways!?" he asked pointing at the three headed dog beside Lala that made a **vroom,** making it sound like it was growling at him.

"This is Mister Cerberus-kun" Lala said petting the mechanized dog's middle head making it wag its tail. "Zastin was worried that something might happen to me if neither of you were around." Lala stated. "So to relieve his worries I made a guard dog machine that would attack anyone that looked suspicious." She said scathing the dog behind the ears. "I based him off the most fearsome of guard dogs in human mythology to make him more intimidating to humans." She said as she stops petting the three headed dog making it nuzzle her for attention.

"And the chainsaw mouths?" Naruto asked looking at the death machine that was currently acting like a glorified puppy.

Lala laughed a little as she put her hands behind her head and said "I got a little carried away." She laughed making Naruto sweat drop he feared what would become of the rest of his life until he remembered two wonderful words. Blow jobs.

"_**H-Hey what are you doing?!"**_said Peke as the dog rip the front of Lala's shirt off.

"Control that thing!" Naruto said standing in front of the girl blocking the horny boys' views.

"Hmm guess it's still out of whack" Lala said as Cerberus went on patrol.

(No dogs just do shit to piss you off when you don't love on them. I should know as my dog **deliberately** pissed on me in my sleep because I didn't wake up to take him out! He could have easily pissed on the floor! TRUE FUCKING STORY! Go ahead and laugh!)

"Forget about the dog and do something about your clothes!" Naruto said before glaring at the boys "Oi! What are you punks looking at!" he yelled clearing the hall.

With a tick mark on her head Saki said a little miffed "She's not bad."

…..Gym class

Stepping outside in an all white gym outfit Saki immediately got the attention of all the boys (and some girls) along with a certain assassin with less than noble intentions.

"Take a look at my prefected beauty" She said posing making the boy's brains go to mush.

She had their total attention before a certain pink haired alien stepped outside making them crack their necks as they moved them so fast.

"Tch!" said Saki with a twitching eyebrow.

….With Gure.

"I got you this time girl" said the assassin aiming the sniper. "Say hello to your mommy for me." He chuckled never noticing the door open and a mechanized dog stepping out onto the roof.

**[Patrolling perimeter] **Cerberus said in a robotic voice.

"Huh?" said Gure surprise never sensing the dog as it didn't have a heartbeat.

**[Unidentified person ahead assessing threat level] **Cerberus said as its eyes turned from its normal yellow to blue. It scanned Gure and saw all the weapons and used his weapon database to determine his threat level.

**[Threat level determined. Status RED] **the dog said cocking one of its head focusing in on Peke's signal finding Lala. Within a second the robot look at the sniper that was still in Gure hands and calculated a possible spot it was aimed.

**[Subject is a threat to Lala-sama and several innocents!]** Cerberus said getting in a lunging stance. **[Drop all your weapons and surrender or this unit will terminate you!] **It announced.

"Not a chance Doggy!" said Gure firing four bullets from his suppressed pistol only for the bullets to ping off harmlessly against Cerberus's Devilukean grade armor.

**[ACTIVATING ATTACK PROTOCALS!] **Cerberus said as it eyes glowed a blood red. **[YOU SHOULD RUN!] **Cerberus said lunging at the Tech Ninja snapping at him.

Gure, dodging, flipped over the robot firing his pistol making a serenade of suppressed coughs and pings. Cerberus lunged again only to be smacked away by a tanto that Gure pulled out.

'**VROOM! VROOM! VROOOMMMMMM!' **Went Cerberus' teeth as it's chainsaw mechanisms activated.

**[YOU'RE FUCKED!] **Said the robot as it had picked up some language from Naruto. This time when it attacked, the robot caught Gure's blade in one of its mouth. Gure tried to pull out his blade only for it to be clamped firmly in Cerberus' mouth. He let go as one of the other heads tried snapping at him.

'**CLANG! BANG! BANG! CRUSH! CRUNCH! SNAP!'** Went the sword in Cerberus as it was devoured in his mouth.

"Shit!" said Gure as made some clones (not shadow Veil ninjas' chakra levels are chunin level!)

Not even phased by the sudden appearance of the clones Cerberus pointed his mouths at the clones and fire blasts of bullets made from Gure's sword at the clones dispelling them and catching Gure in the head piece on his left side.

"Fuck!" shouted Gure as he grabbed his face with his left hand and then with his right some smoke pellets that he threw on the ground.

**[Visual lost, switching to thermal] **the robot said as its eyes flashed green. It looked around and found no sign of the assassin. **[Target lost, activating sonic radar.] **The dog said before howling loudly. When the data came back it showed that the attacker had fled the compound.

**[Target has retreated, but logic dictates that they will return] **it reasoned as it took a sample of Gure's blood that had splattered on the ground for later use. **[Contacting commander Zastin.] **it said, sending a transmission to the ship in orbit.

…..later in the library

Saki was relaxing during her free period by sitting on a couch and reading a book. She was enjoying the quiet as Rin and Aya fanned her bringing soothing air flow to the normally stuffy room. All of a sudden she heard the boy in the room shout and whistle. At first she thought they were admiring her until once again the pink hair from earlier was the center of attention as she was on a ladder reaching for a book and showing her panties to god and everyone.

"_Is this girl trying to challenge me for my spot as Number 1!?" _Saki thought becoming furious at such a thought. Who did this up start think she was!?

"Lala-chan, be careful, you could hurt yourself!" called Naruto standing below the girl. "Wait, hold still." The blonde said cocking his head to the side getting a better look at the girl's panties. It was official Jiraiya had corrupted him, but he was really not caring at the moment.

"Just a little further….." Lala said trying to grab a book before falling and landing hard on Naruto knocking him to the ground as he was in a perverted daze.

"OW!" yelled Naruto as the fall on the ground had made his back feel like it was on fire. His back muscles had been in pain ever since the incident with Ghi Blee. The Kyuubi said there would be aches and pains but that didn't help him any. Because of the pain he had to sleep on his chest as his back felt like he had a severe sun burn whenever any pressure was put on it. And Lala had to sleep in the guest room as she was a cuddlier.

(Always wear sun screen boy and girls. I was stupid one time and didn't put any on. I was burnt for a month.)

"Naruto-kun are you okay?!" asked Lala having been worried for him ever since the pain started.

"No, my back." Groaned Naruto in pain.

"Here let me take you to Mikado Sensei." Lala said grabbing his hand pulling him up.

As the two walked out of the library Saki glared holes into the back of Lala's head, the girl was pissing her off.

….a little later.

"Who does that girl think she is?! Is she challenging me!?" she asked her friends as she sat outside.

She was unknowingly safe from harm at the moment as Gure was still gone after being driven off by Cerberus. The assassin was currently mending his wound and planning a way to end her life as he sat in a building somewhere. It would be kind of ironic really; that the girl she plotted to beat's invention had actually saved her life not once, but twice.

"According to my findings her sex appeal is quickly raising her popularity amongst all the boys in the school," said Aya informing Saki "And not just the lower-grades."

That last bit of info did not set well with Saki as she believed that the freshmen just didn't know about her yet. But if the boys in her grade and above were being affected her status was in jeopardy!

"How annoying!" she said biting her thumb. "If worse comes to worse" she paused as she stood from the bench. "Hahahaha" she laughed as she held the back of her hand to her mouth.

…..in the Nurses office.

"Mikado Sensei!" called Lala to the busty nurse.

"Hmm, what seems to be the problem Princess?" The alien doctor said standing up and helping the girl walk Naruto over to the bed.

"His back is causing him pain, sensei" Lala said taking Naruto's shirt off and placing him chest down on the bed, getting groans from him as he moved.

"Is that so, well it I've some Apitagist pain relieving ointment." Mikado said walking over to her desk.

"Sensei do you think this might be connected to the feathers I gave you the other day?" Lala said quietly while walking with the nurse.

"Has to be," said the doctor as she shifted through her desk. "While I know next to nothing regarding demonology, it seems Naruto-kun is showing signs similar to a Gryphonite in adolescenst when they grow their wings." She said opening up a drawer. "Ah there it is!" she said holding up a purple jar.

"So Naruto-kun will be sprouting wings?!" Lala said shocked.

"If the feathers are any indications, yes." Mikado said twisting open the lid to the jar. She put some ointment on her hands, lathers them up and stood over the blonde and started rubbing the medicine into his skin.

"COLD!" said Naruto in surprise from the sudden chill. "Ah! Ah ah. Oh! Awwww." Naruto said in relief.

"This may take a bit princess, so it will would be alright for you get back to class." The busty Nurse said as the bell rang.

"But what about….?" Lala said.

"Don't worry he'll be fine in my care." Mikado said slapping Naruto's back for the hell of it, getting a yelp from the boy.

"Okay." Said Lala as she walked out of the room.

Once the girl was gone Mikado grinned seductively, she threw off her coat and blouse exposing her large breasts to the open air. The busty doctor grabs some more ointment and applied is to her chest.

"Hmm?" said Naruto as he felt something on drop on him. He turned his head around and saw a topless Mikado pressing her assets into his back. "S-s-sensei what are you doing?!" he asked the woman.

"It was taking too long to apply the medicine by hand, so I decided to use the full body method" Said Mikado trying, but purposely failing, to pass off what she was doing as an actual medical method.

"Don't give me that shit, I know what you're doing!" Naruto shouted as he felt her nipples brush against him.

"Oh you know you like it." giggled the woman as she rubbed herself against him.

"You're not hearing me say stop are you?" Naruto said as he enjoyed the back massage being applied via boobs. _"Wait until sensei hears about this one!"_ he thought as his mind turned to mush.

Mikado giggled as she saw the boy relax with a smile on his face. The boy fascinated her like no other. Not only on the scientific level as she'd never encountered a Demon before. But on an emotional level as well. The boy, while a brutal fighter, also had the heart of a saint given how kind he was to everyone. Even with a troubled past the boy always had a smile on his face.

"_You are quite something aren't you Naruto Uzumaki." _She thought as she pressed herself into his back, getting a satisfied look on her face as the boy moaned. Oh he was going to be so much fun!

….With Lala.

"Who knows how to solve this problem?" the teacher said nervously before the door was suddenly open revealing two girls, strangely though one of the girls was armed with a bow and a plunger arrow.

"Excuse us!" announced Rin and Aya at the same time, scaring the low self esteem man and getting the attention of the class.

"Hey what's going on?!" asked the nervous man.

"We have a message from Saki Tenjouin-sama of second year." Announced Aya.

"Accept this letter." Said Rin pulling the arrow back. She shot it at Lala who simply dodge making it hit an unlucky Rito who was sitting behind her in the head.

"Goodbye" Said Aya as she and Rin walked out of the classroom.

"Sorry for interrupting your class." Said Rin closing the door.

"What was that about?" asked Rito confused. He looked at the arrow attached to his head "And why exactly did they have to shoot an arrow for?"

"Are they friends of yours?" Lala said asking Rito.

"No matter how I look at it, they were talking to you." Rito said trying to remove the arrow from his head. "Huh?!" he said as the arrow wouldn't come off. He brushed a finger against the edge of the plunger and felt something sticky. "Oh my god it's glued to my head!" he shouted pulling on the arrow.

"Here let me help!" said Lala pulling the thing. It came off with a loud POP and sent Rito flying towards Haruna knocking them both to the ground with his head underneath her skirt.

"Ah! Rito-kun I'm not ready for that yet!" Haruna said slapping the boy and sending him to the ground crying.

"It was an accident Haruna-chan!" called the boy as his girlfriend walked away blushing.

…Sometime later outside.

In the middle of the field a large stage had been constructed outside with the words Miss Sainan Competition painted on the background. A large cowrd had gathered in front as they were curious as to what was going on.

"Things seem to be going well." Said Saki her body covered by a red cloak.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Aya agreeing.

"I have handed that girl Lala your challenge in person." Said Rin informing her that all the preparations have been made. (Umm hate to break it to you girl but shooting someone in the head with an arrow isn't handing it to them.)

"Good, I quickly put together the Miss Sainan Competition and I was afraid I had wasted some time." Saki said, "I'm going to thoroughly defeat that girl, (insert dream sequence from anime) and show her who's truly is number one hahaha!" she said holding up her hand and laughing. She then undid the cloak and threw it; under it she wore a very nice pure white bikini. As usual all the boys started cheer seeing her nice body.

…somewhere in the school

"Lala-sama we have a problem" said Zastin seriously, wearing a suit since his armor attracted attention.

"What's wrong?!" Lala said with none of her usual cheer since Zastin was in a no nonsense type of mood.

"It be easier to show you," the Knight said looking to his left "Cerberus show Lala-sama what you encountered." He commanded making the three head dog step out behind a tree.

**[Yes Commander Zastin]** Cerberus said with its eyes turning purple and projecting a video of his fight with Gure.

"Oh no!" said Lala very worried.

"Yes as you can see Lala-sama there was an assassin about to shoot you," Zastin said crossing his arms. "If it hadn't been for Cerberus you would have been dead." He said looking at the dog with respect.

While most of Lala's invention caused nothing but havoc, there were some that were undeniable amazing. Peke was one of them and it seem that Cerberus was now another, as it did its job perfectly. Zastin inwardly smiled at this as Lala had done something great for the Empire. It would be only a matter of time before Cerberus was put in to mass production by the King as it would become a great asset to the military. And the economic advantages would great as he could see a lot of nobles and companies buying Cerberus units for protection.

"That's not what's important Zastin!" shouted Lala.

"What's wrong Lala-sama?" he asked as he didn't understand why an assassin after her life wasn't important.

"You didn't see what he did" Lala said pointing at projection. "He made copies of himself!" she shouted "he's just like Naruto!"

"This means!" Zastin said going wide eyed "The Akatsuki have found Naurto-dono!"

(No they haven't! But it's an alright conclusion when you don't know what else is going on!)

"Naruto-kun is in pain right now!" Lala said in realization "He won't be able to fight the way he is!" she said scared for her fiancé. Naruto couldn't effectively defend himself in his condition.

**[Target has returned to the compound!] **Cerberus said as a gust of wind blew by. He cracked all three heads to the right and took off running at full speed as he zoned in on the scent.

"Hurry Zastin we got to stop him!" Lala said as the two of them went running after the dog so to stop the assassin from harming her Naruto.

…..back with Saki a few minutes earlier.

"She's late!" Saki said in frustration. "That girl is far too late! What's the meaning of this?!" she said as her anger rose.

"She probably ran away from you." Rin said trying to comfort friend

"Perhaps she sensed that she couldn't win and refused to challenge you." Aya reasoned since they had come off as intimidating when they gave the letter to the girl. (Winch the two girls intended)

"Yes, perhaps she is trembling in fear of my beauty." Saki agreed before laughing her signature laugh.

"I wonder if Lala-chan's coming soon?" asked a boy.

"I want to see Lala-chan in her swimsuit" complained another boy.

These comments only served to piss Saki off as she snapped her fingers causing Rin and Aya to pounce on the two and beat the shit out of them.

"Lala!" huffed the blonde girl. "I won't feel satisfied until I put her down myself!"

(Get out of there girl or you'll be put down!)

"Do you two have any good ideas as to how we can lure her out?!" She asked her friends.

"According to my findings, there are rumors that Lala has a fiancé who's in the same class as she is." Said Rin.

"What?! She has ignored me and has a fiancé?!" Saki said shocked at such a thing.

"And from what I've learned it is no ordinary person." Aya said fixing her glasses. "It's none other than Naruto Uzumaki-kun."

"N-N-Naruto-kun!"Shouted Saki in surprise. Yes she knew who the boy was as she heard the stories about the boy. About how he defeated the Jashinist thugs, who attacked some defenseless girl. That not only was he the strongest person in the school, but he was also kind and gentle to others. And the girl had seen the boy's looks for herself, since they sometimes had gym class together.

"So not only is the girl challenging me, but she is marrying my male counterpart!" she yelled in anger. She looked at her friends seriously and said "I will not allow that, not her!"

…with Naruto.

"Ah that feels so much better!" Naruto said stretching. Mikado's ointment had done the job making his back feel totally numb. He walked down the hall hoping to find his friends so to tell them that he was alright.

"Naruto!" called Saruyama as he and Rito ran up to him.

"Yo, ya goofballs what's up?" Naruto greeted.

"It seems that someone in school is looking for Lala-chan!" Said Rito.

To this tidbit of info Naruto just smacked his forehead. "This always happens if I'm gone for a few minutes!"

…..back at the stage.

"What the hell is this?! Miss Sainan Competition?" Naruto asked confused. "What I miss?" he asked his friends.

"Sucks don't it." mocked Sauryama grinning.

"Ah Haruna-chan there you are!" said Rito putting his arm around his girlfriend. "Do you know what's going on?" he asked her before loud feedback came from the sound system.

"Ah god damnit!" yelled Naruto since his ears were sensitive causing him more pain then everyone.

"The first year girl by the name of Lala." Saki said over the sound system.

"_Great what now?!" _thought Naruto.

"My anger won't simmer down until we decide right here whose number one!" she said not noticing the cloaked figure climbing the scaffolding to her left. "Hurry and come to the stage and challenge me!" she said as the figure got to the top.

"Who's the hottie and what's her beef with Lala-chan?" asked Naruto getting looks from his three friends. "What!" he said shrugging "I call them as I see them, and the girl is hot!" he said getting sweatdrops from them.

"If you don't" he heard the girl say as she snapped her fingers. All of a sudden a massive crane revved up causing the figure to lose his focus as tired to keep himself from falling off the scaffolding. The driver of the crane, who none other than Aya, drove the machine threw the crowd causing them to scatter. She drove all the way to the back stop in front of Naruto and swung its hook making it catch the boy's shirt.

"_I'm only 15 and am already too old for this shit!" _Naruto shouted in his head.

"Hahaha" Laughed Saki as the boy was brought towards her. "Lala if you don't show yourself, I'm going to seduce your fiancé!' she said causing the assassin to her left to fall down.

"_What the hell is wrong with this girl?"_ Gure thought as he got up.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" roared Naruto. "Who the hell are you girl?!" he asked as he was brought in front of Saki.

"My name is Saki Tenjouin and I welcome you to my enchanting flower garden Naruto-kun!" Saki said posing for the boy getting his full and undivided attention.

"Why thank you very much Saki-chan!" Naruto said grinning to the girl making her smirk. _"My beauty is so grand, that I can even make Naruto-kun instantly fall for me!" _she cheered in her head. What she didn't know was that because of Naruto getting the okay to date others girls he had become kinda of a horndog. Don't get the boy wrong as he didn't go flirting with random girls. But when a girl threw herself at him like Saki was, he sure as hell wasn't going to say no. Plus with Mikado rubbing her breast on him, all he had at the moment was boobs on the brain.

"Naruto! You son of a bitch, you already have three girlfriends you don't need another one!" roared Saruyama. Yeah that right Risa was now dating Naruto as well. The girl already had plans to finally conquer the mighty King Dong.

"Aww shut up! You're just jealous of my swagger!" shouted Naruto getting a nod from the principal and unknowingly a salute from Gure. Even the assassin was impressed; I'm mean really three girls!?

"Lala if you don't show up in five seconds, I'll steal him away!" Saki announced unknowingly starting the countdown to her own demise as Gure loved doing that type of shit. "You got that?!" she said as the crane moved Naruto forward letting his feet touch the ground.

"_I will forever remember this day as Tittie day!" _Naruto thought as Saki pushed her chest forward.

"Five" said Saki beginning the countdown. Gure cocked his gun making Naruto snap his head in that direction getting a "huh?" from Gure.

"Four" Saki said grabbing Naruto's head. Gure held the gun to his shoulder. Naruto channeled charka to his eye and narrow them.

"Three" Naruto eyes widened in realization. Gure looked down his sights, that were currently on Naruto and he saw the boy looking right at him. "Impossible!" he said.

"Two" Saki slowly remove her left bikini strap. Gure quickly aimed at Saki. Naruto prepared for action.

"One"

"Naruto-kun get out of there!" yelled Lala as Cerberus jumped in the air.

Gure fired.

Saki did know what happened but time slowed as Naruto pushed her to the ground. Her golden eyes stared into his blue one as blood splattered on her face

BOOM! Went the firing of a gun.

"NARUTO-KUN!" screamed Lala.

All that everyone saw was blood.

Naruto fell to his knees.

Saki just stared at the boy. She didn't move until Rin and Aya pulled her away. But even then she didn't look away. "Naruto-kun" she said quietly.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT" roared Gure punching the railing making it ring.

**[TARGET FOUND!] **Roared Cerberus as he tackled Gure off the scaffolding and onto the stage shocking everyone as Gure decloaked and was seen by the crowd.

"FUCKING DOG!" Gure yelled as he held off Cerberus with his sniper. "GET OFF!" he yelled kicking the dog off and aimed his gun at it. Cerberus attacked again causing the gun to fire at the scaffolding making it fall towards the stage enveloping Gure, Cerberus, and Naruto in dust as the tower collapsed on top of them.

"NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Lala as she got on stage. "No please Naruto-kun!" she yelled as she collapsed to her knees and started crying in her hands. "Naruto-kun" she said quietly.

"Lala-sama are you alright!?" called Zastin as he got to the Stage.

Lala cried "No Naruto-kun is…." She couldn't bear to say it.

'**Clang!**'

"Huh!?" Lala looked up.

'**Falling debris, followed by footsteps.'**

"Naruto-kun!?" Lala asked hopefully as a figure walked out of the dust.

"Naruto-kun!" she said running forward before Zastin pulled her behind him.

"Stay back Lala-sama!" said the Knight as he ignited his sword.

"But its Naruto-kun!" Lala said trying to push forward.

"No Lala-sama its not!" Zastin said as he was proven right as Gure walked out of the dust a pistol in his hand.

"Stay back Lala-sama he is after you!" ordered Zastin as Gure held his arm up, but to his surprise the assassin pointed his gun at a shell-shocked Saki who looked at the assassin with tears in her eyes.

"Die little bitch!" Gure said making Saki go wide eyed in fear. She knew that voice. It was one that haunted her dreams since she seen her mother killed by an assassin at the age of 7.

….Flashback Nine years ago.

"Saki-chan where are you it's time for bed!" Called a Golden blonde blue eyed woman.

"Hahaha" Laughed a seven year old Saki as she hid under her father's desk in his study. Her father was gone on a business trip and wouldn't be back till the end of the week so it was just her, her mother and some guards. _"She'll never find me"_ thought Saki.

All of a sudden she heard footsteps outside the door to study. She peaked under the desk and saw someone open the door and walk inside. Her eyes widen as she saw a man wearing a skintight gray suit. He closed the door loudly making a bang.

"Saki-chan you know you're not supposed to be in your father's study alone!" Saki's mother said in the hallway.

The man in the suit walked behind door hidden from view when the woman opened the door.

"Saki-chan come out this instance I'm tired of this nonsense!" Saki's mother called taking some steps forward. Saki didn't dare move.

"I know you're under the desk Saki-chan I can see your hands!" she said before going stiff when the done was closed behind her. She turned around and saw Gure behind her with a knife in his hand.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as the assassin came at her. She tried to fight to fight him off and shouted "Run Saki-chan!" before the knife was plunged into her chest. She fell with a loud thump when she felll to the ground. Before the light left her blue eyes she stared into her daughter's golden ones with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry" she said as she took her last breath.

Gure put his finger to his head "The target has been eliminated my Lord" he said walking behind the desk and opened the window.

"_**And the girl?" **_said the voice of what young Saki was the Devil.

Gure turned around squatted down in fronted of a crying Saki. "I'm looking right at her." He said bracing himself by putting his hand on the desk. "Your orders?" he asked.

"_**Let the girl live, for now,"**_ Kakuzu said on the radio _**"She'll remind him of what he'll lose if he pisses me off again."**_

"Understood my Lord." Gure said reaching forward and stroked Saki's face leaving her face covered in her mother's blood. "Now be a good girl now and head off to bed dear Chimamire no-hime /Bloody princess." The man said before opening the window and disappearing into the night.

When the guards had made it to the study all they found was Saki crying over the bloody body of her mother.

…..Flashback end.

"_No no no!" _she screamed in her head as she stared at the man. _"It's the exact same person as nine years ago when I saw Mama murdered!" _she started to hyperventilate.

Gure was about to pulled the trigger before he was tackled to the ground by a bloody Naruto making the gun fire harmlessly into the air.

"I don't die that easily fucker!" said Naruto punching Gure under the chin lifting the assassin off his feet. "Run Saki-chan!" he called to the girl.

Saki still frozen in fear just sat there.

"Damnit!" said Naruto rushing over and picking the girl up bridle style before sprinting away.

"You won't get away!" Gure said picking up his gun and rushing after them.

"You got get past me!" Zastin shouted as he got in front of the gunman who just jump over him and threw a glowing blue ball at his feet. "Damnit!" he said before the ball explodes in an eclectic explosion knocking him unconscious.

'**Bang**! **Bang! Bang! Bang**! **Bang! Bang!' **Fired Gure as he ran after Naruto and Saki.

"Lala-chan!" Called Rito as he and everyone ran over. "What's going on?" he asked as Lala but her hand to Zastin's neck before sigh in relief when she felt a pulse.

"It's one of them." Lala said walking over to the wreckage and started moving aside pieces of the scaffolding.

"Wait you don't mean the…" Started Haruna.

"Yes he was one of the Akatsuki's assassins" She said as she found what see was looking for.

There lying on the ground was Cerberus totally intact despite have been crushed by a metal tower. Underneath near the machine was a blood stain that belonged to Naruto. The dog at the last second got on top of Naruto and shielded him from harm.

"Cerberus-kun runs a system check!" Lala ordered.

**[All system are green]** Cerberus said standing before he sparked **[A-atack m-mode d-d-disabled]**

"Drat," Lala said snapping her fingers "Run a system checked on HADES mode" she said.

**[HADES mode is in perfect condition**] Cerberus said.

"Good now go find Naruto-kun and activate HADES mode!" Lala shouted pointing in the direction that Naruto had ran.

...with Naruto and Saki.

'**Bang! Bang**! **Bang! Bang' **went Gure's gun as he chased after Naruto and Saki in the street making people duck for cover to avoid getting shot.

"Fuck! I don't think I can keep up much longer." Naruto said as he jumped over a parked car that explode a second later as Gure had summoned a grenade launcher. Naruto was unable to lose the assassin as he was currently short a lung. Sure Kyuubi could heal it. But it was going to take some time.

'**Whoo whoo whoo whoo' **went the sirens of two police cars as they pursued the two ninjas down the street.

"Snort, how annoying!" Said Gure as he aim the grenade launcher at the police cars and fired.

'**BOOM!' **went the grenade as it took out the head car causing the second to hit it and flip into the air.

"Fuck this is getting out of hand!" Naruto said to himself as Saki was still in a frozen state. Naruto jumped up landing on.

'**BOOM!' **went a car in driving up in front of him causing it to swerve into another car causing a massive pile up.

"Shit!" yelled Naruto as cars went flying as Gure kept firing until he was out of grenades. A semi crashed and turned sideways. "God damnit!" Yelled Naruto, because if he tired to go around the truck Gure would be right on his ass. So he decided to go under while he threw Saki up making her go over.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Saki as she was launched into the air and over the truck.

"Gotcha!" said Naruto as he caught the girl when she landed.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!" yelled Saki as being thrown into the air shocked her out of her catatonic state.

"A little."Naruto said grinning as the he ran onto a suspension bridge.

'**Zzzat!'** went a wave of electricity over his head as Gure summoned a shock sword of some kind.

"JUST DIE ALREADY YOU STUBBORN FUCKING BASTARD!" yelled Gure swinging the sword horizontally making Naruto jump on to a suspension cable and run up to the top of it.

Once Naruto got to the top he was up to continue down the other cable before a red grenade landed in front of him. When it exploded a large fire blocked his path.

"No where to run now boy!" said Gure holding the sword in front of him. "Now be a good brat and hand over the girl!"

"Not over my dead body!" Yelled Naruto holding Saki close. "Why you even after a nice girl like her?" he asked never taking his eyes off the man.

"Because Father decided to piss off my master," said Gure pacing back and forth. "It seems he didn't learn his lesson the last time when we killed his wife!" he yelled.

"So it was you!" Saki yelled "You killed my mother!" making Naruto go wide eyed.

"Hello again Chimamire no-hime /Bloody princess haha" Gure laughed.

"You son of bitch!" Roar Naruto. "How could you do that? How could you kill a girl's mother right in front of her?!" he asked the man who laughed.

"With a smile on my face!" Gure said rushing the blonde.

"Fuck!" cursed Naruto as he blocks the blade with a kunai only to get shocked by it.

"Haha!" Laughed Gure as he kicks the blonde in the chest and throwing a sonic grenade.

"Ahh!" Screamed the two teens as they covered their ears.

"hahaha" laughed the assassin as he cloaked.

"Huh where he go!?" asked Naruto.

"Over here." Said a voice behind him, he then was kicked in the back sending him to the ground.

"Fuck!" screamed Naruto as his back flared up. He tried to get up but was kicked in the gut sending him rolling towards Saki.

"Now be please be a good boy and die!" Said Gure as he decloaked and was about to swing the sword before he was head butted by Cerberus in the gut sending him flying back a ten feet..

"Cerberus?! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

**[Lala-sama sent me to assist you Naruto-sama] **Cerberus said running over to the blondes.

"Lala?" asked Saki surprised.

**[Yes my creator] **the dog stated making the girl go wide eyed. _"She made this thing?!" _Saki thought.

"You damn Dog!" yelled Gure getting up. "Four times you prevent me from killing this girl! I have had enough of you!" he yelled rushing at the three of them.

**[ACTIVATING HADES MODE!] **Cerberus said with its eyes making a white flash.

Cerberus heads fired at Naruto. Two of the head spat out their chainsaws which was swallowed by the middle head. The side heads latched onto his shoulders while out of the middle head's neck a handle popped out. Naruto caught the handle while the rest of Cerberus' body attracted to his face, arms and leg become a pure black helmet with face guard and set of gauntlets and greaves.

Cerberus' spine slammed onto the back of the middle becoming a thin flat sword with no edge.

'**VROOM! VROOM! VROOOMMMMMM!' **went the sword as a chainsaw blade flew out the mouth of the head and wrapped around the sword. The saw tightened up making the blade a chainsaw Katana.

**[HADES mode transformation complete] **said the heads on Naruto's shoulders.

"Carried away my ass, Lala-chan!" Naruto said looking over the sword and armor. _"That girl is a genius"_ he thought while looking himself over.

"RRAAAGH!" Yelled Gure rushing at the blonde, now that damned Dog was gone.

(Meh, technically he isn't but it's no longe anymore)

"Shit!" said Naruto as the blades clashed sending metal and electrically sparks into the air.

'**ZZZAT! VROOM! CLANG! CLANG! VROOM! ZZZAT!'** Went their blades as they traded blows.

"For your interference I'm going to kill her slowly!"Gure said pushing Naruto back.

"And I'm going to FUCK YOU UP!" Naruto said head butting the assassin. He then but his fingers together in a *t***. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted summoning 20 clones making Saki stare at him in amazement. "CHAINSAW BARRAGE!" he shouted naming the technique right off the bat as the clones rushed Gure.

"Stupid idiot clones don't work if your opponent can see you!" Gure said going to swipe a clone thing it was a simple illusion only for the clone to block the strike. "What the!" he yelled as the blades met making a loud CLANG.

"Ha fool my clones are the real deal!" Naruto mocked as his surrounded the assassin.

"That means…" Gure started. "You're from the Veil!" he shouted grabbing a pistol in his hand. He quickly fired at the clone taking about five of them out as Naruto had never faced such a weapon before. But they still rushed the assassin as they still had the advantage.

''**ZZZAT! VROOM! VROOM! CLANG! BANG! BANG! POOF! POOF!' **went Gure and the clones as they fought.

While the clones and Gure fought Naruto channeled demonic charka into his hand "Hellfire Rasengan!" he yelled shooting the ball of hellish fireas Gure popped the last clone striking the assassin in the chest.

"AHAHAH!" Yelled Gure as the ball blew off his arm.

"Die!" shouted Naruto as ran at the assassin and cut his stomach open spilling his guts on the ground.

"Y-you bastard I'll get you for this!" Gure said collapsing face first into the ground.

Naruto spat at the assassin before turning around to a wide eyed Saki.

"Naruto-kun what are you?" she asked staring at him.

"Umm would you believe that I'm a ninja from a continent hidden by an unnatural phenomenon?" Naruto said scratching his neck.

"What?" Asked Saki said as she looked at the corpse of Gure as it slowly moved on the ground

"Didn't think so." The boy said. "Sigh I'll explain later alright Saki-chan." He said slouching.

"AHHH!" screamed Saki as Gure slowly got up.

"You bastard!" the tech Ninja said with a bunch of white squares strapped to his body. "You think you can kill me and get away with it!?" he asked as grabbed the trigger to the explosives. "If I'm going to die I taking you fucking with me!" he yelled holding up the button and pressing it.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! **He exploded sending Saki, who Naruto wrapped around, and the blonde ninja flying off the bridge and to the water below.

"No please I don't want to die!" cried Saki as she and the blonde feel off the bridge.

(Please note for you that don't know. When you fall from a very high place, like say a bridge. When you hit the water below you might as well be hitting concrete. When you fall you're going so fast that it will be the same as if you were hit by a Semi truck.)

"Shit!" Cursed Naruto as he adjusted himself so that he hit the water first, it was a long shot but maybe he'll be able to take the brunt of the impact so that Saki had a chance. _"Let's hope for a miracle!" _Naruto said forcing his change so to make himself more durable to the impact and hopefully protect Saki from the fall.

"Ahh!" he screamed as he felt his back explode in pain before feeling an extra pair limbs burst from his back. He turned his head and was amazed to see a pair of pure black wings.

"Wings!?" he said as flipped around and rapidly flapped the new appendages.

"Huh!?" said Saki as she felt herself be lifted up into the sky. She looked up at Naruto and was shocked to see his sudden change. Unlike Before Naruto didn't have Spikes on his body instead he had black tribal marking on his ash gray skin. His white hair grew and reached to the middle of back. She blushed as his shirt had been tore off revealing his bulging muscles. She went wide eyed when she saw the horns on his head as combined with helmet made him look like a Knight from hell. But it was the black wings on his back that drew her attention and calmed her fears.

"What are you Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"A Demon" Naruto said looking away from the girl with sadness in voice.

"Really?" Saki asked surprised "Because right now you look like an angel!"She said hugging him close.

"Well you should have seen what I looked like last week" he said as he flew back towards the school that had police cars gather in front of it. He flew down and dropped behind the corner of the building. Once the two of them landed Cerberus changed back into and Naruto changed to his human form.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Saki as Naruto and Cerberus walked away.

"Your return is going to draw a lot of attention." Sated Naruto. "Attention that I should avoid at all cost." He said looking into her eyes.

"Why you're a hero Naruto-kun!" protested the girl.

"You don't understand Saki-chan."Naruto said. "While yes that assassin was after you his master will call off the hit for awhile. But if his master learned I was in Japan they would never stop coming." He said crossing his arms.

"Why are they after you?!" Saki asked shocked.

"Because I have a demon inside me Saki-chan and they want it really bad. I don't know why but it can't be good." Naruto said seriously. "It's why I came to Japan in the first place to hide from them, but it seems I ended up in the middle of their nest." He said. "And more importantly you should stay away from me." He said sternly.

"Why?!" Saki asked shocked.

"Because if I'm seen with you they will come after you three times as hard just to get at me!" Naruto said walking away leaving the girl alone with her thoughts.

"Naruto-kun." Saki said quietly to herself as Naruto and Cerberus disappeared.

….In a larger tower.

"Terror strikes the streets today as 20 people are because a mad gunman fired high explosives on the open street as he hope to capture and kill the Tenjouin Group's heir one Miss Saki Tenjouin the only child of the CEO, Ryuuga Tenjouin." Said a reporter on the TV. "While Miss Saki was vague on exactly what happened, due to probably being traumatized by the events as the girl was found covered in blood. But she said that she was saved by her Guardian Angel." Said the reporter. "In a different story, are angels among us?" They said as a blur picture appeared on screen.

"DAMNIT!" cursed Kakuzu as he threw the TV down to the ground. "How did this happen?!" he roared while looking at Sasori.

"It seems Miss Saki had a highly bodyguard that we didn't know about." Sated the puppet master. "Whoever they were, they were not only able to detect Gure but kill him as well." He said tapping away on his tablet. "They were able to avoid everything that he threw at him; they even survived Gure's suicide a bomb." He looked at the man who was shaking in anger. "Have any other ninjas beside us ever come pass the Veil?" he asked.

"A few but they are usually just missing nin whose hearts I immediately take." Kakuzu said holding his chin. "Although it is possible that I may have missed some over the century." He said. "But it matters little where they come from, what does matter is where they are now." He said looking at the red headed man.

"I'll get right on it Kakuzu." Sasori said walking out of the office.

Kakuzu slowly turned to the large window in his office and said "Whoever you are, you better pray that I never find you!"

…. The next day during free period.

"Man Naruto-kun what the hell are you made of?!" asked Yui as looked over her boy friend. Yui had been class during the chaos so thankfully she hadn't seen the bloody scene.

Naruto just shrugged "I gave up when Sasuke shoved his fist through my chest two times." He said getting looks from his friends.

"Wait twice?" said Risa. "But how come there isn't another scar?" she asked.

"Umm he hit me in the same spot twice hehe" Naruto said laughing.

"How could you let a guy hit you in the chest twice in the same spot?" Rito asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I was a dumbass before you guys met me!" Naruto shouted.

"What do you mean by was?" said Yui grinning making a tic mark on his head.

"What was that you stick in the mud?!" Naruto said getting in his girlfriend's face.

"You heard me you bumbling idiot!" shouted Yui pressing her forehead into his.

"Oh is that so you She-devil!" said Naruto said pushing back.

"Moron!" Shouted Yui.

"Pencil pusher!" he shouted back.

"At least I pick up a pencil!" she snapped back.

…With Risa and the others

"Sigh, those two fight like an old married couple I swear," Deadpanned Rito getting nods from everyone.

"Yeah, but I bet the sex is going to be great!" Cheered Risa.

"It is for me." Sated Lala as she walk into the classroom giggling as Yui brought out her worn out dictionary when Naruto called her a bitch.

"Lala-chan where have you been?" Asked Naruto grabbing Yui's arm as she was about to smack him in the head. "And where is Cerberus?" he asked as the dog was nowhere in sight.

"Oh I gave Cerberus to someone who needs him more." Lala said sitting down.

"Who needed him more than a princess?!" asked the Ninja.

"HAHAHAHA!" came the laugh of Saki as she, her friends and Cerberus stepped into the classroom. Again the girl was wearing a cloak concealing her body.

"Saki-chan what are you here, I thought your dad would have you under lock and key!" Naruto said pleasantly surprised to see the girl still in school.

"I convince Daddy that I would be safer here given that you and dear Cerberus-kun here saved my life" Saki said petting the dog lovingly making its leg twitch in pleasure. "I like going to Sanian high as I have so much freedom to act like myself." She said. "I rather die enjoying myself here then live miserable at some private school." She said with a huff. Saki then took a few steps until she was directly in front of Naruto.

"Besides I haven't properly thank you yet Naruto-sama" she said as opened up her cloak and spread her arms open.

"WOW!" yelled Naruto as Saki was only wearing stockings and a thong.

"Please take my body and make it yours Naruto-Sama!" Saki shouted as she stood before.

"Why does all the good shit always happen to Naruto!" yelled Saruyama to the heavens.

"_That's it! I am going to take all the bullshit that happens in my life with a smile if the payoff is stuff like this!"_ Naruto said as he giggled perversely as Saki grabbed his hands and put it on her breasts.

"PLEASE SHOW ME THE POWER OF A GOD NARUTO-SAMA!" Moan Saki as the boy rubbed her breast.

And done!

I am so glad I got this shit done as I wanted to get to this chapter since the beginning of the story.

And sorry if the end of this chapter kinda bland as my mind kind of went derpy towards the end.

Alright next chapter it Ren and Run this one mostly going to consist of humor as Ren will try to one up Naruto only to find himself humiliated.

And the chapter after that I finally introduce Yami-chan! She so cute! I know I want to get to her just as much as you guys but I got to stay with the To Love Ru timeline until I get to a certain point. Otherwise my shit is going to get all out of whack! Just be patient.

And tell me what you guy think about Cerberus and when he changes into HADES mode. Honestly I don't know how he sprung up but I hope it happens again.

And I have a picture of what Naruto looks like in his new demon form as my profile pic and I post a link of on my profile. Just add black wings and remove the tail and you have Naruto's Demon mode stage 2.

Alright until next chapter! See you then!

Please fav and review!


	9. Chapter 8- You try too hard

Chapter 8 is here! It's time for Ren! Like I said before this chapter is mostly comedy so if you were hoping for action I'm sorry.

And I will be touching up the previous chapters for this story over the week. And don't' worry they'll just be missing words placement and grammar corrections so you won't have to go back and read them!

I love the fact that you guys loved Cerberus. I really don't know where he came from? But I guess I subconsciously as Arai kaji said I made a way for Lala to help Naruto fight against Kakuzu's Tech Ninjas as Naruto isn't tech savvy. If I'll make anymore original inventions…..I don't know. We will all get to that road when we cross it.

And I also got asked about if Naruto's Demon form will continue to change. The answer to that is…..Yes although not much as I really like what it is now. Naruto is evolving. His first form was at the fledgling stage in the classification of demon levels. As Naruto learns more skills and grows stronger his Demon form will change. And when he gets his ass handed to him, he gets stronger (yes like a Saiyan).

I removed the body spikes for three reasons. One they could possible hurt his loved ones, can't have that. Two it would get in the way of Cerberus in HADES mode. And three they would get in the way of his wings.

And no the changes to the form were not change due to the picture on my profile. Amazingly I found that picture when I was looking for pictures of a Chainsaw Katana. When I saw the picture I almost crapped myself!

Harem list…..

Lala Deviluke

Yui Kotegawa

Yami aka Golden Darkness

Risa Momioka

Saki Tenjouin

Oc Rouge Female Urban Veil ninja -Isabella Bea-sexy Latina ninja, with a Day of the Dead theme.

Oc Female Jashinist Heretic-Maigo Tamashi (Means- Lost child, Soul)

Mikan Yuuki

Oshizu Murasame

Momo Veila Deviluke

Nana Aster Deviluke

Ryouko Mikado

Run Elsie Jewelria-nothing sexual until her and Ren split into two beings. But Run will flirt a lot.

**No Hinata**

**No Sakura**

**If you want to read a fic with those pairings just go to the non-crossover section.**

…..

I don't own Naruto and To Love ru-getting tired of this bullshit!

…..You try too hard.

Around a week later.

"Yaaawwwwn!" went Naruto as he, Lala and Yui walked to school.

"You still sleepy Naruto-kun?" asked Yui.

"Yeah I was up late last night flying around so that I could learn how to effectively fly. And then I spotted these Jashinist thugs mugging this defenseless girl who was oddly wearing boy's clothes." He said shrugging at the last part when Yui and Lala looked at him funny. "I'm guessing she's a tom boy" he said putting what looked like a cigarette to his mouth.

"Naruto-kun take that cigarette out of your mouth!" Shouted Yui. Naruto just continued walking as he light the smoke with a fire starting Justus.

"Did you not hear me Naruto-kun?!" Yui screamed.

"Yeah I heard you but this isn't a cigarette." Naruto said exhaling a cloud of smoke. "It's a blunt." He said grinning taking another hit. Oh how happy he was to find a bag of weed on those stupid thugs.

"You're smoking marijuana!" Yui said shocked.

"Reeellllaaaxxxx Yui-ccchhann" Naruto said continuing to smoke. "The beautiful and wonderful Mikado sensei wrote me a prescription." He said handing the girl a piece of paper.

Yui read the paper with a critical eye making sure it was legit. "You can't be serious!" she said with horror finding the paper to be authentic. "And why exactly do you need this for?!" she asked with a tick mark on her head.

"Well it's for my aches and pains caused by my transformations" Naruto said rubbing his back; even though his wings had grown he still had some soreness there. Kyuubi said it was because he was building up muscle for his newly acquired limbs. He inwardly shrugged; it wouldn't be good if he suddenly dropped out of the sky because his wings were tired.

"I still don't want you smoking around me and the others, so put it out!" Yui said stomping on the ground.

"Okay, besides we're almost at the school." Naruto said pinching the end of his smoke, snuffing it out and put the rest of it behind his ears that were hidden by his hair. "Hmm?! Is it me or is the sun laughing at us?!" Naruto said looking up at the solar sphere. (The sun from Soul Eater).

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" asked Lala looking at the sun, seeing it shining like normal.

"Wait you don't see it!?" he asked looking at the two. All he got was the shake of the head from the two. "Man this is good weed!" Naruto said walking into the school as Yui slapped her forehead and Lala just titled her head in confusion.

Meanwhile as the three of them walked inside a new person stood outside the school's gate.

"Seinan Private High school" said a boy outside the school. "She is here" he said walking inside.

….in the class room.

"Can I get everyone's attention?!" said the teacher as he walk in. To his pleasure everyone immediately quieted down.

"Thank you, now this might be sudden but…." He stops as he heard a loud snoring somewhere in the class. "Hmm, who is snoring!?" he asked looking around the room. He spots Naruto with his head on his desk snoring with a small puddle of drool forming. "Yui-chan if you'd be so kind?" he asked getting a nod from the girl.

"WAKE UP!" Shouted Yui in Naruto's ear.

"I'M SORRY SENSEI PLEASE DON'T THROW ME OFF A CLIFF AGAIN!" yelled Naruto jumping out of his desk getting everyone to look at their teacher.

"I did no such thing!" said the teacher protesting.

"Uh?" asked Naruto looking around. "Oh I wasn't talking about you Sensei." Naruto said sitting back down.

"Who threw you off a cliff?" asked Lala.

"Ero-sensei," Naruto said simply getting sweat drops from his friends.

"_Now I know why Zastin is afraid of Jiraiya-sama,"_ thought Lala as the teacher went back to saying what he was before.

"Okay, I know this may be sudden but we have a new transfer student." The teacher announced.

"What? Another transfer student?" asked Risa.

"Lala-chan just transferred here not too long ago." Stated Mio.

"Oh I hope it's another cute girl!" said Risa happily.

But to her and all the single guys' disappointment it was a boy with white and black hair.

"This is Ren Elsie Jewelria-kun. I hope you all get along with him" Said the teacher.

"Pleased to meet you all" said the boy named Ren flipping his hair making all the single girls gush.

"Oh a foreigner again, lovely!" said a random girl.

"He's cute!" said another.

"Let's see if we have any empty seats…" the teacher said looking at his desk as Ren walked towards Lala.

"I've found you," Ren said grabbing onto Lala hands "My bride!" he said getting surprised and irritated looks from Lala and her friends.

"Great!" shouted Naruto "Just what I needed to sober me up, another bastard!"He said blocking a blow from Yui. That girl was keeping his reflexes up if nothing else.

"Even after all these years I knew it was you the moment I saw your beauty as there is no one grander than you! Your smile sheds a light into my heart just like the sun. You really are a goddess." Ren said getting a confused look from Lala.

"Hey!" Shouted Saruyama "What do you mean, 'bride'?!" he asked.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Ren asked pointing at Saruyama.

"No, I'm not." Saruyama said chuckling a little along with everyone else. _"Oh my god this guy wants to challenge Naruto! Oh man I need to get some popcorn haha!" _laughed Saruyama inside his head. It was always so fun to see someone challenge his friend.

"Don't get Saruyama confused with someone else it demeaning to be compared to him" said Rito grinning as Saruyama gave him the evil eye.

(Aw friends, always busting each other's chops.)

"So, you're him!" said Ren moving his hand from Saruyama to Rito.

"Now you're just going down the line, aren't you?" deadpanned the orange haired boy.

"If you're looking for Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto said standing up making Ren pale a little as Naruto easily towered a foot over him and his form was ripped with pure muscle. "I'm right here." Naruto said pointing his thumb at his chest.

"_Oh my god! What kind of a monster is Lala-chan marrying?!" _thought Ren as he looked up at the blonde. _"No! I mustn't falter, I must prove to Lala-chan that I am a MAN!" _he thought with determination. "Naruto Uzumaki, I declare I will take back Lala from you!" he said staring at the boy.

To this Naruto simply cock an eyebrow, _"Oh this guy is going for the 'make her fall in love with me instead' approach; instead of doing something that will get his ass handed to him. This one has a brain. " _He thought grinning. If the boy didn't do anything to really cause trouble there was little Naruto could actually do, else he just look like a bully; something that he would hate to be.

"I have a question!" said Lala standing up.

"What is it, Lala-chan?" Ren asked the girl sincerely.

Lala put her hand together smiled and asked innocently "Who are you?"

"Wha….?!" Said Ren with a devastated look.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Naruto as he rolled on the ground laughing his ass off, and Rito and Saruyama looked to be one good joke from joining him. "Oh the look on your face haha it looked like you got bitch slapped by a toad! That's one staying in the mental bank hahaha!" Said Naruto standing up still chuckling.

"H-how typical of Lala. This won't be easy." Ren said ignoring Naruto "But I haven't lost yet." He said smoothly "That's because…" He held his fist up "I'm a man!" he said.

"Really? Because I thought you were a fairy given your speech." Said Naruto smirking.

"Hahahahaha!" Laughed Rito and Saruyama.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ren. "Let me show you the relationship I had with Lala-chan." Said Ren pulling out a picture.

"Hmm what this?" asked Naruto as he held the picture. _"Wait is that Lala?" _he thought looking at the picture.

"Hey that's me when I was little!" said Lala looking at the picture.

"You look really cute Lala-chan." Said Naruto smiling as Lala stood on her toes and whisper into his ear.

"Now imagine her with blue eyes or blonde hair" she said smiling lovingly making the boy blush a deep red.

Naruto shook his head, damn Lala and this baby thing. "And who is the other person?" he asked looking at the picture.

"That's me," stated Ren "Lala would always dress me like a girl."

"WAAHAHAHAHAHA and you let her! Oh man you're sad! HAHAHAHAHA." said Naruto as he fell to the ground again with Saruyama and Rito joining him this time.

"HAHAHA I can't breathe!" said Rito on the ground with Haruna trying to calm him although she held her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggle.

"HAHAHAHA! It hurts!" Laughed Saru, as Yui tried helping him even though she was covering her mouth like Haruna.

"SHUT UP YOU JERKS!" roared Ren getting them to stop laughing and stand back up.

"Oh, I remember you now!" said Lala happily "You're Cry-Baby Ren!" she said in realization.

"**HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAH!" **laughed everyone in the class.

"OH MY GOD!HHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Naruto slapping his knees. Guess he didn't have to worry about Lala falling for Ren if that's what the girl thought of him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ren yelled in frustration. Once everyone calmed down he continued his story. "You finally remembered." Ren said repressing the memory of the class laughing at him. "That's right, back then, I was your toy. You thought I looked like a girl, so you dressed me up in girls' clothes." He said.

"You used me as a guinea pig for your inventions." He said remembering. "I had a fulfilling life." He said. "You also made me cry every day but those were also good memories." Ren said holding his chin.

"What are you, a masochist?" asked Naruto cocking an eyebrow and getting a glare from Ren. "And are you going to use me as a guinea pig are you Lala-chan?" he asked getting a nod for an answer. "Damnit!" he cursed

"Each day was thrilling" said Ren putting his hand on his hips "And one day, Lala made me a promise." He said. "She said if I became manly, she would marry me!" he said happily.

"_**Did you say that**__?" _asked Peke whispering.

Lala held her chin and answered "Hmm, I'm not sure."

"And now, I've come here!" Ren announced. "Do you know what this means, Naruto Uzumaki?!" he asked the blonde. "I've come to show Lala that I've become manly!" he said pointing at himself.

"Yeah but I really don't care." Said Naruto sitting down.

"And I will prove that I'm more manly then you" Ren said pointing at Naruto.

"Snort, good luck with that cross dresser," said Naruto putting his chin on his hand. "I know of only two guys who can do that, and those two are back in my old home town." He said thinking of Rock Lee and Gai. He missed Lee as that guy despite his quirks; Naruto thought Lee was a bad ass. How could he not! The guy was unconscious, had a broken arm and a leg, and was still trying to fight. _"Damnit now I want to spar with Bushy Brows!" _Naruto thought inwardly smiling that would be a fun match. (Foreshadowing)

"Excuse me. Can I start class?" asked the teacher.

"No" said Naruto sarcastically grinning.

**WHAM!** Yui cracked him over the head.

"Ow! I meant go right on ahead!" said Naruto as he rubbed the bump on his head.

…..Later in the hallway as Naruto was walking to the next class.

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled Ren as he ran down the hall to catch up with Naruto. The boy caught his breath before pulling out a book and ripping it in half and grinned.

"Oh, How manly." Said people in the hall making Ren grinned.

Naruto only sighed before turning around. Ren grinned as he thought he was victorious, only to be shocked when Naruto returned with a dust pan and brush.

"There's no need to make a mess." He said sweeping up the paper and throwing it away in the hallway trash.

"Aw, what a gentleman!" cooed some girls as Yui walked up to him, having seen it from the classroom.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" said Yui kissing the boy on the cheek making him rub the back of his head. "And you!" Yui turning around and pointing her finger at a nervous Ren. "Ten demerit points for running in the hall and purposely making a mess!" she yelled handing him a slip.

"Wha!?" Said Ren as he looked at the slip.

…..After class.

Naruto open the door to the class room only to cock his head to the side as he heard a noise.

"Ah tatatatatata!" Ren said running toward Naruto with both hands out. The boy tired to push the blonde out of the way to knock him down, so he could get in front of him. Key word tired as he bounced off and fell down.

Naruto slightly irritated pulled the boy up, smacked him in the back of the head, and kicked him out the doorway. "Be careful Baka!" he shouted as he and Lala walked to gym class.

"Ow!" said Ren as he lay on the ground. Rito and Saru looked at the poor boy and shook their heads.

….Gym class.

The boys of the class were jogging laps around the field while the girls were stretching. Naruto, Rito and Saruyama were as usual at the front of the pack as they were the most physically fit of the class.

"Oh Haruna-chan you must feel so happy since you have muscular man like Rito-kun as your boyfriend." Said Risa as she groped Haruna from behind. "I'm mean, he's not as hot as my boyfriend but Rito-kun is pretty good for being normal." She said bragging.

"I like Rito-kun regardless of his muscles" said Haruna blushing.

"But it doesn't mean you don't like them!" Risa proclaimed making the girl's blush become redder.

"Rito-kun is in quite good shape isn't he" said Lala looking at the boys jogging. "In fact Saruyama-kun is in good shape to." She said holding her chin.

"It's all thanks to Naruto-kun" said Mio as the girls started doing jumping jacks. "Before he came along Rito-kun and Saruyama-kun were nothing but string beans!" she said. "Then over one summer break they started working out with Naruto-kun and when they came back from break they were quite muscular." Mio said as the started on the next exercise.

"Really?!" asked Lala amazed.

"Yeah the only reasons they were single was because Rito-kun only had eyes for Haruna-chan and Saruyama-kun is a perv." Risa said smiling when talking about Rito and frown when talking about Saruyama.

"He'll never get a girl if he doesn't chill out" Mio said getting nods from the girls.

"Oh he'll grow out of it eventually; we are still freshmen after all." Risa stated.

"Hey what Ren-kun doing?" asked Haruna pointing at the boys.

With the boys….

"Yaahhhahaha" Yelled Ren as he sprint his laps around the field laughing each time he passed Naruto.

"It's become a marathon." deadpanned Rito.

"He an idiot!" stated Naruto.

"It is kinda of manly." Said Saruyama shrugging.

"Yeah but look what's goanna happen." Said Naruto pointing at Ren as he finished his laps.

"Hahaha I beat you Naruto Uzu…..Blagh!" said Ren cheering before he grew green and threw up on the ground

"Yeah, I like to taste my food only once." Said Naruto as he continued running. "Yeah" said all the boys nodding.

….After the warm-ups.

"Here you go," said Lala smiling as she handed Naruto a towel.

"Ah thank you Lala-chan." Said Naruto as he dried himself off.

"Lala-chan!" Ren coming to the wash area after cleaning up his mess. "What do you think? I've become manly, haven't I?" he asked even though he had a little puke on his face.

"Ah, I don't really know." Said Lala as she didn't pay attention to him.

"Wh-why? I've become so manly." Ren said looking devastated.

"Man I don't why you asked that when you have puke on you." Deadpanned Naruto as he removed his shirt making all the girls go gaga.

….a few feet away.

"Ah, Naruto-sama has the body of a god" said Saki dreamily as she and her friends stood to the side and freshened up. She was so happy that she had gym class with him today.

"Gods don't get scars" Rin said pointing at Naruto's body.

"Those happen before he ascended Rin-chan!" Saki said looking at Rin sternly and putting her hand on her hips. "He was once human you know." She pouted.

Ever since Naruto had saved her, and changed into what looked like a fallen angel, Saki had been saying to her friends that Naruto was a god among men. Of course the two were skeptical telling her it was just her imagination going wild given the trauma she endure, and hero worship after seeing the boy kill her mother's murderer. Sure they admitted the boy was special, but a god? They didn't believe her and tried to convince her otherwise for her own good. They approved of the boy but they didn't want their friend to look insane.

Saki believed he was a god so much that she was okay with having multiple girls. When her friends asked her how she could be okay with this. Saki just smiled and said "No mere mortal woman can handle a god alone, she needs harem sisters to keep him satisfied. Naruto-sama accepted me and the others when he turned down so many others, it means I'm special and I'm destined to become a true queen, Hahaha!" she laughed.

The three of them got out their conversation when they saw Ren creeping behind Naruto.

"Hey what the new kid doing to Naruto-sama…..Oh my god!" shouted Saki.

….Earlier with Ren.

"I'll teach you to make fun of me Naruto Uzumaki." Ren said quietly as he creep up behind Naruto. "Ha gotcha!" Said Ren as he panteds Naruto. He expected everyone to point and laugh at the boy instead he looked around and saw all the girls either blush or have nose bleeds.

"Ah! Risa-chan calm down!" Yelled Mio as she Yui and Haruna restrained the girl.

"LET ME GO GOD DAMNIT, I MUST CONGUER KING DONG!" screamed Risa as she drooled. "I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" Risa said breaking free.

"Damnit, not again!" Yelled Naruto running away from Risa who was right on his tail.

"COME BACK HERE NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Risa swiping at him.

"Not in public damn it!" Naruto said dodging the girl.

"THEN FIND A BROOM CLOSET!" the girl yelled.

"I'll get you for this Ren!" yelled Naruto as he ran from the sex crazed girl.

Ren just stared at the ground with a shell shocked look until a shadow loomed over him.

"How dare you show mere mortals Naruto-sama's privates, only his chosen may gaze upon its glory!" Yelled Saki as she stood over and glared at the shocked Ren. "You must be punished for this transgression." She said before snapping her fingers making Cerberus jump from on top of a building. "Cerberus-kun attack but don't kill him!" she commanded pointing at the frighten boy who was suffering PTSD once he saw the Deviluke symbol on Cerberus' chest.

**[Yes my lady]** Cerberus said pouncing on the boy.

As Ren was mauled by the three headed mechanical dog a thought came to Saki head.

"Aya-chan" said Saki.

"Yes Saki-sama." Aya said.

"I'm going to need a wheelchair." Saki said to the girl.

"For the boy Saki-sama?" Asked Rin.

"No it's for me." Said Saki as she held onto her shoulders as and started shaking.

"Why is that Saki-sama?" asked Aya.

Saki paled and gulped "I'm going to need it once Naruto-sama takes my body and makes it his." She said shivering.

At this Rin and Aya sweatdrop but they couldn't help but agree as they had see Naruto's member.

"He is truly godly in every aspect" Saki said walking to the teacher who was saying what they'll be doing for class.

"He's not a god!" said Rin and Aya at the same time.

"Then explain his dick!" Shouted Saki, she smirked when the two had no answer.

…..Later outside…

"Man Ren is really starting to get on my nerves" said Naruto as he took a hit of his blunt. "He best calm down before I tell Lala-chan that I'm going to stomp his ass into the dirt." He said taking another drag. "I know he loves Lala-chan but I think it's more of a childhood crush than actual love." Takes in more smoke. "Besides I won't lose Lala-chan so easily, she makes me happy and she was the first person my age, besides Gaara, who accepted me when they learned about the Kyuubi." He looked at the ground in thought. "I'm really falling for that girl" he said smiling.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Shouted Ren as he walked in front of the blonde.

"Go away Ren, I don't need you ruining my high." Naruto said finishing off his blunt.

"We need to talk Naruto." Ren stated looking down at the taller as he lean against a bench.

"Do we?" Naruto said as he and Ren stared each other down.

"Hey, pass it here!" Yelled a boy, who was playing catch with another boy.

"Okay!" called his friend as he threw the ball.

"Don't throw it so hard!" yelled the first boy as he back into Ren pushing him forward.

Naruto and Ren went wide eyed as their lips met.

"What are you doing?! That's gross!" yelled Ren.

"You shut the hell up! You came onto me, you fucker!" Yelled Naruto. "That's it I'm never smoking weed at school again!" he screamed. _"Oh my god that means that in my life I have kissed two guys!" _he yelled in his head.

…..Later on the roof.

"So what was it that you needed to talk about?" asked Naruto as he gurgled a mouthful of mouth wash.

"What should I do?" Asked Ren.

"Huh?" asked Naruto, _"Is this guy asking for help on taking my girl? Who the hell does that?" _he thought.

"No matter what I do Lala-chan doesn't acknowledge my manliness, so what should I do?" Ren asked.

"You're actually a baka aren't you?" Naruto said. _"He's like a kid that is going to cheat on the test and asks his teacher for a cheat sheet!" _Naruto thought. _"No wonder Gid approves of me! All the other candidates are dumb as rocks! Hell I bet he told all the candidates that Lala-chan was marrying me just so he could get rid of all the retards!" _ He thought inwardly smacking his forehead.

…meanwhile on Deviluke.

"Ah Lacospo how good it is to see you." Said Gid as he looked at a monitor, which had the image of a short, green, and frog looking person on it.

"What do I own this honor lord Deviluke" said Lacospo bowing.

"Oh I'm just informing all of Lala-chan's fiancé candidates that Lala-chan has made her decision on who she going to marry." Gid said inwardly grinning. _"Time to cross another retard off my list" _he laughed in his head.

"WHAT WHO IS IT I'LL HAVE HIM KILLED!" Shouted the retarded frog boy.

"Oh just some earthling name Naruto Uzumaki," Grinned Gid, "He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek." He said listing off his traits and nearly busting a gut when Lacospo copied down the information.

"I will kill him and take Lala-tan as my bride!" Lacospo shouted.

"Good luck on your quest Lacospo here is Lala-chan current location." Gid said as he sent the idiot the information before cutting the feed. "HAHAHAHA, I love cleansing the universe of retards hahahaha!" Laughed Gid.

…back on Earth.

"_Bastard" _Naruto thought to himself as Ren continued talking.

"Maybe you're carrying the secret to manliness. Tell me your secret!" Ren begged as he grabbed Naruto's hands making the blonde get a tick mark on his head.

Naruto quickly slapped the boy's hands away and said "You got it all wrong you idiot!"

"What?" said Ren confused.

"There are no short cuts in life Ren, and no one is going to show you the path," Naruto said rubbing his temples. "The person I am today is a result of hard work and determination, with a dose of dumb luck." He said looking at the boy. "I grew up with nothing Ren, I had no family, no friends, I had to stumble in the dark and find my own path." He said pushing himself off the railing and then headed towards the door. "You got to find your own way" he said opening the door. "And just so you know, being with Lala-chan has been the happiest time of my life," he said glaring at the boy "And I'm not going to let you or anyone else take her away so easily" he said walking down the stairs leaving Rin to his thoughts.

"Find my own path?" said Ren as he leaned on the railing. "Hmm, you may be right about that Naruto." He said as he headed down stairs.

"Oh did you see Naruto-kun walking down the hall!?" squealed a random girl making Ren's eyebrow twitch.

"Yeah he looked so manly" cooed another girl.

"Is it me or has he become even more manly ever since he fought those Jashinists that used to go here." Said the first girl getting Ren to go wide eyed.

"_He got manlier by fight these 'Jashinist'?" _thought Ren as he scratched his head. _"Wait could they mean….!"_ He yelled in his head as he grabbed one of the girls by the shoulders. "You mean that Naruto Uzumaki became manlier by fighting Jashinists!?" he said shaking the girl.

"Y-yeah ever since he fought him Naruto-kun has looked manlier since then." Said the girl as Ren stop shaking her.

"So he lied there is a short cut!" Ren said to himself before asking the girl "Do you know where I can find any of Jashinists?"

…. After school.

"Man I'm glad this day is fucking over!" Said Naruto as he stepped outside. "I'm telling you Lala-chan I don't know how many times I wanted to crack Ren in the skull." He said to the alien girl.

"Just bear with it Naruto-kun, Ren will calm down soon or he'll….." Lala started before a voice shouted.

"NARUTO-KUN!" screamed the girl Ren had talked to earlier.

"What is it?" Naruto asked seriously since the girl looked kinda scared.

"It's that new kid Ren, he wouldn't listen to anyone and just ran off!" yelled the girl.

"What he do!?" shouted Naruto.

"He overheard me and my friend talk about how you seemed to be manlier ever since you fought those Jashinists that used to go here." Explained the girl. "He asked us where to find any, but we just told him that they roam the streets at night." She said. "But he said he'll find them regardless, and that he would fight them and prove that he was manlier than you!" the girl said worried.

"You got to save him Naruto-kun!" Lala shouted.

"Damnit! I knew that idiot would do something like this!" said Naruto running down the street. He found an alley and wall climb to the top of a building. Once at the top his twisted the bracelet on his arm to the armor set. The armor which once was like Zastin's was now a shoulderless version of Cerberus' HADES mode. While not as strong as Cerberus' armor Naruto mainly wore for the helmet.

You seen in his first Demon form Naruto's face was more beast like, so you couldn't tell who he was before. But this new form his face pretty much was the same. While in the nations it wouldn't really matter if his face was seen or not, it matter in Japan as this was hostile Akatsuki territory. He had to keep his identity a secret or else the Akatsuki would bring the heat.

Naruto took a breath and channeled demon chakra throughout his body changing him into his demon form without wings. He looked behind him and notices that his wings were gone.

Why were they gone? Well the answer was simple; he hadn't brought them out yet.

During the last week Jiraiya had instructed Naruto to see if he could change without having wings. Luckily it turned out he could. This was good news since this meant Naruto could fight in enclosed space without worrying about his wings getting in the way.

He channeled more chakra into his back, making his wings pop out in a black flash. He looked behind him and was happy to see that they were the same size. There had been some fuck ups.

"Alright time to find an idiot."Said Naruto as he took off into the sky.

"Look its Archangel!" shouted a random person.

Naruto grinned went he heard that. That was another reason that he wore the helmet. It's seems during his escapades in his Demon form when he would beat the shit out the Jashinists or, stop a random crime he saw. People had given him the nickname Archangel. Tell called him that now only for his appearance but for the fact that he protects people from thugs, but also for the fact he would beat the ever living shit out of the criminal or kill if they were a Jashinist.

"Archangel, I like it." Naruto said as he soared through the air looking for the alien boy.

…..With Ren at night.

"Oh man what was I thinking?" Ren said to himself as he kneeled on the ground in front of an abandon warehouse. _"How are these guys so hard to knock down? Aren't they just human?!" _he thought.

He thought defeating the Jashinist here would be easy since they were supposed to be human. He thought since he came from a slightly higher gravity world, that he would have the advantage. He was sadly mistaken. He had managed to knockout and break the legs of a few of the thugs. He was doing fairly well until they started to get back up. The thugs lay in a heap all around him and then they started to snap their broken limbs back together. Ren was so shocked by what occurred that by the time he regained his bearings they had all ready surrounded him. He didn't last thirty seconds.

And now here he was, on his knees with his hands bound.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, you little piece of shit?!" said a Jashinist with a full skull tattoo on his face as he slapped Ren across the face. Ren stayed silent which just made the integrator mad. "Bitch!" Skull said kicking him in the back. "What the hell did you think you would accomplish coming here and attacking us on our turf?!" he said spitting in his face. "Well, I'm all ears bitch!" he said squatting down in front of him.

"I …it…..prove …" mumbled Ren with his face in the dirt.

"What? I can't fucking hear you!" shouted the Jashinist. "Turn his stupid ass over!" he orders his underlings. Once Ren was turned over Skull grabbed him by the hair and jerked him up by it. "Okay say it again" said the Jashinist as he looked Ren in the eye.

"I did it to prove that I was manly!" Ren yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the Jashinists standing in front of the warehouse.

"HAHAHA! By doing what? Getting yourself killed?!" Asked skull face, getting a few chuckles from his friends.

"No by defeating you!" said Ren standing up.

"Ppft, yeah right!" Skull said tripping the alien and sending to the ground on his back. "We outnumber you twenty to one, even if we were normal you wouldn't have gotten far!" he yelled stomping on his chest making the boy gasp for air. "Hahaha" laughed Skull as he circled the boy. "Where the hell did you get that idea from?" he asked. "Why would you be so stupid!?" he asked holding his chin. The guy was curious.

"To prove to the woman that I love, that I was manlier than her fiancé and make her fall for me!" Ren said.

"You're joking right? You're in love with girl who has a fiancé?!" Skull asked getting looks from his friends. "How in the hell, did showing her that you were manly make her want to leave her fiancé?" he asked. He couldn't wait to share this story at the next district meeting.

"She promised me that if I became manly that she would marry me." Said Ren.

"And she is how old now?" Skull asked holding his chin chuckled.

"Umm 15." Ren stated.

"And how old was the girl when she made this promise?" Skull face said suppressing a laugh while his underlings.

"Six," Ren said blushing.

"HHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHA!" laughed all the Jashinist.

"Oh my fucking god you're an idiot!" Yelled Skull. "Nobody keeps their promises when they're six you moron." He laughed. "No wonder she doesn't want to marry you, if you think a six's year old promise has any credibility hahahahaha!" Skull laughed slapping his knee. "Man I don't know whether to fucking kill you, or to let you go so I can get some more funny ass stories hahahaha!" he said holding his gut.

Ren got a half sad half happy look on his face, maybe this be his chance!

"But unfortunately I can't, since you seen so much" Said skull cocking back a Desert Eagle. He walked up to Ren and put the pistol against his forehead. "And just so you know kid, you're the saddest thing I seen in my life!" he said about flick the safely off. "Any last words?" he asked as a shadow appeared over him.

"Yeah I got a few." Said a voice above them. The Jashinist looked up and saw a figure standing on top of their warehouse. "Let the moron go and I won't shove that gun up your ass!" said the figure the as unfolded his wings and dropped down on the ground.

"SHIT ITS ARCHANGEL!" shouted a thug as he and the others pointed guns at the half demon. Lately Archangel had become something of a boogie man for the cultist so its wasn't surprising they were wary of him like a crook in Gotham is of Batman.

"Aw you heard of me have you!" said Naruto said pleasantly surprised. _"Heck I might be able to drive these fuckers off with the mere sight of me."_ He thought to himself. It was a long shot but like an old prober the greatest battle is never fought.

"Watch him!" Order Skull as he pulls Ren towards him and put the gun towards his head. "You move and the kid dies!" he shouted.

"Now now calm down no one needs to lose their _head!"_ Naruto said as a pair of hands shot out of the ground and grabbed onto Skull's legs.

"Huh?" said Skull looking down. "Wha…. AH!" he screamed as he was buried up to his head in the ground.

"**AHHHH!"** screamed the rest of the thugs as they met the same fate.

"What in the hell!?" asked Skull as multiple wingless Archangels popped out of the ground.

"Headhunter Massacre Jutsu!" said the Archangels before they turned around and knocked the Jashinists out.

Once Naruto made sure all the thugs were knocked out he dismissed his clones and undid Ren binds. "Are you alright?" he asked the white and black haired teen.

"Despite a few cuts and bruises yeah I'm alright." Ren said rubbing his wrists.

"Good" said Naruto nodding before his punched Ren in the face.

"Ow what was that for?!" cried Ren as he held his nose.

His answer came in the form of Naruto reverting his himself and his clothes back to normal.

"Naruto!" shouted Ren before he got smacked upside the head. "Ow why do you keep on hitting me?!" he asked only to get smacked again.

"CAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!" yelled Naruto. "What in the fucking hell were you trying to prove picking a fight with these jack offs." He said kicking in Skull's teeth. "These guys don't give a fuck and they go for the kill!" he shouted.

"I just wanted to prove to Lala-chan that I was a man!" said Ren crying.

"God you are so stupid!" Naruto said in frustration. "A man doesn't go picking fights!" he said shocking Ren. "True man defends his loved ones and only picks a fight if there is no other option. Not rushing in like a fucking retard!" he said smacking the boy.

"I just want Lala-chan to acknowledge me." Said Ren looking down. "To see me other than Cry-Baby Ren. Haven't you tried to get someone's acceptance?" Ren said to the blonde making him pause.

"Yes I have Ren and I'll tell you now it's not easy." Naruto said. "I had to work for it and shed a lot of blood and tears to get it." he said putting his hand on the boy shoulder. "She'll acknowledge your manliness one day Ren she's a good person like that. But I'll tell you now, that you're just trying to hard right now man." Naruto said shaking his head. "I mean really, you been here for one damn day and look at the shit you got yourself into." He said motioning to the thugs.

"Yeah I guess you're right." said Ren as he rubbed his neck.

"Good now that we have an understanding," Naruto said nodding his head before pointing his thumb at the warehouse. "Help me open up that mother fucker so I can see what inside."

"Alright!" said Ren as he and Naruto broke open the large garage door to the warehouse.

"Holy shit!" shouted Naruto he looked inside. "THAT'S A LOT OF WEED!" he yelled as there were bricks of weed stacked to the top of the building.

"Hey Naruto look at this." Said Ren as he pulled off a tarp revealing a pure black Jeep Wrangler.

"Whoa nice!" said Naruto as he open the car and looked inside. "Wow full tank and the idiots left the keys in the ignition HAHAHAHA!" Naruto said laughing. "You what Ren, I'm not even mad anymore." He said grinning. "Hell if you were a girl I kiss you!" he shouted.

"UMM? Thanks." Ren said sweat dropping. If only he knew.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone I said that." Naruto said as he open the back of the Jeep grabbed the duffle bags inside and started packing bag of weed in it.

"Umm Naruto what are you doing?" Ren asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh just getting boxed of cookies for….WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING DOING!"Naruto shouted. "I'm taking as much of their shit as I can!" he said throwing a bag in the back of the car. "Now get your ass over here and start packing this shit while I place bombs around this place so we can blow it sky high!" he ordered.

…..A few minutes later.

"You get as much as you could?" Naruto asked Ren as he got in the driver's seat.

"Yeah I got as much as I could." Said Ren looking at the six duffle bags full of weed. "What the hell is that stuff anyways?" he said to the grinning blonde.

"Oh you'll find out my friend and you're going to love it!" said Naruto as he started up the engine.

"_Thank you Sensei for making me take driver's ED!"_ he thought smirking as the Jeep roared. _"Oh I got plans for you baby! First I'm getting you a nice paint job, and then I'm letting Lala-chan go crazy with you!" _he thought grinning.

"Hey what about them" Ren asked as he pointed at the thugs who were screaming at them.

Naruto drove the car forward.

**BUMP! BUMP! **

"What about them?" asked Naruto chuckling at Ren's pale face.

"_I sitting in a car with a psychopath!"_ the alien thought while shivering.

"Hhahahaha fuck you bitches!" yelled Naruto as drove off while holding onto a rope. He pulled on the rope which was attached to a number of bombs.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Ren as he looked at the small mushroom cloud in the mirror. "Don't you think that was a little overkill?!" he asked the laughing blonde.

"What's overkill?!" Naruto asked sarcastically as he made a clone, which grabbed some weed and started making a blunt.

"Here you go boss!" said the clone a few minutes later and handing him a fatty before dispelling.

"Whoa I roll a good blunt!" Naruto said lighting the smoke with the car's cigarette lighter. "Let's see what type of music those guys listened to." He said putting in a mixed CD.

**PLAY- MAKE IT BUN DEM- BY SKRILLEX AND DAMIAN "JR. GONG"MARLEY.**

"Those guys were pot heads hahaha!" he said inhaling some smoke not even bothering to roll down his window.

Bzzt! Bzzt!

"Hmm?" said Naruto as he looked at his phone. "Oh it's Lala-chan!" he said answering the phone. "Yo baby what's up? Huh have I found Ren?" he looked to his right. "Yeah the idiot is right next to me!" he said as he got to a stop light.

"Achoo!" Ren sneezed. Poof.

"Bless yo….WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Naruto asked as all of a sudden a green hair girl was in the exact same spot as Ren.

"I'm Run, Naruto-kun!" said the girl hugging his arm and pressing her breast into his arm.

"Huh? Where the hell Ren go?!" he asked confused while the phone was still to his ear. Lala explain what happened. "What do you mean Ren becomes a girl named Run when he sneezes!?" he said to the phone. "You mean their whole species can do that!?" he said while driving down the road. "Man I was hoping this was REALLY good weed." Whined Naruto as the two of them drove to his house.

"I feel funny!" said Run as she open up her shirt, giving Naruto a good look at her chest.

"Yeah! Well I feel fucking awesome!" Naruto said as he took a big hit, he then put the blunt in front of Run. "You want some Run-chan?" he asked offering her.

"Umm sure Naruto-kun" said Run as she put the blunt to her lips and inhaled. "Cough! Cough!" she choked on some smoke.

"Eh you'll get used to it HAHAHA" Naruto said taking a big hit.

And done…..Ren and Run are done!

The weed thing happened totally by chance and is more for laughs than story. Although I may make a filler chapter where Naruto throws a house party. And yes there will be filler chapters otherwise this story is going to be short. I gave Naruto a Jeep for a form of transportation for when the gang wants to go to the beach and stuff like that.

If any of you got any ideas for a paint job, and gadgets Lala can installed put them in the review

…..

And to my fellow Yami-chan fans. SHE IS COMING NEXT CHAPTER! Yay!

Preview for another connection I want to make.

In Naruto's seal.

"**This girl." **said Kyuubi as Naruto blocked strikes from the alien assassin. **"Why does her scent smell so familiar?"** it said as Naruto grabbed her wrist. **"True she smells half alien." **It said as the girl smacked the ninja in the face with a fist made from hair. **"But the other half smells like my kin!" **it shouted. It looked at the image of the girl as Naruto held her hand swordbetween his palms. **"What are you? And what does it mean?"** it asked as the fight continued.

…End preview.

It is never stated where Yami got her abilities from. So I decided to make a connection. So what is Yami's connection the Tailed beast? Well you just have to find out!

Until next time.

Please favorite and review!


	10. The Angel and The Demon

Yes onto Yami-chan! I know I know you guy have been wanting to see her. So have I! I just had to make sure the story stay as close to the To Love ru time line as much as possible.

Last chapter some of you think I went a little overbroad with the weed thing. And I'll admit I did a little. But remember I do that type of thing for shits and giggles.

But I do it for a reason guys. I had Naruto smoking in school so that his senses would be dulled that way he wouldn't be able to get of the way when Ren tripped and kissed him. Otherwise he would have dodged and smacked Ren across the face.

And no, everyone will not become pot heads!

…..

Oh I had some asked is Naruto a pervert or gentlemen. To answer, he is both. He really only a pervert to his girls. But if a random ecchi moment happens he isn't going to turn away. And the boy is a teenager so his mind is going to go to dirty places.

….

Okay onto another topic Tearju Lunatique.

No she will not be in the harem. Why because she is basically Yami's mother. And I know, well Yami is technically a clone so it would be okay. Yeah genetically it would, but you got to remember the time the two were together Tearju thought of Yami as a daughter, so mentally it would be wrong. If you have a problem with that- TOO BAD!

…..

Harem list…..

Lala Satalin Deviluke

Yui Kotegawa

Yami aka Golden Darkness

Risa Momioka

Saki Tenjouin

Oc Rouge Female Urban Veil ninja -Isabella Bea-sexy Latina ninja, with a Day of the Dead theme.

Oc Female Jashinist Heretic-Maigo Tamashi (Means- Lost child, Soul)

Mikan Yuuki

Oshizu Murasame

Momo Veila Deviluke

Nana Aster Deviluke

Ryouko Mikado

Run Elsie Jewelria-nothing sexual until her and Ren split into two beings. But Run will flirt a lot.

**No Hinata**

**No Sakura**

**If you want to read a fic with those pairings just go to the non-crossover section.**

I don't own To Love ru or Naruto, otherwise this would have already been made into a manga!

Chapter 9- The Angel and The Demon.

…

"Yo look at that girl." said a Jashinist to his friends as he pointed at a young blonde haired girl standing on the sidewalk at the end of the alley.

"Oh she's cute!" said a thug.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" said another thug licking his lips.

"Oh yeah and I'm all for it!" said the first as he walked towards the end of the alley. "Hey you Blondie!" he called towards the girl.

"Yes?" asked the girl with disinterest.

"How about you come with us and we'll show you some fun." The thug said grinning.

"No thanks." Said the girl as she started to walk away but not before she was grabbed by the wrist and then pinned against a wall in the alley.

"I wasn't asking Blondie!" said the thug while his friends laughed. "I was telling you." He said perversely as he rubbed his hand against her thigh. "What's going to happen." He said pulling on her panties.

The girl narrowed her eyes "And I told you no!" said the girl as her hair moved on its own.

"GAHGH!" yelled the thug as he was stabbed by the girl's hair piercing him through the chest and out his back.

"I hate perverts. But rapists disgust me more than anything." Said the blonde as her hair threw the thug down the alley.

"You bitch!" said one of the thugs as he rushed the girl with a crowbar. He swung the tool at her only to find it blocked as the girl turned her arm into a blade. He stared into the girls red eyes with fear before his arm was cut off. "AHH!" he screamed as he fell to the ground holding his bleeding stump.

"Shit!" yelled the last thug as he pointed a pistol at the girl. He fired at the girl until he ran out of ammo, only to be shocked as the girl's hair whipped around and blocked all the bullets. "Fuck!" he screamed trying to run before the girl's hair grabbed his arms and legs. He was violently lifted into the air and then the hair snapped his limbs into different directions. "Ahhhhh!" he screamed as the girl let him drop on the girl with a loud smack.

"Fools" the girl said walking away before pausing as she felt a presence behind her.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Stupid girl! You obviously don't know who we are!" Said the thug she had stabbed in the gut as he stood surprising the girl.

"_I could have sworn I hit him in the vitals!" _thought the girl. _"The information on human anatomy said that I stabbed him in the heart! So how is he still standing?!" _She thought confused. _"What is going on?" _she asked herself

**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!**

She looked to her right as she saw the thug whose arm she cut off snap the third's limbs back into place.

"What are you?" she asked as she never encountered beings like this before.

"I tell you girl, who we are!" said the first thug smirking as his friends stood behind him laughing. "We are the Jashin Brotherhood and we are," he ran at the girl "IMMORTAL!" he yelled as he swung at her.

**SLICE!** **THUD!**

The girl swiftly cut off his head making his eyes roll into the back of his head and his body to go limp.

"Immortal, such an absurd word." The girl said as she held out her hand that had morphed into a blade. "If it bleeds, it can die." She said morphing her other had into a blade.

"Who are you?" asked one of the remaining thugs.

"I go by many names, but most call me Golden Darkness," the girl said as she cut off head of his companion. "But right now you can call me DEATH!" she said as she decapitated the last thug.

As the girl walked down the alley, after wiping off the blood on her, she looked up into the sky "I wonder if you'll put up a better fight Naruto Uzumaki?" she said before she disappeared in blur.

…At Naruto's house.

Lala and Zastin kneeled on the floor and bowed respectfully to each other. "Lala-sama here is you allowance for the mouth." Said Zastin handing the girl an envelope.

"Hooray!" cheered Lala. "I had some new ideas for inventions but had no money to order the resources." Lala said holding the envelope close.

"Speaking of inventions," Zastin started. "Your father asked me if you had Cerberus-kun's blueprints."

"Why does daddy want Cerberus-kun's blueprints?" Asked Lala.

"Because Princess, Cerberus-kun is an excellent example of your genius!" said Zastin standing up. "I know you didn't mean too but you made a great military and economic asset." He stated. "If Cerberus was put into mass production, not only would the Empire have excellent guards for the military sites but nobles and private companies would buy a massive amount of units." The knight said proudly.

"They would?" asked Lala surprised. No one really wanted to buy her inventions before since they were mostly used for pranks. Well Peke wasn't but if there was more than one Peke the fashion industry would take a major hit.

"Yes they would in fact your father already has a number of buyers lined up. You have to do this Lala-sama!" he shouted waking up Jiraiya who was sleeping off a hangover up stairs.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE?!" shouted the sage as he walked down stairs, still wearing his clothes from last night, making the two aliens go stiff. The man groaned as he step into the living room_ "Note to self, don't drink the worm"_ he thought rubbing his forehead before his face grew angry at the sight of the living room. "And why exactly is the furniture spread across the room?!" he asked looking at his Lazy Boy that currently had the coffee table laying on it. He then glared daggers at the two aliens "And why exactly is MY chair not in its spot?!" he asked irritated.

(Never mess with a man's chair. I don't know how many times my dad has gave me the stink eye for sitting in his chair.)

"Zastin did it Jiraiya-sama!" Lala said pointing and immediately casting blame on the Knight who had the look of betrayal on his face.

"Lala-sama why?!" asked the Knight as Jiraiya clamped onto his shoulder.

"So tell me Zastin why exactly did you have to move my shit?!" the man said shouting at Knight. "More importantly why move my fucking chair!?" he shouted "You want to know what I want to do first thing in the morning when I have a hangover?" he asked making the two aliens shake in terror.

"I-I-I don't know Jiraiya-sama." Zastin said paling.

"WELL I'LL TELL YOU!" shouted the Sage he pointed at his chair and yelled "LAY DOWN IN MY FUCKING CHAIR!"

Zastin getting the message immediately put all the furniture back where it was, and made sure that the Sage's chair was in the exact same position it was before.

"Awwww!" said the Sage as he relaxed in his chair. "That's much better" he sighed. "Okay now why exactly did you have to move the furniture?" he asked looking at the two aliens who sweat dropped at the face his mood took a 180.

"_Poor Naruto-kun/dono, he had to deal with this for about three years!" _thought Lala and Zastin at the same time.

"Umm I was presenting Lala-sama with her monthly allowance." Zastin said sweating as he saw the Sage's eyebrow twitch.

"You mean you did all this just to give the girl a fucking envelope!?" yelled Jiraiya "Naruto can you believe this absurd shit!" he said asking the boy. "Heh?" he asked looking around confused as Naruto hadn't answered him. "Where's the brat?" he asked looking for his student.

"Naruto-kun went out to drop off Mister Wrangler-kun to make him all pretty at the body shop!" answer Lala cheerfully. She really wanted to modify it.

"I still can't believe he found that thing with a full tank of gas and the keys still in it." said the Sage going to the kitchen for a glass of water. _"That boy's luck is ridiculous; man why won't Yui-chan let him gamble?!" _he thought. _"With my knowledge and his luck we could make a killing!" _ He thought as he got an alka seltzer and put it in his glass of water.

**PING! RING! PING! RING!** Went a noise in the house.

"The hell is that!?" asked Jiraiya holding his head. _"Curse this damn hangover!" _he thought.

"It's coming from my lab!" Said Lala rushing up stairs shortly followed by Jiraiya and Zastin. She went into Naruto's room and opened up his closet revealing a room that was bigger on the inside.

(Doctor Who much?)

"Umm when did you make this Lala-chan? And how exactly is bigger on the inside than the outside?" Jiraiya asked looking around the lab.

"Oh I made it while you were out of town, and I used a space distortion device to make Naruto-kun's closet bigger." Explain the alien as she typed on computer to find out who was contacting her.

"_That's it I give up on trying to understand technology." _Thought the Sage. _"I can barely understand a computer, how the hell am I going to understand this shit!?" _he thought holding his head.

"Yahoo, Lala-taaan!" called a voice of the computer's speakers.

"Oh great what now?" asked the Sage dryly.

"It's me!" said the voice as an image started to appear on the screen. "Of course so remember me, right?" it asked as its face became clear.

"Eh Lacospo?!" Lala said surprised.

"Yes! The Prince of Planet Gaama, as well as your number one fiancé candidate: Lacospo!" Said a gremlin looking boy surrounded by four different alien women. Jiraiya immediately started scribbling in his note book. "Lala-Taaan, how have you been?!" it asked the girl.

"What are you doing here Lacospo?" Lala said crossing her arms.

"I came to Earth to pick you up today, of course" said Lacospo. "So let's quickly get married." He said. "I'll prepare you a special seat next to me!" he said like it was a sure thing.

"Beh, no way!" said Lala sticking out her tongue making Jiraiya and Zastin sweatdrop. "Don't you know?! I've found someone great on Earth!" she stated happily.

"You mean Naruto Uzumaki?" said Lacospo grinning. "But he might not be in this world anymore hahaha." He laughed.

"What did you do?!" Lala demanded.

"I sent an assassin after him." The frog boy bragged.

"Oh, just one?" Lala said relived making Zastin and Jiraiya chuckle.

"Heh?! What do you mean just one?!" Lacospo said surprised.

"Naruto-kun isn't one to go down so easily you," Lala stated grinning.

"Well it's a good thing I paid for one of the best then." The frog boy said smirking.

"One of the best." asked Lala.

"Hahaha. Have you ever heard of 'Golden Darkness" Lacospo said sneering.

"Darkness?" said Lala making Zastin go wide eyed.

"Codenamed 'Golden Darkness!" the prince said. "She has the ability to transform any part of her body into a weapon haha!" he laughed.

Jiraiya went pale _"She!" _he screamed in his head.

"I asked her to eliminate Naruto Uzumaki!" Lacospo continued. "So you better give up on him now." He sang. "Then, I'll be there to pick you up soon! Wait for me, Lala-Taaan!" he said as he cut the feed.

"Crap this is bad!" Jiraiya said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't see what the problem is Jiraiya-sama," Lala said cheerfully. "Naruto-kun will defeat this 'Golden Darkness' easily just like he did the last one!" she said. "I can see him now, he come into the house and yell 'You won't believe the day I had!' hehe" she giggled at what her fiancé would do. She loved the way he would act when something made him mad, it was always funny.

"Yeah normally you be right." said the Sage seriously "But there is one problem" he said.

"Is it the fast she is an alien?" Lala asked titling her head. _"That couldn't be it since Zastin said Naruto-kun's strength is almost on par with a Deviluke." _She thought.

"No it isn't that" Jiraiya said smacking his forehead, "It's something much stupider" he sighed.

"What is it?" asked Lala really curious, what could be bad and stupid at the same time?

The Sage sighed "Naruto doesn't believe in hitting women."

"WHAT!" yelled Lala and Zastin as they fell over.

"What do you mean Naruto-dono doesn't believe in hitting women?" asked Zastin as he stood up.

"I mean unless it's a duel or if someone else's life is in danger, all the blonde idiot will do is defend himself!" The Sage said in frustration. "Yeah after a while he'll fight back, but he'll be half dead." He groaned.

"Why won't he fight back!?" asked Lala with her eyes darting to the exit.

"He's not sure himself, but his theory is that if he wasn't an orphan he would've been a mama's boy and thinks that's why he doesn't hit women." Jiraiya said shrugging. _"I don't know how but even in death Kushina has an influence over Naruto." _He inwardly smiled at the thought.

"Then we got to go save Naruto-kun!" said Lala darting out of the lab and out of the house.

"Wait girl!" the sage shouted at the girl. "I swear those two are going to be the death of me." Said Jiraiya getting an agree nod from Zastin as the two ran after the princess.

Meanwhile with Naruto….

"Ah Yeah I can't wait to pick up my car!" Naruto shouted. He smiled happily as he walked down the street, he had the artist draw up the most awesome paint job all he had to do was wait was for the auto body guys to get to it as they had other orders to fill.

"Hmm?" said Naruto as he saw a Taiyaki stand.

**GRRRR! **His stomach growled.

"Hehe it is almost lunch time." He laughed to himself as he went up to the stand.

A few minutes later Naruto was happily munching on a fish shape snack. "It no Ramen but these Taiyaki make for a decent snack." He said before something caught his eye.

"_WOW!" _he thought as he saw a cute blonde girl sitting on a railing. _"Man while the other girls are hot! This girl is really cute!" _he thought looking over the girl.

The girl looked to be about 13 years old, and her body was petite. The outfit she wore left little to the imagination as it hugged her body. Her breasts were a pretty good size for her age, not too big and not too small. Her eyes he notices were a dark shade of red. But what caught his attention was her long golden hair that went almost to her ankles.

"_Man she is really pretty." _He thought staring into her eyes. _"I know for a fact if this girl was around in Konoha when I was in the academy I would have never noticed Sakura." _He thought amazed until he saw that the girl was looking him as well. _"Shit! I was looking at her too long and now she probably thinks I'm some sort of weirdo." _ He thought looking at the bag of fish snacks.

"Umm here!" he said shyly handing the girl a snack.

"Heh?" the girl said softly looking at the fish.

"It's my way of apologizing for staring at you for so long." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just you're really pretty hehe" he laughed nervously as the girl blushed a deep red as she ate the fish snack. _"Man I'm feeling like Rito, what's wrong with me?" _he asked himself as he blushed.

"_No one has called me pretty before" _the assassin thought as she chewed on the Taiyaki. _"The info said he was a fiend, but he is acting really nervous right now." _She thought as she looked up at him.

"It's called Taiyaki if you didn't know," The whiskered teen said taking a bite of a fish snack.

"Earthling food is really strange." The girl said as she swallowed the last of her Taiyaki.

"Yeah I think it's shaped like that to attract tourists" Naruto said shrugging. "Wait 'Earthling'?" he asked as the girl pushed herself off the railing. The girl put her hands on his shoulders and he felt a jolt throughout his body. "Huh?" he said as he feels his spine tingle.

"Hmm?" Golden Darkness said to herself as she felt a rush of energy.

….In Naruto's seal.

"**What was that?" **said Kyuubi as it felt an alien yet familiar energy flow through Naruto. The Kyuubi then accessed Naruto's sight. **"What have you gotten into brat?"** it said as looked at the blonde girl through Naruto's eyes.

…out in the world.

Naruto's heart beat fast as the girl tightens her hold onto his shoulder. _"What the hell is going on? Why am I feeling so nervous right now?!" _he thought as he stared into Yami's eyes. He moved his right hand slowly and put it on her hip. _"Why do I just want to hold her?" _he thought moving his arm around her waist.

The girl looked at the spot his hand was with a questioning look. _"Why do I not feel like throwing him against a wall?" _Yami thought to herself confused. _"Normally if someone took such action I would have killed him by now, but instead I feel comforted by his touch." _she thought. She quickly suppressed these thoughts. She had an assignment to complete. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" the girl asked dropping her right hand.

"H-how do you know my name?" Naruto asked as his sense of danger started firing up.

"I've been looking for you..." the assassin said as her hand morphed into a blade.

"Shit!" yelled Naruto as he dodge the blade but not before the girl kicked him in the gut. _"Damnit and she was cute too!" _he whined in his head as he sat on the ground.

"Someone asked me to eliminate you." The blade welding girl said as she raised her hand. "I have no grudge against you, but I must ask you to die" she said politely. _"But why is something screaming at me to stop!?" _she asked herself.

"I sorry to say sweetie but I must decline!" Yelled Naruto as he turned around and ran away further in the shopping district.

"He fast!" said the girl as she jumped after him.

"Fuck!" yelled Naruto as he jumped over a fruit stand and was almost destroyed along with it by the girl as she brought down her blade.

"He has excellent reflexes also." Said the assassin as she jumped in the air.

"Where did she go?" asked Naruto as the girl had disappeared from view. "Hmm?" he said as a shadow grew around him. He looked up "Shit!" he yelled dodging the assassin's foot that had been turned into a giant mace.

**CRASH!**

"You're faster than I excepted." Said the blonde girl as she balanced herself on her mace foot.

"Yeah anyone would be fast in this kind of situation!" Naruto said jumping up and pointed at the girl.

"Fair enough." Yami said changing her foot back and pouncing on the boy.

"Ah!" cried Naruto he quickly threw a food stand at the girl and sprinted away.

"He's nothing like what the contact said" Yami stated as she quickly ran after him.

Down the street Naruto hid behind a wall. "Man what the hell is going on?!" he said to himself as he held his chest. Ever since that girl had grabbed onto to him his heart had been beating like crazy. _"Why did I just want to hold her close to me?" _he thought as his breathing became heavy. "And what is she some sort of alien assassin?" he said aloud trying to calm his nerves.

"That's exactly right!" said the girl as she burst through the wall next to him her right morphed into a spiked ball on a chain. "Please stop running." She said locking eyes with Naruto.

"Then stop attacking me!" He shouted at the girl.

"That is not possible." The girl said morphing her hand into a blade.

"Well fuck this scenario then!" Shouted Naruto as he changed clothes and form.

"What?!" said Yami surprised to see that he changed form. Her knees shook as she gazed on his form. Her heart started to beat rapidly as the ninja sprouted wings. _"What is going on!" _she said to herself confused. She had never felt like this before.

"It's been fun sweetheart but its time I bide you adieu" Naruto said as he took to the skies. As Naruto flapped his wings he breathe a sigh of relief "Phew thank god I have these wings." He said never noticing a shadow above him.

All of a sudden his world exploded in pain as the girl as she brought her mace foot down on his head. "Your guard is down!" she yelled.

"Wha…..TTTTTTTHHHHHHHEEEEEE FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" yelled the half demon as he rocketed to the ground.

Meanwhile on the ground….

"I tell you the end is nearing people!" yelled a homeless man as he preached to the passing people on the street. "I have seen the future!" he said. "If the child of destiny fails and the masked man resurrects the ten tailed beast of destruction it will be the end of the world!" he cried. "Angels and Demons shall fight among us as their war reaches its apex!" he said to a passing group of teens.

"Shut up you old coot you're crazy!" said a guy wearing a baseball jacket.

"As expected of Motemitsu-senpai! He immediately disregards a crazy old man!" said some teens behind him.

"I wish I was crazy!" said the old man with tears in his eyes. "The masked man must not reunite the nine great beasts into the Destroyer, else the entire universe shall be cast into darkness!" he said screaming into the sky.

"Man you better calm down old man you're starting to scare me!" Mostemitsu said backing up.

"Just like Motemitsu-senpai! He know when to get out there if it gets too creepy!" yelled the teens.

"TTTTTTTHHHHHHHEEEEEE FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" Yelled a voice making everyone look up.

**BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM !**

Something crashed hard into the ground kicking up massive amounts of dust and setting off numerous car alarms. The cement cracked as the ground shook violently.

"What the hell was that!?" shouted Mostemitsu.

"It's them!" shouted the old man as the dust cleared.

Out of the dust a figure stepped out shocking people as they saw a gray skin being with black tribal tattoos on its body. Everyone stared at the old man in awe as the figure unfolded a pair of pitch black feathered wings. They went wide eyed when the being moved its hand and touched its head drawing their attention to the horns on its head.

"Hell that fucking hurt!" said Naruto as shook his head. "That was a cheap shot!" he shouted at the now white winged girl who landed on the ground causing to run away in a panic.

"I'm an assassin what do you expect?" the girl said tilting her head. "Was I just supposed to tell you I was going to attack? If I did that I might as well wear bright clothes and shout my every intention." She said plainly.

"I guess you're right." Naruto said sweat dropping. _"I really was an idiot when I was young wasn't I!" _thought shamefully.

"Good you understand, now please die." The girl said launching her hair at him.

"Ah!" shouted Naruto as he ripped off a car door and held it riot shield style.

**BANG! BANG! CRASH! CLANG! TEAR! RIP!** Went the golden hair as it collided with the door and ripped it from Naruto's hands.

"Holy crap! It's like sensei's needle jizo technique on steroids!" the blacked winged boy said dodging the hair as it turned into spears. He banished his wings and grabbed a lamp post and started spinning it catching the hair and twisting it around. "Ha looks you're having a bad hair day sweetie" he mocked as he lodge the pole into the ground. He grinned until he saw the girl's hair jerk the pole out the ground and swing it the right. "Shit!" said Naruto dryly as the pole came back and hit him in the face crushing his helmet and sending him into a bath house.

"Ow!" he groaned as he tore off the now ruined helmet. He looked up and saw a number of naked women staring at him in shock. "Nice tits!" he said making them blush. He then quickly jumped up and dodged a barrage of golden fists.

"I hate perverts!" the girl said as her hair flared around trying to strike the boy as he ran out of the bath house.

"Hey you are the one who knocked me into it babe!" complained Naruto as jumped into a parking lot.

"Shut up you hentai!" Golden Darkness said as she started to attack him quickly.

"AH!" cried Naruto as he almost caught a spear to the balls. "Hey be careful!" he said covering his happy place.

"Damn I missed." Said the girl as she turned her hands into blades "I was trying to cut it off" she said scraping her hands/blades together.

"WHY!?" yelled Naruto paling.

In Naruto's seal…

"**This girl." **said Kyuubi as Naruto blocked strikes from the alien assassin. **"Why does her scent smell so familiar?"** it said as Naruto grabbed her wrist. **"Her scent smells half alien." **It said as the girl smacked the ninja in the face with a fist made from hair. **"But the other half smells like my kin!" **it shouted. It looked at the image of the girl as Naruto held her hand swordbetween his palms. **"She obviously has never been to Earth before, so how can this be?"**It asked as the fight continued.

…Back with Naruto and Yami

"Ah!" yelled Naruto said ducking behind a car that got numerous holes punched in it. "Why the hell does this shit always happen to me?!" he yelled as he blocked the girl's strikes with his gauntlets. _"Is it because i got four girlfriends!?" _he said to himself as the girl wrapped her hair around his ankles and threw him against a van crushing it. _"Aw fuck it, it's worth the pain!"_ he thought as the assassin's hair wrapped around his left arm. "Yargh!" he yelled as he pulled hard sending the girl fly towards him.

Darkness braced herself as she flew towards her target thinking he was going to attack. She was surprised to see that he just moved out of the letting her flip behind him.

"I why don't you fight back?" the girl asked. "All you have been doing is dodging and blocking my attack, and even when you did go on the offensive and temporarily disabled me you never went for the kill." She stated walking towards him. "I heard you were not one who goes easy of female opponent." She said narrowing her eyes. _"Obviously I have been lied to" _she thought to herself.

"Who the hell told you that load of crap!?" he Naruto said crossing his arms. "A man should never hit a woman unless it's to protect a life." He said sternly.

"But aren't you a diabolical fiend?" she asked.

"Diabolical fiend?" Naruto asked cocking an eyebrow. "Did I fuck up Ghi Bree that bad?" He asked. "I mean come on the guy kidnapped my friend! That whining mother fucker had it coming!" he said making the assassin cock an eyebrow.

"Regardless of if you're a fiend or not I have an assignment to complete" The red eyed girl said transforming her hair into Dragons.

"What in the hell?" yelled Naruto as the Dragons bit him making blood drip on the ground. He tired to move but the dragons just dug their teeth deeper into his flesh. "Shit!" he cursed as he couldn't move.

"Please don't struggle, it will only make the pain worse." Said the long hair girl as she step closer. "I take no pleasure in causing my victims pain," she said as she put a blade to his neck even though something in her mind was screaming at her to stop. "Stay still" she ordered. "I want to make this as quickly and painless as possible." She said swinging her blade only for it to be blocked by a green blade.

"I'll be your opponent 'Golden Darkness'!" Said Zastin as he blocked Darkness's blade "Since Naruto-dono rather die than abandon his morals!" he yelled kicking the girl in the chest making her release her hold on Naruto else she meet her end on Zastin's blade.

"Who are you?" Asked the now openly name Golden Darkness as she held her blade in defense.

"I'm Commander Zastin of the Deviluke Royal Family Bodyguards tasked with protecting first Princess Lala Satalin Deviluke from any harm." He said proudly. "And while I'm at it I guess protect my apprentice since he's being retarded." He deadpanned.

"You can kiss the grayest part of my ass woman beater!" Naruto said punching Zastin in the face sending him through a wall and knocking him out.

"You really don't like men hitting women do you?" asked Darkness sweat dropping since the gray skinned half demon had done more damage to his protector then his attacker.

"A man should never harm a woman unless there is no other option!" Naruto shouted. "I was perfectly fine!" he said as a second Naruto popped out of the ground. "I replaced myself with a copy at the last second" the second Naruto said shaking dirt out of his hair. His point was proven when the first Naruto poofed into smoke shocking the girl.

"NARUTO-KUN!" yelled the voice of Lala as rocketed at Naruto, making him stumble as she flew at him with the speed of a sports car.

"Whoa!" he said as he caught his balance making Golden Darkness blink in confusion.

"_Am I missing something here?" _she thought as her target tried prying off the alien girl.

"Oh thank goodness you are okay Naruto-kun!" Lala said pressing her chest into Naruto's face.

"_Must resist urge to motorboat!" _ Naruto said to himself before prying the girl off. _"Assassin first, then boobs!" _he thought regretfully. "While it's nice to see you too Lala-chan, I want to know what the hell is going on!?" he shouted pointing at the blonde girl.

"She's an assassin that one of my fiancé candidates, Lacosop, hired!" Lala explained.

"_Well guess who just made it on my shit list." _Naruto thought dryly.

"You are Lala Satalin Deviluke aren't you?" Said Darkness speaking up getting Lala's and Naruto's attention. "A Princess of Deviluke conqueror of the universe" she stated "Please don't get in the way." She asked. "He is my target." The assassin said seriously.

"I can't let you do that!" shouted Lala. "Naruto-kun is important to me!" she said seriously.

"So does that means you're going to take me on Princess?" asked the assassin.

"Yes I'll be your opponent!" Lala said pointing at the blonde.

"Lala-chan you can't be serious!" shouted Naruto. "This girl knows how to fight!" he stated.

"It'll be alright Naruto-kun" said Lala cheerfully. "Besides you refuse to fight girls" she said smiling.

"A sheltered little Princess is going to battle me?" said Darkness.

"I may not look it, but I'm pretty strong." Lala said holding up her hand chest level and making a fist.

"You're going to get burned, Princess." Said the assassin holding up her hand and changing it into metal claws. "Just so you know, I'm not good at going easy." She warned.

"_I'll say" _Naruto thought remembering when the girl almost took off his man hood.

"That's fine with me. Bring it on!" shouted Lala.

Meanwhile on a roof…

"Oh two beautiful girls fighting over a boy hehe!" Laughed Jiraiya as he scribbled in his book. "Man that brat is always giving me great material!" he said grinning.

Now you're probably thinking. 'Why exactly is the Sage just sitting on his ass doing nothing and just watching the fight and not helping his apprentice.'

Well one, to get research for his book. Two, he believe Naruto didn't need him to come save his sorry ass all the time else the boy would never grow stronger. And finally three, so he didn't end up like Zastin who currently had a dog chewing on his ass.

Yeah he was way smarter than that.

…..back to the fight.

Golden Darkness rushed the Princess with a barrage of golden fist only to be surprised to see Naruto appear in front of her and rapidly block all the fists and then kick her in the gut.

"What about your' not hitting women' policy?" asked Yami holding her gut. _"That was really strong, but I can tell he was holding back"_ she thought staring down the boy as he stood in front of the pricness.

"It's different as I'm currently protecting someone" Naruto said getting in a defensive stance making the girl look at him questioningly.

"_I thought he was just a coward, but he really believes he should hit women unless he is protecting someone else, you are a mystery Naruto Uzumaki." _She said to herself. "If that's the only way you're going to attack" the assassin closed her eyes in thought. _"How powerful are you really Naruto Uzumaki?" _She had to see what he was capable of for herself. "Then here I come!" Darkness said lunging for the princess with a giant mallet.

**BOOOM! **The parking lot exploded sending cement and remains of a car into the air.

Meanwhile on the ground…

**BOOOM!**

"Is that 'Golden Darkness'? Asked Mikado as she saw the Golden haired girl fly into the air before Naruto appeared over her and slammed both fist into her head sending her to the ground. "And Naruto-kun?!" she said as Naruto flew back to the ground. "I'm definitely not getting involved now!" she said going on with her day, her heels rapidly clicking against the cement.

…..With Darkness.

**CRASH! **The assassin fell thru the roof of a house, scaring the crap out of a guy who was eating a bowl of ramen.

"_He's still holding back!"_thought the girl as she stood

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Naruto said landing and sincerely bowing in front of the confused guy. "I didn't mean to ruin your meal, of eating the food of the gods!" he apologized making the assassin fall over at the absurdity of what he was doing.

"Are you serious?" Yami asked deadpanning before she dropped kicked the demonic idiot through the house.

"Alright it's my turn now!" Said Lala as she pulls out a large pink cannon out of nowhere. "Go Sticky Gooey Launcher-kun" she said aiming for the assassin.

The assassin widens her eyes as she dodged the pink balls of glue.

"Ow that girl kicks hard!" Naruto said standing up out of some rubble before a pink ball flew at his head. "AH I can't breathe!" he screamed as he stumbled into traffic.

Lala looked at her fiancé as he bobbed and weave in traffic "And 'God damnit Lala-chan' in 3, 2, 1!" she said as he removed the glue.

**Crash!**

"GOD DAMNIT LALA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto as he was smacked by a semi truck.

"Hehehe whoops!" Lala said putting up the cannon and bringing out a claw on a trigger. "Alright let's try Grabby grubby hand-kun!" she said pulling the trigger.

Again Darkness dodges with no effort and flew over a magazine stand getting the attention of a certain dwarfish man.

"Oh my! What a blonde beauty!" he said as the girl landed on a roof. The wind kicks up and made her dress move almost making her panties visible. "Come I can almost see them!" he started blowing rapidly hoping it would push the dress up. To his joy it had worked as the girls with panties were shown to the world.

"Ahh!" screamed the assassin as covered herself. "Pervert!" she yelled about to attack him before…

**ZZZZATTT! **

The man crumpled over as Naruto shocked him with a lighting Justus. "Fucking perverted little gremlin!" he yelled before shocking him again. "I mean really you're four times her age!" he yelled.

"Heh?" Said Darkness confused.

"I caught you off-guard!" yelled Lala as sent another invention after her. "Spinning spunning rope-kun!" she said as a rope with hearts flew at the assassin.

The blonde girl tired to jump out of the but it was too late as the rope wrapped around her and squeeze between her breast making Naruto pinch his nose else he have a nose bleed.

"Woo hoo" Lala cheered as the ropes squeezed tighter.

"God damn it Lala-chan is it suppose to look like some sort of bondage toy?" the gray skinned boy asked as the blonde girl landed on the ground.

"Umm what's bondage?" the pink haired girl asked.

"For my own safety I'm not going to tell you" Naruto said making the princess tilt her head.

**SLICE!**

"Please stop playing around with these toys, princess." Darkness said after she cut off her bides with a blade on the back of her hand.

"I'm not playing around!" said Lala as she landed on the ground shortly followed by Naruto. "I just want to protect Naruto-kun!" she said latching onto the boy.

"Why do you protect Naruto Uzumaki so much?" said the assassin as the blade on her hand disappeared.

"Huh why wouldn't I?" Lala asked titling her head.

"I heard from the client that he was an atrocious fiend that threatened you and planned to take over Deviluke." Said the assassin.

"Naruto-kun an atrocious fiend?" said Lala "Yeah he can be a sexual fiend at night but he's never atrocious" Lala said making Naruto's jaw drop. (That's not helping!) "He would never threaten me and he would never harm me" She said sternly. "In fact Naruto-kun has done nothing but protected me." She said kissing the boys cheek making him blush.

"Maybe you're right." Darkness said locking eyes with the boy. She narrowed her eyes "But I will deal with anyone as long as I'm asked. That is the duty of 'Golden Darkness'"

"Eeehhh!? That doesn't sound right!" Shouted Lala.

"It's probably hard to understand for some who was raised in good hands." Darkness said seriously. "The difficulty of living in the universe alone." She said as her eyes took on an empty look.

"_Her eyes!" _Naruto thought to himself with widen eyes.

…mental flashes.

"I am nothing more than a tool to be used," Said Haku as he fought Naruto on the bridge in wave.

…..

"I'm strong because I only care about myself!" yelled Gaara as he wrapped his sand around blonde boy. "Nothing else matters" he said with dead eyes.

…...

"Even if I die, I will serve Orochimaru-sama for giving me a purpose" said Kimimaro as he pointed a bone sword at the orange clad boy even as he coughed up some blood.

…

"You could never understand the pain of lost since you never had anyone!" said Sasuke glaring at the bloody blonde as he held a fist of lighting in his hand.

…..

"Why does everyone hate me?!" asked a six year old Naruto looking in a mirror. "What did I do!?" he yelled punching the wall. "I'll I want is a friend!" he said looking at the mirror again. "I don't want to be alone!" he said punching the mirror spending pieces of glass flying everywhere. "Why does no one love me?!" he cried with tears hitting the floor and shattered glass.

….end of flashes

"_Her eyes are just like mine!" _he thought staring at the girl in realization. It now made so much sense why a cute girl such as her was an assassin. It was probably the only thing she could do to survive. The look in her eyes was the same he had seen on himself and Gaara the look of loneliness on a person's being.

"You're right I wouldn't understand," Lala said soberly, "I always had someone to look after me at the palace and I had Daddy, and my sisters in my life so I wouldn't or really ever truly understand what you are meaning." She said looking at the assassin and then at Naruto with a sad look on her face. _"Why do people suffer no matter how peaceful the universe may seem? Is this why Daddy is always busy? Is he trying to end as much suffering as he can?" _she asked herself before becoming more cheerful. _"Just another reason it was a good thing I ran away!" _she thought smiling.

"That's exactly why I left the palace in the first place! There are a loooot of things that I don't know yet!" she said cheerfully. "How else am I suppose to become Queen if I don't see the universe." She said smiling.

"_Lala-chan"_ thought Naruto smiling. There was more to the girl then people realized. The universe was in good hands regardless if the girl married or not, she would be a good queen no matter what.

He thoughts were interrupted when a huge gush of wind appear followed by the roar of an engine.

"Great what now?" Naruto asked dryly.

"What are you doing Golden Darkness!?" Asked Lacospo as his ship appeared about the three teens. "Your opponent isn't Lala-taan!" he announced.

"Lacospo!?" Shouted Lala.

"Oh goody a person I won't give a fuck about destroying" Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

"Ta-da" said a voice as a yellow light shine down from the ship. "Lacospo has arrived!" said the short alien like he had some actual worth.

Naruto sighed "There goes my hope for a stress reliever" this guy wouldn't last a minute! "Lala-chan who's this idiot!?" he asked loudly so the midget would hear him.

"Silence! Primitive Earthling!" Lacospo tired ordering. "How dare you steal my precious Lala from me?!" he yelled.

**ZZZAT! BOOM!** An electrical explosion occurred at the midget's feet.

"Ahh!" screamed Lacospo jumping back.

"You want to try raising your voice to me again you little fucker!" said Naruto with electricity dancing on his fingers.

"_He's just like daddy, doesn't care about the political ramifications"_ Lala thought sweat dropping.

Lacospo trying to regain the authority he thought he had turned his attention on the assassin. "Golden Darkness! Hurry up and get rid of this guy!" he ordered.

"Lacospo how dare you hire Yami-chan to attack Naruto-kun!" Yelled Lala making the nicknamed Yami perk up.

(So glad I got something to call her besides girl, assassin or Darkness, that shit was annoying!)

"_So this is my client" _Yami thought with narrowed eyes.

"That's right! I did it all for you, Lala-tan!" said Lacospo cheerfully (yeah like sending assassins is a great turn on! Dumb fuck!) "Now, marry me!" he shouted.

"Is he serious?" Naruto asked whispering in Lala's ear.

"No way! You hired an assassin to kill Naruto-kun!" Lala said "You're Scum!" she shouted sticking out her tongue.

Lacospo face was priceless to Naruto "Scum?!" Lacospo said shocked.

"Hahahaha Lala-chan sometimes I just want to marry you just for the fact you make me laugh hahaha" Laughed Naruto making the girl smile "I mean look at his face haha!" Naruto said pointing at the midget's face.

"Shut up you!" said the frog boy pointing at the half Demon before going stiff when he glare at him. "Golden Darkness this is all your fault for not eliminating your target right away!" he said shouting at the assassin. (Oh yeah that's smart! Piss off an assassin, yeah it will be safe to sleep at night. Fucking BAKA!)

"I'm glad you are here Lacospo" said Yami. "I have something I want to talk to you about, as well." She said seriously.

"_Oh, you gave false info about the target didn't you dumb shit"_ thought Naruto in realization _"This is going to be fucking funny!" _he inwardly chuckled.

"Naruto Uzumaki seems quite different from the information you provided about him" said Yami seriously. Bad info can get you needlessly killed or bring an ass load of heat on your head.

"Umm wh- what're you talking about?" Lacospo said trying to cover his ass.

"I told you to provide truthful information on my target." Stated the blond girl. "You didn't try to fool me, did you?" she demanded.

Lacospo was close to pissing his pants. "Shut up! Shut up!" yelled the prince (Again don't piss off an assassin just asked Gato, oh wait that's right! He's dead because he pissed off an assassin!) "Naruto Uzumaki is an evil fellow who tricked Lala-taan." He said trying to pass the buck. "Why would I lie to you!?" he said. (Because you're retarded?)

"Yami-chan!" Lala said getting the assassin's attention. "You mustn't believe what Lacospo tells you!" she said trying to reason with the girl.

Yami looked over at the two teens. _"He's nothing like the info said even though he has the power to do so" _the assassin thought as she looked back at her client who was trying( but failing cause he's a retard) to look intimidating. The girl narrowed her eyes at the frog boy making him jump with fright.

"Wh-Wh-Why're you looking at me like that?!" he asked "I hired you!" he reminded her.

"I need accurate information to complete my assignments." Sated the blonde. "Because your false info the target is still alive because you said he was just a normal human," she looked over at the waving boy "He obviously isn't and so you brought this upon yourself" she said morphing her hand into a blade.

"If you insist on not following my orders, I will execute you!" Shouted Lacospo. "Come out, Gamatan!" he said point at his ship making a giant frog (not toad!) appear.

"Oi that's my gimmick!" shouted Naruto and a certain sage who was watching from the distance.

"_**That's a rare Irogaama!" **_shouted Peke in fright.

"You're familiar with it, Peke?" asked Lala.

"_**I've seen it in the 'Illustrated Guide to the Universe'" **_said the robot. _**"If it's the real thing, I'm its favorite prey!"**_ it shouted.

"Golden Darkness! Do you still insist on defying me?!" Lacospo threatened. Darkness just stared pissing off Lacospo "Go, Gamatan! Punish them!" he commanded the frog. The frog spat some goo that splatter all over the ground. Some drops manage to hit Yami dissolving a few holes in her dress.

"My clothes!" said the girl in surprise.

"Ha Gamatan's mucus can even dissolve clothing!" shouted Lacospo.

"_**Actually, that's all it can dissolve" **_stated Peke _**"It scares the hech out of me"**_ it said covering its face with the wings on Lala's hat.

"I'm going to strip you naked, Golden Darkness!" Lacospo said before a kunai cut his cheek "Ah what the hell!" he yelled covering the wound.

"Bitch!" shouted Naruto.

Yami seeing an opening went to attack the giant frog only to see she couldn't cut through its mucus.

"What!" said Yami as the frog smacked her with its tongue sending her flying.

"I got ya!" said Naruto catching the girl and accidently groping her breasts.

"Ah!" screamed the blonde girl as her hair threw a fist at the boy knocking him to the ground.

"Ow that hurt!" Yelled Naruto holding his broken nose. He looked up to see that Yami had two spears smacking against each other scaring the crap out of him. "Now just calm down sweetheart it was an accident!" he cried.

"Hentai!" the girl yelled.

"You're off guard!" Yelled Lacospo "You're going to be naked!" he yelled as a stream of mucous flew at the girl.

"Look out!" said Naruto pushing the blonde girl out of the way. He was hit leaving him only in his underwear which made Yami blush as it left nothing to the imagination.

"_Huge!" _she thought as her mind went to a dirty place. _"Ah why am I thinking about that?" _she asked herself shaking her head.

"I had enough of you!" said Naruto biting his thumb and making some hand sighs.

…out in the distance.

"No you stupid brat!" cried Jiraiya.

…..back with Naruto

"Summoning Justus!" Naruto yelled smacking the ground. To his surprise but thankfully not horror a dark orange Toad with dark blue markings the size of a mini Van appear in front of him.

"**Heh what am I doing here?" **asked the Toad looking around.

Once the Toad face Naruto the half demon asked "It's that you Gamakichi? Holy Crap you got big!" he shouted. Naruto had meant to summon Gamakichi's dad just so he could finish the fight quickly.

"**Who are you?" **asked the Toad.

"It's me buddy, Naruto!" the boy said reverting to human else his friend might attack him.

"**Naruto long time no see buddy,"** Gamakichi said looking over his friend **"I see you ain't a midget anymore"** he said grinning.

"And you can't ride on my head anymore" said Naruto high fiving his friend.

"**Umm quick question Naruto."** Gamakichi said.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"**Why are you in your underwear?" **The Toad asked.

"Because of that." Naruto said pointing behind him at Lacospo and the giant frog who were just staring at the two in surprise.

"**So you summon me to fight a lousy frog?"** Deadpanned the Toad.

"**Rippppet!" **said the frog.

"**Heh say that again you bastard!" **shouted Gamakichi putting his hand behind him.

**Rippppet!" **said the frog.

"**Oh it's on now you mother fucker!" **Gamakichi said pulling out a sword. **"No one insults my mom!" ** He yelled drop kicking the larger animal in the face.

"Don't you dare lose Gamatan!" shouted Lacospo before he too was dropped kicked by Naruto off the frog. "Ah!" He screamed as he hit the ground. "How dare you hit me I'll have your head!" shouted Lacospo at Naruto who just grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hehehe, get in line bitch!" Said Naruto as he stomped on the midget. "Were going to have some fun!" he said adding more pressure.

"**Take that!" **yelled Gamakichi as he chomped off one of the frogs antennas since the sword was made to cut thru thick mucus.

"**NYYYYYYAAHAAHHAA!" **cried the Frog holding the bleeding stump on it head.

"**Yeah that's right bitch squeal!" **Gamakichi taunted punching the frog in the face giving it a black eye.

"Ahh! Stop!" cried Lacospo as he was punched in the face by Naruto.

"Shut up!" Naruto said breaking the boy's arm. Yeah it was official Naruto was pissed.

"Ahh!" cried Lacospo as he held his arm. "Don't you know who I am?!" shouted the midget.

"Yep and I still don't give a fuck!" Naruto said grabbing the boy around the neck.

….back with the amphibians.

"**Nyah!" **yelled the frog as it launched it tongue at Gamakichi.

"**Get your tongue off of me you whining bitch!" **the Toad shouted lopping off the frog's tongue.

"**Wahahahaha!" **cried the frog as it back into a tree.

"**Yaahaha!" **yelled Gamakichi as he chopped down some trees crushing the frog under them. Gamakichi hopped over to the downed frog and saw it was still alive, barely. Its eyes widen as the Toad raised his blade high; **"In the name of the Toad clan!" **he shouted chopping off the frog's head. He grabbed the frog's remaining antenna lifting up the head high and croaked loudly getting a loud response from the local Toad population as they answered their Prince.

"Gamatan!" Cried Lacospo as he saw the Toad pack the head in a sack.

"Quiet you!" Yelled Naruto as he clamped his hand around Lacospo's throat. The boy scrambled trying free himself from the blonde human's grasp. "I want you to look me in the eye you little shit!" Naruto shouted slamming the alien against the tree.

When the alien did he saw that Naruto had popped a claw out of his finger. Naruto move the claw to the cut on the alien's cheek. While just a small cut it would heal without a scar. Naruto couldn't have that. He presses his finger deep into the prince's flesh and widens the cut, now it would scar. "This scar is going to be an everlasting reminder of how I held your life in my hands Lacospo. So that you know that every day that you live is because I allowed you too." He said dropping the alien who now had a piss stain on his pants. "No get out of my sight before I change my mind!" he said punching a tree and knocking it over.

"YES WHAT EVER YOU WANT!" Lacospo screamed as he ran towards his ship.

"Sigh that guy was terrible!" said Lala.

"_**All he had going for him was money." **_Stated Peke _**"A king needs to have more than that." **_The robot said.

"W-why did you protect me?" Yami asked walking up to Naruto and Lala. "We were enemies" she said blushing as she looked at Naruto.

"Eh? Because Lacospo was the one behind all of these bad things." Lala said sternly. "Besides, Naruto-kun couldn't let someone do such cruel things to a cute girl like you Yami-chan!" she said smiling.

"Cute? You're referring to me?" Yami said holding a hand to her mouth and blushing a bright red.

Naruto's brain was frying as the girl's cuteness was over powering his senses. _"What the hell is going on?! Normally shit like this doesn't faze me! What the hell is up with this girl!?" _he thought.

"Did I offend you, Yami-chan?" asked the Princess.

"N-n-no it's just before today no one has said anything like that to me?" Yami said, shyly looking at Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto said surprised. "Heck your cuteness is the main reason you were able to get the jump on me." Naruto said blushing. "I thought you were being cute on purpose to get me to let my guard down." He stated making the girl fidget with her fingers.

"No I wasn't" the girl said shyly making Naruto's brain fry again.

"_Cute!" _he thought before shaking his head as he heard Gamakichi snickering. "You could have fooled me …. What did you call her Lala-chan…Yami-chan?" he asked looking at the pinkette.

"Yeah isn't her name 'Golden Darkness'?" Lala said tilting her head.

"Nah 'Golden Darkness' is more like a nickname, you know how sometimes people call me 'Archangel'." Naruto said pointing towards himself.

"Yami is fine" The now name Yami said turning away to hide her massive blush.

"I guess we got to earn the right to call you by your real name?" Naruto asked getting a small nod from the girl. "I thought so" he said sighing "I guess I earn that the next time I see you," he face then became slightly sad even though he didn't know why, "Although we won't know when that will be since I suppose you'll be returning to space, right." he said sighing sadly at the end. _"What the hell? I just met the girl and I feel sad that she's leaving!?" _He thought confused.

"Return to space?" said the assassin _"Where I'll be alone again!" _she thought looking at the Princess and the boy getting 'Hmms' from them. "No once I have accepted a job abandoning it midway through is against my principles." She said looking at the boy. "And it seems I have become a little rusty since I couldn't take you out quickly enough Naruto Uzumaki." She said narrowing her eyes at the boy although the glare had no malice. "Until I can defeat you, I will remain on here earth." She said making the girl and boy smile.

"Well in that case let's be friends Yami-chan" said Naruto holding out his hand.

"**Heh, the girl is after your life and you want to be friends with her?"** asked Gamakichi surprised.

"Man, half the people I know have tried killing me at some point!" shouted Naruto "Hell the first two hours when I met Lala-chan here she blew me up!" he said pointing at the girl who chuckled nervously. "And don't even get me started on the Pervy Sage!" he shouted looking a spot where the man soon appeared.

"I swear you throw a person off a cliff and you never hear the end of it!" The man said throwing up his arms.

"And you'll never will you bastard!" shouted the blonde ninja.

"**And by the way who is this chick?" **Gamakichi asked pointing his thumb at Lala.

"I'm Naruto-kun fiancé um I don't know your name." Lala said.

"**It's Gamakichi" **said the Toad. **"And I don't believe it you're getting hitched hahaha, we're are so celebrating once we get to your place." **The Toad said jabbing his summoned in the chest.

"Man it's going to be a pain getting you through town Gamakichi" sighed the blonde.

"**Heh no problem!" **said the Toad making a hand sign and poofing into smoke. Once the smoke cleared everyone but the sage was surprised to see that the orange Toad had decreased in size."

"Wow!" shouted Lala amazed. "How did you do that?" she asked picking up the Toad.

"**Oh it's a trick we can do to when we're young; one day I won't be able to do this." **Gamakichi stated.

"Oh you're so cute!" said the Princess hugging the Toad against her breasts.

"**I like this one boss; she is way nicer than that one bitch!" **Gamakichi said giving the Ninja a thumbs up.

"Yeah yeah don't get too comfortable!" Naruto grabbing the toad and putting him on his head. "Hey Yami-chan where are you going?!" he called as the blonde girl was walking away.

"To find some place to stay!" Yami said about to continue to walk away till Naruto grabbed her shoulder.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Naruto asked sincerely "We got a spare room that nobody is using." He said.

"You would let me live with you?" Yami said. "Even though I'm after your life?"

"Yeah why not we're friends and besides lots of my friends have done something terrible to me." Naruto said shrugging. "The old pervy man here threw me off a cliff, Lala-chan blows me up on a daily basis, and my other girlfriend Yui-chan beats me into a coma every time I curse. My girlfriend Risa-chan has tried to rape me six times, my friend Gaara tried to bury me alive and my friend Sasuke DID almost kill me!" he said pointing at his scar. "The way I see it you're just honest about your intentions" he stated getting sweat drops from everyone.

"It makes sense when you put it like that." Deadpanned the Sage. "Alright the girl can stay with us but I not taking in anymore strays damnit!" he said.

"Even if the girl was a supermodel only in her underwear?" Asked his student.

"Okay she might be able to stay then." Grinned the Sage before a golden spear went by his head.

"Pervy old man!" Yelled Yami turning her arms into blades.

"Ah!" said the Sage running from the girl! "She's just like the hime!" he said as the girl chased after him.

"HAHAHA I have a feeling that's going to happen a lot" Laughed Naruto as his sensei dodge a shot to the balls when Yami turn her arm into a ball and chain.

"**Yeah**/Yeah" said Gamakichi and Lala at the same time.

…..

Alright Yami-chan is done!

Can any of you guess what the hell is up with the way Yami and Naruto were acting in the chapter if you do I make a filler chapter based on an idea you may have. AS LONG AS IT'S GOOD!

Two of you guys can't say what it is since I already told you!

So if you guys guest right I'll private message you k!

Until next time I'm Nicogen signing off!

Please fav and review!


	11. Chapter 10 Memories

Yay I'm back! Sorry I didn't post a chapter for a while.

But the reason why is because I got myself a brand new laptop. Dropped $620 for it! The old computer is on its last legs. And the other reason is that this guy didn't have a writing program installed. So I'm currently using this fucking trial version of Microsoft word 2013. (I spent a lot of time looking for a free program until I realized if I downloaded a program I was just asking for viruses!) And so I have to drop another $190 something next pay check JUST TO WRITE SHIT! Which is bullshit! I already bought the computer it should fucking come with a document program already installed! But enough I'm ranting again!

…..

Let's answer some questions…..

Will Riko be in the story…Yes she will be, since it's pretty damn funny when Rito gets transformed into her. BUT SHE WILL NOT BE IN THE HAREM! If I was going to do that Rito would have been Riko from the start!

….

Had someone ask if Naruto will get the normal Nine tales' cloak and tails. The answer to that is yes but only in extreme conditions. He was turned into a half demon so that he could control more of Kyuubi's power without going berserk. But if he is push too far he will channel enough chakra that the tails will appear. Right now he can have four tail worth of Kyuubi's chakra and not have any tails appear. But once he hits five, his anger will start to take ahold on him.

…..

Oh and I feel I should mention this but I made it where Naruto calls Yami-chan by another nickname, and that nickname is Sweetheart. It's similar to how Naruto calls Rock Lee, Bushy Brows instead of by his name. I made it this so that Naruto makes Yami blush each time he calls her that. And for the fact that if Naruto finds a nickname that fits someone he doesn't call them by their real names unless he is serious. Examples, The Third Hokage he calls the old man. Jiraiya- Pervey sage. Tsunade- Baa-chan. Lee-Bushy Brows. And now we have Yami- Sweetheart.

Nickname suggestions for other characters are welcomed.

…

And just so you know this is a filler chapter. This chapter is mainly a series of dreams and flashbacks.

This isn't a filler that someone suggested either.

NOTE SOMEONE DID GUESS RIGHT! Their idea was so good it's more of an arch than a filler.

…

Harem list…..

Lala Satalin Deviluke

Yui Kotegawa

Yami aka Golden Darkness

Risa Momioka

Saki Tenjouin

Oc Rouge Female Urban Veil ninja -Isabella Bea-sexy Latina ninja, with a Day of the Dead theme.

Oc Female Jashinist Heretic-Maigo Tamashi (Means- Lost child, Soul)

Mikan Yuuki

Oshizu Murasame

Momo Veila Deviluke

Nana Aster Deviluke

Ryouko Mikado

Run Elsie Jewelria-nothing sexual until her and Ren split into two beings. But Run will flirt a lot.

Fem Kyuubi- Kasumi Kurama-Forgot to put her on the list like a spacey retard. I am debating whether to have in the harem or be more of a big sister to Naruto.

No Hinata

No Sakura

If you want to read a fic with those pairings just go to the non-crossover section.

…..

I don't own Naruto or To Love ru…God damnit! :(

….

Chapter 10-Memories.

…..

The next day.

Yami slowly open her eyes as she awoke, only to narrow then angrily as she found 'herself' blotted to the wall in some sort of lab. "_So it was all a trick! They just pretend to be nice to her so they could dissect her, to understand her powers"_ She thought as she glare at the 'far away' figures behind the glass.

"_**Begin the tests." **_Said a voice over the intercom. In Yami's heads she understood it, but to her ears it sounded like a series of shrieks and clicks. Then the 'tests' began. They used vast number of devices to 'try' and harm her but to her surprise nothing worked. They used basic bullets, laser turrets, explosives, acid, and finally to her utter shock a Dark matter bomb! But yet there she remained. Hell she had felt no pain at all! _"What have they done to me?!" _the blonde girl thought.

"_**Excellent! The weapon has gone beyond the projected expectations!" **_shrieks and clicks a being behind the glass. _**"Good, then proceed with the implantation of the control device." **_Commanded a deeper series of shrieks and clicks.

"_Control device!" _shouted Yami in her head. _"NO I WILL NOT LET YOU CONTROL ME!" _She tried to yell only for nothing to come out! _"Why can't I talk!?" _she thought scared out of her mind now. Then she felt herself take a deep breath and involuntarily make a sound.

_**WAAARARROARRR! DVOOOOOERA! CHAVVVVAAAAAAA!**_

A mighty beastly roar bellowed from her mouth making her inwardly widen her eyes in shock as in her head she heard. _**"I WILL DESTORY YOU! AND THE WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! BEFORE YOU CONTROL ME!" **_Screamed 'her body'.

"_That wasn't me!" _thought Yami. All of a sudden 'her' body started to move on its own. 'Her' head moved to the left making her eyes inwardly widen when she saw 'her' left arm. The arm was grayed and scaled with a spike coming out of the elbow. The hand had the sharpest set of claws she had ever seen._ "What is going on?!" _she thought as the arm ripped itself of the wall swung itself to the right arm and ripped off the other restraint. 'Her' body then squatted down and ripped off the restraints for the legs. The body then swung its arms back and knocking off some more restraints. Making 'ten' more restraints clatter against the floor.

"_**I GOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING!" **_Roared 'her' body as it launched itself at lab's glass window making Yami realize that the figure weren't far away, she was just very large! 'Her' body punched through the glass grabbed one of the beings and then proceeded to rip its way upwards out of the complex until it reached the surface and stood at the top of a mountain. The body brought the hand holding the being before it, and open it relieving to Yami's shock a being she had only seen in a history book that Tearju had her read during their time together.

"_Impossible they are supposed to be extinct!" _she shouted in her head. In 'her' hands stood a black and red insect like being known as a Lemoria. _"How can there be a Lemoria in my hands?! They were all wiped out at the beginning of the Great War a thousand years ago by the…." _Yami's eyes widen in realization before the body spoke again.

"_**YOU ARE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY YOU ARE ALIVE KAAVAR." **_Said the beastly being. _**"WELL I'M GOING TO TELL YOU!"**_ It said as a tentacle flew out of its hand and stab itself into Kaavar's neck making the insect scream in pain as it fell to its knees as energy pulsed from his body into the giant's body. _**"YOU CREATED ME TO BE THE ULTIMATE WEAPON OF MASS DESTURCTION! I WILL BECOME THAT I CAN ASSURE YOU OF THAT. I WILL DESTORY ALL LIFE IN THIS UNIVERSE AND THEN WARP ITS BEING TO MY WILL!"**_ it said as Kaavar slowly started to turn into a husk. _**"BUT I KNOW IT'S GOING TO BE A LONG TIME UNTIL I COMPLETE THAT GOAL, BUT I WANT YOU SEE IT! THAT IS WHY I'M ABSORBING YOUR ESSENCE INTO MY BODY SO THAT YOU CAN SEE THE DESTRUCTION OF THE UNIVERSE BY THE VERY THING YOU CREATED, AND ONCE YOU HAVE SEEN THE END. THEN AND ONLY THEN DO YOU HAVE MY PREMSSION TO DIE!"**_ it said as the last of the energy left Kaavar turning his body into a grey pile of dust that was then blown into the wind.

"_**NOW WACTH KAAVAR AS I START WITH YOUR RACE!" **_It said as it formed a circle with it hands and then opened its mouth wide. Yami felt power flow through her body as a pure black spiraling sphere of darkness form in the hands of the giant. The black ball grew larger and larger until it was the size of the mountain. _**"SPIRALING SPHERE OF DARKNESS!"**_ yelled the monster as it slammed the ball into the ground. To Yami's horror a black hole formed were the attack hit. _**"WHAHAAHAHAHAHAH DO YOU SEE KAAVAR?! DO YOU SEE THE DESTURCTION YOU HAVE UNLEASED ON THE UNIVERSE HAHAHAHA!?" **_the beast laughed demonically as the ground cracked and warped as the planet was swallowed by the black hole that was using the planet's own core as the power source. The beast just looked at the destruction it cause laughing loudly every time he heard a scream.

Yami could only look upon the scene in despair. Why was she seeing this apocalyptic event take place? Why was she seeing it through this monster's 'eyes'? Then she remember she had experienced something like this before. She remember that she had seen events of Tearju Lunatique's life before, where she couldn't move and could only watch. After a few times she had asked Tearju how this was possible. Tearju had told her that it was a side effect of the cloning process and that they were just residual energy in her genetic code. She said that they would fade in time unless Yami became unusually stressed about something. Or if the two of them exchanged energy like a static shock.

"_If this is what I think it is, then I it can only be the memories of only one being…." _Yami thought as a reflective object flew in front of her, showing the form a giant, gray skin, single red eyed, snaggled toothed, ten tailed monster. _"The DESTROYER!" _she thought before the nightmare finally ended.

In the real world….

"AHHH!" Yelled the girl as she awoke in a cold sweat. She looked around and sighed in relief as she saw that she was in the room that was given to her by Naruto. "Why did I see that?" she thought as she put her hands to her face. _"Was the fight with Naruto so intense that it brought forth the memories of the DESTROYER?" _she asked herself as she stood up and headed to the bathroom to take a bath to clear her head.

As she stripped naked and drew her bath she thought _"Ever since I came to this planet more and more questions keep popping up." _She sat in the water looked up at the ceiling _"And it's all because of Naruto." _She said to herself as she relaxed.

With Naruto…

"Ah man not again!" whine Naruto as he found himself in his mind.

"**Oh stop your whining!" **shouted the voice of the Kyuubi. **"I swear every time you come in here you are bitching!" **shouted the Fox.

"Well I don't like being pulled in here unannounced damnit!" Naruto snapped at the demon who just glared at him.

"**I'm not one for making requests kit." **Said the Fox. **"And at least I had the decency to wait for to fall asleep before I pulled you in here."**

"Yeah but it's basically the same as waking me up," Said the ninja "Hence why I'm an irritable asshole right now." He said crossing his arms.

"**Alright fine I tell you before I pull you in here, you damn ungrateful brat." **Said the Fox sighing.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto said sitting down since he basically floated over the water.

"**Well I would had talked to you about my second host, but I can't till you get the Toad sage to tell you." **Said the Fox who then inwardly sighed sadly _"I want to tell him about you Kushina-chan, but unless he learns about you I can't do a damn thing because of the seal." _

"Huh why not?!" Naruto asked confused.

"**Because the Fourth believed I would use the information about her to manipulate you." **Said the Nine tails._ "Damn you Minato and your fail safe!"_ the fox growl in its head.

"Would you?" Asked Naruto cocking his head to the side.

"**Yes but you would want to do it once you hear it." **Growled the fox._ "I have your scent you bastard, I'll make you pay for denying Kushina-chan the right to raise her kit!"_ she growled to herself.

"And that would be?" Naruto asked seriously.

"**Can't tell you yet because of the damned failsafe." **sated the Fox before sighing **"But it's probably for the best until you become strong enough."**

"You're saying I'm not strong enough?!" Snarled Naruto.

"**No you're not kit, you are nowhere near strong enough to face the trials ahead of you. You need to become stronger, stronger than you are now." **The Fox said staring at the boy as his snarled in anger.

"So becoming a half-demon was all for nothing!" shouted the Ninja angrily.

"**NO IT WASN'T FOR NOTHING YOU TWIT!" **Roared the fox. **"You humans and your fucking short cuts!" **she growled. **"Changing yourself was meant to give you a body to better withstand the trials ahead. You need to improve yourself in both body and mind, else you will fall and take all that you hold dear with you!" **the fox said seriously.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Naruto asked.

"**Ask the Sage, 'how does one become one with nature?' Once you accomplish that then we shall move unto the next step." **The fox said turning around and walking deeper into the cage.

"And what would that be?!" yelled Naruto as the corners of his mindscape grew dark.

"**How to turn your inner beast into your inner strength! Then you might be strong enough to face the coming fire." **said the fox as Naruto left his mindscape.

Outside the seal…

"Damn fox, always speaking in riddles at the end of our conversations." Naruto said to himself. He sat up, stretched and yawn loudly. "Come on Lala-chan get up, else we're going to be late to school." Naruto said shaking the alien girl in his bed.

"Hmm five more minutes Naruto-kun." Lala said turning over and clamping onto Peke.

"Fine I'm going to take a shower, Peke wake her up in about 10 minutes." Naruto said heading for the door.

"_**No problem Naruto-dono." **_Peke said as Naruto opened the door and walked across the hall to the bathroom.

"Yawn!" Said Naruto as he opened the door to the bathroom. He looked in the room and then all of the sudden his eyes widen at the sight in front of him.

There standing completely naked before him was Yami drying her hair giving Naruto a full view of the girl's naked body.

"_OH…MY…..GOD!" _Naruto thought never taking his eyes off the girl he as he had a massive nose bleed. Like the day before the girl was affecting him strangely. His heart started to beat rapidly, his eyes dilated and he got a weird feeling in his gut. He went red in the face as he stared at the girl who just stared back in shock.

And then the inevitable happened. With multiple factors conceding it was impossible to avoid. Given that he was a teenage boy, the weird connection going on between the two, and the fact it was morning….. That's right ladies and gentlemen. He got morning wood.

Naruto looked down, looked back up, saw Yami's eyes widen in surprise, and then he paled when her face contorted in rage.

Meanwhile…

Jiraiya and Tsunade at the same time shot up out of their beds and said "I feel a disturbance."

Back with Naruto and Yami…..

"Now Sweetheart this isn't what it looks …LIKE!" Naruto began to say before Yami sent some hair spears at him.

"YOU HENTAI!" she roared as her hair whipped around violently.

"OH FUCK!" Naruto shouted as he just said fuck it and jumped out the nearest window and ran for his life.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" Yami said as her clothes appeared and started chasing after him.

Outside in the backyard.

Crash!

"**Heh?" **Asked a downsized Gamakichi sitting in a pond in the backyard.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto as he landed in front of the toad before jumping over the fence.

"I'M GOING TO CUT IT OFF THIS TIME!" Yelled Yami morphing her arms to blades and running after him.

"**Whoa!" **said the toad. **"I wonder if pops seen anything like this happen between Jiraiya and Tsunade?"**

Now you're probably wondering 'Why is Gamakichi in the backyard and not on Mount Myoboku?' Well…

Flashback yesterday…..

"**HAHHAHHAAHHHHAA!" **laughed Gamakichi as Naruto told him what had been happening in his life. **"And then what happen?" **he asked.

"Well after getting my ass kicked by the Kung fu water fountain I got pissed off and fired a lighting jutsu at the son of a bitch and fried the nanobots in it." Naruto said proudly.

"**Hehehehe, you got your ass kicked by a water fountain!" **Giggled the orange toad.

"SHUT UP!" Roared Naruto in embarrassment.

"**Hehehehe, sorry but it's too funny." **Laughed Gamakichi. **"Hehehe, well it been fun catching up, but it's getting late and I don't want to get bitch out by mom." **He said putting his hands together. **"But summon me sometime this weekend and we'll hangout alright." **he said before a cloud of smoke appeared.

"It was nice catching up with him." Naruto said walking towards the house.

"**What?!" **he heard Gamakichi say.

"Huh?!" Naruto said turning around. To his surprise he saw the toad just staring at him in shock.

"**Did I mess up a handseal?" **the toad said putting hands together again.

POOF! **"I had it that time for sure!" **he yelled.

"I'm afraid unless you want to die you won't be going home for a while Gamakichi" Said Jiraiya walking outside.

"**What do you mean I can't go home?!" **shouted the young toad.

"I mean Blondie here fucked up" the sage said pointing at his student.

"Me? What the hell I do?" Naruto asked before getting smacked upside the head.

"Baka! What was one of the first things I told you when we arrived here!?" Shouted the white haired man.

"I can't really remember sensei because right after you told me that shit, I immediately ended up face to crotch with Yui-chan for the first time." Naruto said shrugging making his master face palm.

"_Me and my urge to corrupt him!" _inwardly sighed the sage. "Fine I'll remind you, ya nimrod! I told you not to summon any toads unless it was a messenger toad." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why was that again?" Naruto said cocking his head to the side.

"Because messenger toads are the only ones that have the chakra control required to safely travel long distances. Combat toads such as Gamakichi here are just built for power." Jiraiya said pointing his thumb at the shocked toad.

"**So you're saying until you guys go back to the nations I pretty much stuck here?" **Gamakichi said cocking an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately yes" sighed the sage.

"Hehehe sorry about that BUDDDYYY!" apologized Naruto before Gamakichi grabbed him by the legs with his tongue.

"**OH YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY ALRIGHT!" **said the toad before he started swinging him around and then slamming him against the ground twenty times. **"I DEMAND 15 KEGS OF ALCOHOL AND 3 DUFFLE BAGS OF YOUR WEED YOU SON OF A BITCH!" **yelled the toad.

"Three bags that bullshit!" yelled Naruto before Gamakichi slammed him against the ground twenty more times.

"**NOW ITS 20 KEGS AND 4 DUFFLE BAGS!" **Roared the toad. **"YOU WANT TO KEEP THIS SHIT UP?" **Gamakichi asked shaking the blonde.

"Sigh, he's definitely Gamabunta's son alright." Said Jiraiya on the sideline as Gamakichi and Naruto reached an agreement and the toad threw the ninja high into the air. "Boy has got his anger." He said as Naruto came crashing down.

"Ow!" groaned Naruto as he laid on the ground.

"Why didn't you just sprout wings?" the sage asked poking him with a stick.

"Because if I didn't hit the ground Gamakichi might get pissed off again." He said as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness

End flashback…With Naruto.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" Naruto said sprinting down the street all the while dodging attacks from the furious blonde girl.

"COME BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!" she yelled at the boy.

"I RATHER RUN AWAY LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!" Naruto said quickly jumping as Yami swung a spiked ball and chain at him.

"YARGH!" screamed the alien girl as she threw a manhole cover at him.

Clang! Smack! Crash! Thud! The manhole cover collided with Naruto's head sending him flipping down the street and crashing into a lingerie store and destroying the changing rooms.

"Ow!" moaned Naruto as he sat up only to find himself shaking in fear as he saw about ten women covering themselves. He got up and slowly backed up.

"Get him!" screamed a random woman.

"Ah!" cried Naruto trying to run away until he was tripped by Yami's hair. "Sweetheart why?!" he asked the girl.

"Because you're a hentai!" Yami shouted as the women descended on him and beat the shit out of him.

Later in the alley behind the store…

"And stay out you pervert!" yelled a woman as she and the other women threw him into a dumpster.

Naruto groaned as he pulled himself out of the dumpster. He took a few steps until he collapsed on the ground. He laid there motionless until a shadow loomed over him.

"Hey pervert you alive?" said Yami as she poked him with a strand of her hair.

"Leave me the hell alone woman!" cried Naruto as he laid face first in the dirt. "Oof!" he grunted when Yami kicked him in the gut.

"Oh good you're alive I thought they might have killed you" the girl said flipping him over. "I'm the one who going to kill you Naruto Uzumaki so you better stay alive." She said to the boy and then punching him in the gut when his eyes wonder to her panties.

"Why don't you just kill me now?!" Yelled Naruto as the girl walking to an area so he wouldn't see her underwear.

"Because it's funny to see you run away like a little girl." Yami said stifling a laugh making the boy gain a tick mark on his head.

"Oh yeah let's see you keep your cool when you have someone like you chasing you, you she-devil!" Naruto said shooting up quickly and then losing his balance and falling on top of the girl.

"_Oh no!"_ thought Naruto as his hands were on Yami's breast and ass. _"Let's look at my options here" _Naruto thought as time seemed to slow when the adrenaline went through his system. _"I know that no matter what I do Sweetheart is going to beat the shit out of me,…..Fuck it I'll take a page out of Ero-Sennin's book" _he thought as he felt the girl up. She was going to beat the shit out of him regardless, he might as well live a little before he dies.

"YOU ECCHI BASTARD!" yelled the girl as she threw her fists and hair at the boy making him cry out agony as she destroyed him. She walked away blushing and covering herself, leaving Naruto in a twisted and crumpled mess. Once the girl left a new shadow appear over the boy.

"Hahahaha!" Bellowed Jiraiya as he appeared over the boy with his book bag "So tell me brat how does it feel to walk in my shoes?" he asked as he untangled his student's limbs.

"Honestly while the whole ordeal was painful as all hell…her breasts were really soft, so it was worth the pain." Naruto said making his master grin proudly, as he shot up like nothing happen. "And you're right laying on the ground like your half death makes them stop their assault a lot sooner" he said popping a few joint to get the stiffness out.

"Yes the 'Half Dead' technique has lessen many beat downs I received during my lifetime," Jiraiya said sagely "But I warn you not to use it on women that beat you a lot, Tsunade has learn of it and that's why I run from her" he said crossing his arms.

"That's because you're too stupid to stop peeping" stated Naruto glaring at his sensei.

"You are one to talk boy!" shouted the man as grabbed the boy by the shirt. "How many times have you been in perverted situations in the last month alone?" the man asked.

"Those were accident that happen randomly or you stage you bastard!" Naruto yelled. "I never actively peep on women like you do!" he said making the sage let go of him.

"Hmph, whatever you little prude, just hurry up and get to school" said the sage turning around and walking away.

"Fine" said Naruto switching his clothes and grabbing his bag. Then something came to his mind. "Hey sensei?" he asked.

"What is it brat?!" the man said.

"Can you tell me about the Kyuubi's second host?" the boy asked making his master go stiff.

"How do you know that there was more than one host?" the sage asked gulping.

"Kyuubi told me." Naruto said simply.

"Sigh, how much has it told you?" Jiraiya asked.

"That's the thing because of a failsafe the fourth made it can't tell me." His student explained. "It said unless I learn about it myself it can't tell me." He stated.

Jiraiya looked at his student seriously, _"Why does the Kyuubi want Naruto to know about Kushina?" _he thought to himself. "So you what to know about the second host?" He asked his student.

"Yeah Kyuubi said 'she's supposed to mean a lot to me" Naruto said making the sage smile.

"Yes she does, but I'm not going to tell you here." The sage said holding his hand up quickly. "I'll tell you on our training trip that's coming up at the end of the month." He said making his student cock an eyebrow.

"Why do we have to wait till then?" asked the half demon ninja.

"Just trust me on this!" the white haired man said sternly ending the conversation right then and there as the Sage poof reveling it to be a clone.

"Fuck!" sighed Naruto as he walked to school. "He acting all suspicious again."

"**Well given the sensitivity of this matter, it's no surprise that the man is acting like that." **Said a voice in Naruto's head making him jump.

"Who the…..where the fuck that come from." He said with his eyes darting all over the place.

"**Can you do anything besides curse you stupid monkey?!" ** Said the voice in his head.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto said cocking an eyebrow.

"**No I am the great and mighty Yogi Bear, WHO THE FUCK THE ELSE COULD I BE?!" **yelled the fox.

"_Honestly with how hard Sweetheart just wacked me in the head with that manhole cover… you could be Yogi Bear." _ Thought Naruto as he rubbed the bump that was still on his head.

"**Then that makes you Boo Boo." **Retorted Kyuubi smirking.

"_You mean the one who looks like he's high and doesn't give a fuck half the time?" _Naruto said trying to remember the little bear from the classic cartoon. Lala sure likes to watch Boomerang and Naruto (when he is baked) watches with her. They both prefer Magical Kyouko given it was current (and for the ecchi moments that happen), but they couldn't denied that those old cartoons were damn entertaining.

"**Perfectly describes you don't it**" sated the Fox chuckling making Naruto smirk.

"_You're surprisingly pleasant right now. So what's wrong with you?" _asked its host.

"**Nothing's wrong, I'm just livid since you look like you got mauled by a bear, hehehehe!" **laughed the demon.

"_Haha, I'm so happy that getting my ass beat by Sweetheart makes your damn day." _Snort Naruto.

"**You should be wary of that girl, she's dangerous." **Warned the fox.

"_Honestly with all the shit that happens in my life Sweetheart only ranks a five/ten on my danger meter." _He said dryly. His meter went from 1-being stupid civilians to 10-Tsunade catching him doing something perverted. On a side note the cat named Tora back in the nations ranked as an 8 in his book.

"**I meant mainly what she represents." **Kyuubi said seriously.

"_Huh, what does she represents?"_ Naruto asked cocking his head to the side.

"**The end of understanding I had of my very being." **The fox said gravely.

"_What?" _the ninja said really confused now.

"**That girl, she smells like one of my kin." **The demon.

"_Wait how the fuck is that possible?" _the blonde asked.

"**I have some theories concerning that. One her species could just have similar hormonal glands, which might explain why she affects you differently than the other females. Or….." **the Fox trailed off.

"_Or what god damnit!?" _Naruto said frustrated why no one telling him anything?!

"**It's nothing, the first option is the only one with any credibility. Without any evidence I just wasting my breath." **Huff the fox.

"_Okay I'm starting to get pissed off now." _Naruto dryly said to the fox.

"**What doesn't piss you off?" **his tenant said bluntly.

"_Sex, ramen and pot." _Naruto said simply making the Kyuubi sweatdrop.

"**You're nothing but a perverted little pothead aren't you?" **it asked.

"_Yep!" _answered Naruto smirking.

"**You cheeky little fucking bastard." **Sighed the fox holding her head. _"Kushina-chan I know for a fact you would be the shit out your kit if you saw him now!" _groaned the fox.

"_Meh, thanks to Sweetheart's hissy fit, yours and Pervy Sage's elusiveness, I'm in a shitty mood today." _Grumbled Naruto as he fished for something in his bag. _"And you know what I'm not going to school today!" _he said to the fox as he pulled out a joint.

"**Your mate Yui is going to shit a brick when she finds out your skipping school, not to mention beat the shit out of you if she knew you were smoking that again." **Warned the fox.

Naruto reached in his bag took out a mirror, looked at with a blank face and said _"See my face?"_

"**Yeah your point?" **asked Kyuubi cocking an eyebrow.

"_Do you see any fuck given?" _he thought smirking.

"**OH YOU ARE SO ASKING FOR AN ASS WHOOPIN BOY!" **roared the fox.

"_Pfft, who are you my mother?" _asked the teen sarcastically.

"**Why I oughta!" **yelled the fox.

"_Blah Blah Blah!" _Mock Naruto as he walked down the street.

"_Kushina-chan, your kit is driving my last fucking nerve!" _inwardly screamed the fox.

"Fuck what am I going to do all day?" Naruto said as he walked down the street. "Hmm, maybe I could bug Saibai." he said holding his chin as he sat on a bench.

Ah yes Saibai the father of Rito and Mikan. The man was a very gifted manga artist and a very youthful guy even though the man was about 40. He met the man before he knew Rito and Mikan as Jiraiya had brought him along as his master was thinking of turning his book series into a manga. Saibai had invited the both of them to his house for dinner so they could discuss the collaboration over a good meal.

That was how he first met Rito and Mikan. And it was also the when had encountered something that he thought impossible a bowl of ramen that rivaled Ichiraku's ramen.

Flashback…..about two years ago.

"Ring! Ring!" sounded the doorbell at the Yuuki household.

"I got it!" said the voice of a ten year old Mikan as she answered the front door. "Welcome to our home!" she said happily as she greeted the two people at the door.

"Aw aren't you a cutie." Said Jiraiya smiling at the girl making her blush. (No Jiraiya is not a pedo! Even Naruto knows this! He's just being nice. And besides Mikan is pretty damn cute, hell that's her stick in the manga! Jiraiya being a lover of women, thinks all women are a gift to the world. He just thinks the girl is cute and complementing her.)

"T-t-thank you sir." The girl said blushing.

"Jezz sensei look what you did to her." Said Naruto getting the girl's attention. Mikan went wide eyed and slack jaw as she saw the handsome boy in front of her.

"Ha me!" laughed the sage "Look at what you did hehehe" he giggled. The boy was only 13 years old and was already a heart throb. Aw the wonders of fashion sense. Ever since Naruto's jumpsuit had 'accidently' been set on fire (see direct order from Tsunade) the boy had been getting lots of attention from the opposite sex. But the stupid boy was just too dense to notice it. For now…

"Oh shut up you damn old prev!" shouted Naruto before he was smacked upside the head **HARD!**

"That is no way to talk in front a lady!" snapped his master. Oh he was going to make sure the boy had manners in front of women even if it was the last thing he did!

He looked at girl who was blinking in confusion, "I'm sorry about the boy here, he was raised in a barn." He said smacking the boy upside the head again. "I'm Jiraiya Yukanna (It's never sated what Jiraiya's last name is so I just translated the word Gallant into Japanese). And this rude little punk is my charge Naruto Uzumaki."

"I-I-I-m Mikan Yuuki!" The girl nervously said bowing.

"Nice to meet you Mikan-chan!" Naruto said holding out his hand.

"Eep!" squeaked the girl quickly headed back to the kitchen.

"Huh, was it something I said?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side.

"Don't worry boy the girl is just shy" Jiraiya said calming down his student.

"Oh good you're here!" yelled Saibai walking into the hallway.

"Thank you for inviting us." The Sage said politely.

"Where's the food?" Naruto asked bluntly only to the sage's fist crashing against the top of his skull sending him face first into the floor.

"Use your manners Naruto! You are a guest in this family's home!" growled the man. "I'm sorry this punk has always been rude." He apologizing to Saibai while stomping on the boy's back.

"Oh its quite alright he's at that rebellious age, my own son would be doing the exact same thing if he wasn't so damn clumsy. Speaking of which." The bandana wearing man said before he looked at the stairs. "RITO! GET DOWN HERE WE GOT GUEST!" he yelled.

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" Rito shouted back.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! SLIP! AHHHH! BANG! WOOSH! WOOSH! CRASH! OW!

That's what everyone heard as Rito ran down the upstairs hallway, slipped on a wet spot on the floor, left by Saibai after the man got out of the bathroom. Fell down the stairs did two flips down them and hit the ground with a loud crash.

"OW!" groaned Rito as he laid on the ground.

"How the hell are you still alive?!" shouted Naruto as he stood over the boy.

"I don't know but I wish I was dead." Groaned the orange haired boy as Naruto poked him with a finger.

Jiraiya just cocked an eyebrow. _"The boy must be the opposite of Naruto in terms of luck."_

"What happen?!" cried Mikan holding a frying pan.

"Nothing much Rito just fell down the stairs" said her father sighing.

"Again?" sighed the girl making Naruto gape in surprise and Jiraiya to smirk as his theory was proven true. "Nii-san you are so hopeless." She sighed again.

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan, I don't know why I'm so clumsy." Rito said reaching for her, thinking that the pan was her hand reaching down to help him up. His vision was slightly blurred from the fall so he missed the cooking tool and accidently pulled down the girl's skirt. WITH NARUTO RIGHT BEHIND HER!

Before the skirt went down the blonde boy was still squatting since he was curious as to how Rito was still alive, and he was right behind Mikan. The girl still had her skirt on so it didn't really register on anyone's radar what would happen.

But when the skirt went down.

Saibai went stiff as a board.

Jiraiya put his fist in his mouth so to stop himself from laughing. Only one word was going through his head at the moment. _"GOLD!"_ he screamed in his head.

Rito slowly paled after seeing what he had just caused.

Naruto was so shock at what happened all he could do was to go red face and stare at the girl's butt and her pink panties with a white bunny on the back. _"The bastard on the ground is going to get me killed!" _he screamed in his head.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Mikan in embarrassment swinging the pan wildly smacking both Naruto and Rito in the head knocking them both to the ground before she ran into the kitchen quickly followed by Saibai, so he could calm down his little girl.

Jiraiya loomed over the two boys looked at his student who had a tiny drop of blood on his head. He shook his head at his student and then look at the other boy and his eyes widen in surprise.

"_No blood?"_ he thought looking at the orange haired boy who just had a bump on his head. _"I could have sworn he had gotten the brunt of the attack?" _he thought cocking an eyebrow.

"Ow! What the hell just happen?" Naruto asked sitting up. "All I remember is poking dumbass here and then pain!" he groaned holding his head.

"Hehehe, that my student is what happens when a shy girl gets surprised by something perverted." Giggled his sensei.

"Man I rather piss women off then have that happen again," Naruto whine rubbing his head. "I mean at least when Sakura hits me, my danger sense goes off and I could brace myself, that shit was just completely by surprise!" he shouted making the Sage giggle.

"Oh my head." Groaned Rito as he came to and to find himself lifted to his feet by the shorter blonde boy. (Naruto hasn't hit his monstrous growth spurt yet.)

"You're a bastard!" the blonde shouted at the orange haired teen.

"Huh what I do?!" Rito asked confused only to receive a smack to the face.

"Don't give me that shit!" yelled Naruto. "How could you pants your little sister in front of complete strangers!?" he asked mortified.

"I-i-it was an accident!" the orange haired boy tried to explain. "I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

"Don't apologies to me you idiot apologies to Mikan-chan!" Naruto yelled booting the boy into the kitchen so he could say sorry to his sister.

A few minutes later….

After Rito had apologized to Mikan, the men were sitting in the living room waiting patiently as Mikan finished preparing the meal.

"Sigh, sorry about the trouble earlier, it just Rito here is unbelievable clumsy." Saibai apologized to his guest while pushing his son's face into the table.

"Y-y-yes sorry again." Rito said bowing.

"Oh it's alright it was an accident" Jiraiya said waving. "Besides me and this brat get into weird situations all the time." He said smiling.

"Yeah and it's mostly your fault!" Naruto said pointing at the sage.

"What was that Naruto…." The sage said putting a finger in his ear. "You say you want to go cliff diving again?" he asked.

Naruto paled and said "Shutting up now!" making the white haired man smirk.

"So Jiraiya what made you decide to make a manga adaptation of your book series?" Saibai asked the white haired man.

"Well I always wanted to make a manga out of my books but I was always moving around and too busy to put some time in the project." The sage said shrugging. "But now that I'm taking care of Naruto I have to stay rooted since he is going to school.

"Huh!?" said Naruto confused. "Why the hell do I have to go to school!?" he yelled.

"Hey look a distraction!" Jiraiya yelled pointing in a random direction.

"WHERE!?" asked the blonde only to get smacked in the back of the head.

"For the fact that you fell for that is why you are going to school!" the Sage said calmly sipping his drink.

All Naruto could do was hang his head in defeat since he had just proven he was an idiot

"Dinner is ready!" called Mikan in the dining room.

"Sweet free food!" yelled Naruto running into the dining room shortly followed by the others. Once Naruto made it into the dining room he shouted "AWESOME!" as he saw the food on the table. There on the table were bowels of hot steaming ramen.

"I-I-I guess you are okay with ramen." The ten year old girl said blushing a deep red.

"OKAY WITH IT?! RAMEN IS THE FOOD OF THE GODS!" Naruto yelled sitting down quickly. Normally he would have just inhaled the food, but he was at someone else's house so he decided to be polite, especially since the sweet girl had work hard and made ramen.

"Wow boy I'm surprised you're not burying your face in the bowl!" said the sage amazed.

"Mikan-chan put a lot of work into this meal, I don't want to insult her by acting like a pig." The blonde ninja said crossing his arms and staring down the bowl in front of him.

"I don't mind if start digging Naruto-kun." Mikan said blush at the fact she called him Naruto_-kun_.

"Oh thank god!" Naruto said grabbing a pair of chopsticks. "ITADAKIMASU!" he yelled before digging into the wonderful meal. He took a few bites and then froze the only action he took was sucking up the noodles hanging from his mouth. "Impossible." He whispered making everyone stare at him strangely.

"What's wrong brat?" Jiraiya asked looking back and forth between the boy and the bowl in his hands. _"Could the girl not cook?"_ he thought and tasted a few noodles. _"Nope, tastes damn good to me, in fact the girl could have a career in cooking…OH SHIT!" _he thought snapping his neck to look at his student. "Naruto just calm down now!" he said grabbing on to the boy.

"Is something wrong?" Mikan said cocking her head to the side

"Sensei it's good…." Naruto said quietly in a daze "It may be better than Ichiraku's ramen!" he whispered shaking.

"OH SHIT, QUICK GET HER OUT OF HERE!" the Sage yelled getting weird looks from the Yuuki family.

"Huh why?" Rito asked before the Sage was throw across the room by the 13 year old blonde.

"MARRY ME MIKAN-CHAN!" Naruto yelled downing the bowl and then rushing for the girl before he was pinned to the floor by the Sage.

"I SAID GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Jiraiya roared as he struggled to restrain his student who head-butted him.

"What's wrong with him!?" Rito asked panicking as his father took the girl up stairs.

"Naruto's favorite food is Ramen hell that sometimes is all he eats!" the Sage explained as Naruto punched him in the face. He suplexed the boy and then wrapped his arm around the boy's neck. "Back in our home town there was this restaurant that made undeniable the best ramen in the whole region. And if what Naruto saying is true your little sister's cooking actual rivals theirs…..YAOUCH! You little bastard!" yelled the sage in pain as Naruto bit his arm and started gnawing on it.

"So you are saying that he's in…?" Rito sweat dropped as he couldn't finish his question it was so ridiculous.

Jiraiya sighed it was really stupid "Yes he's in a semi-sexual rage just from eating your sister's cooking." He sighed again "That what I get for trying to wean him off ramen for a month."

WHAM! Naruto kicked him in the face.

CRUNCH! "AHHHH!" screamed Naruto when the Sage bit his student's leg.

"That's enough!" yelled the voice of Mikan.

WHAM! THUD! The girl had thrown a frying pan at the boy's face knocking him out.

…A few minutes later after Jiraiya explained what happened.

"Again I apologies for Naruto's foolish behavior, I guess I just deprived him of ramen for too long." Jiraiya said sighing as he threw a bound Naruto over his shoulders.

"Yeah you did you bastard!" yelled Naruto as he tired getting out of his binds. "No ramen for a month what the hell were you thinking?" he asked. "It's no wonder I acted the way I did, especially since it might be better than Ichiraku's ramen!" he yelled.

"Oh shut up!" the Sage said smacking the boy's head against a wall.

"Oh don't worry about it." Saibai said calmly "No harm was done."

"See sensei he forgives us, so you can untie me now." The blonde boy said.

"Not a chance boy," grumble Jiraiya "until you get some ramen in you, you are staying tied up!" he said sternly.

"As long as I get some ramen in me I don't really care, although I prefer some of Mikan-chan's heavenly brew." Naruto said drooling soaking his master's shoulder making the man get a tick mark on his head.

"Was it really that good Naruto-kun?" Mikan said putting her thumbs together.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "It drove me crazy it was so good." He said making the girl blush a deep red.

"T-t-thank you." Mikan said shyly.

"No thank you Mikan-chan the food was delicious, I envy the guy who asks you to marry him." Naruto said smiling making the girl turn cherry red.

"Alright stop flirting were going home since we got to get you used to going to bed on a schedule since you're going to school next week." The sage said carrying the boy out of the house.

"Oh come on I don't want to go to school god damnit…..oof!" Naruto started to complain pissing off the sage and making him drop the boy on the ground.

"Shut up you are going you little retard!" the sage said dragging the boy by his feet making the blonde boy's head hit every bump and crack in the street.

Once the two had turn a corner Rito sighed and said "I hope that guy doesn't end up going to my school, he's crazy."

"Nii-san knowing your luck he's going to be in your class and sitting right next to you." Sated his sister making the boy pale since there was in fact an empty seat next to his.

"Sniff, Sniff, there goes my hope for a normal life." Rito said crying comically.

End flashback…..

"That was a crazy night." Naruto said to himself. The Yuuki family was still wary of him when they invited him to dinner. But their worry was for nothing since the sage never tired depriving the boy of ramen for more than a week at a time. The man had learned his lesson that night.

"I think I'll leave Saibai alone since I might make a bigger mess over there making Mikan-chan mad at me." He said imagining the girl losing her temper. Sure the girl was sweet most of the time but if you manage to piss her off she bring out her frying pan. Naruto shivered "Yeah I don't want to piss off Mikan-chan it too dangerous." He said before his phone rang.

"Oh shit." He said as he saw who was calling. It was Yui, he knew for a fact she was calling to ask where the hell he was. The girl may be bossy and have quite a temper but that was something he loved about the girl. Heck he didn't even mind when the girl hit him, unlike when Sakura hit. At least when Yui hit him the action was justified. The way he saw it she disciplined him because she care for him (he's done some stupid shit.)

He sighed as put out the joint and answered his phone. "Hi Yui-chan." He said nervously.

*"_Where the hell are you!?"* _yelled the girl over the phone.

"Umm for my own safety I'm not going to tell you." Naruto said bluntly.

*_"You are so getting it tomorrow!"* _Yui said making the boy gulp in fear.

"How about I take you out to a nice dinner Friday just the two of us my treat!" Naruto begged.

*"_I get to pick?"*_ Yui asked evilly making Naruto pale and kiss his wallet goodbye.

"Y-y-yeah" Naruto said whimpering.

_*"You know that one fancy French restaurant towards the north?"* _Yui said.

"Yes I know it." Naruto said with a small tear coming from his eyes _"My poor wallet!" _he cried to himself.

_*"We're going!"* _Yui said hanging up the phone.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the blonde half demon screamed at the top of his lungs.

Bzzt bzzt! His phone vibrated as he received a text. After calming down he check the text that was from Yui that read.

_***"What the hell Naruto-kun? :0 We heard that from school! Where are you?"* **_

"Whoa they heard that?" he said. He was across town, actually in fact he was in walking distance from the French restaurant. (Yami was really after him!)

He told his girlfriend where he was and told that he was going to reserve a table at the restaurant while he was there.

Bzzt bzzt! _***"What are you doing clear over there already?!"* **_Yui had asked through a text.

_***"Long story ask Lala-chan, she should have an idea. Just ask her what happen yesterday."* **_Naruto answered.

A few minutes later…

"Sigh, maybe I should have gone to school after all. Having Yui-chan mad at me is so not worth it." Naruto said walking out of the French restaurant after he reserved a table for Friday. "I never thought the two of us would be going out given our first impressions of each other." He said holding his chin in thought. He chuckled as he remember that day. Ever since that day the girl had watched him like a hawk. In a weird way the girl had helped with his stealth and trap training. Since she always had her sights on him he had to step up his game else she would ride his ass all day. (Not in a sexual way, like nonstop nagging for the rest of the day.)

"Meh, the world works in mysterious ways." He said shrugging as he headed for an alley so he could transform into his demon form, Aka Archangel. He was having a shitty day and there was a for sure way to relive his stress that was also a public service. Naruto was about to go and do his latest hobby…..JASHINIST HUNTING.

…**..**

And there chapter 10 is done. Yeah could have been better but I'm in a rut right now. I have been having a bad case of writer's block, and idea attacks as I have another idea for a story.

If the idea bears any fruit…don't know as I'm going to make it a one shot at first.

So anyways here's a preview for the next chapter titled - Maigo Tamashi.

"FUCK!" Naruto yell in frustration as he was kicked in the chest by the smirking purple hair girl in front of him.

"_How could I've been so stupid!" _he thought as he shakily got to his feet his vision blurred.

Flashback…..a few minute prior.

He had been hunting Jashinist all day blowing up many hideout and killing about 50 of the psychotic scumbags. When all of a sudden he heard a girl scream.

He snapped his head in the direction of the scream and took off like a rocket. Once he arrived he saw a beautiful purple haired girl, (around the age of 18-20 if he had to guess) being cornered by five (what he thought were) Jashinist thugs in an alley. Their intentions became known as one of them pinned the girl to the wall.

Naruto didn't hesitate as he dive bombed the thugs, crushing one of the thugs' head into paste as he landed on the sonofabitch's head.

"Fuck its Archangel!" yelled one the thugs before his head was immediately tore off by Naruto.

Early on Naruto had learn that the only sure way to put these fuckers down was to remove the head or, destroy the brain.

"Holy shit!" screamed a thug as he aimed his gun at the half demon. He fired his gun, only to miss as Naruto disappeared in burst of speed and reappeared in front of the thug.

The gray skinned being grab the thug's arm, pointed the pistol under his chin, and made the thug blow his brain out with his own weapon.

"Fuck this! It ain't worth the money!" said a thug trying to run away.

Naruto simply aim his arm at the thug's head and fired a Hellfire Rasengan blowing his head off in a fiery explosion.

"S-s-stay back!" threatened the last thug. "Or this bitch gets it!" he yell putting a knife to the girl's neck drawing blood.

"No problem, I'LL STAY BACK" Naruto said staring at the man making him slightly confused as he listened to the boy's word carefully.

"Wait, what do you mean YOU'LL STAY BACK?" the thug asked cocking an eyebrow. His answer came in the form of two arms bursting from the wall behind him. The arms grabbed him and pulled him into the abandon building and threw him onto the ground. The thug looked up and was shocked to see a second Archangel. "P-p-please have mercy!" the thug begged.

The clone didn't say anything he just grabbed the man up by his head and lifted him high. "Sorry there is no such thing for rapist!" the clone said as it channel wind chakra into the man's head. "Inner Vacuum Justus." It said dropping the man on the ground as it poof away.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Screamed the man as his head suddenly caved in. And then violently blood and gray matter exploded out his ears spraying the wall in gore. When he finally hit the ground his skull cavity was completely empty.

(I've been reading a lot of horror manga lately!)

….back with the original Naruto and the girl.

Naruto slow made his way to the girl as she leaned against a wall crying. "Hey miss are you okay?" Naruto asked only to be surprised when the girl flung herself at him. "Hey, hey, it alight now" Naruto said patting the girl's back never noticing the girl smirk.

"I-I-I can't believe you feel for that!" the purple girl yell as she suddenly drove a poison covered knife into his side.

"GRRRAAAGH!" as the knife was twisted and ripped out by the once innocent looking girl before she threw a knife into his chest and then kicked in the chest driving the knife deeper and sending him flying through the hole his clone made.

End flashback…

"Hahahahaha I can't believe you fell for that Archangel" laughed the girl as she tore off her clothes reveling a corset and skirt combo underneath.

Naruto tore the knife out of his chest and tried standing only to stumbled and fall to his knees. "What the fuck you do to me bitch!?" he roar as his breathing became heavy. _"What the fuck?! Poison doesn't really affect me thanks to the Kyuubi so what the fuck is going on." _he thought as his vision blurred.

"Oh you like, I got that poison from one of our benefactors, hehehe" laughed Maigo as she twirled a vile in her hands. "The man is more interested in robotics at the moment but he is also a master when it comes to poison." She said as she bitch slapped the half demon to the ground. "But the funny thing is this poison was meant to target one kind of being as its powerful enough to weaken them but not kill them." She said as she slowly took off his helmet. "Anything else and the victim would die instantly." She said as she looked at Naruto's face.

"And what exactly would that be?!" Naruto asked as the girl took out a picture and but it next to his face.

"Oh nothing special just your average ….." Maigo paused as she turned the picture towards the boy making his eyes go wide making her simile. There in his hands was a picture of him back in the leaf villige. "Run of the mill Jinchuuriki" the girl said before she kicked him in the head knocking him out.

….

So that the next chapter I have planned! NOTE CONTENT OF THE NEXT CHAPTER IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE! BUT THAT'S THE BASIC OUTLINE I MAY GO WITH.

What does the girl have planned for our hero? Find out next time on Beyond the Veil! (Lol like the outros for DBZ)

Please fav and review!

Until next time I'm Nicogen sighing off.


End file.
